Percy Jackson, Bane of Immortals
by daniel.ong.37
Summary: What if Percy was older then the Primordials? What if the Primordials werent the beginning? What if before the Primordials were the Dragons of Twelve? What if Percy was the First Energy Wielder (Magician) and what if he was one of the dragons apprentice? Disclaimer: Dragon slayer and god Slayer idea came from Fairy Tail and i do not own any Rick Riordan Characters, OPEN AND READ!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

He sat in the wilderness, feeling at peace, and at pain, he looked into the fire and thought back at what had happened millennia ago.

_Flashback_

_A single figure stood in the middle of a throne room, beings fifteen feet tall sat in them, looking down on him, their aura of power seem to make the room hum with power._

"_Do you know why you are here?_" _Zeus bellowed, his master bolt sparking with lightning._

"_No._" _the figure said._

"_You are accused of treason._" _Athena said glaring at him; no one noticed the smirk behind her eyes._

"_What!_" _the man cried out in shock, _"_Treason to what?_"

"_You are a spy for Gaea and Kronos are you not?_" _Athena stated._

"_I am not!_" _he growled at her, _"_How dare you accuse me after what I did for you all?_"

"_We are merely stating the truth._" _Athena declared, her chin in the air._

"_Truth? Your mind of anger and hatred has blinded your eyes to the world._" _The man said glaring at the goddess._

"_How dare you talk to me like that!_" _Athena bellowed._

"_Because I saved all of you not once but multiple times from mortals and immortals alike, and you have the audacity to say I_'_m a traitor?_" _he growled._

"_We have proof._" _Athena said as she waved her hand and a screen appeared in the middle of the throne room, images recorded on it. The image of the man, he walked into darkness, even through the recording the voice seem to draw light out from the room._

"_Why have you come?_" _the deep voice asked him._

"_I_'_m here to give you information._" _The man said._

"_Why would you do that?_" _another voice said, this one more gravel but more lady like._

"_Because I hate the Olympians._" _The man stated as though it was that simple._

"_What about that Artemis?_" _the deep male voice said._

"_Oh her? Just a play thing._" _The man said as he twiddled his thumb._

"_Oh really?_" _the gravel voice asked him._

"_Yup._" _He said as he looked around, _"_Look I need to go if you ever need information you now how to contact me._" _He said as he walked away, a booming laughter could be heard as the thing faded._

"_Do you see now?_" _Athena asked them, Artemis had tears falling down her face._

"_What? That never happened!_" _The man raged, _"_Athena why do you hate me so much? Tell me what have I done?_"

"_What have you done? You betrayed us; you played with Artemis_'_s feelings and you lied to every single one of us here. Is that not enough?_" _she said grinning._

"_I never did that I swear on the Styx._" _The man hissed at Athena, _"_I swear on the Styx that it is Athena trying to get me in trouble and –_"

"_How dare you accuse me?_" _Athena growled at him._

"_How dare you accuse me of being a traitor when you are letting hatred blind you?_" _the man growled back._

"_I should smite you now!_" _she screamed at him._

"_Go ahead oh wise Athena._" _He said in mock._

"_You –_" _She began._

"_Enough!_" _Zeus thundered silencing the two of them._

"_Apollo tell them was that video a lie?_" _he said not bothering to look at Apollo._

"_Well _… _um _… _er _…" _he said stuttering._

"_Apollo?_" _he said turning around and looking him in the eye betrayal shining through the mans red eyes, _"_Don_'_t tell me _…"

"_It was the truth._" _Apollo finally manage to say not meeting the mans eyes._

"_What! How could you? After everything I did for you and Artemis!_" _the man cried out to him._

"_Did for me?_" _Artemis growled, _"_You played with my feelings boy._" _She sneered, her eyes betraying pain._

"_Do you really think I would do that Artemis?_" _he asked her quietly, silence followed that question._

"_I say to put him in Tartarus._" _Athena said suddenly, destroying the silence._

"_I second this._" _Ares said._

"_All in favor?_" _Zeus asked as twelve hands rose._

"_What _… _why?_" _the man asked them quietly, he was on his knees now, _"_I thought you all knew me _…" _the man said tears streaming down his face._

"_Ares shackle him._" _Zeus ordered. Ares shrunk down to human size only for the man to stand up and punch him in the face._

"_You dare hit me mortal!_" _Ares bellowed._

"_Yes._" _Was all the man said._

"_Taste my blade fool!_" _Ares shouted as he lunged at the man, only for the man to block with a sword that seem to appear out of nowhere._

"_Really Ares?_" _The man asked him, _"_You can_'_t beat me._" _He said as he disarmed Ares, only for him to be pushed forwards by arrows raining down upon him. The man turned around and froze in shock seeing both Apollo and Artemis firing at him, their arrows bouncing off him as their blunt tip bruised him over and over again._

"_Just leave._" _Artemis said as she shot him, _"_Just leave._" _She was crying._

_The man was so shocked that he didn't hear Ares come up to him and shackle him with Celestial Bronze, _"_I win punk._" _The war god said._

"_For betraying Olympus, you are now banished to the depths of Tartarus!_" _Zeus bellowed, his master bolt pointed at him._

"_I, Poseidon, god of the sea_'_s second this._" _Poseidon said as he pointed his trident at him._

"_I, Hades, god of the underworld allow this to enter the domain of Tartarus._" _Hades said as he pointed his hand at him._

"_Do you have any last words demigod?_" _Zeus said lightning sparking._

"_I didn't do it, I thought that you would_'_ve been more level headed Poseidon, after I save you life, your wife's life and your child's life. I guess it wasn't enough. Artemis,_" _he said turning to look at her, she couldn't meet his eyes, _"_I thought that you would_'_ve stayed by my side, I thought that you would_'_ve known I wouldn't do something like this, I guess I assume wrong, to think you actually cared for me._" _The man said with such venom in his voice, such pain, he glared at Athena, _"_I hope you are happy Athena._" _He said venom dripping._

"_Oh much happier now that you get what you deserve._" _Athena said grinning evilly._

"_I will have my revenge on you, mark my words Olympus, you have made me your enemy, I will not help Kronos nor Gaea but do not expect me to help you. Tell Chiron the truth Apollo. I know you know this isn_'_t correct, that this is a lie, I thought you had better backbone then this._" _The man growled and screamed in pain as Zeus fired, so did Poseidon and Hades. The man screamed his skin glowing as a hole opened at his feet and he feel through it, his screams of pain ripped at Artemis_'_s heart; the gods flashed out as Zeus dismissed the council._

_Flashback end_

He remembered his dream, watching the fight between Artemis and Apollo, his heart soften at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_He didn't do it you know._" _Apollo finally said to Artemis when they were alone, _"_He would never do something like that._"

"_Then explain to me the video!_" _Artemis cried at him, _"_I don't want to believe it, but it happened!_"

"_It was false._" _Apollo said, _"_Athena did that._"

"_Wait _… _you_'_re saying._" _Artemis said, her eyes brimming with tears again._

"_Yes Artemis, we just condemned an innocent person, who saved us over and over again, to an eternity of torture._" _Apollo said, his normally cheerful demeanor gone, _"_And I_'_m sure the next time there is war, he won_'_t help us._"

"_How do you know there will be war?_" _Artemis questioned, her voice soft._

"_God of Prophecy at your service._" _Apollo said with no sarcasm at all, _"_He won't help us next time, why would he, we just condemned him._"

"_If that is true, why did you say yes to banishing him?_" _Artemis questioned him._

"_Because if I didn't father would_'_ve killed every single on of your hunters!_" _he yelled._

"_Wh-what._" _Artemis asked, not believing what she just heard._

"_He would have followed it up, you know father, paranoid for power._" _Apollo growled._

"_B-b-but h-he –_"

"_He didn't do anything Artemis._" _Apollo said sternly, _"_Athena came up with this, it is all her fault. All we can pray is that when the war comes, he will appear._" _Apollo said._

_Artemis said nothing as she sat there silently and wept._

_Flashback end_

The man shook himself out of that memory, he didn't want to feel that pain again, she had actually thought he would hurt her, anger flared. The man looked a this hand, rolling up the sleeve, the black swirls that tattooed his arm but ignored that little part on his hand; he clenched his fist and the black swirls moved into his palm, a whirling shadow appeared in his hand and dispersed, in its place stood a sword the blade black as midnight with the edge seemingly milky white. The man smiled, the blade was frozen Soul Fire with parts of Primordial essence infused with it, the edges had been dipped in water from the Styx which had then frozen over it. The man then looked at his left hand and the exact same thing happen, an identical sword appeared, he thought back to when he had actually made the sword, his gaze lost in the fire once more.

_Flashback_

_He was screaming as pain filled every part of his body, he could see the light seemingly to disappear as the hole from Olympus to Tartarus was closed. He landed with a crash creating a miniature crater, a rock cut his arm and look down his eyes widen and rage filled him. His blood was fully red, the normal golden red mix was gone, they had removed his immortality, and rage filled him how dare they take away his immortality, even if it was partial, after they had taken everything away from him. He sighed and got up only to find himself in a throne room, a red and black throne in front of him and in it sat a thirty-foot being his hands rested on the arms of the chair. The being lunged forwards in his hand a double handed sword, a whistling sound followed its trail in the air, the man back flipped away his hands reaching for a weapon that was not there, he cursed the gods again for taking his weapon, they wanted him to die. He looked at the being, his eyes narrowed and then widen at the realization of who it was._

"_Olympians send an unarmed assassin against me?_" _the being roared, _"_Do they take me for a fool?_" _he bellowed, the force from that send him crashing into the walls of the throne room wall._

"_I_'_m no assassin!_" _the man shouted at him._

"_Of course._" _The being said as he charged forwards again his sword swinging in a deadly arch._

"_I am no assassin!_" _the man shouted again as his hand came up and a force of energy surrounded him._

"_What is this!_" _the being shouted as his sword rebounded off._

"_I am the first mortal who has the ability to control energy, entirely._" _The man said grinning._

"_So what!_" _the being roared._

"_I think you know what Tartarus._" _The man said as he charged forwards, his right hand formed an energy blade._

"_You will die mortal!_" _Tartarus bellowed as his sword came down to slash at the man, only for the man to swing his sword up and cut Tartarus_'_s sword in half, the man ran up Tartarus_'_s arm and swung the sword cutting his neck as he ran under the water fall of silver blood, Tartarus gurgled as ichor filled his throat. He cupped his hands and drank a little of it, partial immortality, the man grinned, he had taken back what was his in the first place. Quickly the mortal created a sphere of air vacuum and drained large quantities of the ichor, leaving the rest so that Tartarus could reform and do his job. The man grinned, this was good._

_Line break_

_It had been thirty years since he was banished into the depths of Tartarus and another twenty years since he escaped and during that time he had been taken in by a being powerful enough to kill the gods, the man grinned; he had manage to do things that were deemed impossible, killing the Nemian Lion, catching Arion the steed, managing to slay Tempest the air spirit and his best feat, becoming the heir slayer to the Black Dragon. He looked around, his latest task was to create twin swords, seemed simple enough, only that the blade had to be infused with the blood of a Primordial and he had to somehow freeze Soul Fire, and then dunk it in the river Styx and again freeze that. He sighed, this was hard work. The man looked around and spotted something that he had missed, he grinned, yup that was it._

_Flashback end_

He shook his head looking away from the fire, his eyes going dry; he tensed, he'd heard something. Immediately the man jumped up his eyes darting around looking for an attack, a figure lunged forth from the tree shadows, he side stepped and smashed down with his elbow snapping the man in half as he sat back down. He turned and looked in a direction that he felt someone was watching, stretching his senses he knew no one else was there, it had to be a demigod. The man grinned as he felt the demigod's soul watch him as he slept, what was it called? Demigod dreams, the man looked at the direction and waved his hand over that direction, he felt the soul depart. He sighed, memories. He looked back to the other side of the fire for the first time in a while, there lay a child, son of Apollo by the look of it, the man sighed as he carried the child up the hill and gently lay him down on the hill, the border to Camp Half Blood. He turned around his eyes darting looking at the shadows, looking for anything, when nothing turned up he looked around again, his fire already dead, and he faded into the sky, his orange eyes bore the pain of a man betrayed by everything he loved; and then they too disappeared.

He opened his eyes and had to adjust to the lighting, heavy black clouds covered the sky, he looked around only to see Apollo fighting off a group Burning souls, they were basically spirits which were on fire, extremely annoying and impossible to kill unless you have a child of Apollo who could control the sun, which hasn't been seen in centuries, or having a son of Poseidon, neither was there so he had to stop it. He smiled thinly as he watched Apollo burn one to crisp and then get blasted back by the other ten. Apollo got to his feet, his chest was burnt and golden ichor flowed out of it. The man simply waved his hand from under the shadow and the spirits fires turn black before they disappeared, Apollo turned around to see where it had come from, only to see a pair of orange eyes as they faded away, they held such pain that Apollo felt as though he would die right then. Apollo fell to the ground, his hands splayed out in front of him, it was him, he was back, he couldn't believe it, he was back, after all they had did to him, after he and Artemis had betrayed him, he was back. Tears fell down his cheek, "Forgive me." He begged as rain fell from the sky, disguising his tears.

The man reappeared to watch as the Hunters of Artemis were fighting off a horde of monsters, he sighed, so close yet so far. The Hunters were shooting arrows and speeding through the monster army, hellhounds, Cyclops and a drakon surrounded the Hunters. The man simply shook his head in amazement that Artemis and her hunters had been surrounded, he thought, should he help her? He looked around and shrugged, might as well. He jumped down and the ground cracked under his legs, he could feel the Hunters aiming their bows at his back.

"Put down those bows Hunters if you want me to help you." He said, he smiled a little as he heard Artemis gasp, he was surprise, he didn't think that she remembered what he sounded like at all, he turned his head back wards and looked at Artemis in the eye, "Long time no see Artemis." He said, he then turned back at the monsters and mumbled softly that no one could hear besides Artemis, "No one touches her, no one." He smiled sadly as he heard her gasp again, he lit his left hand with Soul Flame and swung, a wave of flames went forth from his hand, incinerating everything that it touched.

"Wait!" she cried running towards him before he could disappear.

"I'm sorry Artemis." He said as he looked at her, "I'm sorry." He said as he faded away, his eyes, those orange eyes looked at her with such pain and longing that Artemis fell to her knees, sobs escaping her lips as she cried, the first time in a millennia, pain ripped through her body.

"No I'm sorry, she said tears falling down her face, "I'm so so sorry." The Hunters stood off to the side, unsure what to do, their leader, their head figure, was broken and they did not know what to do.

Unknown to them the man was still there at the tree line, just out of sight, "I'm sorry Artemis, I'm sorry." He whispered one last time before he disappeared again.

Line break

Artemis lead her hunters to Camp Half Blood, her aura sad, her Hunters seem down, she looked up to see Apollo, his cheerful demeanor gone and in replace a face of sadness, regret and longing to right what was wrong was there. Both knew they were thinking of the same person, only one person like that could affect them like this. The other gods slowly flashed into Camp Half Blood, each taking a single look at the twins before pain, shock and confusion lit their faces.

"M-my lo-lord Ze-Zeus …" a little girl asked up hugging her teddy bear closer to her chest.

"Yes?" Zeus said not paying attention to her at all.

"Wh-why ar-are y-yo-you all he-here?" she asked.

"Because Artemis and Apollo called us." Zeus said looking at the child, causing her to yell and scurry back to the campers.

Suddenly Artemis and Apollo's head perked up, they could feel it, that powerful aura that rivaled if not surpassed theirs, they look to Athena too see a look of disbelief on it, "It can't be. He's dead." She whispered over and over again trying to convince herself.

Artemis and Apollo just stood there excitement and fear running through them, "Do you think he'll …" Artemis trailed off.

"He still loves you." Apollo said, his playful demeanor gone entirely, "He loves you." He said again.

Artemis blushed, "But we banished him." she said, causing many campers to look at her in confusion. But before Apollo could respond they saw him, a single figure walking down the hill, he wore a T-shirt, his black sweat pants was lose around his legs allowing him to move freely, he wore sneakers and on his hands were two gloves, each one allowing the finger tips to show, black spirals could be seen circling around his arm from the glove to his elbow, the T-shirt did nothing to hide it, his bright orange eyes looked at all of them, pain and betrayal right behind them.

"Who are you?" a boy demanded, it took Artemis a second before realizing it was Jarred, son of Poseidon.

"Me?" the man asked, all the gods were shocked, the campers didn't notice this.

"Yes you, are you stupid or something?" another girl spoke up, her blond hair and blue eyes looked at him with a gaze that would've send most people running, but all he did was look at her and she flinched. He just looked around starting and glaring at all the god's faces.

"Oi answer her!" another voice cried out at him, the girl had dark hazel hair and near black eyes.

"Who are you people?" the man asked them.

"How dare you ask us when you come in here!" Jarred yelled at him.

"Who are you?" the man said looking at Jarred and causing him to cower before the mans eyes.

"I am Jarred son of Zeus, and one of the three Saviors of Olympus." Jarred said proudly his nose in the air as lightning sparked and arched around him.

"I am Tyler daughter of Poseidon and one of the three Saviors of Olympus." Tyler said water danced around her hands.

"I am Alicia daughter of Hades and one of the three Saviors of Olympus." Alicia said as a dark aura surrounded her.

"Now tell me who you are." Jarred demanded.

"No." the man said.

"No?" Jarred asked him back, fuming, "You dare say no to me? I saved Olympus what have you done I bet you haven't even done anything good for this world, you don't even have a weapon you are a worthless –"

"Enough." The man said in a normal voice, Jarred shut up, he could feel the power behind that voice, "Sit down and stop bragging about what you have done, there are people who are better then you and done more then you." The man sneered.

"How dare you talk to him like that?" Tyler and Alicia demanded.

"And what relation do you have to him?" the man asked bemused.

"We are his girlfriends." Both girls said glaring at him.

"Good for you now go join your boyfriend there." The man said as he flicked his wrist and sent the two girls crashing into the boy.

"Don't you dare treat Tyler that way!" a girl shouted at him, her blond hair and grey calculating eyes flared his anger.  
"Shut up and sit down spawn of Athena." The man growled.

"Or what?" the girl demanded from him.

"Or I force you." The man said turning away from her, as she gulped and sat down.

"How dare you show yourself back here again after what you –" Athena began.

"Shut up Athena before I kill you." The man said his anger rolled of him in waves that shocked many people.

"You cannot order me around! I am a goddess." She declared proudly.

"Still as proud as ever Athena, and the proud must fall." The man said as he flicked his left wrist at Athena, a jet of black singed Athena's left arm, her cry of pain shocked the gods even more.

"How dare you!" Athena hissed at him.

"Because you betrayed me even after everything I did!" he bellowed as he looked at her full on, causing her to flinch and take a step back, "It is all you fault!" he said with silent fury. Athena, like her child gulped and sat down, "Weak, like child like mother I guess." He said with venom and disdain in his voice.

"W-who a-are y-yo-you?" a little girl asked him her eyes wide.

The man chuckled as he squat down so he was the little girls height, "What is your name little one?" he asked kindly.

"Maria." The little girl said turning side-to-side and hiding behind her teddy bear.

"Don't worry Maria don't fear me I wont hurt you, I promise." He said looking at her.

"Promise?" her eyes going as wide as dinner plates.

"Promise." The man said as the little child squealed before running back into the crowd.

"You didn't answer her question!" Jarred growled at him, standing up now.

"Which was?" the man asked him.

"Who are you?!" Jarred growled again, he hated being played around with.

The man merely smirked, he looked around at the gods and said nine words that cause all the gods to go white, "I am Perseus Jackson the first god slayer wielder." Everyone looked at him, "But you can just call me Percy."


	2. Chapter 1 - God Hunting

**Chapter 1**

**God Hunting**

"Who?" Jarred asked him.

"Don't worry it was before your time." Percy said as he moved forwards, Jarred stood in his way.

"Answer me." He said his chest puffed out.

"No." Percy said as he shoved Jarred causing him to fly back several meters before crashing into a tree. His head snapped as he turned to look at Athena, Zeus, Poseidon and Hera, "You." He said venom dripped from his words, "You!" he shouted.

"What about us?" Athena challenged.

"You will pay!" he screamed, "You ripped my world apart because you couldn't see past your hate! Well then lets see how well you like to fade." Percy said his eyes blazed with anger and pain, "You ripped Artemis away from me, you." He said as he started to walk forwards.

"What are you going to kill me with mortal." She sneered, "You cannot kill me." Suddenly his left hand ignited in black flames, "What is that?" Athena asked him, her eyes narrowing, her arm still throbbed.

"Soul Flame." Percy said as he continue to walk forwards, Athena activated her shield aegis and summoned her spear and armor, "Oh this will be fun." Percy said as he continue to walk forwards.

"Stand back mortal." Athena demanded.

"No." Percy said as he flung his left arm out, his palm facing Athena as a jet of black fire flew forth from his hand and smashed into her shield, knocking her back into the trees. Athena reverted to her true form only for Percy to just be standing there looking at her, "Is that it?" he asked her.

"How?" Athena asked him, "Last I check you were mortal."

"Partial immortality and energy wielding make your 'ultimate weapon' useless," he explained, "I can die in battle but cannot age and cannot get sick." He grinned evilly as he dashed forwards moving so fast that it seemed to Athena that he had merely disappeared and then reappeared in front of her as he delivered a full round house kick, his legs leaving a trail of black fire, "Kick of the Black Dragon." Percy said as his foot connected with her face sending her flying to the left. Percy then dashed to her again, "Blazing fist of the Black Dragon." Percy said as his fist came down smashing Athena into the ground with such force that she bounced back up, "Claw of the Black Dragon." Percy said again as his right hand was coated with five claws of Soul Flame, he swung his hand up slashing through Athena's armor as though it was nothing and sending her flying, he dashed off again following her as she flew, "Wing of the Black Dragon." Percy screamed as his left elbow came down smashing into her stomach and crashing her into the ground, her armor ripped like paper and tore apart her stomach, she cried out in pain as ichor flowed from the wound, she suddenly lunged from the ground, her spear going straight for Percy only to phase through him, she tried again and again it phased through him, her face was confused as Percy started laughing.

"What is going on here?" Athena demanded, her stomach wound already healing.

"What do you mean? Aren't you supposed to be a _know it all_ god?" he sneered at her.

"What –"

"In the few millennia's that you banished me to Tartarus I have found some … fun ways to play around with Energy Usage." He grinned, "Or better known to you as magic. Get up." He ordered.

"Why should I?" Athena growled.

"Get up or I'll make you get up, show me what happen to the know it all goddess who hated me with such passion, lets see if your battle skills are as good as you say." He said sneering and glaring at her. Athena stood up and cried a battle cry as she lunged forth her spear coming down at such speed that most mortals would've died already; instead Percy merely ducked, weaved and dodge her futile attempts to subdue him, "Is that all the great Athena has?" he taunted, as she missed another spear jab, he spun around his leg smashed the spear into the ground as he snapped it in half he turned around and swung his left leg, crashing it into her shield he then spun again to the right as his right foot came up and bashed the shield aside, ripping it from her grasp, "Roar of the Black Dragon!" he boomed as he opened his mouth a jet of black flame exploded smashing into her, the screams of the tortured goddess chilled everyone to the bone. The flames subsided and all that was left of Artemis was her arm, "She is dead." Percy stated simply.

"What?" Jarred said, he had come back to find her arm left, "Gods cannot die, even I know that."

"Yeah they can only fade!" Alicia said.

"No they can die you just need to remove their immortality." Percy said as a black flame danced on his fingertips, "That's what this flame does it burns your very essence removing the immortality of immortals and burns away everything from a mortal." Percy said simply, he turned to look at Zeus, Hera and Poseidon.

"What." Zeus demanded.

"Run." Percy said.

"What?" Poseidon asked him.

"Ten."

"Wa-wait what is going on?" Hera asked looking around frantically.

"Nine."

"Stop Percy I demanded you to stop." Zeus bellowed.

"Eight."

"How dare you threaten me? I am Zeus king of the gods!" he thundered.

"Seven."

"Why you!" Zeus yelled as he drew his master bolt and blasted towards Percy, for him only to stop it with one hand and burnt it, destroying the whole bolt entirely, immediately Zeus felt weaker, his symbol of power had been destroyed.

"Two."

"WHAT!" Hera screamed as she quickly looked around trying to look for a way out.

"One." Poseidon flashed away into his underwater palace, hopefully safe from the wrath of Percy, Zeus disappeared in a flash of lightning leaving Hera alone with Percy as he said, "Zero." Percy cupped his right hand and an orb the size of a baseball appeared, he threw it to Hera raised her hands instinctively to her face, the gods personal shield stopping the blast but still smashing her backwards, "Come on _queen_ of the gods aren't you the one always ranting on curses on people and wanting the perfect marriage or family?" Percy sneered as he summoned five shafts of light and blew them towards Hera.  
"SHIELD!" Hera screamed as an energy shield appeared blocking the shafts of light but shattering the shield and draining Hera of her energy.

"I expected more Hera." Percy said as he walked over to her still lying form.

"Shut up you accursed –" Hera said venom dripping from her voice.

"Me? Oh no it is you who cursed my life by agreeing with Zeus, it was you who came up with the idea to destroy Artemis's Hunters if Apollo didn't help it was your idea from the beginning oh _wise_ Hera. You are the source of corruption of the Olympians it is you who needs to pay." Percy sneered as he placed his left hand above Hera's head and let a jet of Soul Flame explode forth, burning Hera to crisp, "ZEUS!" Percy yelled into the sky as he started to float, "I WILL HUNT YOU!" he screamed. Percy flew through the sky, he knew where Zeus was and he knew this was going to be a hard fight. Then he saw it, a giant golden castle floating in the sky, the sun high in the sky lighting up the castle until it sparkled. But one side of it was turning black, parts of it crumbling away, Percy grinned without Hera there parts of the building would crumble and Zeus without his master bolt, he should be able to win with minor injuries. On a normal day he would be equal, if not stronger, then any of the Big Three gods. He looked up, the gates to Zeus's palace in front of him, he smirked, he spun on his heel and smashed it into the gate sending it flying and destroying a large portion of his Air spirit army. Percy clenched his right fist and his sword appeared he lunged moving as fast as he could cutting through the army before they could even realize he was there, a cloud of golden dust filled the open fields of Zeus's castle. He grinned as he walked through the castle rooms and doors, there were simply too many turns, twist, ups and downs, Percy sighed, he was lost, he walked over to the wall and punched a hole through it squinting his eyes at the sudden flare of brightness. He sighed again, it was getting late, he looked around and saw a stairway he hadn't seen before; face palming he walked up the stairs, the smell of ozone filled his nose. His eyes blazed with anger as he blasted the door open.

"ZEUS!" Percy bellowed, only to be meet with a storm of lightning from Zeus's hand, like sith lightning, "Pathetic." Percy spat as the lightning his body shield, "Is that all Zeus? Or have you forgotten?" he sneered.

"What do you want from me mortal." Zeus sneered back.

"I'm here for my revenge, you betrayed and just because I saved you all instead of your son, this is judgment." He spat.

"You cannot defy me! I am king of the gods!" he bellowed, a force wave exploded from him, but Percy ignored that.

"So what? You wouldn't be there if I hadn't helped you so many countless times, only for you to turn your back on me." He growled.

"You were never a friend, you were a spy for Gaea!" he stated.

"Oh please if I was a spy you would already be dead, no I helped you even in the last two major wars, you fighting off Kronos the second time and the second Giant war, I was there again." He stated, "You are just a fool."

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" Zeus thundered.

"Shut up Zeus." Percy said as he dashed forwards and punched Zeus in the face, sending him through the wall, only to be zapped back by a lightning bolt.

"You cannot defeat me! I am Zeus king of the gods and lord of the skies!" he bellowed.

"Yes I can." Percy growled as he dashed forwards spinning to the left as Zeus unleashed a lightning blast, he swung his fist and caught Zeus in the middle of his chest sending him flying through another wall but only to be blasted back as a result of punching Zeus when he used his lightning field. He got up instantly and jumped forward his right leg arching down, Zeus brought his hands upwards in an 'X' formation, efficiently blocking the kick, he then spun around and swung his left fist smashing Percy through the left wall as he jumped after him. Percy turned and rolled just as Zeus demolished the place where he had been standing, he rushed forwards his left fist blazing with Soul Flame as he swung it and connected with Zeus face only to be blown back by Zeus's left fist.

"I am still stronger then you." He sneered, "You cannot beat me." He said confidently.

"On the contrary you are weaker now." Percy said as he walked back to Zeus, "You were powerful many millennia's ago but now you are weak." He sneered.

"You will pay for your insolence!" Zeus thundered as he blasted Percy with lightning, only for him to dodge to side and dash towards him, Zeus blasted him again with lightning only for Percy to zigzag and dodge it.

"Weak." Percy said as he blasted a jet of Soul Flame at Zeus, burning off his left arm entirely.

Zeus screamed in pain, "H-how dare you?!" he fumed, his breath ragged.

"Judgment." Percy said as he continue to walk forwards.

"Enough!" Zeus boomed as he covered himself with air currents, efficiently making armor made of wind, "My sword I summon thee!" Zeus bellowed as the air around his right fist surrounded him and then dissipated, leaving in its wake a sword.

Percy looked at the sword, the steel was sky blue with a wind insignia on the hilt, the air seem to move around it, "Sword of the Sky, haven't seen that in a while." Percy said unfazed.

"Bow in fear mortal." Zeus sneered.

"Too proud to say my name now Zeus?" he growled.

"Bow NOW!" Zeus demanded.

"Why should I? Your Sky sword doesn't scare me." He said calmly as he clenched his right fist, his sword appearing, its black metal seem to suck the heat and light from the room.

"Die!" Zeus cried out as he swung the sword down, the air ripped from it and blasted Percy back through the wall and into the sky, "Look around, you cannot defeat me now! I am in my domain!" Zeus boasted, "You will fall mortal!" Zeus said as he swung his sword again the air blowing Percy down towards Camp only for him to stabilize himself. Zeus swung his sword again but this time it sparked with lightning, Percy was blown to the left and cried out in pain as the lightning crashed into him shocking him, Zeus slashed downwards the clouds in front of him parting as air smashed into Percy blowing him downwards, he cried out as he felt another blow, from his right this time, blowing him to the left then downwards as Zeus swung yet again. Percy smashed into the forest next to Camp and created a crater the size of a bus; Zeus kept swinging the air keep hitting Percy, a dust cloud settled, "Do you see mortal? You are no match for the power of me, king of the gods!" Zeus said laughing, his sword hanging by his side, his arms tired. The dust cloud cleared and Zeus went white with fear, there Percy stood up as though nothing had happened, Zeus saw him look at him before he jumped off the ground coming right at him.

"ZEUS!" Percy bellowed as he flew, a trail of black flames followed him. Zeus swung his sword; his right arm tired already, the air rippled before blasting themselves at Percy only for him to blast back with Soul Flame, it ripped apart the air attack and blasted into Zeus's wind armor consuming him in flames, "Blaze of the Black dragon!" Percy bellowed as he clapped his hands together, Zeus screaming as pain filled him, the fire burned away at his very essence, not fading him, but killing him. The fire dissipated but all that was left was a burnt husk then disintegrated into dust as the winds came. Suddenly Percy coughed and fell back to Camp he lay there in a crumpled heap, Percy groaned as he felt pain go throughout his body, he quickly sat up in the audience of shocked gods and started to drain energy from around him. He could hear the gasp from gods and campers alike as the ground around him started to dry up, the air lost its humidity, the grasses withered and died and the sun seem to be focusing its light on him. He stood up fully energized, he walked up to where the sea met the sand, "I'm coming for you Poseidon." Percy said as he stepped into the water and started mumbling in a language before the Olympians, a green glow seem to surround him before he dove into the water. The Olympians just stood there in shock at seeing the lost hero murder Hera, Zeus and Athena in revenge. The last person was Poseidon, and that was not good.

_Please be careful Percy, I can_'_t find you just to lose you_, Artemis thought, sadness and pain filled her when she remembered how he had looked at her with those pain filled eyes, _Please._

Line break

Poseidon was sitting in his throne room when he heard what Percy said, the temperature dropped and he turned white.

"Is there a problem my dear?" Amphrite asked him.

"Do you remember that mortal who could wield the energy of this universe?" Poseidon asked his wife.

"Yes?" she replied not sure where he was going with it.

"Well he has returned." She gasped, "And he has a thirst for vengeance, I am the last on his list." Poseidon gripped his trident tightly.

"I will help you father." Triton stated.

"No, this fight is against me and me alone." Poseidon stated.

"Oh I won't be so sure." A voice said from the shadows, that caused chills to flow down the supreme ruler of the seas back.

"Perseus." Poseidon said, he had gone chalk white.

"Oh look who shakes in fear now?" he mocked, his face hidden.

"Perseus I –"

"Save it I am here to ask you why, why did you betray me?" he asked him, stepping out of the shadows his eyes showing his hurt, "Out of all of you I thought that you, Artemis and Apollo would stand by me, so why did you betray me? After I saved you, your wife, your godly child, your demigod child and your throne, why"

"Because Zeus threaten them. I'm sorry Perseus Zeus threaten to send them to Tartarus if I didn't do anything." Poseidon said not meeting his gaze.

"So once again, it is Zeus's fault." Percy said shaking his head.

"Perseus –" Poseidon began.

"No save it, I've killed enough today." Percy said as he turned around to leave, "But Poseidon."

"Y-yes?" he stammered.

"You should've stood up for yourself and for your family." Percy said as he disappeared. Poseidon slumped down on his seat as his wife and son tried to help him.

Line break

Percy reappeared at Camp, the moon was shining high in the sky, only to have a girl with blonde hair and striking grey eyes glaring at him.

"What did you do to my mother!?" she yelled at him.

"Killed her, simple." Percy said as he turned around to walk over to Artemis.

"Talk to me!" she demanded as she screeched at him.

"Silence!" he bellowed at her, his voice blowing her back, "It would not be wise demigod, to anger a mortal capable to destroying the gods." He growled as he turned around.

"What are you?" she asked fear obvious in her voice.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Slayer History

**Chapter 2**

**The Slayer History**

"Me?" Percy asked looking over his shoulder to stare at her.

"Yes you, who else would I be talking to fool." She growled, "Now tell me what are you, freak?" she jeered at him.

"I am a god slayer." He said as he turned around and began walking again.

"You will answer me when I talk to you!" she demanded.

"No." was all he said.

"You imbecile scum!" she yelled as she lunged forward, a celestial bronze dagger in her hand, she yelled a battle cry as the dagger came down on his neck, only to phase right through his body.

"Did I not say I was mortal spawn of Athena?" he asked her, standing still; he spun around and kicked her sending her flying back into the trees, "And even if I wasn't did you not see me phase right through your mothers attacks?" he asked her as she got up and lunged again only for him to side step and back hand her, smacking the back of her head and making her fall into unconsciousness. Silence followed the action, Percy looked at the campers before fading to his favorite spot.

Artemis appeared behind him, standing a few meters away from him, she was scared, "P-Percy …" she stumbled, "I-I-I'm sorry –"

"Artemis why did you do it?" he interrupted her, the moon's light reflecting off him.

"I-I …" she trailed off not being able to say anything.

"Do you know what it was like to see the women you love shoot arrows at you? Do you know what it was like to see you looking at me with such loathing that I would have rather lived in Tartarus for life then come back? Do you?" he asked her in a whisper, "Every single day I wondered why you did it, why?" he said turning around for her to see his tears pouring down his face, his eyes showing the pain and grief, not even trying to hide it, "Why? I loved you beyond anything and all I got was betrayal, Why Artemis, why?" Percy said as more and more tears poured down his face.

"Percy –" she cried as she stumbled forwards and grabbed him into a hug, her own sobs escaping her throat, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Percy held her just as tight, "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm back now aren't I? Don't cry Artemis." He said as he rubbed her back, holding her.

"I'm so sorry Percy, so so sorry." She cried into his shoulder.

"I forgave you a long time ago Artemis." Percy said as he lifted her chin to look at him, her silver eyes red from crying looked at him with longing.

"Percy." She whispered as her hand came up to cup his face.

"Artemis." Percy said as his hands pulled her closer, "I love you, I never stopped." He said as he closed the distance their lips touching softly, pleasure pulsed through their body, the moon seemed to shine brighter then ever, the Hunters back at Camp were confused, they had never seen the moon this bright before. They finally parted both gasping for air as their foreheads touched.

"Percy –" Artemis said.

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything Artemis." He said as he placed a finger on her lips, "I love you Artemis, I always have." He said as he held her closer again.

"So do I Percy, so do I." Artemis whispered as he hugged him closer. They stayed like this for a while, the moon shinning over them.

Line break

Percy opened his eyes, light filtering through the window of the Big House, he looked around the room, it was simple, one desk, one wardrobe and a bed with a bathroom with a toilet in it. He sat up and immediately dropped back into the bed as a blade passed over his head, he looked to see a demigod with a sword, the demigod lunged forward only for the blade to pass right through him, he sighed, these demigods were stupid. He grabbed the blade and pulled the demigod in, his right palm connecting with the demigods head, snapping it back and blowing him through the wall of his room, Percy shook his head, there he went destroying things again, the demigod groaned once before falling unconscious; Percy got out of his bed and look into the boys mind, his memories flashed before Percy's eyes and then he found it, the memory he was looking for, rage filled him.

"OLYMPIANS!" Percy bellowed so loud that he woke the whole camp as he appeared in the Arena.

"What." Ares grumbled, his eyes fiery with anger, hatred and lust for violence.

"Watch your mouth Ares, I have not forgotten your betrayal and I do not mind turning your essence into ashes." Percy growled at him making the war god gulp in fear.

"Why have you called us Perseus?" Hades asked him.

"Where is the son of Zeus?" Percy growled.

"Right here you insolent prick." Jarred sneered at him, "Why do you call for me?"

"Traitor I have called for you to deliver punishment." Percy said as he stalked towards Jarred, the crowd of demigods dispersing.

"What are you talking about?" he growled at him, his eyes narrowing and fear showing behind them.

"Oh look who is scared." Percy taunted as he stopped a few meters from Jarred.

"I'm not afraid of you old man." he sneered at him again.

"Oh then you won't mind if this old man challenges you to a duel?" Percy asked him his head cocked to one side.

"Of course not because I know you will lose." Jarred said grinning a feral grin.

"Oh? How can you be so sure?" Percy asked him.

"Because you are weak compared to me." Jarred said laughing.

"We shall see son of Zeus, the prize for you winning, I leave, the prize for me winning, you tell everyone the truth." Percy said looking at Jarred straight in the eye.

"Fine, when?" Jarred growled at him.

"Now." Percy said as he dashed forwards seemingly to disappear and then reappear in front of Jarred, he spun around his foot smashing into his head, sending him flying to the left, "Is that all you have son of Zeus?" Percy taunted him.

"Why you insolent –" he said before being punched into the tree line as Percy dashed next to him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you're weak." Percy said as he straighten himself and turned around.

"DIE!" Jarred screamed as a lightning arch as large as a blast from Zeus's master bolt at full power, came down only to be stopped by a wall of black flames, Jarred just glared at them as he realized he gave away his position, he cursed silently.

"Olympians, before you here lies the traitor, the Primordials are awakening and this demigod is the Champion for Ouranus, I'm confident there are more spies and traitors amongst us." Percy stated looking at the demigods before him.

"That punk will die!" Ares roared as he rushed forwards, a broadsword appearing in his hands as he dashed at Jarred.

"Foolish god." Jarred said as he pointed his right palm at Ares, blue lightning arched out from it in the thousands, each one hitting Ares and charring his skin, the golden ichor of the gods slowly turned red as his immortality was stripped away, Jarred clenched his fist before rising into the air, he raised both hands and swung them down, a lightning bolt smashed into Ares vaporizing him instantly, "I am the Champion of Ouranus, Primordial of the Sky and Father of Chronos, you cannot defeat me puny gods I am more powerful then you!" he thundered as the air gathered around him, the clouds swirled above him and lightning crackled in them.

Percy started to rise in the air, only for Artemis to grab his arm tears flowing down her face, "Don't Percy I can't lose you just after I found you." She cried, "Stay with us." She begged.

"I'll be fine, you don't need to worry Artemis." Percy said as he gently shook of Artemis's hand, he flew up and looked at Jarred, "Can we finish this? I'm hungry."

"You dare mock me?!" Jarred bellowed, "Feel my wrath you incompetent mortal!" he boomed as lightning arched towards Percy, Artemis screamed. At the last second they redirected and flew towards Artemis, Percy's eyes widen as he flung out his hand, a sphere of energy appeared around Artemis, the lightning hitting it and doing nothing, Jarred then swung his right hand blowing Percy into the ground with the force of air, a crater forming around him as he slammed into the ground, "Do you see how useless and weak he is?" Jarred boasted as a dust cloud settled over the crater hiding Percy from view, he then focused on the lightning of the sky and drew it down to him, reflecting it off his palm and straight into the crater, creating a bigger dust cloud "Artemis why don't you come to me?" he said winking at her once he stopped, "Ain't I better then that lame man?"

"You are the very replica of everything I hate and despise _boy._" Artemis sneered at him.

"Oh come here you little girl." He said as he flicked his wrist sending her up to him, "Why don't you give me a kiss to congratulate me on what I've done?" he asked her mockingly as he came closer to her. She spat on him and his eyes darkened, "Well if you want to play like that …" he trailed off as he slapped her, a red mark immediately took its place and she spat out golden ichor, "I don't mind playing rough." He said grinning. Suddenly Artemis started falling and she crashed into the ground, Jarred was being blown back by a black figure, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME?!" Jarred demanded as he swung his fist around, his hand coated with lightning.

"Roar of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared right in front of Jarred, black flames spewed from Percy's mouth, Jarred flew to the left dodging the blast, only for Percy's head to follow him, his blast of lightning and air did nothing to slow it down. Finally Percy stopped and glared at Jarred, "Is that all you have?" Percy sneered at him.

"You! Die!" Jarred screamed as he flew at Percy both hands out, both balled into a fist as he flew at him.

Percy merely floated a bit to the right, "Wings edge of the Black Dragon!" Percy bellowed as he swung his right hand down, the entire arm encircled with black fire; it connected with Jarred and blew him into the ground, creating a crater, "Pillar of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared as a black circle appeared underneath Jarred, runes littered it, then a pillar of Soul Fire exploded from the ground blowing Jarred into the sky, "Horn of the Black Dragon!" Percy yelled as he dashed forwards, the black flames covering him as he smashed head first into Jarred, "Exploding Fire Edge of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared as he punched down on Jared's chest, an explosion followed as Jarred fell back to Camp, suddenly Percy flew down after him and his right hand gripped his head, "Throw of the Black Dragon!" Percy yelled as he spun around and swung Jared downwards, Soul Flame covering his hand as he burned Jared's face and threw him down, the crater sent a shockwave out, making everyone tumble, a dust cloud settled again. Percy descended down to the earth as the dust cloud settled, Jared lay there, is body broken, blood seeped into the earth, "Dead." Percy sneered as he flung out his left hand, a black fireball flew from it, engulfing Jared and burning him to ashes.

"Percy!" Artemis yelled as she ran to him, the other gods frozen in shock again.

"Artemis, he didn't do anything to you did he?" he asked her worried, she blushed as she gazed into his panicking eyes.

"I'm fine Percy." She said as her hand came up and rested on his cheek, "I'm fine, and why are you asking me?" Artemis growled at him, "You're the one who stupidly went and attacked that kid!" she shouted. Percy just looked at her with a look that said really? "What?" she growled.

"Nothing, just this." Percy said as he moved forwards, his hands coming up to cup his mouth, and their lips met, pleasure soared through their body. They could hear the Hunters and Campers gasp then shout in shock, confusion and anger.

"What do you think you are doing _boy_!" a Hunter sneered.

"Get your hands off her!" another Hunter shouted at him.

"How dare you touch her like that!" a different Hunter screeched at him.

"Unhand her you imbecile!" her Lieutenant shouted at him.

Percy finally pulled back, their foreheads still touching, "I've wanted to do that for ages." Percy admitted, they were so close that he could feel her breath on his skin.

"So have I." Artemis admitted before kissing him again. They ignored the shout of Hunters and the whispering of Campers, they were lost in their own little world.

Suddenly Percy was ripped away from Artemis, "How dare you kiss her you fitly pig!" a Hunter snarled.

"Adrianna –" Artemis said.

"No let me handle this Artemis." Percy said as he held Artemis's hand.

"Handle what boy? Let go of my mistress's hand before you can't handle anything with it." She growled.

"Let me ask you this Hunter, how long have you known Artemis?" he asked her, his head cocked to one side; Artemis groaned.

"Five hundred years." The Hunter said proudly, her chin up with pride.

"Five hundred years? Not bad." Percy said as he walked in a circle around the Hunter, "For a Hunter anyway." Percy said.

"How dare you talk to me like that fitly man?!" she basically screamed at him.

"Because I have been around longer then you have." Percy said stopping and looking at her.

"That does not give you any right to kiss my lady!" the Huntress roared.

"Tell me Huntress why did Artemis vow the vow of maidenship?" Percy questioned her.

"Because she loathed all men." The Hunter stated boldly, Percy started laughing, "What is so funny _boy_?" she sneered at him with venom.

He stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes, making her gulp, he looked like one who was assessing his prey and the Hunter did not like being the prey, "Foolish demigod, Artemis's reason for the oath is different from what you think you senile fool." He growled at her his voice laced with venom.

"How dare you talk to me like that _boy_." She sneered at him.

"Watch your tongue Hunter if you value it." Percy said glaring at her as he walked past her.

"You shall not live to see the daybreak again!" the Hunter roared as she lunged forward her bronze dagger moving in a blur, only for it to snap when it hit him, her eyes went wide with shock.

"Foolish demigod." Percy said as he shook his head and walked back to Artemis, "Listen Huntress I have known Artemis since she was born, I am older then the Primordials and Stronger then the gods, do not fear me for I will not hurt you unless you anger me and I can assure you it will be the last thing you do." Percy said with such power behind his words that the Hunter's knees buckled and she fell down, fear obvious in her eyes as she felt the power behind his mere words.

"Wh-who are you?" Ares asked him, fear laden in his words.

"I'm Percy." Percy said casually his head cocked to one side as he didn't understand what Ares meant.

"Percy didn't have weird fire powers, nor could he move that fast nor was his skin that tough, he couldn't phase through things or fly so tell me, who are you?" Ares demanded.

"I am Percy." Percy said again as he sighed, "Here let me show you." Percy said as his eyes glowed, and so did everyone else's and then a movie like thing appeared, everyone watched as they lived out his life.

_Flashback_

_Everyone opened their eyes to see a forest, trees littered the area, This is how I got my speed, Percy said as he looked at the ghostly figures of everyone at Camp in his memory._

_They all watched as Percy was hid behind a tree as he looked around a black blur seem to be running across the forest, they watched as Percy grinned as the black blur miscalculated his speed and tripped head first into a tree, Percy got up and stood behind him, his eyes started to glow as two runes appeared on his feet and underneath Arion a circle filled with runes appeared._

"_I, Perseus Jackson, the First Wielder, take upon me the speed of Arion the Steed._" _Memory Percy said as a black smoke seem to leave Arions body and flow into Percy._

_That was the taking ceremony, Percy explained to his audience, it allowed me to take the speed of Arion. Now let us watch how I acquired my skin strength._

_The scene shifted and everyone watched as Percy had a duel with the Nemian Lion, it growled as Percy lay on the floor, he was drained and battered, his skin was bleeding all over the place, but the Nemian Lion fared no better, it had a broken leg and one blind eye, it growled as it readied to pounce. The Nemian Lion got into a stance as its back leg muscles bunched up ready to jump, and it jumped, the Campers held their breath in anticipation wondering what Percy did to save himself. Suddenly Memory Percy lifted his right hand, a circle appeared underneath the Lion as runes filled the circle, _"_I, Perseus Jackson, the First Wielder, take upon me the unbreakable skin of the Nemian Lion._" _Percy said as the Nemian Lion, who was hanging in mid air, started to disintegrate and flow into Percy, causing him to scream in pain as his skin started to change texture, a picture of a lion appeared in the middle of Percy_'_s chest, he grinned._

_Let me show you how I got my phasing and air abilities, Percy said as he changed the scene once more._

_Percy was fighting on a cliff, immediately everyone in the memory gasped as Percy was cornered all the way into the edge._

"_Give up Wielder, your power has nothing against me!_" _a cloud seem to scream as the air around Percy started to whip at him, _"_Nothing to say Wielder?_" _the thing growled._

"_I, Perseus Jackson, the First Wielder, take upon me the power of Air and Phasing from the Tempest._" _Percy roared as his hand unleashed a weird looking orb that slammed into the cloud and forced the cloud to dissipate, letting everyone see its skeleton body with air in them._

"_NO! You cannot do this to me!_" _Tempest screamed as he felt his power disappearing, _"_The Ancient Laws –_"

"_The Ancient Laws mean nothing to me, I am older then them and I am a mortal._" _Percy said grinning as his the middle of his back started to glow and a rune for Air appeared, _"_Goodbye Tempest, you lose._" _Percy said as the Tempest fell to the ground, its bones separated from each other._

_Flashback end_

"Wow." Was all Ares could say.

"Indeed." Percy stated as his hands came up and black fire flicked around it.

"But that doesn't make any sense on how you gained Soul Fire." Hades stated.

"You know about it?" Percy asked him.

"Yes, I was looking through my old scrolls when I came across one which stated the Dragons of Twelve that came before the Primordials." Hades said, but a question underlines his words.

"Yes it is true Hades, however only one of the twelve had the power to destroy essence of beings." Percy said as the flame disappeared.

"Which one was it?" Hades asked.

"Think Hades think." Percy said.

"Black Flames?" Hades asked him.

"Yes."

"Big and Black?" Hades asked, his face seemed to pale even more.

"Yes."

"Is it who I think it is?" Hades asked his face was now full with fear as he stared at the floor.

"Indeed Hades, indeed." Was all Percy said.

"Who is it Hades?" Poseidon wondered.

Hades looked up, his face pale as he said, "Xanders the Black Dragon."


	4. Chapter 3 - The Remaining Legacy

**Chapter 3**

**The Remaining Legacy**

"Who?" Apollo asked confused.

"Apollo do you remember the dreams that you use to get about Dragons the size of the Empire State Building, that had so much power we seemed like puny ants to them?" Hades asked him, Apollo nodded while Poseidon gasp, his face going white with fear, "Yeah well they lived before the Primordials."

"What! That is impossible, there was nothing before the Primordials!" Apollo cried.

"They were there, Kronos was told by Gaea and Ouranus, and Rhea told Zeus." Hades said, "And Zeus told us."

"So it could all be a joke right?" Apollo asked him.

"It isn't." Percy said quietly, silence filled the place.

"What?" Ares asked him softly.

"These Dragons had the powers beyond what you could imagine, the so called Primordial forces were originally mortals." Percy stated simply.

"Impossible!" Apollo declared.

"No, possible." Percy said, "You see there was a civil war between the Dragons, the Dark Dragons against the Dragons of Twelve. Both sides recruited mortals into their midst, these were known as the Dragon Slayers." Percy told them, "They were mortals who were trained with the power to kill other Dragons, however these slayers were constantly killed off by both sides, with each consecutive kill the next slayer who was blessed by his or her master, was weaker. However there was one dragon that did not take on a slayer, the Black Dragon." Percy said as he threw in his Soul Flame for effect, "This dragon was powerful enough to kill others without the help of mortals. The war soon ended, the Dark Dragons were slain and their slayers destroyed. Sadly the remaining Dragons were too kind to their mortal helpers, too trusting, five of the Twelve were defeated by their human slayer, these mortals are the first Primordials, the first five were, Chaos, Tartarus, Chronos, Ouranus and Aether. The Primordial of the Void, Primordial of Nothingness, Primordial of Time, Primordial of the Sky and Darkness and Primordial of Light."

"Wait, hold up. You're saying that the Primordials were mere mortals?" Apollo asked him his eyes wide.

"Yes, the only reason why they are so powerful is because they drained their dragon, took their power and then banished them into Tartarus, it brought chaos upon this world and the Primordials had to step up and take order. The worse of all of them is Chaos, the first man and leader of the Dragon Revolution; he drained his dragon first and threw them into the depths of Tartarus that even Titans nor gods knew about. When Zeus banished me to Tartarus I got out, drained Arion, Tempest and the Nemean Lion of their abilities and power and finally ventured down into Tartarus. I manage to find Xanders the Black Dragon, he went there upon his own will, saying he did not want to live in a world of war and strife, when I got to him," Percy shook his head, "he nearly killed me with one swipe, my energy shield couldn't even block it, Xanders was so shocked with my ability to wield energy like that, he asked if I wanted to become his Apprentice. I said yes."

"So, by accepting you gain Soul Flame?" Hermes asked him.

"Yes, he trained for a long time," Percy said but then seemed sad, "but he disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared, how can a dragon of that size disappear?" Hades asked him shock.

"He just disappeared I don't know how but all I know is that he disappeared." Percy said, his shoulders slumped.

"Wait, why have we never known of these monsters in Tartarus? Nor how did we never know about the depth of Tartarus?" Hermes asked him.

"You never knew because you never ventured there." Percy said simply.

"So there are more then one of you?" Ares asked him.

"If by me you mean a Dragon Slayer? Yes however I'm not one." Percy said looking at him in the eye.

"But you just said …" Apollo trailed off.

"You see there is a stage where if a Dragon keeps teaching you, it surpasses the Dragon Slayer and becomes a god Slayer, or just a Slayer. These Slayers were formed during the Dragon Revolution, there were only three of these god Slayers and none of them survive the Revolution, all three were hunted and slain, but along with them many many Primordials. You gods wonder why the Primordials were considered gone and faded? It is because even by the time that Ouranus was ruling the world there was a war between Dragons and Primordials, your story is that Kronos cut him up to little pieces correct? That is true however, the Titans would've never won if the Dragons never helped them, they were too weak compared to the Primordials, the Black Dragon rose from Tartarus and helped Kronos cut down Ouranus. However at the end of their battle Kronos attempted to drain and kill Xanders. Kronos tried to freeze Xanders in time, the Black Dragon was so enraged that he cursed Kronos with the fate that one of his children would kill him, Xanders then retreated back into Tartarus with his brothers." Percy concluded.

"But if the Primordials were so strong, and the Titans were weaker but still a lot stronger then us, how did we beat them?" Hermes asked Percy.

"You beat them because at the same time that Xanders cursed Kronos, he drained the power of each Titan, making them weaker in order for the children to be able to over throw them." Percy told him.

"So you are a god Slayer?" Apollo questioned him.

"Yes I am the last god Slayer of Xanders the Black Dragon." Percy said simply.

"Psh B*** F*** S***!" one of the campers shouted out, "You ain't worth nothing you piece of s***!"

"Watch your mouth _boy_, or it will be the last thing you do." Artemis glared at the camper.

He glared back at Artemis, "Or wattcha ya gonna do you filthy slut."

"Watch your mouth." Percy said.

"Wattcha ya gonna do –" the camper never finished as suddenly a black flames enveloped him, burning away at his very soul. His screams filled the air, as he faded into nothingness.

"Be gone child of Zeus." Percy said as an air splitting screech filled the place, and the body turned into ashes.

"Did you have to do that to my brother?" a Hunter asked him, breaking the silence that had descended upon the campers and gods.

"It was necessary was it not?" Percy asked the Hunter back, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You have a point." She said, "Names Thalia by the way, daughter of Zeus." She said as she stuck her hand out.

"Percy, but you already know that." Percy said as he shook her hand firmly, feeling the shock passing through his hand; he let go.

"Is there anymore of you?" a camper asked.

"I told you if you are referring to god slayers then no I do not know, but if you refer to Dragon Slayer yes they are still alive, though few in number." Percy said.

"Where are they?" a camper asked, eager to gain power.

"In Tartarus, and don't even think about it boy, you won't get far." Percy warned him.

The boy suddenly grinned, "I wouldn't be so sure of that." He roared as the light started to flow around him, all the campers backed off from him, the aura of power he was unleashing made some gods cower.

"Who are you?" Percy asked him, "You are no camper."

"Xavier, Dragon Slayer of Witang the Holy White Dragon." He boasted.

"Percy, god Slayer of Xanders the Black Dragon." Percy said looking at him.

"Oh I know that you lowly fool." Xavier growled, "Now bow before me peasant." He ordered.

"No." Percy stated.

"You dare –" Xavier bellowed at him his eyes wide.

"Yes I do Dragon Slayer Xavier, now stand down." Percy interrupted him.

"You cannot order me around god Slayer." Xavier growled.

"I am a god Slayer, you are merely a Dragon Slayer, my rank exceeds yours and I command you to stand down." Percy ordered his eyes burned with black fire.

"Make me." Xavier growled, his body started to glow white, "I am Xavier, Dragon Slayer of the Holy White Dragon, you will not order me around underling."

"Stand down!" Percy bellowed.

"Silence you incompetent fool!" Xavier shouted at him, "I am of the Royal Dragon Line you will bow before your prince!"

"Stand down child, your line means nothing to me." Percy growled at him.

"You dare stand against me? Your Royal Line?" Xavier challenged him.

"Yes because you are just a snotty brat so shut up and stand down!" Percy said looking at him.

"Die you insolent peasant!" Xavier roared, he dashed forwards, "White Fang of the Holy Dragon!" he roared, his fist suddenly covered in a white blade, Percy's left first came up and he grabbed Xaviers right fist, the blade dissipating.

"Do not even try." Percy said as he threw Xavier away, "Your _power_," he sneered, "is nothing."

"White Circle of the Holy Dragon!" Xavier roared as he lunged forwards burning a circle on to Percy's back, he smirked, "You can't move now, White Claw of the Holy Dragon!" he roared as he lunged forwards, suddenly he flew to the right.

"That was weak." Percy said as he looked at Xavier his left hands covered in black flames.

"Why you! I will make you pay, I will hurt your puny gods, I will hunt your precious Artem –"

"Roar of the Black Dragon!" Percy bellowed as a jet of Soul Flames exploded from his mouth and interrupted Xavier, "You dare threaten them?" Percy sneered, rage rolling of him in waves, "That's the last thing you are going to do _boy_." Percy sneered as he walked forwards; his hands lightning up by black flames that seem to suck light and heat out of the place.

"Yo-you dare hurt m-me? A Royal Li-Line?" he stuttered.

"Shut it fool." Percy said his eyes burning black, suddenly shadows exploded from the ground and merged to form a person, a giant crack appeared next to him as well and a man shot forth from it.

"You will not touch the Prince." The both men growled.

"Charles, Dragon Slayer of Shadowna Dragon of the Shadows." Percy stated folding his arms, "And Delorius, Dragon Slayer of Eathaen Dragon of the Earth."

"How dare you insult our Prince, Percy Jackson, god Slayer of Xanders the Black Dragon whose title is unknown to all but you." Charles growled.

"If he so much lays a hand on Artemis I will rip apart the remaining Dragon Slayers, I promise this to you on the River Styx." Percy growled back.

Their eyes widen, "You wouldn't dare!" Delorius questioned him, "We are the few remainders of our kind, and you would hunt us into oblivion?"

"Yes." Percy said, "For if I remember correctly it was your type that brought the downfall of the Dragons."

"It may be so but you have no right to touch the Prince!" they shouted at him.

"I have every right, my ranking is higher." Percy stated, not liking to boast but finding it needed.

"Higher this!" they shouted at him.

"Fist of the Earth Dragon!" Delorius yelled as he punched his fist into the ground.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" Charles bellowed as shadows exploded from his mouth.

"Burning Blaze of the Black Dragon!" Percy thundered as he clapped his hands, black fire exploded destroying the fist that appeared and the shadows as the fire traveled to them.

Their eyes widen before both brought up a shield that stopped the flames, but draining them of their energy severely, "You will pay god Slayer!" they shouted at him as they disappeared.

"This is bad." Percy said brushing his hands through his hair.

A moment of silence descended upon the camp, "Who were those?" Poseidon asked shocked.

"Isn't it obvious brother?" Hades questioned him.

"No." Poseidon replied dumbly.

"They were Dragon Slayers." Hades said looking at Percy for confirmation.

"Indeed." Percy said nodding his head, "Xavier Prince of the Dragon Slayers, Charles Dragon Slayer of Shadows, his skills rival yours Hades." Percy said looking at Hades as his mouth closed with a clop, "And Delorius Dragon Slayer of the Earth Dragon."

"Why were they here?" Artemis when she finally got up to Percy and hugged him.

"They were here to gain more information." Percy said.

"Information about what?" Apollo asked him.

"They want to drain the remaining Dragons." Percy said, the gods shook in fear.

"But if they do that … it means …" Hermes stuttered.

"Yes, if they drain it they get stronger, but they aren't going to stop there." Percy said crestfallen.

"What do you mean?" Ares questioned him.

Percy looked up at all of them, "They are going to kill them."


	5. Chapter 4 - The New Born

**Chapter 4**

**The New Born**

"So what if Dragons are killed?" A camper asked dismissively.

"If you kill a Dragon, you become the Dragon." Percy said, silence filled the place.

"So … wouldn't that get them out of our way?" the camper asked him.

"No, they would be half human with power, and half Dragon with enough power to slay Primordials." Percy said, shaking his head, "You and gods would stand no chance."

"Why does this always have to happen to us?" a camper groaned, frustrated.

"Don't ask me." Percy said grinning, "Go get your rest campers you will need it." He said as the campers dispersed to their cabins. He suddenly felt arms wrap around his waste, and he turned around and held the person in his arms, the smell of the forest filling him.

"You look really hot when you go all angry." She said grinning as she lent back to look at him.

"Oh do I now?" Percy asked her, smiling.

"Yup, very." She said.

"That must be a first, being complimented by the man-hating-goddess." Percy said raising one eyebrow at her.

"Hey!" she grumbled, pouting, he lent down and kissed her and then broke off, "You're lucky I like you Percy." Artemis mumbled.

"I know." Percy said holding her in his embrace after so many years, "I know." He said as both of them just stood there hugging.

"Percy," Artemis said after a while of silence, "I gave a vow –"

"Of Eternal Maidenship." Percy finished for her, "I know." He said softly.

"Percy that means –" she said before he placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"You gave your vow to Zeus correct?" Percy asked her, "Well Zeus is no more, what do you think that means?" Percy said after she nodded her head.

Her eyes widen in shock and disbelief, "Its voided?"

"Yes Artemis, it's voided." He said.

Her eyes glistened as tear started to form, "Is that true Percy?" she asked him with hope.

"Yes." Was all he said as he smiled at her, and they stayed like that for a long time.

Line break

The next few weeks were extremely calm, just the usual demigod things, a monster here, a monster there; but no major attacks. Until that one fateful day.

The conch horn was sounded, a group of Apollo scouts had found an army of five hundred strong marching to camp. They ranged from Drakons to Hellhounds and they had a Titan Hyperion leading them.

"I want all campers above the age of twelve to gather here now, all the rest please go and hide in the safety in the stone bunkers." Chiron said as a quarter of the demigods were taken away to protective bunkers.

"The gods aren't going to help us you know." Percy told Chiron as they stared at the mass of three hundred demigods, "The enemy isn't significant enough for them to help us."

"I know." Chiron said.

"Like old times eh?" Percy asked him, turning his head to look at him and grin.

"Like old times old friend." Chiron responded by grinning as well, taking out his bow, "By the way Percy."

"Yeah?" Percy asked him as he started walking to the demigods.

"Don't kill all of them please, I would like for the campers to at least have some sort of real life training without you blasting everything to oblivion." Chiron told him.

"Sure thing old horse." Percy responded laughing, Chiron notched a punching arrow and shot it at Percy, the punching glove on the end smacking his head and making him fall, "Hey!"

"What?" Chiron asked him feigning innocence.

"I'll get you back old horse, just you wait!" Percy said running as Chiron notched another arrow.

"Please Percy don't bother, I'm far too old for this now." Chiron groaned.

"Demigods!" Percy bellowed to the small army, "Today you will be tested against this army of monsters, they come to trample your home, they come to destroy your home, will you let them do that?"

"No!" the campers roared.

"Will you defend your home?" Percy bellowed at them.

"Yes!" they responded.

"Then let us fight!" he cried out. The campers roared, the ground shook from their screams and banging, upon the moment that the monsters could be seen, the demigods charged. Arrows flew over the demigod's ranks, piercing into the monsters and causing them to disintegrate into monster dust, the front rank of demigod soldiers clashed their shields together as the monster army smashed into them, the demigods behind them attacking the monsters. The screams and cries of both sides fill the sky as wounded monsters fell and campers were injured, suddenly the battle stopped, both sides lowering their weapons and claws as a scream erupted from Artemis, two beings made of black darkness seemed to jump out of nowhere and grab Artemis and Apollo, their dark tendrils burning away at their skin, causing them to scream again. They dragged them into the shadows, Percy dashed, pouring all his speed into his movement; only for his hand to miss by a millimeter as they disappeared.

"Artemis!" Percy screamed into the air, his eyes blazed with black fire, he turned and looked at the army of monsters, "Burning Vengeance of the Black Dragon!" Percy screamed at them as a wave of black flames crashed into them burning away at their very essence, only Hyperion was left.

"You!" He said, his eyes wide.

"Hyperion!" Percy roared as he dashed right next to him, "Where is Artemis!" he growled.

"Fool, do you think I would tell you?" he roared as he swung his sword, white flames exploding from it only to be stopped by the black flames from Percy.

"You will tell me!" he screamed at Hyperion, his left hand came down, Soul Flames blazing behind it as he slashed it against Hyperion's sword, forcing him backwards and then blowing him into the trees, "Where is she!"

"Die you mortal scum!" Hyperion roared as he unleashed his flames, burning the trees around him from his mere presence, the tree nymphs cried out in anger, shock and pain as their life force was drained away.

"Get away!" a nymph called out to him.

"Silence you little tree!" he roared as he burned the nymph, her cries going unanswered, the camp was shocked at his brutality, "I have been blessed by them! You cannot stand against me!" he roared.

"Silence you fool of a Titan!" he sneered at him, his hands lightning up with Soul Flames.

"You dare stand against me?" he roared.

"Yes, I do you incompetent fool!" Percy roared back, "Tell me where she is and I might let you live!"

"You cannot kill me mortal, even with your energy wielding you cannot kill a Titan!" he said confidently.

"Roar of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared as a jet of black flames exploded from his mouth and flew their way to Hyperion. The Titan just raised a wall of white flames that immediately dissipated after the black flames touched it, he rolled out of the way as Percy's Soul Flame flew past his head.

"You missed mortal!" Hyperion taunted, though not sure how that black flame was so powerful.

"Claw of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared as he appeared underneath of Hyperion, his right arm swinging up as black flames covered it in the shape of claws, "Wing Slash of the Black Dragon!" he followed up as he smashed Hyperion up then lighting both hands in flames and slashing them down, exploding them in Hyperion's face, "Roar of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared again as black flames spewed from his mouth and blasted Hyperion back, smashing him into the trees and creating a dust cloud.

"Is that all you have?" Hyperion taunted as he burnt away the dust cloud, the air around him igniting into flames, the heat-singed campers fifty meters away, "Let me show you real power!" Hyperion roared as he blasted white flames at Percy, Hyperion cursed under his breath as he stumbled forwards a bit, those three attacks had taken a lot out of him.

Percy merely raised his right hand, his palm facing the jet of white flame, and it stopped, Percy cocked his head to the right and flung his right wrist, turning the flames black and throwing them back at Hyperion, burning away his right arm, Hyperion screamed as pain flooded his senses, Percy dashed forwards, his left hand holding Hyperion's neck as he held him up effortlessly, "Where is she?!" Percy hissed.

"You will never – ack!" Hyperion chocked as Percy tighten his grip on his neck.

"One last chance, where is she!" Percy roared in his face.

"I … will … never …. tell … you!" Hyperion said spitting on Percy.

Percy roared as Soul Flame covered Hyperion's body, screams of pain shattered the atmosphere as Hyperion felt his immortality being drained away, and then his very essence being burnt, then everything went black for him. Percy roared into the sky, a plume of Soul Flame exploded from underneath him blowing into the sky, dimming everything, "Artemis!" he roared into the sky, he turned to look at the gods, his blazing eyes causing them to flinch.

"What do you want?" Ares growled at him, putting up a though front even though he was shaken on the inside.

"You all will stay here and defend camp, do you understand?" he growled at the gods.

"We can't do that!" Ares roared.

"Oh and why not?" Percy challenged him.

"We cannot go against the Ancient Laws." Poseidon said.

"I was there before the Fates came into play, my word is law you will listen, or do I have to make you." Percy hissed at them black flames encircling him.

"Percy calm down –" Hermes begged.

"I will calm down when you all swear on the Styx that you will promise me to protect and stay at camp." He said glaring at the gods, "Or I will show you why I am called the god Slayer, first hand."

"We swear upon the river Styx to protect the Camp and their campers with everything we have." The gods said in unison, fear evident in their voices; Percy nodded.

"I want a team of three demigods to go and seek the Oracle and go on a quest with me to save Artemis." Percy demanded.

"You cannot do this!" Tyler screamed at him, her fear disappearing.

"I can do this now get out of my way." Percy growled.

"Shut up fool, we are the leaders of this camp, you will listen to us!" Alicia yelled at him.

"Get out of my way!" Percy roared as the winds picked up around them and blasted them back.

"How dare you touch me like that!" Tyler screamed at him, "Father do something!" she cried.

Poseidon looked at his daughter, distastes and disdain evident on his face, "Tyler, listen to the man, you have no chance against him stand down." He ordered her.

"How can you side with him against your own child?" Tyler screamed, "You good for nothing, back stabbing, bloody –"

"Silence you incompetent child!" Percy roared blasting her back with the winds.

"How dare you touch me like that! My father will –" Tyler screamed as she got back on her feet.

"Your father will do nothing." Percy sneered.

"How –"

"I can be this sure because I'm the one who gave him his throne." He growled at her, her face paling.

"Don't you dare talk to my friend that way!" Alicia screamed at him.

"Silence daughter of Hades!" Percy roared, "You are both wasting my time!"

"You cannot talk to me like that, my father is one of the big three!" she screamed.

"So what? I am the one who gave him his Helm of Darkness, I am the one saved his throne from Olympus during the first Titan and Giant war, he will side with me over his ignorant and over arrogant child." Percy hissed. She walked up to him and attempted to slap him, his left hand stopped her and then ignited in Soul Flames, burning her hand away, her screams shocked everyone, "Shut up and stop your childish act." He growled at her, "I have no time for your stupidity." He said as she rolled on the floor gripping her hand and screaming as pain exploded in her.

"You –"

"Shut up child." Percy said turning to look at Tyler, "Or do you want to join her on the floor?" he spat, she smartly shut up.

"Who are the demigods of this quest?" Chiron asked him, unfazed by his rage.

"Oracle!" Percy roared, slowly an eerie green mist filled the camp, a mummified corpse appeared before Percy.

"What do you want god Slayer." The corpse asked, the voice sounded like five voices talking at once.

"Who is to go on the quest for Artemis and Apollo?" he questioned her.

The mummy's eyes glowed green and the green mist fell from her mouth, her voice laden with power as she said.

_The lost Moon, the lost Sun,_

_Together forever will be undone_

_The Dragons breathe of Fire, Lightning and Death,_

_Will open the eyes to theft,_

_Lose one child, save the other, this is the fate of ones mother,_

_Open ye eyes ye gods,_

_The end has dawn,_

_Let all hope you are not like the other_

Silence over came the camp as the mist retracted back into the mummified corpse, and it fell down; making a thump sound.

"Well …" Percy said equally shocked as everyone else, "What does this mean?"

"Oh the great all might Percy is stopped by a puzzle." Chiron said, breaking the tensed atmosphere.

"Oh shut up you old horse." Percy said glaring at him playfully, "Well _The Dragons breathe of Fire, Lightning and Death_, can only mean one thing."

"And what is that?" Hermes asked him.

"I need the Children of Hephaestus, Zeus and Hades." Percy said.

"Why?" Hades questioned him.

"Isn't the answer simple?" Percy asked him, his head cocked to one side.

"Wait … you mean!" Hades bellowed his face paled at the thought.

"What is going on?" Ares demanded.

Hades turned and looked at Percy, his eyes wide with shock, "You want our children …"

"To make them Dragon Slayers, yes."

* * *

**Hey guys sorry if from now on I start uploading slower, I'm getting a lot of school work and can only write in my free time, which isn't much, I'm sorry, I'll try and keep writing as much as I can but I apologize if it is getting shorter and taking longer to upload, hopefully I can relax during the midterm brake.**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Proving

**Chapter 5**

**The Proving**

"Yo-You want to make them Dr-Dragon Sl-Slayers?" Hermes stuttered at him.

"Well the Oracle said so didn't she?" Percy looked at him confused.

"Yeah but do we have to?" Ares asked him, "It'll make them more dangerous."

"Yes." Percy stated as though it was the simplest thing possible, "Do you have a child of Zeus, Hades and Hephaestus here?" he questioned the gods and campers, "Alicia is out of commission so ignore her, Jarred is dead and I don't know any child of Hephaestus." He looked around, "Lieutenant of Artemis, Thalia, you are a daughter of Zeus correct?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said suspicious where this was going.

"Then you will come with me, do you know any child of Hades? And I mean besides that ignorant fool Alicia." He asked her.

"Nico Di Angelo." She said confidently, her cheeks blushing a bit as she said his name, something that wasn't gone unnoticed by Percy.

"Very well you and Nico shall accompany me on this journey, however I require one more demigod." Percy said looking around, "I require a Fire Wielder child of Hephaestus."

Silence filled the camp, "What is a Fire Wielder?" a camper asked him.

"It is a child of Hephaestus who can control fire, draw fire from within himself." Percy said.

"There is no such thing." Another camper shouted at him.

"There is, the fire in London in 1666 was caused by an angry Fire Wielder, the only reason he was subdued was because a son of Zeus defeated him. These Fire Wielders are as strong as the Big Three children, normally anyway there have been times where they are stronger or weaker; it depends on both parties." Percy explained.

"We have none here." A camper shouted at him.

"Then why do I sense such power radiating from the Hephaestus cabin?" Percy questioned them, silenced followed his words.

The crowd of demigods parted as a kid from the Hephaestus cabin came forth, "My name is Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and Fire Wielder, according to what you have said."

"Show me your flame Leo Valdez." Percy ordered, the demigods fingertips burst into blue fire, "Blue Flames? Have you always had blue flames?" Percy asked him, his eyes wide in shock.

"Yes." Leo said to him.

"Hephaestus did you bless him with this? Or was it something of luck?" Percy asked the god, not looking at him but walking around the demigod in a circle; looking at him like a prize in a carnival.

"I did not bless him, it was of chance by the Fates." Hephaestus said.

"Blue Flames." Percy said stopping and shaking his head in disbelief, "You understand what this means Hephaestus?"

"Yes." The god replied.

"What does this mean father?" Leo questioned Hephaestus.

"It means that you are the most powerful demigod that I have sired in eons." Hephaestus told him, "You are possibly as powerful as Hercules was."

"Impossible!" Leo shouted in shock, his eyes wide.

"Possible." Percy told him, "You hold enough power to absolutely destroy normal children of the Big Three."

"You mean …" Leo trailed off, not understanding what he meant.

"You could beat any normal child of Poseidon, Hades and Zeus." Percy told him.

"How?" he asked Percy.

"Your blue flames can cut through water, through shadows and can even cut through the air." Percy told him, "Unless you are faced off against a unique child, a different child, of the Big Three, you can beat them."

"Wow." Was all Leo could say his eyes wide.

"Yes wow, now you are coming with me." Percy said.

"Will my blue fire beat your black fire?" Leo asked Percy as he was walking away.

"No." Percy said, "Yours is to burn the physical, mine is to burn the soul."

Leo gulped, "Oh, okay."

"Go pack Thalia daughter of Zeus, Nico son of Hades and Leo son of Hephaestus." Percy said turning to look at them, suddenly a quizzical look passed over his face, "Wait, Leo go pack, Thalia and Nico stay here." He ordered.

"Okay?" Thalia said stopping warily.

"Oh please I'm not going to kill you, if I wanted to you would already be dead." Percy said.

"You raise a good point." Nico agreed.

"Go pack Valdez." Percy ordered Leo.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Don't call me sir please it makes me sound old, just Percy will be fine." Percy told him.

"Yes Percy." He said trying it out.

"Now go, shoo, we leave very soon." Percy said, his hands making a shooing sign as Leo disappeared into his cabin to get his bag ready, "Now you two." Percy said.

"What about us?" Thalia asked him defiantly, Percy chuckled.

"Ahh what good spirit you have." He said grinning, "Campers please leave and do whatever you need to do, attend to the wounded and repair the damages or whatever you do." Percy said, the campers dispersed without another word.

"Should we leave?" Hermes asked Percy.

"No I just wanted the campers to leave what I'm about to show you is the power behind these two demigods." Percy said turning back to look at Thalia and Nico, he flung out a gust of wind, blowing both of the demigods back.

"What was that for!" Thalia roared at him, he didn't answer but instead just started moving his arms in circles, the air following his hands, and blasted wind against them, they both flew back.

"Stop this madness!" Nico demanded, his timid shell gone, again Percy ignored them and just continue to blast wind at them, he suddenly dashed forwards and jumped up, the air casing his right hand like a drill as he lunged from the sky at Nico.

"Nico!" Thalia screamed, "Stop!" she thundered, a storm of blue lightning flew to Percy, the wind around his right hand dissipated as he brought it up and absorb the lightning to his right palm, he then brought his right hand down to his hip, the lightning arched around him, he then flung out his right hand towards Thalia, the lightning hit her and blasted her back into the trees; she was out of the fight.

"Thalia!" Nico shouted seeing her being blasted back by her own lightning, "You!" Nico roared as skeletons started to pop out of the ground, their red eyes glaring at Percy, "Kill him!" Nico commanded the skeletons, they lunged forwards, their weapons raised, gleaming in the sun light, Percy swiped his hand and they disintegrated. Nico shuddered as he saw Percy looking at him.

"Weak." Percy said, "I guess that Hades was right to ignore you for a while, you are weak." Percy sneered, "You couldn't even protect Thalia." He taunted.

"Stop." Nico hissed at him.

"Pathetic excuse for a child." Percy continued, ignoring him.

"Stop." Nico said clutching his hands to his ears, as though he could tune out Percy's voice.

"How can you call yourself a child of the Big Three, you are useless and pathetic." Percy said glaring at Nico as he huddled down into the ground, his hands clutched over his ears.

"Stop, please." Nico cried.

"Oh what? The child is now too weak? Can't stand the truth?" Percy roared at him, "You senile fool how dare you call yourself a child of Hades, I bet you would turn over to the new enemy, I bet that Thalia ha –"

"Stop!" Nico roared, he suddenly rose up.

"Why should I? You are just a weak senile child, incapable of defending those he loves and cherish, why should I listen to you?"

"Stop!" Nico roared again, hellfire exploded around Percy, edging closer to him, Percy just stood there as a pillar of Soul Flame exploded from the ground, stopping the advancement of hellfire.

"Is that all you have pathetic son of Hades?" he challenged and taunted Nico, causing him to roar as the shadows swirled around him and lashed out, attacking Percy, they suddenly formed into humanoid beings made of shadows.

"Destroy him." Nico ordered, his eyes turning black, the shadows swirled around Nico, then disappeared leaving a armor made of shadows.

"Not bad." Percy muttered under his breath, he spun and fired a blast of Soul Flames, destroying the humanoid beings; it flew towards Nico who merely just raised his hands, metals came forth from the ground and created a shield, but the flames just burnt it to ashes, Nico's eyes widen as he raised his hands in front of his face in an "X-formation" as shadows swirled around him defending him from the blast of Soul Flames, he casted the shield away, his eyes darting around looking for his target, his eyes widen as he saw a flaming ball blasted at him, but then it passed right through him as though nothing happened. Percy dashed forwards following it and thunder clapped him, making Nico dizzy, Percy then pivoted on his left foot as he swung his right foot around in a round house kick and send him flying into the tree line.

"Enough." Percy said, helping Thalia up, who was glaring at him.

"Let go of me!" Thalia screamed at him.

"Fine." Percy said letting go of her, his hands in an "I-surrender-now-stop-shouting" sign, "You guys didn't actually do half bad." Percy praised them.

"What do you mean?" Thalia growled at him.

"That was a test." Percy said.

"What!" Nico roared.

"Yes it was a test, everything I said there was a test Nico, I meant nothing I said." Percy told him.

"How can we trust you after what you just did? I mean for crying out loud you blasted me with my own lightning!" Thalia thundered.

"Did you notice what colour was your lightning?" Percy questioned her.

"Gold." She stated confidently.

"Blue." Percy said.

"Lightning isn't blue." Thalia told him.

"Well your was." Percy told her.

"No it wasn't!" she said glaring at him.

"Yes it was." Percy said glaring at her.

"Was not!"

"It was!"

"It was not blue!"

"Get it through that stupid thick head of yours, it was blue!" he roared, they were basically head to head right now, Nico facepalmed, they were fighting just a few seconds ago and now they were shouting at each other, he sighed.

"Lightning is never blue!" she shouted back at him.

"Yes it can be, when you are strong enough!" he shouted back at her.

Nico sighed as he watch it go back and forth like a tennis match, "Nico!" Thalia's voice snapped him out of his brooding, "Was my lightning blue or gold?" she questioned him, giving him the famous "I-will-kill-you-slowly" death glare.

"B-b-blue." He stuttered under that glare.

"What!" she roared.

"Told you." Percy said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Impossible! You must've tricked him or something!" she roared at him.

"It was blue Thalia." Percy said, becoming serious again.

"How? That's not possible." She told him.

"It is, blue lightning is a higher form, only able to be used by those who are extremely skilled or have raw power in them." Percy told her.

"You mean to say that …" Thalia trailed off.

"Yes Thalia, you have a lot of power inside of you, which is why you are going to become a Dragon Slayer." He told her.

"But … it's … but …" Thalia stuttered.

"Anything is possible Thalia." Percy told her, he then turn to look at Nico.

"Yes?" Nico asked him after he gulped, his mouth was suddenly dry.

"You are very powerful son of Hades." Percy told him.

"But you just said –" Nico said, confused.

"I know what I said but remember it was all false, I was using it to taunt you so that you guys would unleash that rage." Percy told him.

"Why would you want us to do that?" Thalia asked him.

"It was too see if both of you had the capability of becoming Dragon Slayers." Percy told them, "And your power is definitely sufficient enough to be one." Percy said looking them in the eye, "Nico do you understand why you could phase through my attacks and also call forth the metal from the ground?" Percy asked him.

"You did what?!" Thalia basically screamed in his face.

"Um I don't know?" Nico replied to Percy.

"You unleashed the other side of Hades." Percy said.

"No don –" Hades said, breaking the shock of the gods at the power these demigods showed.

"He must know." Percy said, not bothering to look at the god of the Underworld.

"But –" Hermes said.

"No buts Hermes." Percy told him.

"What?" Nico asked Percy.

"You called forth the power of your fathers Roman side, when you called forth the metals." Percy said.

"Wait what? Roman? What?" Nico asked him, confused.

"You see Nico, when Greece was overthrown by Rome the Greek gods took a new aspect of themselves to present to the Romans." Percy told him, "Your father become Lord Pluto, god of everything under the Earth."

"Wait, Roman?" Nico asked him shocked.

"Yes Nico, all the gods have a Roman side." Percy said sighing.

"But –" Nico said still shocked.

"No buts Nico, don't become like Hermes please." He said sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose while Hermes snickered behind them, "Shut up Hermes." Percy said, causing the gods to laugh, "Anyway Nico calling metals isn't your only power over the earth, you have no idea what the extent of your powers are." Percy told him.

"Okay … so what is my extent?" Nico questioned him.

"I'm not telling you." Percy stated, his look was one that said "why-would-I-tell-you?"

"You suck." Nico told him, pouting.

"Oh don't be such a baby Nico." Thalia said punching Nico in the arm, causing both of them to grin and then blush.

"Ahhh young sweet love." Percy said.

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked him, growing even redder.

"I'm Artemis's Lieutenant, I cannot love a man." Thalia said going the same shade of red as Nico.

"Uhuh, could've fooled me." Percy said.

"What are you talking about?" Thalia growled at him.

"Oh nothing." Percy said, "But now I believe we shall be leaving." Percy said.

"But where is Leo?" Nico asked Percy.

"He'll be here right about … now." Percy said just as Leo ran over to them.

"My bags packed." Leo said.

"Good lets go." Percy said turning to walk away.

"Wait what about our provision?" Thalia shouted at Percy.

"Too bad you were too busy to do it." Percy said turning around and grinning at her.

"You blasted me into the trees how am I suppose to pack?" she screamed at him.

"I don't know." Percy said shrugging, "Hestia you have their bags don't you?"

"Thalia, Nico." Hestia said, ignoring Percy all together.  
"Yes Lady Hestia?" both demigods asked, bowing to the goddess.

"Here are your bags." Hestia said giving them the bags, "But …" she said as she brought back the bags to her chest.

"There is always a but." Thalia grumbled.

"But what?" Nico said, glaring at Thalia who glared right back, causing both of them to blush as they looked into each others eyes.

"Ahh I must agree with Percy such sweet young love." Hestia said.

"Wha –"

"Anyway you must promise me that you will make sure Percy plays around a bit? He can be a tad bit too strict don't you agree?" Hestia asked them, winking.

"Hey!" Percy cried out.

"Oh that's no problem Lady Hestia." Nico said, grinning evily.

"I have to agree with Nico on that Lady Hestia." Thalia said, then blushing as she realized she agreed with Nico.

"Here you go." Hestia said handing them their bags, "And remember what you promised to me." She said winking at them.

"Thank you Lady Hestia, don't worry we wont forget." Thalia said thanking her.

"You guys done yet?" Percy grumbled.

"Yes yes Mr, Grumpy." Nico said, grinning.

"Where are we going?" Leo questioned him.

"Why that's easy of course." Percy said.

"What?" Leo asked him.

"Where did I say all the Dragons are kept?" Percy said grinning.

"Where?" Leo asked, not liking where this is going.

"The endless pit Leo, the endless pit." Percy said, his grin going even wider.

"You mean ..." he said, the realization dawned on all of them; their faces going deathly pale, even Nico.

"Yes Leo, we are going to Tartarus."


	7. Chapter 6 - The Quest Starts

**Chapter 6**

**The Quest Starts**

Percy laughed at their shocked faces, "Why do you look so shocked?" he asked them.

"Tartarus?!" Thalia screamed, "You want us to go to Tartarus?!"

"Why of course? Where did you think we would go?" Percy asked, his head cocked to one side.

"I don't know like some sort of mystical island or something just not bloody Tartarus!" she raged.

"Oh we will definitely be going to magical and mysterious places." Percy said grinning, "But of course we would be going to Tartarus or were would the fun be?" he asked her.

"You will not bring my child to Tartarus!" Hades roared, "The monsters held there will –"

"Will fall before their strength." Percy turned to look at Hades, "Do you trust me so little Hades?" he questioned him.

"No! Of course not! Its just …" he trailed off.

"I will return them to you, but the question is how much will they retain their past self." Percy said turning around, away from Hades, and walking, "Come on demigods we are leaving." He said as the demigods followed after him, shaking off their stunned expressions and leaving behind a very stun and scared bunch of gods.

"Percy … return them to us … they are all we have left." Hades mumbled, Percy waved his hands at the gods as though he heard them.

Line break

"Where are we going Percy?" Leo asked for the fiftieth time, the trees surrounding them, a mountain to their left, it loomed over them, as though it was waiting for them, waiting for their death.

"I told you," Percy growled, "to the Volcanic Mountains."

Leo nodded his head as though he understood, "Right, right, so … when are we going to reach there?"

"Oh for heavens sake!" Percy roared, "For the last time I don't know!" A sudden roar cut through their fighting, a plume of flames exploded through a side of the mountain, rocks rained down on the demigods, "SCATTER!" Percy shouted as he bolted away from the rocks, looking at the demigods as they ran, dodging rocks as they went. Most people would've though him cruel to leave the demigods to this fate but in truth they would face things much more troublesome then this in the future, Percy grimace, it wasn't going to be nice.

"Why did you leave us there alone?!" Thalia roared at his face, Percy looked at her, the very sight making her flinch, he nodded before turning back to look at the broken mountain, the stone rubble surrounding its base, beings of rocks started to form and look at them, daring them to come.

"Leo, you must face this challenge alone." Percy said, turning to look at Leo.

"Wait what? I have to face all of those rock things by myself?" he started panicking.

Percy glared at him before cuffing the back of Leo's head, "No I meant whatever is inside that giant mountain, we will deal with the rock monsters you retard." Percy said rolling his eyes at Leo, joking around before the start of the battle.

"How can you even joke around now?" Leo roared at his face, "We may die!"

"Then make sure you don't, now bye bye." Percy said as he booted Leo's but to the mountain while he turned to the other two demigods.

"What?" Thalia growled at him defiantly.

"You and Nico are to hold off the rock monsters." Percy said turning and walking over to a tree and sitting down in its shade.

"And what are you going to do?" Thalia sneered at his lay back actions.

"Why isn't it obvious? Sit here and watch you all." Percy said glaring at her, challenging her to challenge his authority.

"You brought us here you will help us on this death quest!" she demanded.

"No I won't." was all Percy said as he looked at her, "Now go, shoo." He said waving his hands for them to go away, pushing them away using air, their screams not reaching him. He grinned and leaned back into the tree and sighed, this was the life, watching demigods fight while he relaxed, he waved his hand forming an ice cup and filling it with sweet water, he created a straw made of ice and he hovered it in front of his face, he summoned the air to hover him as he relaxed sipping on his drink, he laughed, yup this was the life; he then swiped his right hand downwards a screen appeared and showed what the three demigods were doing, he zoomed into Leo's screen and made popcorn, he grinned, this would be an amazing movie to make.

Leo was running, sprinting, he could hear the battle behind him, it echoed the tunnel that he was running in. He kept running, flames lingering on his hand lightning the path before him. His feet made a smacking sound that ricochet in the tunnel, he kept running, suddenly he was blown back a figure from the darkness crashed into him.

"Wh-what?" Leo asked trying to star into the blackness that surrounded him, all he hear was a snarl, "Get back!" he roared a ring of blue flames exploded around him. Leo suddenly reeled back in shock as he watched little specks of light exploded up all around the beings body.

"Leo Valdez, murderer of his own mother, Blue Flame Wielder and son of Hephaestus." The being said.

"Wh-who are y-you?" he stuttered, fear evident in his voice.

"I am Chaos." The being said laughing as light sparkled all over him, "The First Primordial."

"Y-yo-you!" Leo shouted a jet of blue flames exploded from the ground and flew towards the man called Chaos.

"Oh please that is pathetic." Chaos said waving his hands as the fire stopped right in front of him, "You aren't even a Dragon Slayer yet, don't even bother." Chaos said before he suddenly stumbled forwards, a tentacle of blue flames had snuck up behind him and lashed out, Chaos was enraged, "How dare you touch me you imbecile human!" he roared, the mere sound blasting Leo back into the wall and cracking it, "You will pay for that mortal!" Leo paled at the thought of the thing attacking him, he cowered, his eyes closed as he prepared to die.

"Stop Chaos." A voice that sounded strangely familiar said.

"And who are you?" Chaos roared at the voice, Leo kept his eyes shut.

"God Slayer of the Black Dragon." The mans voice said, Leo's eyes snapped open to see Percy standing before him and Chaos.

"No! It cannot be! He does not take in mortals!" Chaos roared.

"Oh really Chaos? Then how about this!" Percy roared back lifting up his left sleeve, immediately Chaos trembled backwards.

"You!" he screamed.

"Yes it is me!" Percy roared, his voice exploding in the cavern, "And if you so much touch a hair on his head I can promise you pain from our last fight!" Percy threaten him, his voice booming.

"You wouldn't dare!" Chaos roared.

"You know who I am Chaos!" Percy roared back at him, "I do not fear your pathetic Fates."

"Die you imbecile mortal!" Chaos roared as a black beam exploded from his hands, but they stopped the moment Percy raised his hands.  
"Go Leo, your fight awaits you, I will handle Chaos." Percy told him, Leo nodded, his mouth too dry to talk, and he ran off, "Now Chaos why don't we have a little fun?" Percy taunted him walking forwards, pushing aside the bolts made of the void.

"Y-you ca-can't att-attack m-me!" Chaos stated unconfidently.

"Oh? Why not?" Percy said stopping.

"B-because i-it's sta-stated in th-the la-law." He said.

"So what? I don't care about your stupid laws and even if I did, I was never one to believe it anyway." Percy said laughing.

"This isn't fair!" Chaos whined, "Me against a –"

"Oh I don't care Chaos." Percy growled, "You killed them, you killed your dragons you didn't drain them you slayed them with the very power they gave you, how could you!" Percy roared.

"I did what was needed." Chaos roared back.

"You fool you brought doom upon this world! The Dragons were the only things holding them back!" Percy screamed at him.

"Wait … you mean …" Chaos said, his eyes widening.

"Yes Chaos, they are coming." Percy said glaring at Chaos and dissipating the bolts of void.

"B-but …" he stuttered.

"It is possible, and you brought it upon us fool!" he roared.

"No no no no no no no its not possible!" Chaos shouted at him in disbelief.

"It is very possible after what you did!" Percy roared at him, "Now get out of here before you do anymore damage!" he screamed, Chaos eyes widen before he disappeared, Percy growled, fading back to his spot to watch as Leo took on the Fire Drakon that awaited him.

Leo stepped into the cavern, the sounds of Percy and Chaos shouting boomed around the tunnel, but the sound was muffled by the time it got to Leo, he shrugged, he didn't need to know. Leo looked around the cave that suddenly appeared, he could see a outline of something lying on the floor in the middle of the cave, he lit his hands with flames and held it up and instantly regretted it, his breath caught in his throat, there in front of him was a Drakon. Leo backed up, his foot shuffling, but with his luck he smacked straight into the wall he yelped a little, his fire disappearing, the shadows closed down on to him, but the red eyes of the Drakon could be seen in the sudden darkness, he gulped, suddenly the Drakon roared, red flames exploded from its mouth and lit the roof of the cave up letting Leo see the monster properly. It was gigantic, easily twice the size of a normal Drakon, it had red fiery scales that covered its body, each one the size of a car, its red eyes glowered at him, its mouth opened, its fangs glowed red, its claws burnt the ground wherever they were placed, it had no wings but its tail was covered in spikes that dripped with fiery poison. Leo gulped; this was not what he expected. The Drakon roared, a jet of red flames exploded from its mouth, Leo yelped before flinging both his hands up summoning a wall of blue flames to block it, he was pushed back into the wall even more from the jet of flames itself, the wall cracked. Leo let the wall fall as the flames disappeared, he frowned, why wasn't he feeling tired, he actually felt energized. Suddenly Leo sprinted off to the side as another jet of flames smashed into where he had been standing a few seconds ago, blasting right through it, creating another hole through the mountain. He groaned, he hoped he didn't have to pay for this, he suddenly cringed, if he did he was dead, suddenly he side stepped, the red flames exploding right in front of his face, his eyes were wide, he needed to stop getting distracted. Suddenly he smashed right through the walls of the cave as the monsters talon came down, smashing into his blue flame shield, the Drakons talons melted and it roared at him, red flames blasting him out and causing him to tumble down the mountain, Leo raised his hands covering himself in an orb of flames, stopping his descend and melting the rocks around him. Leo then swung his right palm in a circle, his palm facing the Drakon as it fell, a ring of blue flames followed his palm, a spiral was formed before he threw it at the Drakon. The Drakon looked at him and roared a jet of red flames causing an explosion as it hit the blue spiral of fire; Leo cursed under his breath, he then unleashed another jet of flames whilst sending a ball of flame behind the Drakon, the monster unleashed its own jet of flames against Leo's, his face was drenched in sweat as he continuously fed the flames, his left hand came up. Leo then dropped his wrist, the ball of blue flames flew and exploded on the back of the Drakon, its armor scale melted off and its flesh charred, the thing roared, letting up on its red jet of flames and letting the blue flame smash into him, burning away the armor off its face and leaving a hideous face staring back at Leo, he gulped, the monster wasn't happy. The monster roared, the very force from it blew him off the mountain even more, Leo twisted and stopped his descent, he looked as the Drakon stalked down the mountain.

_Leo_, a voice inside his head said shocking him,_ relax it's just me Percy, anyway you need to get back into that cavern, that is your part of your quest, good luck you're making a lovely show by the way._ The voice faded as the laughter resounded in his head, Leo growled, stupid Percy leaving him to do all the work, _Oh come on that's no fun!_ Percy's voice said coming back,_ Now go and get your Dragon mark._ Leo was snapped out of his angry thoughts as the Drakon descended upon him, he raised his hands and formed a shield of blue flames that stopped the Drakons jet of red flames, Leo then spun out of the shield, letting it fall, and sent a jet of blue flames back at the Drakon, it smashed into its side and burnt away its armor, burning the skin under it, he then rolled to the right as a jet of flames exploded to his left, he rose up only to see the Drakon lunging at him, Leo jumped out of the way, he spun so that he was facing the Drakons body and unleashed a torrent of blue flames, melting away the armor and burning the skin under it, immediately the Drakon responded by swinging its tail, Leo flipped over it as the tail swung around and punctured itself, the roar shook the mountain. Leo sprinted up the mountain as the Drakon roared and raced after him, he cursed, it was always him that got the bad luck, he turned around and sent a jet of blue flames at the Drakon, slowing him down and burning him even more, Leo kept running, the mountain scenery around him a blur of grey, Leo blasted a group of rocks, melting them into lava and letting them trickle down the mountain, melting more and moving its way slowly to the Drakon, the monster roared as the lava smashed into him like a wave, stopping him and melting away at its armor and flesh, the Drakon roared again in pain and sent a last jet of flame at Leo; he turned around only to see the flames coming at him, his eyes wide as it was too close for him to raise a defense, suddenly he swung both his arms out in a tearing motion, the flames circled around him before dissipating, Leo fell to his knees as his strength was drained, he looked over at the Drakon only to see golden dust disappearing back to Tartarus. Leo sighed as he continue to climb up the mountain, finally reaching the cave again. Leo looked inside, the light from the outside of the cave shone in.

"Oh you made it Leo." Percy said leaning on the cave wall.

"You good for nothing f –"

"Now now Leo language." Percy said waving one finger at him.

"Don't tell me what to do while you did nothing you b –" Leo ranted.

"Catch." Percy interrupting, not really caring, as he walked to the middle of the room and threw a round ovalish sphere at him.

"What is this?" he looked at Percy confused, Percy just smiled and beckoned him to look at the oval egg shaped orb. Leo looked down at the egg like orb, it was pulsing with a bluish glow, slowly growing, Leo brought it up to his face and saw a little symbol on the inside, Leo tilted his head around the orb trying to figure out what it was.

"Focus on where you want that symbol to be upon you." Percy commanded.

"Why upon me?" Leo questioned him.

"That's your Dragon Slayer symbol." Percy told him, and groaned when Leo looked at him confused, "You can't just waltz into Tartarus and expect the Dragon to take you in, you need a sign on you that marks you as one who has gone through trials to survive, and you are powerful enough to withstand against its power." Percy told him, "I'll be waiting outside, see you later." He said as he faded. Leo looked back at the egg thing, he imagined it on his right arm on the shoulder, suddenly the egg cracked and exploded, the light blinded him and pain coursed through every fiber of his body, Leo screamed in anguish as pain flooded his senses, then the light stopped and so did the pain, Leo fell to the ground, his breathing ragged. He turn to look at his shoulder only to see a spiral of flames engraved on to it, he sighed before rolling and stood up, groaning as pain filled him, he stared out of the hole in the cave, the sunlight shining through it, he sighed before jogging down it, the engraving on his shoulder throbbed with each step.

"Ahhh our young Dragon Slayer is back." Percy said smiling.

"What is happening to me?" Leo asked him, scared.

"You have been marked." Percy said simply, "You are ready. I hope."

Line break

It had been two weeks since Leo got his mark, they were trudging along a plain as they looked for Thalia's or Nico's challenge.

"Why do we have to search this long?" Leo whined.

"What do you mean this long?" Thalia challenged him.

"I mean for me we only walked a few days for you we are walking years." He grumbled.

"It is not years Flame Head!" she growled, blasting him with lightning, "Its only been two weeks." she growled.

"So what, its been too long." He groaned as he got up, a charred mark in the middle of his shirt, "And look what you did to my shirt!" he yelled at her.

"I don't really care Flame Head." She said turning away to keep walking.

"Well you should!" Leo shouted at her back.

"Or what?" she growled turning around, glaring at him.

"Or I'll burn you." Leo roared his hands lighting up in blue flames.

"Try that Flame Head!" she roared back at him as lightning sparked off her, Leo roared as he let lose a jet of blue flames that flew towards Thalia, raised her hands and lightning arched down in front of her smashing into the fire and keeping it at bay, though it was getting closer every second.

"Enough!" Percy's voice boomed throughout the plain, "Thalia your challenge is here."

"What?" Thalis said, her head snapping, looking around, "Where?"

"Be patient child." Percy chided.

Thalia blushed, "Sorry." She mumbled, she was about to dismiss what Percy had said when suddenly the sky went dark, clouds had rolled in speeds that she never though possible, "Where did these clouds come from?" she questioned.

"While you and Leo were fighting with each other." Percy said simply causing Thalia to blush again, "Well have fun with the fight." Percy said as he, Leo and Nico faded from view.

"Wait what?!" she roared into the air, "Come back down here you good for noting piece of –" she never got the chance to finish as suddenly she was blown back by a lightning bolt arching down from the dark clouds; a loud boom was heard as Thalia was sent flying across the plain, "What?" Thalia asked dazed, stumbling side to side as she got up.

"Pathetic foolish child of Zeus." The monster roared, Thalia still couldn't see it, her gaze foggy.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked when she stumbled forwards a bit.

"Pathetic one blast and you're down already, foolish child." The monster roared.

"Who are you?!" Thalia roared as she stood up, her eyes clearing to see a being that had a grey body, where the body joints normally were, there were only lightning.

"Me? I am the very soul that was used to create Zeus's lightning bolt." The monster roared. "And now I will have my revenge upon you child of Zeus!" it screeched.

Thalia moaned, these monsters were always after her for what her father did, she cringed, couldn't they leave her alone, "Come at me you stupid piece of junk." The being roared as it lunged forwards its hands coming down as they formed into a sword. Thalia back flipped back, her twin hunting knives out, she growled a little as she then side stepped as the monsters arm came cutting down, Thalia brought down her hunting knife and sliced off the arm of the monster, it roared before grinning as the arm grew back. Thalia cursed.

"You see daughter of Zeus? You cannot defeat me, as long as I have the dark sky over my head I will win." It started to laugh. Thalia dashed forwards and called lightning down from the sky only to be kicked back by the monster and making him stronger as he took in the lightning for himself, the transparent area in the middle of his chest storing the lightning, "Your powers mean nothing to me child of Zeus." The monster taunted, "Against me you are nothing." The being laughed, its voice thundering throughout the plain, "Your pathetic useless gods will fall, your Artemis will fall, her oath will be forcibly removed and trust me the man doing it will –"

"Enough!" Thalia roared, "Shut up!" she screamed as she dashed forwards, lightning arching around her like armor as her knives flashed to attack him, his arms just came up and blocked her attacks, strike for strike, parry for parry, counter for counter, suddenly his foot lashed out and smashed into her chest blowing her back, when suddenly his arm morphed into a crossbow, and he shot her with bolts made of lightning, making her scream in pain lightning coursed through her very being.

"Weak, was that all that your Hunters Form IV had? Pathetic." The thing said as he stopped, "I'll make sure I take out Artemis by myself." He gloated. Thalia snapped, she roared at him before lunging forward, her knives now in an icepick grip as she slashed downwards using her whole body and arms, she was spinning with each hit making him walk back slowly as she delivered such force behind her attacks, lightning trailed her knives slamming into him and flowing to the middle of his chest, he suddenly blocked one of her downwards slashes, she was on top of him as he gripped her hand before he suddenly swung her down, smashing her into the ground and creating a crater, he then spun around in one full circle before letting her go, she flew and smashed into the ground and rolled over and over again, "That all your Hunter Form VII has?" he taunted, "I expected more Hunter I expected more." The thing taunted her as she tried to get up, "Oh yes please stand make this more fun for me." It gloated. Thalia stood up, her body battered and bruised before she roared again the lightning exploded from her and formed a dragon shape around herself, the being was suddenly wary, "What is this? Sorcery will get you now where!" he roared warily as he blasted lightning at her, only for it to be taken into her own lightning field, he started to walk backwards, when suddenly arches from Thalia herself and arches of lightning from the sky came down both smashing into the monster, its screams echoed throughout the clearing, Thalia fell to her knees, that had taken a lot of energy out of her, "Well that was interesting." The thing said as it ripped through the dust cloud.

"Impossible." She said in shock, she had no more energy, her arms felt like led.

"Lightning, child of Zeus, is what makes me powerful, do you not see this?" the thing said pointing at the middle of his chest were her lightning blast had been stored, "That is my energy source stupid child, each blast you give me, makes me more powerful!" he gloated, "You cannot kill me you stupid child, die!" he roared as lightning arched from the monsters arms like a conductor rod as it smashed into Thalia, her screams of pain reached the heavens as she was blasted back, "Oh yes scream more, I love the sound of pain." He said gleefully as he repeated it again and again, her screams echoed louder and louder before they suddenly stopped, "Awww she stopped screaming." The monster said as it walked up to her placing a foot on her stomach, "Weak child of Zeus, I will kill you now." the thing roared, its arm lashed out and gripped Thalia's neck bringing her above his own head, "You will die in this plain and your _friends_ will do nothing to help you." The thing sneered, "What did you say? " the thing asked her as he saw her lips move, he brought her up to his ear to hear her.

"I said you suck, you shouldn't have told me where your stupid weak point was." She growled before stabbing the center of his chest with her hunting knife, the monster screamed as he felt his own energy, the energy he had been storing for centuries, being unleash upon his own body, he screamed as his very essence was being destroyed by the amount of energy being released, he screamed one last time before he exploded, a wall of golden light appeared around her, protecting her from the explosion, "Screw you Percy, screw you." She said before she screamed, her own Dragon Mark was being engraved into her left shoulder, she screamed before consciousness slipped out of her grasp and the darkness overtook her.

Line break

~Meanwhile to where Percy had faded~

"Percy help me!" Nico screamed. The monster, which floated before him, radiated out an aura of pure fear and death.

"Nah I'm cool thanks." Percy said as he floated and watch Nico, while seemingly calm and joking Percy was looking at him, watching for any crucial mistakes that needed to be watched and worked upon.

"Screw you, you –" Nico said before his eyes went wide and he back flipped away as the monsters scythe came down upon where he had been a few mere seconds ago, demolishing the ground he had stood upon, "Would you please stop attacking me!" he roared at the monster as he got his first proper look at it, he froze in fear as he saw the monster, his sword nearly fell from his grasp. The monster that floated before him was a giant skeleton figure covered in a cloak, its red eyes glared at Nico, its mouth was wide open, agape, it loomed over him as it hovered, in its hand it held a scythe which was as long as bus, the blade itself was as long and wide as a family car, the blade had an eerie dark glow around it as though it sucked the little light they had, turning it nearly pitch black, it roared at Nico and he nearly pissed himself, the monsters gaze paralyzed him in fear.

"Snap out of it Nico." Percy said simply, Nico shook his head as he tried to get rid of the fear, finally managing and rolling at the last second before the scythe crashed down into the ground, creating a crater, the ground spiked up like knives cutting the air.

"Screw you Percy, you suck." He said as rolled again dodging another hit that destroyed the ground.

"Pay attention Nico I don't want to tell your father why you're dead is because your stupidity at being distracted in a battle." Percy chided.

"Then help me!" Nico roared this time swinging his sword to block the scythe only to be blown back by the sheer force behind it.

"Use the shadows Nico, use your fear, use your power." Percy stated simply, Nico looked around realizing that he was actually in a cavern, he nearly face palmed right there, he glared at Percy for chuckling, but that was a mistake as the but of the scythe came down, smashing into Nico and sending him flying into the wall, "Nico I said pay attention!" Percy roared.

"Yes sir!" Nico said as he, in mid flight, shadow travelled back to the monster, his Stygian Iron blade at the ready.

"Now think Nico, you are in the darkness and your father is Hades what does that mean?" Percy asked Nico from the shadows as he watched him with a crucial eye.

"Um … I'm a bit busy here Percy!" he shouted at him.

"Don't shout at me young man." Percy chided him, "Think boy think." He said.

"You try doing this and thinking!" Nico shouted at him as he dodged another swing of the scythe, it made a whistling sound as the blade cleaved through the air, shattering the ground where he had been standing a few seconds ago.

"Well I have done worse so … done." Percy said casually, watching through the darkness as Nico rolled again.

"Shut up, you suck." Nico said as he shadow travelled behind the monster only for it to turn at tremendous speed and slam the blunt part of the scythe into him, blowing him into the caverns wall and creating a mound of rubble, "Help me!" Nico grumbled as he jumped out of the rubble as the scythe came down, crashing into it again.

"You are a son of Hades and you are asking me to help you while you are in the shadows?" Percy asked, face palming.

"Oh." Nico said as he jumped back again.

"Oh, oh is all he can say." Percy said as though he was talking to a person.

"Shut up, you suck." Nico called from the middle of the cavern as he fought the monster.

"Well hurry up and use the stupid shadows already. Ow! Hey!" Percy called; Nico snickered.

"That's what you get for calling the shadows stupid!" Nico retorted as he dodged another swipe, the air behind the strike blasting him back again, Nico stabbed his Stygian Iron sword into the ground, causing a crack to appear, "Rise and Serve me!" Nico said as skeletons upon skeletons rose from the ground, surrounding the monster. Suddenly the monster cackled its mouth together, and clicked his fingers, the skeletons responded in the same way, the cavern was filled with clicking and cackling, "Attack him!" Nico shouted at the skeletons, the skeletons turned to look at him before they went back into the ground, Nico looked in disbelief; the monster had a smug look on its face as it swiped the scythe down smashing Nico into the wall again. Nico rolled off the pile of rubble that had formed and lunged forwards, his sword coming down, only for the monster to swing the staff of the scythe and smash it into his gut, blowing him again into the wall, "This thing is impossible to kill!" Nico roared.

"Use the shadows foolish boy, Thalia is in danger and if you don't kill this thing she will die!" Percy screamed at him, Nico's anger suddenly raged, Thalia was in danger, he went through the shadows, appearing behind the monster and slashed his sword at the monsters neck, the monster roared as its essence was being sucked from itself into the blade, it whipped around and smashed Nico into the ground with its scythe, it roared again as it felt the gaping wound in its neck. Nico shadow travelled out of the crater that had been created and flung the shadows at the monster like shards, they pierced into the monster, it roared again before its eyes snapped to him, it lunged forwards moving so fast that all Nico saw was a blur in the darkness, suddenly he was smashed into the wall, his blade had some how stopped the scythe's blade, the monster kept pressing, the wall around him cracked as pressure was placed on him. Nico concentrate through his sword as he brought the shadows around him, bending it around him and forming a cocoon, the darkness that had once filled the room was now around him in swirls, the cavern was now bright white. Nico roared as he unleashed the darkness around him, the small amount of essence that Nico had in his sword unleashed itself into the world alongside the shadows, they smashed into the monster like spears, breaking through bones and with straining him from the ceiling. The monster roared as pain filled its senses, it swung its scythe around only for its blade to stop a meter from Nico as shadows wrapped themselves around the arm, and cracked it, lines appeared on the monsters arm that travelled up its body as the shadows continued. The monster roared as it tried to push away the darkness, it wasn't working. Nico then roared as he swung his Stygian Iron sword in a downwards arch, five meters away from the monster. The monster roared as a shadow arched down from the sword and smashed into the monster, sending it flying into the other side of the cavern. It roared when Nico suddenly unleashed a torrent of hellfire, burning the monster, the thing roared one last time before it disintegrated into monster dust, Nico slumped down on to the floor, his energy spent, he roared at his victory.

"Not bad Nico." Percy said, "Now wait for the mark." He said.

"Screw you Percy scre –" suddenly he screamed as a skull with two scythes crossing it appeared on Nico's left shoulder, he screamed again, the darkness coming.

"Sleep well Nico." Percy said.

"Screw you Pe –" he said before the darkness covered him.

Line break

Nico opened his eyes and immediately closed it as light exploded around him.

"Where am I?" Nico groaned.

"Where do you think you are?" a voice asked him.

"I don't know, turn off the light." Nico groaned, "It's killing my eyes!" he moaned.

"Get up Death Breath." A voice growled.

"Screw you Thalia." Nico said before suddenly he felt pain exploded all over his body, he gasped as he felt like every fibre of his being was being burnt, he curled into the fetal position as pain flooded all of his senses.

"What's happening to him!" Thalia cried out.

"The Dragon Mark is burning." The voice said, darkness came and over took Nico, suddenly the pain stopped, Nico just stayed like that, tears coming down his face as the pain slowly subsided.

"Nico! Nico!" Thalia cried out as he felt hands pushing him, "Wake up Death Breath, don't go one me, wake up!" she cried, he could here the very fear in her voice.

"Thalia stop shaking me." He groaned.

"Nico!" she shouted, she hugged him to her, he could feel his shirt starting to dampen.

"Thalia?" Nico whispered as his hands came up and he hugged her back, cautious as she was a Hunter, he slowly opened his eyes to see her black hair in his face, he closed them again and hugged her tighter, "Shhhh, I'm okay." Nico said, rubbing circles into her back.

"Wh-when you di-didn't wak-wake up I-I th-thought …" she trailed of as she let out another sob.

"What do you mean? How long have I been out?" he asked her.

"Twelve days." The voice said, Nico turned his head to see Percy grinning, immediately Nico blushed.

"Twelve days?" he asked, he felt Thalia nod her head, "How is that even possible?" Nico asked confused, he opened his eyes and looked around, the room wasn't as bright as he thought before, it was a dark cavern with torches on the walls burning with green and red flames, Nico looked around again confused, the place was so dark, why did he see light?

"The Mark that Chose you was a very … powerful one." Percy told him, "Your body had to come acquainted to it." He told him.

"Wait what do you mean a very powerful one?" Nico asked Percy, still hugging Thalia.

"I meant a very powerful one." Percy said.

"I don't understand." Nico said confused.

"Don't worry." Percy said, "Thalia have you had enough of hugging Nico?" he asked her grinning.

Nico suddenly felt her tense up before she turned and looked at him, her red puffy eyes wide with shock as she realized what she was doing, immediately she punched his gut, lightning flashed from her hand and shocked him back, "Thalia what was that for?" Nico groaned.

"For scaring me like that Death Breath." Thalia said glaring at him, "Don't you dare try that again." She said menacingly, causing Nico to flinch.

"Yes m'am." He said, only for Thalia to blast him back with more lightning," What was that for?!" he shouted.

"Don't call me m'am, it makes me sound old." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine fine m'a - Thalia." Nico said gulping as he saw her glare at him, he would rather be fighting that thing right now then be glared at by Thalia, "Wait Percy didn't you say Thalia was in trouble?"

"Wait what?" Thalia asked Nico before turning to Percy and glaring at him, causing him to shuffle his feet.

"Huh? Yeah why?" he asked Nico, not daring to look at Thalia.

"But … she looks fine." Nico said to him, wary of both of them.

"You were asleep for twelve days you know." Percy said looking at him with a how-stupid-can-you-be look.

"So what? What does that have to do with this?" Nico questioned him.

Percy sighed, "By the time that you fainted, we had to go over to where Thalia was and pick her up."

"What do you mean pick her up? You said we would be close by to her!" he roared.

"We were." He said.

"No we weren't we were in a cave." Nico stated.

"That was right behind the plains." Percy said simply.

"Wait what?" Nico asked him confused, "Well that doesn't matter, I thought you said she was in danger?"

"I was in no danger." Thalia huffed.

"Oh please Thalia, you were on the floor unconscious, broken and battered from the explosion you caused, which by the way nearly got you caught by mortals, did you know that?" Percy questioned her with a skeptical eye.

"Whatever." Thalia said, now shuffling her feet.

"Wait you mean she was never in danger?" Nico asked him, angry he had been tricked upon.

"Huh? No she was." Percy said, "She was nearly captured by mortals and she was basically half dead." He stated.

"Oh …" Nico said, trailing off.

"Yes, oh." Percy said shaking his head.

"Okay." Nico said.

"You guys are hopeless." Percy said as he turned to walk down the tunnel, which had some how appeared behind him.

"Wait where are you going?" Nico cried out to him.

"To where Leo is." Percy said, realization dawned on both of them as they realized, Leo was nowhere to be found.

"Wait where is he?" Thalia asked, concerned, Nico felt a stab of something in his heart, a foreign feeling that he wanted to rip Leo apart shred by shred.

"That's where I'm going, now if you two would stop being stupid and follow me this would make it easier." Percy said, continuing to walk as Nico and Thalia looked at each other before sprinting up to him, a sudden roared exploded through the tunnel, a bluish glow accompanied it, Nico and Thalia covered their ears as the sound got louder and louder.

"What is this?" Thalia screamed at Percy.

"Leo is meeting his master." Percy shouted back at her as the sound kept going.  
"What do you mean? Didn't you say we would only meet our dragon in … no, it can't be, we can't be there already!" Nico shouted, "We aren't there yet right Percy?"

"Wait what are you talking about Nico?" Thalia shouted at him so she could be heard over the roar.

"Percy said we would meet our Dragon Masters in Tartarus, or well the Oracle said anyway." Nico said, shouting back, immediately Thalia's face paled.

"Wait you mean …" Thalia asked her eyes wide in shock as both of them stared at Percy.

Percy turned to look at them, the roar stopping; they uncovered their ears, "Oh yes it is where you guessed it would be." Percy said grinning, he then turned to look at the tunnel's end which had come up, Nico and Thalia gasped as they looked upon the endless fields of grass and trees, mountains and plains, sea's and its frozen wonders, they looked at the only two figures there, a boy who had blue flames covering the ground around him, his mouth opened as he screamed, the other thing was a monster, a giant Dragon, it had blue scales that covered its body, it was easily the size of a bus, its blue wings opened and left the Leo in the shadows of its wings, they both turn to Percy who was grinning at them, "Welcome to Tartarus."

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for not uploading for a while I was studying for my maths exam, I probably won't be posting for the next few days, maybe even weeks, as the end of term is coming up, all the assignments and exams are being crammed so I'm going to need to study for them, sorry for any inconvenience this causes, hopefully during the mid school term break I'll be able to write more, we shall see, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to see you all next time!**

**Till then**

**The Author**


	8. Chapter 7 - Tartarus and its Dragons

**hapter 7**

**Tartarus and its Dragons**

"Tar-Tartarus?" Nico stuttered at the grinning form of Percy.

"Yup Tartarus, beautiful isn't it?" Percy asked them, turning to look at the scene, his hands clasped behind his back, the "sky" was high above them with a "sun" going across it.

"I thought it would be dark and gloomy … and well … dark …" Thalia said, shocked.

"Yes well you did say dark twice." Percy said teasing her.

"Shut up." Thalia growled at him, causing Percy to smirk.

"Wait this is Tartarus?" Nico asked Percy, confused.

"Well not really, this is a part of Tartarus that the Dragons recede in." Percy told them, starting to walk down the trail to their left.

"So that is Leo right?" Nico asked Percy.

"Yup." He replied walking down happily.

"And what is that?" Thalia asked Percy, Nico felt a ting in his heart, he ignored it, not wanting to be confused even more.

"It's not a _that_ as you so kindly placed it, it's a Dragon and to be more exact the Fire Dragon." Percy informed Thalia.

"Does it have a name?" Nico questioned Percy.

"Well duh?" Percy said, causing Nico to blush and Thalia to laugh, causing a chuckle from Percy, "Of course she does," Percy said shaking his head at Nico's foolishness, "but I'll leave her to tell you that." Percy said, "Now I need to get your dragons so go to Leo over there." Percy said as he pointed to a waving Leo, Percy faded away, Thalia immediately ran to where Leo was, Nico ran after her, he grumbled a bit, she was going too fast.

"Leo!" Thalia shouted as she ran to him.

"Oh hey Thalia." Leo said turning to look at them, waving and smiling before the blue sapphire colored dragon smacked him with her tail.

"Pay attention Leo." The dragon said, her voice was not harsh nor gravel like but smooth like silk, the voice sounded feminine.

"Who are you?" Nico questioned warily.

"I am Sapphire, the Fire Dragon." The dragon said.

"Oh … wow." Was all Nico could say.

"So … you're a dragon?" Thalia asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes I am a dragon daughter of Zeus." Sapphire told her.

"What do we call you? Lady Dragon?" Nico asked her, confused.

"Oh no please don't do that, it makes me sound old." The dragon said shaking her head, "Wait this will be easier." The dragon said before slowly morphing, the wings retracted back into her back and her claws became hands and feet and her scales became long luscious brown hair.

"How did you do that!" Nico cried stumbling back, his Stygian Iron sword in his hand.

"Put that weapon away son of Hades." The lady growled, "All dragons have a human form the question is do we want to use it or not, put that weapon away before I burn it away." She growled.

"So what do we call you now …" Leo asked, watching his own Dragon Master turn into a girl.

"I'm still Sapphire Leo." She said putting a hand on his cheek, causing both of them to blush, she quickly took away her hand, Thalia glared at her, Nico felt a part of him died when he caught her looking at Leo with those eyes, holding such emotions behind them, he felt his heart shatter, he shook his head, he couldn't care right now, he wouldn't.

"Oh looks like everyone has introduced everyone." A voice said from behind them, they turned around to see three figures; the women on the right had palish skin that was the very same color as bones, black hair spiky hair that was like an onyx gem while shaped like spikes, red eyes that seem to stare into his very soul, he was about six feet tall with a rip body that was obvious through his tight shirt and lose jogging pants, Nico felt mesmerized by her. The other person was a tall fair skin toned man with blond hair that flowed down to his shoulders and electrical blue eyes, like Thalia's, he was wearing a lose bright blue shirt and lose black pants, his body was ripped, that much was evident even under the lose clothing, "Well meet your two trainers guys." Percy said, "Introduce yourself you two."

"Shut up Percy," the girl said stepping forward, "I am Raquel, the Skeleton Dragon." She said smiling warmly at Nico and causing him to blush, his heart thudding faster and faster, _What is this?_ Nico wondered in his head.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Percy said pouting.

"We don't care Percy." The man said grinning and stepping forwards, "I am Enoch, the Sky Dragon." Thalia's eyes widen at him, she blushed, _Come on Thalia, you can't think like that, you're a hunter!_ Thalia screamed in her head.

"Shut up you two old drags, you suck." Percy grumbled.

"Oh Percy's angry!" Raquel said laughing, her laughter sent chills down Nico's back.

"Shut up Raquel if I remember correctly it was you who fell into the a lava pit created by Tad'ir and burnt a whole island up because of it." Percy said glaring at her as she faked an innocent face.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that I got knocked down into it!" she cried out.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Percy said offhand.

"Anyway so why did you want us to meet these two demigods?" Enoch asked him, genuinely confused, "Ouch!" he cried out when Raquel cupped him on the back of his head.

"Are you really that stupid?" she questioned him.

"No?" he said, more like a question.

"Nope you're stupid." Raquel said rolling her eyes, "It's what I think it is right Percy?" she asked him although she kept staring at Nico.

"Yup." He said casually.

"So … what is it?" Enoch asked innocently.

"Think and use your stupidly thick head, why do they have marks on their left shoulder?" Raqeul asked him sarcastically.

"I don't know … wait you mean?!" he basically shouted, his eyes wide before he groaned, "Not again!" he cried out, raising both hands into the air.

"Oh come on Enoch, being a Dragon Master isn't that bad." Raquel chided him.

"Yeah but come on I mean sure we regained all the energy we lost blessing so many mortals but do you have any idea how annoying and tiring it is to train a Dragon Slayer?" he moaned.

"Toughen up baby." Percy said.

"Easy for you to say, you never had to do it." He groaned.

"Wait what do you mean Percy? He is just a god Slayer right?" Nico asked confused.

"Just a god Slayer?" Raquel asked confused, before her eyes widen, "Is that what he told you?"

"Yeah …" Nico said trailing off, not sure where this was heading, when suddenly all three dragons started to roar in laughter.

"Just a god Slayer? Oh please he is much much more then that." Enoch said wiping away a tear.

"Ahhh I haven't had such a good laugh in ages." Raquel said, as she stopped laughing but an insane grin took its place.

"I agree with you there." Sapphire said grinning like mad.

"What are you guys talking about?" Thalia asked them, "Isn't Percy just a mortal who found a dragon?" she asked confused.

"He is much more then that." Enoch said, "But that is for him to tell you." He quickly said when he saw the glare Percy was giving him, "Well come with me Thalia, it's time we started your training." Enoch said before he morphed into a dragon, "Get on." He said, his voice was gruff.

"Yes sir!" Thalia said, but she didn't move.

"Don't call me sir, just call me Enoch young one." He said.

"Yes … Enoch." She said.

"Hurry up we don't have all day, it's just flying." He said casually.

"Um, yeah sure." Thalia said, her face had paled considerably.

"Why are you just standing there? Hurry up." He said.

"Um okay." Thalia said as she walked hesitantly forwards, her legs jerking with each movement.

"Are you okay young one?" He asked her, her anger flared before she zapped him without thinking.

"Don't call me young one!" she growled.

"Oh feisty aren't we." Enoch said.

"Shut up –" she was cut off as Enoch launched himself upwards, towards his home in the mountains, "Slow down!" she screamed, her voice fading into the distance.

"Well Nico," Raquel said as she cut through the awkward silence, her dragon form waiting for him, "get on." She said.

"Were are we going … Raquel?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes that is my name Nico," she said, "unless you somehow forgot it in the last few seconds?" she asked him grinning as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably and blushed.

"N-no ju-just wan-wanted t-t-to ch-check." He said stumbling over his words.

"O-o-o-ok-okay." Raquel said following how he spoke before grinning as he blushed even more, "There is no need to be shy Nico, I won't bite."

"Much." Percy said.

"Not helping Percy." Raquel said offhand, "Now hope on Nico, let us go train."

"O-okay R-Raquel." He mumbled, blushing, before he moved forwards, only to trip and fall on his face, Raquel started to laugh, it was like chimes in the wind, it sent a tickling and warm sensation all over his body, his heart soared as he heard her laugh.

"How did you trip over that rock?" she asked within gasp for air as she laughed.

"I-I-I d-don't k-kn-know." He said, stuttering.

"Just hop on Nico." She said smiling as best as dragons could smile.

"S-s-sure." He said blushing a deep crimson color, causing Raquel to laugh even more and for him to blush even more, "Hold on." She said before she launched herself into the sky, Nico hung to her, his eyes closed, as they disappeared into the distance. Percy grinning as he looked around, his eyes resting on someone he would have never though he would see.

"Ahh what are you doing here old friend?" Percy called out as the being walked up to him.

"Don't call me old friend it makes me sound … old." The being said, he had white hair, and a white beard, he was about five foot three with toned muscles, he held a staff in his hand which was white with parts of it brown and black, he wore a long flowing grey robe that had gold on the edges.

"Well firstly you are old and secondly you look old." Percy said laughing as he clasped the man on the back, "But it is good to see you old friend."

"It's good to see you too Percy." The man said as they just stood in comfortable silence.

"So what are you doing here old friend?" Percy asked him after a while, watching the sunset.

"You know why." the man said calmly.

"So they are coming." Percy said in a whisper.

"Yes." The man said nodding his head, "They are coming and only you and those new Dragon Slayers can stop it." He said, Percy just continued to look at the sunset as he drunk in this information.

"So we have to fight a front against the Dragon Slayers, them and possibly some Greek mythological things?" Percy asked, trying to confirm.

"Indeed my friend, indeed." He said.

"Well this sucks." Percy said after a while.

"Well … that's putting it simply." The man said grinning at Percy's simply explanation.

"I hope they are enough." Percy said.

"As so do I." the man said, as the last ray of sun began to set.

"Is it not time for you to leave old friend?" Percy said getting up and looking at the man.

"Indeed." The man said as he stood up.

"It was nice meeting up with you old friend, we must do it again." Percy said smiling as he clasped his hand.

"I agree Percy, lets hope you survive." The man said as he clasped it back.

"Oh I most likely think so." Percy said grinning as the man grinned back before fading away, Percy looked around, letting his smile fade away, his heart cracked as he thought of Artemis, she was missing, and so was her brother.

Line break

It had taken two hundred years in the Dragon's land, before the three demigods were passed as Dragon Slayers.

"Thali, daughter of Zeus and the Sky Dragons Slayer, and with the power vested in the sky, I now pronounce you a full Dragon Slayer." Enoch's voice boomed throughout the plain, he started to chant in the tongue of the Dragons, a blue and gold circle appeared under Thalia, the runes spinning in a circle and then froze as Enoch's eyes suddenly snapped open, the golden circle rose and passed through her and resided on top of her head, "May the power of the Sky Dragon flow through your veins." Enoch said before both circles came and crashed in the middle and exploded as the last runes came to each other. When the dust cleared Thalia stood there, the ground around her charred, but she was fine, she grinned before going up to Enoch and kissing him, causing a gagging sound to be heard from Nico and Percy.

"Shut up Nico, I'm sure you've been sucking on Raquel's face." Thalia growled as she broke off from her kiss.

"Nico step forward." Percy said, totally ignoring Thalia.

"Nico son of Hades and the Skeleton Dragons Slayer, with the power vested in the death, I now pronounce you a full Dragon Slayer." Raquel said normally as two circles appeared under his feet, one white and one black, the white one rose until it was above his head before it came down as the black one rose up, they collided but instead of exploding they wrapped themselves around Nico, the black lines wrapped around his face, following the structure of his jaw, flowing down his neck and on to his arms, on the black lines were white runes, before they disappeared into his skin, Nico stepped forwards and drew Raquel into a kiss, Thalia gagged.

"Shut up Thalia." Nico said breaking away, "If I remember correctly you were sucking on Enoch's face not too long ago."

"Shut up Nico." Thalia said.

"Screw you Thalia."

"Death Breath."

"Lightning Bug."

"Skeleton Corpse."

"Sky Brain."

"Cheese." Percy interrupted, both of their heads snapped to glare at him.

"Shut up." They both said.

"Leo come forward." Percy said ignoring the two.

"Leo son of Hephaestus and Fire Dragon Slayer, by the power vested in the flames, I now pronounce you a full Dragon Slayer." Sapphire said, her voice as smooth as silk, she said as a circle of blue flames exploded around him, forming runes that had not been seen in millennia's, Sapphire stepped forward and kissed Leo, the people on the side stood in shock.

"Sapphire … you kissed him!" Raquel said, shocked.

"So what?" Sapphire asked her, breaking from the kiss, which left both of them breathless.

"You have never kissed one of your Dragon Slayers before." Enoch said.

"Neither have either of you, so why can't I do it?" Sapphire questioned them.

"Well …" Raquel said trailing off.

"It's just that …" Enoch said unsure.

"Is what?" Sapphire asked him, her eyes narrowing.

"That you just took Leo as a mate for as long as his immortal life spans for." Raquel said unsure, "It's just …"

"You did that …" Enoch said shocked.

"Oh get over it." Percy said grinning, "I'm happy for the two."

"Yeah but …" Raquel continued.

"But what? You two got Thalia and Nico, why can't Sapphire get Leo?" Percy questioned them.  
"Exactly." Sapphire huffed.

"It's just that … well …" Raquel said, "It seems so …"

"Weird." Enoch finished for her.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"So what?" Sapphire challenged them, her wings growing out of her back.

"Calm down Sapphire, we've already been here for two days we need to get back." Percy said.

"Two hundred days you mean?" Thalia asked him.

"No two days." Percy said looking at them confused.

"Two days?" Nico asked him confused, "It has been two hundred years."

"Oh you mean for here, then yeah it has been two hundred years, but for the land above us it's only been two days." Percy explained.

"Two days?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"This place runs on a different time length them the land of the above." Percy told them.

"Where are we going now?" Thalia asked Percy as he started to walk away.

"Save Artemis and Apollo." Percy said, he turned around, "Goodbye my old friends, I hope to meet you again soon." He said to the three dragons.

"Make sure you bring them back Percy!" Raquel shouted at him.

"I'll try!" Percy shouted back before fading with the children.

When they opened their eyes they were standing before a giant mountain, monsters swarmed all over it like ants, on top of the mountain was their destination, "Where are we?" Nico asked him cautiously, not wanting to alert the monsters.

"We are on a hill full of monsters." Thalia said sarcastically.

"Shut up Lightning Bug." Nico growled.

"Don't talk to me Death Breath." Thalai growled back, their foreheads had clashed against each other.

"Or what Sky Brain?" He taunted.

"Or this." Thalia said before blowing him away, only for him to backflip and land on the ground.

"Stop!" Percy's voice cut through their fighting like a whip.

"Sorry." They both mumbled, Percy nodded in acknowledgement that he had seen it.

"But really where are we Percy?" Nico asked still curious.

"Why isn't is simple?" Percy asked him, "Think, a lot of monsters, quite a lot that you have never seen in your life, they seem to be swarming it like ants, the top probably has an stone which has groves for blood or ichor to flow down into the mess of monsters, tell me Nico, where are we?" he asked him.

His eyes widen, "We are at the heart of monsters?" he asked scarred at now.

"Yes Nico," Percy said turning to look at him as the other two's eyes bulged to dinner plates, his sea green eyes cutting into Nico, "we are at the Swarm of Monsters."

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, just really tired, this is just a short notice that I will probably will not be writing that much anymore as my last week for First Term is coming up and everything is being jammed packed into the last few weeks, I have to study and that basically trumps fanfic, anyway thanks for your support and I hope to see you all next time.**

**Till Later**

**The Author**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Dark Dragons

**Chapter 8**

**The Dark Dragons  
**

"The Swarm?" Nico asked, his voice wavering in fear, "Impossible!"

"Wait, what is this Swarm?" Leo asked, confused.

"Look around you Leo and tell what it is." Percy told him.

"A lot of monsters?" Leo questioned, Percy looked at him with a you-just-realized-this look, "What?" he cried.

"Well duh?" Percy said.

"Sorry." Leo said sheepishly.

"Anyway we need to reach the top, or rather you need to get to the top, the whole prophecy revolves around you getting to the top, every line there is, " Percy said looking at each one of them in the eye, "is to do with the top, you have been trained by your Dragon Masters for two centuries in our time, let us see if you are worthy of this name." Percy said, "So I ask you, will you complete this mission?!" the three Dragon Slayers roared in agreement, causing the monsters around them to look, their eyes widen in shock, before they roared back them and charged, "Have fun." Percy said fading.

"Screw you Percy, screw you." Thalia said shaking her head.

"So … I take the right you take the left?" Nico asked Leo.

"Yeah might as well." Leo said as he brought up his fist to Nico.

"Have fun." Nico said, fist bumping Leo.

"You boys." Thalia said shaking her head at their antics as the monster drew nearer and nearer.

"Well lets have some fun." Nico said, running off to his area.

"Lets." Leo said before he ran off to his area.

"Boys." Thalia said shaking her head as she too ran off to her area.

Nico looked up the mountain as he watched a swarm of monsters start to descend upon him, "Roar of the Skeleton Dragon!" Nico screeched as he opened his mouth and a blast of sound exploded from him, there was no special energy beam, there was no physical power behind the roar, but sheer terror reigned from it, monster froze in their tracks, their eyes wide, many of them disintegrated right there from sheer terror, "Claw of the Skeleton Dragon!" Nico bellowed as he dashed into the midst of monsters, his fingers on both hands began to grow; the skin receded back and allowed the sharp bones to show, bones potruded from his elbows giving him elbow blades. He moved forwards, his arms and elbows moving in perfect harmony as he lunged, ducked and swiped through their midst, golden dust fell from the sky and covered the ground like grass, Nico back flipped back as the monsters kept coming, "Wing Slash of the Skeleton Dragon!" Nico roared as his elbow blades merged into his arm as he swung it down at the monsters charging at him, as he slashed it down the bones grew and slashed into the monsters midst, suddenly his eyes flickered, from onyx black to deep crimson red, before they flickered back, the monsters that had looked at him when his eyes changed, they died instantly. Nico jumped over the remaining monsters only to be blasted back as something crashed into his chest.

"Oh? What is this?" a voice said, Nico black flipped away, "A spawn of Hades using bone magic? That hasn't been seen in a while." The voice said, Nico was confused, _Bone magic? Must be one of fathers powers,_ Nico concluded in his head.

"Who are you?" Nico said as he got his first good look at the thing, the being was a man, a gigantic of a man, standing at easily nine feet four, in its hands was a double bladed spear, the blade was black in color with a red gem in the middle, the beings black hair blew in the wind, the very sight of his bone armor made Nico feel a bit afraid, in the very middle of his bone chest plate was a core which swirled with darkness.

"Me? I'm a Dragonkin." The man said grinning, "And you will be my first death!" the being roared.

"Uhuh … I still don't get … who are you?" Nico asked him confused, the man glared at him, not believing his stupidity.

"Are you serious? I just introduced myself and you ask me that? Are you bloody serious?" he growled.

"What? I've got ADHD and dyslexia." Nico complained, his hands morphed into bone claws again, blades popping out of his elbows.

"So?" the man asked him.

"You know what don't worry." Nico said before he lunged forward, his right elbow blade came down, he was just a blur.

"Oh you will have to do better then that spawn of Hades, bone magic against me will get you no where!" the being roared as he swung the spear up, blocking the strike before he swung the other side of his spear down, smashing Nico away, he just back flipped in midair and landed on his feet.

"Don't worry, we haven't even started yet." Nico said grinning, his mouth curled into a feral snarl.

"Well then shall we continue from out warm up?" the man said grinning evilly, Nico just snarled in response as he jumped forward, he faked lunging to the right before spinning to the left, his elbow blade slicing towards the man, only to be stopped by the spear and smashed back as the man kicked him on the chest, his breath began to wheeze from the sheer strength behind that kick, "You can't kill me spawn of Hades, your bone claws are nothing compared to my spear." He gloated.

"Anything is possible." Nico sneered as he disappeared through the shadows, reappearing behind the man only for him to spin around and slam the spear into Nico, shattering his bone armor, which had been conjured at the last second, and blowing him back again.

"Weak son of Hades, absolutely weak." The man mocked, suddenly Nico roared, bone wings exploded from his back and his feet changed to bone talons, "What is this!" the man roared at him, "This doesn't look like bone magic!"

Nico lunged forwards, the wings making him go faster then before until it seemed he had just disappeared, suddenly the man reared back as the claw came out of seemingly nowhere, nearly cutting his face, he spun his spear and jabbed in the direction but only meeting air, only to jump back again as a wing tip came slicking down where he had been, only to be smashed back as Nico had gone behind him, his other wing smashing into his back sending him flying, "Anything is possible." Nico told him as he started to walk forward.

"Die spawn of Hades!" the thing roared as he lunged forwards, his spear creating a crater as it smashed into the ground where Nico had been a few seconds ago.

"Claw of the Skeleton Dragon!" Nico roared, the mans eyes widen at this, a Dragon Slayer, he was screwed, the man screamed as Nico's right hand slashed through his armor like it was butter, drawing blood and ripping a whole in his chest, "Dragonkin, you may rise but you will fall once more." Nico said to the dying figure of the man.

"We will rise once more … you cannot stop us …" the Dragonkin trailed off, blood choking him.

"We shall see Dragonkin we shall see." Nico said walking away, he finally reached the top to see Leo and Thalia there, "Artemis!" they all cried out.

Line break

Leo ran up his side of the mountain, but nothing was there, his face was scrunched up in confusion, why wasn't there any monster here; he just kept climbing normally. Suddenly Leo spun to the side as a geyser of water exploded from the ground where he had been just a mere two seconds ago.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Leo called to the mountain, the sound rebounding all around him, as a booming laughter echoed, "Show yourself!" Leo roared.

Water rippled from the ground five meters in front of Leo, it placed itself one after another, on top of each other, and solidified, the man had white hair with water blue eyes, he stood at around eight foot nine and in his hands held a two glaives, its blade was silver connected to the wooden middle hilt, "I am a Dragonkin." The being said simply.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"A Dragonkin." The man said.

"What's that?" Leo questioned him, walking around him.

"It is a -" the being never finished as Leo sent a massive torrent of blue flames at the man, the being spun around only to be thrown back by the sheer power behind that blast, it roared, accepting the challenge, before it lunged forwards, forcing Leo to back flip away as the glaives slammed into the ground where he had been a split second ago, creating a massive crater, "You dare attack me as I talk? Foolish demigod you will pay with blood!" the being roared before he spun around and threw one of the glaives at Leo. Leo raised his hands an a wall of blue flames exploded from the ground, a shield, but at the last second it exploded into a shower of water, slamming into the wall of flames at such force that it exploded past it and smashed into Leo, sending him flying back, the water settled and changed back into a broken glaive, "Foolish demigod, do you really believe that you have the power to stop me?" the being sneered, "I am older then your Primordial gods, I am more powerful then your Primordial gods, do you really believe that your blessing from Hephaestus can stop me?" the thing mocked.

"No." Leo said simply as he stood up and brushed dust off himself.

"Impossible, how can you stand up like that?" the being roared, "Die!" it screamed as it launched its other glaive at Leo it exploded into water again, flying to Leo at such speed that all he could do was form a sphere of blue flames around him, the water wrapped around him slowly diminishing his flames until it flowed in, surrounding Leo in a sphere of water, slowly drowning him, "Do you see now demigod? Your powers cannot stop me, the gods powers are nothing compared to those of the Dragonkin!" the thing roared, when suddenly the water evaporated as Leo exploded in an orb of flames, "Impossible!" the being roared.

"Is impossible your favorite word?" Leo mocked, "It seems like it."

"How did you escape?" the being roared, "No one can escape that! It is impossible!" when suddenly the Dragonkins eyes widen, "Unless … no it can't be, that's impossible!"

"There you again with the impossible." Leo chided, shaking his head.

"Y-y-you're a-a-a Dr-Dragon Slay-Slayer?" the being stuttered stumbling backwards.

"Huh? Yeah I guess so, I mean this is my first mission as one so … yeah I guess I am." Leo said grinning, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Leo roared as he unleashed a torrent of blue flames out of his mouth, it smashed into the being full on the chest plowing him through the land and making steam explode into the air as the Dragonkin placed a water armor where the fire was, "Wow, not bad."

"It doesn't matter if you're a Dragon Slayer I am the Dragonkin for water, you will die by my hands!" the thing roared, furious at Leo.

"We shall see weird lizard man." Leo said as he watched the mans hands and feet change into claws and talons, a tail exploded just above his but, and wings protruded from his back.

"Roar of the Water Dragonkin!" the being screamed at Leo as a torrent of water flew from its mouth.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Leo roared back again, a jet of blue flames exploded from his mouth and connected with the stream of water, steam exploded from this; Leo took advantage from this, "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" Leo roared as he slashed his hands down, fire trailed them before launching themselves at the being, a scream could be heard as Leo burnt the skin of the man.

"You dare touch me you imbecile human!" the being roared as it lay on its back, its chest having a very large burn mark from where Leo had hit him, "Water Claw of the Water Dragonkin!" the being roared at Leo as it launched itself at him, its right hand's claw was suddenly covered in water.

"Exploding Edge of the Fire Dragons Horn!" Leo roared as he exploded forwards, fire coated his body, especially hot and thick at the front. Leo closed his eyes as he connected with the beings body before he suddenly felt something hot and sticky before he felt the wind on him again; Leo opened his eyes to see himself covered in Dragonkin blood, the being was lying on the floor with a whole the size of Leo in his chest, Leo increased the heat from himself and cleansed himself of the Dragonkin blood.

"You … will … fall!" the being said one last time as the blood slowly choked him.

"No we won't." was all Leo said before he came to the top, Nico and Thalia appearing there, "Artemis!" they all cried.

Line break

Thalia walked up the mountain, killing a stray monster here and there that were rushing to Nico side, her mind filtered back to when she though she had liked Leo, she shivered repulsed by the though, her mind then switched to thinking about Enoch, his mesmerizing eyes, amazing lips, great body. Thalia's mind was snapped out of that when something started to shake the ground, she jumped back and wings protruded from her back, allowing her to fly.

"Oh what is this?" a voice said, "A Dragon Slayer? How interesting." A voice resounded around her.

"Who is there? Where are you?" Thalia cried from the sky, her eyes flicking around, trying to find something.

"Right here." The voice said as the ground split apart to let a man through, he had brown hazel hair with golden eyes, he stood at about nine foot three and in his hands he held a sickle merged onto a staff.

"Who are you." Thalia stated more then questioned after she finished analyzing him.

"Didn't you Dragon Master tell you Thalia?" the being questioned her.

"How do you know my name?" Thalia growled at him.

"I know many things little one." The man chided her, "Many things that would rival even your dragons." The man grinned.

"Now tell me who you are." Thalia demanded from him.

"Oh now where would the fun be in that?" the man asked her, "I'll make you a deal, you see the Earth and the Sky will always fight each other correct?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with this?" Thali growled at him.  
"Patience little one." He chided, "You see like Ouranus and Gaea, like Sky and Earth, like you and me, it will always be a continuous battle, do you understand?" he questioned Thalia.

"So you are of the earth?" she questioned him.

"No, I control the earth but I am not of the earth like Gaea." He told her simply.

"But you are still part of the earth?" Thalia asked him, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes … in a way." The man said.

"So why did you go through that long explanation?" she asked him confused.

"Because … you are … just shut up Dragon Slayer." The thing growled.

"So what was the deal again?" Thalia asked him.

"You beat me I tell you what I am, I beat you," the man grinned, "lets just say it won't be fun for you." He said before laughing, "Do you accept this challenge?"

"Yes." Thalia said before suddenly barreling down, "Wind Fall of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia screeched as she came down, air forming around her and spinning like a drill, the man roared as he lifted his hands, just as she reached him, a wall of earth exploded from the ground, blocking her, the explosion forced both apart.

"Wind's Edge of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia screamed as she lunged forwards and swung her elbow at him, wind trailing it as it smashed into him and literally chipped a part of his earthen body off, "Wind Talon of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia screeched as her knee came up, smashing his head, "Exploding Wind Tail of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia roared as she spun around delivering a full round house kick to his face, chipping a bit off and blasting him back, "Wind Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia thundered as she braced her feet into the ground and let lose a torrent of air at the being, smashing into him and blowing him further, a dust cloud settled.

"Pathetic." A voice said through it, "Is that all you have Dragon Slayer?" he taunted, "Let me show you real power!" he thundered as he lunged forwards, Thalia could still see the chips on his rock skin. Thalia jumped back just as the beings hand came down, smashing into the ground and creating a crater there, he spun on his foot and kicked Thalia, she flew back, "Do you see little Dragon Slayer, your sky power is nothing against the earth. The earth will beat the sky, we are solid while you are in the clouds, we have power while you float around." He taunted.

"At least we don't have a big ego." Thalia growled at him, "Lightning's call of the Sky Dragon!" she roared as lightning fell from the sky, lighting up the place with a golden glow, smashing into the sphere of protection that had been called up by the man, rocks flew apart as she continued her attack, finally one attack got through, it smashed through the dome of rocks and blasted into him and blew him threw his dome, "Looks like I'm not that weak!" she gloated.

"You will pay insolent child!" the being roared.

"Lightning Wind Edge of the Sky Dragon!" she roared as she suddenly flew forward, her left elbow in front of her, lightning and wind surrounded her as she launched herself like a missile towards him, however all the did was then pivot on one foot as she came close and smash her into the ground with a punch, it had so much force that she was forced back up, a crater forming, as he spun around and kicked her again, she felt her ribs crack.

"You _power_," he sneered at her, "is nothing compared to ours."

"It doesn't not matter who has power." Thalia growled standing back her, wincing as she felt her ribs, "But what you do with it that matters." She growled at him, "And you obviously aren't going to do anything good with it." She concluded.

"You!" the man roared, fuming with anger, he dashed forward, the earth exploded from behind him, shards of earth fell to him, trying to cut and kill, they cried for blood.

"Wind Vortex of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia roared as the winds circled around her, the rocks flew around her before she let it fall, "Falling Star of the Sky Dragon!" she roared as she flew up and looked down on him, golden cosmic energy swirling around her as she fell from the sky.

"Is that all you have child?" the being sneered, "That is nothing!" it roared as the earth rose up to defend him, only for Thalia to punch right through the earthen defense like hot knife through butter, and slam into the man, blowing him back and out of the earthen walls.

"What is nothing?" Thalia questioned him when she saw his rock armor fall apart from the hit, exposing his earth like skin underneath.

"How dare you hit me? This shouldn't be possible!" the man roared.

"It is, now let me show you what else is possible." Thalia said flying back up, "Lightning Wind Storm of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia roared before she came down again on the weak being, lightning and wind circled her elbow, and when it hit the being full on in the chest, it ripped him apart as an explosion took place, blasting Thalia and the being away from each other, a dust cloud settled.

"I-I-Imposs-Impossible …" the man said when the dust cloud dispersed, a massive gaping whole in the middle of his chest leaked blood, it fell to the ground staining it a crimson color, leaving a mark.

"Anything is possible." Thalia said as she walked past him.

"This is not the end child!" the man said as he fell face down, "We … will … return!" the man said as he slowly died.

"And we will be waiting." Thalia said over her shoulder, before she walked to the top of the mountain, only to see Nico and Leo walk up their slopes.

"Artemis!" they shouted seeing Artemis and Apollo chained up there.

_The lost Moon, the lost Sun_

"Ahhh look who we have here." A voice resounded, stopping them in their tracks.

"Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself!" Thalia roared as lighting and wind began to pick up around her.

"Oh you want to see me? Are you sure? Okay fine." A voice said, a sudden glow formed in the middle of the room, revealing a man who stood there, his eyes were like molten lava that sent a chill down your spine, his hair was black like the night, he wore black army pants, a tight black shirt and an black trench coat, he stood at around six foot five, and had black gloves on his hands.

"Who are you?" Leo demanded, a ring of blue flames surrounded him.

"Me? Oh just a Dragon Slayer." The man said nonchalantly.

"Who are you?" Nico repeated Leo's questioned, but with a growl and a death glare that would've sent the strongest monsters to Tartarus.

"Don't bother glaring at me Skeleton Dragon Slayer Nico, it won't work." the man said not even bothering to look at him.

"Who are you?" Thalia demanded.

"Ahhh the Sky Dragons Slayer, Thalia." The man said, "So much potential, but on the wrong side, join us and you will learn everything!" the man tempted her.

"Don't do it Thalia!" Nico said, warily, when he saw the hesitation from her.

"Oh yes do it Thalia and you will become more powerful then your dragon could ever be." The man tempted her again.

"More powerful then the dragons?" she whispered.

"Oh yes much more powerful, you will have the power of the Dark Dragon!" the man said beaming.

"Dark Dragon?" Thalia repeated, her eyes going wide, "No! You are evil, you are what destroyed this world once!" she cried out.

"Awww is the little Huntress taking in what the dragons said?" the man said, grinning sadistically, "Well they weren't wrong there, we nearly destroyed this world, but wouldn't you like that power? The power to destroy a world?" the man asked her again.

"Destroy … a world?" she asked carefully.

"Yes you did hear it right Thalia, that much power, that much strength, imagine it, you could destroy this world and then reshape it in your own image." The man said, grinning.

"Don't do it Thalia think of Enoch!" Leo cried out to her.

"Shut your mouth Fire Dragon Slayer Leo." The man growled at him, "So what will it be?" he asked Thalia, just at elbow length away now.

"Don't do it Thalia!" Nico cried out again.

"Be quiet!" the man roared, silencing the two boys.

"Just this." Thalia said, charging up her fist, "Come closer." She gestured to him as he came up to her ear, "Lightning Fist of the Sky Dragon." She whispered in his ear, swinging her fist around, lightning trailing it, only for him to catch it and ignore the lightning shock, he shook his head.

"I expected better of you Thalia." The man said, "Oh well you all must die." As he flung Thalia back so hard that she landed on the edge of the mountain, "Claw of the Lava Dragon!" the man roared as lava covered his hand, he brought it down, melting through the rock where Thalia's head had been a few seconds ago if she had not rolled away.

"Lightning Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia roared as lightning arched from her mouth, slamming into the man who just merely braced his feet as he was starting to slide back.

"Wings Reach of the Lava Dragon!" the man roared as he swung his hand in a horizontal motion, lava following it and exploding into a shield of wind that Thalia had just conjured, blowing her off the edge of the mountain, only for her to float, "A flying Sky Dragon Slayer, haven't seen this since a while." The man said, being suddenly pushed a step forward as Leo came up behind him.

"Flaming Talon of the Fire Dragon!" Leo roared as he swung a punch at the man again, only for the man to catch the punch, snuff out the flames and snarl.

"Roar of the Lava Dragon!" the man roared in Leo's face, blowing him back as he forced a shield of fire to protect him at the last second.

"Wing Slash of the Skeleton Dragon!" Nico roared as he rose up from behind the man, his elbow blade coming down, only for the man to once again stop the blade with his bare hands.

"Talons of Lava of the Lava Dragon!" the man roared as he brought his knee up, smashing it into the breastplate of skeletons that Nico had conjured, melting away at it and blowing him back.

"Wind Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia roared at the man, the air exploding from her mouth and flying towards him, the man dashed forwards, underneath the blast, so fast that Thalia didn't even see him until he slowed down right next to her.

"Lava Fist of the Lava Dragon!" the man roared as his fist connected with her lightning armor, which was once again brought up at the last second, blowing her clear of the mountain once more, "Pillar of the Lava Dragon!" the man roared as a pillar of lava exploded from the mountains roots, blasting into Thalia and exploding her into the sky, out of the fight, but the pillar didn't stop there, as it fell back to earth it slammed into Apollo, who screamed as the lava burned away at his very essence, he screamed against once more, that scream joined with the screams of Artemis as Apollo faded into nothingness.

_Together forever will be undone_

"Thalia! Apollo!" Nico screamed before turning to face the man, "Shards of the Skeleton Dragon!" Nico roared as shards of bones exploded and flew towards the man, as Nico's figure flickered, from his normal self to a person with black hair, crimson red eyes, razor sharp teeth, claws and talons instead of nails, and wings which protruded from his back.

"Wall of the Lava Dragon!" the man roared back, a wall of lava exploded from the ground, melting all the shards, it stopped to reveal a Nico who was on the ground, squirming in pain.

"Exploding Fire's Edge of the Fire Dragon!" Leo roared from behind the man as he spun three hundred and sixty degrees, both elbows trailing fire as he swung them down.

"Burning Horn of the Lava Dragon!" the man roared as he swung around and head butted Leo, blowing him back and rendering him unable to fight.

_The Dragons breathe of Fire, Lightning and Death_

"Fusion Roar of the Death, Fire, Lightning Dragon!" a voice screeched from behind him, the man turned around only for his eyes to grow to the size of dinner plates as he watched a new Nico who had looked exactly like the other figure, which had been flickering, the man was in so much shock that the blast blew him back to the edge of the mountain.

"Ahh the other side of the Skeleton Dragon has been awaken." The man grinned, "One of the most powerful ones out there has been awaken." The man grin went even wider, "But even with that power you are no match for me!" the man roared, "Burning Blow of the Lava Dragon!" the man roared as twin balls of lava appeared in the mans hand, the aura he emitted froze Nico in fear as he swung his hands around, letting the lava go and exploding on impact, Nico's armor was melted off and his figure flickered back to his normal self as the lava destroyed his armor; a clapping sound could be heard.

"Not bad Arthur." A voice said from behind him; Arthur spun around, wanting to know who knew him, his eyes widen once more.

"You!" the Arthur screamed.

"Yes it is me." The figure said.

"Perseus Jackson, god Slayer of the Black Dragon whose title is unknown." Arthur growled.

"Yes so what?" Percy asked him.

"You know you cannot be here, you cannot fight me, god Slayers cannot kill Dragon Slayers!" Arthur roared at him.

"Make me listen to your stupid rules." Percy challenged him.

"Roar of the Lava Dragon!" Arthur roared as a torrent of lava exploded from his mouth.

"Oblivions Hand." Percy said as the lava torrent stopped a meter away from him, white lines started to appear on it before the jet of lava exploded, "Please is that all you have?" Percy taunted him.

"Claws of the Lava Dragon!" Arthur roared as his fist came down, surrounded by lava, only to be stopped by a block from Percy, "Talons of the Lava Dragon!" Arthur screamed as he brought his knee up, only to meet empty air, and to be blown back from a kick from Percy; Arthur dashed back in, "Burning Horn of the Lava Dragon!" Arthur bellowed as he tried to head butt Percy, only for Percy to punch his face, sending him sprawling to the side.

"Is that all the great and powerful Arthur Sellanite, Dark Dragon Slayer of the Lava Dragon has?" Percy taunted him.

"You will pay for stopping us last time!" Arthur screamed at him, "Secret Lava Dragon Slayer Art: Exploding Lavas Roar of the Lava Dragon!" he roared.

"Oblivions Destruction!" Percy roared back as an explosion of white lines flew from Percy, drawing a white line on everything it encountered, making the place look like a gigantic white graphic board, stopping just before where Leo was watching in awe, before everything exploded, Arthur was blown back. Percy threw a black looking orb that exploded upon contact to Arthur; a circled appeared on top and below him, circling with runes.

"What is this!" Arthur roared, furious.

"Judgment." Percy said as he walked forwards again.

"What judgment!" Arthur roared at him, "I have done nothing wrong!"

"You have done everything wrong!" Percy roared back at his face.

"I have done nothing wrong! We deserve to rule not you!" the Dark Dragon Slayer spat in Percy's face.

"You will be judged." Percy said, ignoring Arthur now, "Oblivions Vice." Was all Percy said as strings of white lines exploded from Percy and wrapped themselves onto Arthur, his screams of pain echoed the mountain as he felt the energy cutting through his flesh, gashes appearing all over his body as the lines continued. Arthur screamed again as his arms and legs were cut into square pieces, blood exploding from them, he screamed again as the lines made their way up to his chest and face.

"Stop please I beg stop! I'll do anything, I'll give you wealth, land, women, and anything just let me go –" he never finished as his tongue was next to fall out in square pieces, blood gushed from his mouth, he screamed again as the lines dug into his face and chest before they finally dug themselves to his core, and exploded; square pieces of human body flew everywhere.

"Artemis!" Percy cried running to where she was chained, where she had fallen unconscious after her brother was destroyed.

_Will open the eyes to theft,_

"Mother …" Artemis mumbled, "Why did you let Apollo die, mother." Artemis cried in her slumber, "How could you let this happen?" she whispered in her sleep, "Why?" she cried again, tears flowing from her clenched up eyes.

_Lose one child, save the other, this is the fate of ones mother_

"It's okay Artemis I'm here." Percy said whipping her tears.

"Percy?" Artemis asked as he eyes fluttered open, tears still streaked down her face, "Apollo?" she asked, softly.

"I'm sorry Artemis." Percy said hugging her close as she started to cry again, her wails of pain and anguish bounced off the walls of the mountain, she cried out again just as Thalia reached back there and Nico stood up with Leo. All three Dragon Slayers stood in silence of the passing of one of the best gods Olympus had to offer, "I'm so sorry."

_Open ye eyes ye gods,_

_The end has dawn,_

_Let all hope you are not like the other_


	10. Chapter 9 - The War Has Begun

**Chapter 9**

**The War Has Begun**

It had been two weeks since the passing of Apollo, since the fading of Artemis opposite. She hadn't left her room since the incident with the Monster Swarm, Percy had stayed in her room trying to comfort her and soothing her, no one was allowed in besides him. Thalia, Nico and Leo had been enraged at the sight, and feeling, of being defeated so easily, they had been training for two hundred years by Dragon Time and yet they had been destroyed nearly instantly, they felt angry and cheated.

"Percy!" Thalia cried out at seeing him walk out of Artemis's palace on Olympus, no one, not even Thalia Lieutenant of Artemis wasn't allowed in, the Hunters had been camping outside her palace.

"Huh? Oh hey Thalia." Percy said turning to look at her and smiling a small smile.

"Is she okay? How is she? Is everything alright? Can I go in? Did she say anything? –" Thalia said shooting out questions like a machine gun.

"Calm down Thalia." Percy said interrupting her, "She's fine, she just needs to rest, she fell asleep the last I saw her." He said, calming the fanatic Thalia.

"Are you sure? Are you one hundred percent sure she's okay? Are you –" Thalia continued like a mini-gun.

"Thalia enough, you're giving me a headache." Percy groaned, clutching his head, "Anyway there's a reason why I'm out here and not in there." Percy said, becoming serious.

"Well duh?" Nico said rolling his eyes.

"Nico this is no time for joking around." Percy warned.

"But you just –" Leo argued.

"Enough Leo." Percy said, his voice resonating with power, "This is no longer a joking matter." He said, his eyes darkened, "What do you remember about the fight on the mountain?" Percy questioned them.

"That Dragon Slayer …" Nico said trailing off.

"And what do you remember about him?" Percy questioned the three of them.

"Power …" Leo trailed off as well.

"Do you remember how we taught you that the Dragons fought the Dark Dragons?" Percy said, probing around the question.

"Yeah? What about it?" Leo questioned him.

"What did that Dragon Slayer say?" Percy said, nearly growling.

"Um … Oh …" Leo said, his eyes going wide.

"So? What did he say?" Percy questioned them like students.

"Dark Dragons …" Nico said trailing off as Percy nodded.

"That isn't it though is it?" Leo asked him, noticing the silence that had befallen them.

"No Leo it isn't." Percy said shaking his head, "What else did you fight on the way up?" he questioned them.

"Some sort of weird lizard people …" Leo said trailing off.

"Dragonkin." Nico said slowly, not sure.

"Yes Nico, the Dragonkin have risen as well." Percy said shaking his head.

"Olympus is doomed." Nico groaned.

"That still isn't all is it Percy …" Thalia whispered, silence fell over them like a blanket.

"No it isn't." Percy sighed.

"What is it?" Nico questioned him.

"Something you will not need to converse yourself in." Percy said looking at him, the message clear, do not get involved.

"But we're meant to help!" Leo cried out.

"No not in this last enemy, this one …" Percy trailed off, shaking his head.

"What about this last enemy?" Thalia growled at him.

"They are too strong for you too fight, the Dragons just barely beat them, and even that came at a heavy price." Percy said looking them in the eye, "If the Dragons could only just barely beat them, what makes you think you can defeat them?" Percy questioned each on of them, "They have brought nothing but death and suffering to this world, we, the Dragons, revolted against them when they came from the stars, when they invaded our planet, death and pain, gore and blood, reigned this world for centuries before they were beaten back, whipped to near extinction; but leaving the Dragons severely crippled." Percy told them, "If we couldn't beat them, what makes you think you could?" Percy growled at each one of them, "Do not even bother fighting this last enemy, you will not survive."

"You said 'we' …" Thalia said softly, "Why?"

"Oh … um … er …" Percy stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck; his mood changing instantly from fierce and stern to a stumbling teenager, "Slip of my tongue?"

"Why does that sound like a question?" Nico said looking at him with a skeptical eye.

"No it wasn't, it was a slip of the tongue." Percy said trying to fake confidence.

"Percy …" Thalia trailed off while Leo and Nico snickered.

"There you guys are!" Hermes said from behind them as they snapped their heads to look at him.

"Oh hey there Hermes, calling us for a council meeting?" Percy asked him.

"Yup, could you all make your way to the main Olympus Throne room now please, thank you." Hermes said before sending darting glances at Artemis's palace.

"We will go, she will be fine." Percy said when Hermes looked at him.

"I hope so Percy, I hope so." Hermes said before flashing away.

"Well guys, see you there." Percy said before dashing there, phasing through the door as he ran, stopping himself just at the hearth, "Hestia." Percy said smiling at the nine year old attending the fire.

"Hello Percy." She said smiling.

"Why aren't you sitting in your throne?" he asked her, smiling back.

"I prefer the hearth." She said smiling warmly at him when he nodded his head.

"Olympians! I call upon you!" Percy thundered as the three Dragon Slayers pushed the door open while the gods flashed in, three thrones empty.

"Why have you called us?" Ares demanded.

"Watch your tone Ares." Percy growled, "Do not think I have forgotten your betrayal." He said making Ares gulp and nod.

"We need to fill these seats." Poseidon mused, "Or Olympus will crumble."

"That is very true." Percy said, looking at each of the gods in turn.

"So who will it be?" Hermes squirmed in his seat when Percy looked at him.

"Poseidon you are now King, Hestia you are now Queen and will someone get that blasted daughter of Athena here." Percy ordered as Hermes flashed away and then flashed back with a demigod.

"Why am I here?" she growled.

"Nope sorry Hermes could you send her back and get her brother?" Percy asked him.

"Wait! What –" she never finished as a light engulfed them before fading then reappeared as Hermes dropped off Malcom, the son of Athena.

"Why am I here?" he asked timidly, Percy grinned, perfect.

"Malcom son of Athena, will you take up your mothers throne and her titles?" Percy asked him.

"Um … er … ah … yes?" he asked more then stated.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Percy questioned him.

"Y-y-yes." He finally managed to stutter out, before looking at Poseidon afraid, when suddenly a golden circle appeared underneath him as Percy looked at him, runes flew around the circle before exploding, Malcom screamed as pain filled his body, as power filled his body, as godhood filled him.

"Do not fear me child I bear no grudges against you as I did to your mother." Poseidon said when Malcom looked at him afraid, even after the transformation.

"Thank you Lord Poseidon." Malcom said bowing.

"Do not bot to me or call me Lord, Malcom for we are now on equal footing." He reminded him.

"Yes … Poseidon." Malcom said, testing out the name and finding it nice to his tongue.

"Well now that's fixed, I believe we still need to have a person of the Sky and Marriage?" Percy said looking around, "Aphrodite do you have anyone for marriage?" he questioned her looking dead at her in the eyes, not letting his eyes wonder over her.

"Um … how about Crystal my daughter?" she asked him.

"Will she think straight, will she not be stupid, will she be a proper Olympian? Think about this Aphrodite." He warned her, "Do not be like Zeus, who only wants children on his council." He told her, he looked at her as she had a silent debate within herself.

"No." she said, hanging her head in shame.

"We will give her a chance do you understand?" Percy said looking at her in the eyes, she held his gaze, "One chance, you will reign her in, teach her how to become a proper Olympian, and you yourself will learn to behave, do I make myself clear?" Percy growled.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Aphrodite squealed with glee as Percy just sighed, rubbing his temples, knowing this would cause him a headache.

"Now we just need a King of the Sky." Percy said looking around once more, "Thalia." He called out.

"What?" she cried out in shock, "Me?" her voice going high pitch.

"Yes you." Percy said.

"No." Thalia said, "I will not become a god who will be bounded by the ancient rules." She growled.

Percy groaned, "Come on Thalia –"

"No." she said, interrupting him, "And that's final." She huffed.

"You are as stubborn as Artemis." Percy mumbled as Thalia cuffed him over the back of his head, "Ow! What was that for?" he growled.

"That's for being stupid." Thalia said, popping her tongue out at him like a five year old.

"Well screw you too." He said, copying her actions, "Anyway Olympians since Thalia here will not take the throne," Percy said glaring at her, "I will find someone else along the way of this war."

"Wait!" Hermes asked him before he flashed out, "What about Apollo? And what war?"

Percy grinned, "Apollo will come in due time, but for the war, ahhh that is an interesting topic."

"Can you tell us?" Malcom asked him, sitting on his throne.

"Ahh the new Olympian Wisdom god already fitting into his role." Percy said grinning, causing Malcom to blush, "And to answer your question yes I can."

"So can you answer them?" Poseidon asked him.

"Yes." Percy said, "Look I've told you all before, when the Dragons made the Dragon Slayers they were fighting the Dark Dragons."

"What are the Dark Dragons?" Malcom asked, writing on a notebook.

"A Dark Dragon is an evil dragon." Percy said simply, "Anyway these Dark Dragons were slain and placed into slumber at the end of the Dragon War, then after this the Dragon Revolution happened were the Primordials were made, by slaying and absorbing the power of their dragons."

"That isn't all is it?" Malcom asked him.

"No you are facing the Primordials and the Dark Dragons, however there is two more races you have not placed into the situation yet." Percy informed them.

"And these two maybe what exactly?" Malcom questioned him again.

"One is the Dragonkin's, a race of people who are half dragon and half man." Percy said, looking them in the eye.

"But there isn't anything like that on Earth!" Hermes cried out.

"Oh? Who said they're from Earth?" Percy said, smirking.

"Wait what?" Malcom asked shock, his pen falling down.

"Their history is something that I will not tell you Olympians." Percy said.

"Why?" Demeter asked him, speaking for the first time.

"Because it is not for your ears, nor will I tell you your other enemy." Percy said looking them in the eyes, "Now I want Hades to be part of Olympus again." Percy commanded as a throne rose out of the ground, obsidian black, skulls and bones littered the throne; shadows seemed to be drawn to it.

"What about the Sun god?" Malcom asked him, totally leaving the notes in his book for later.

"That will be decided later, Olympians!" Percy bellowed, "From here on out the Ancient Laws are abolished." He declared.

"Who are you to say that?" a voice said as three flashes entered the room, immediately all the Olympian gods bowed before the three fates.

"I am Perseus Jackson, the Black Dragons god Slayer." He growled.

"Impossible!" they cried out, "No one came before the Primordials!"

"Oh? Is that what little Chaos told you?" he mocked.

"How dare you mock Chaos boy!" the three Fates sneered.

"You three mess around with peoples lives even immortal lives for fun! And you dare challenge me?" he roared at them.

"You have no right to abolished the laws set down by us!" the three roared.

"I have every right." Percy said menacingly, "You three have been corrupted by your power." He growled.

"So what? We are the Fates you cannot kill us." They growled back at him.

"Oh don't be so sure Fates." Percy growled again as black flames exploded on his hands.

"What is this treason!" they cried out, even though they were walking back.

"Claw of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared as he lunged forwards, his right hand came down, black flames surrounded it like a claw, the Fate on the right screamed as claw ripped through her skin, silver blood exploded into the air. He then spun to the left, dodging the middle on as she swung her sheers like a sword, and slicing off the Fates head on the left.

"Sister!" the middle one screamed, her eyes pulsing green as power flowed off her, making even the gods tremble, "How dare you slay the Fates! How dare you kill my sisters?! You will pay mortal!" she roared.

"Please Fate, I am above you and your stupid laws." Percy spoke.

"Die mortal!" she screamed, blinded by rage, anger and hate.

"Roar of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared at her as a jet of black flames exploded from his mouth, consuming her and her screams as her very essence was burnt away, she screamed once more, before all was silent.

"Y-y-you j-just ki-killed th-the Fa-Fates." Malcom stuttered.

"Yes I did, is there a problem?" Percy asked them.

"Th-they we-we're th-the Fa-Fate!" he cried out in shock.

"No they were the Corrupted Fates, their power, position and work was starting to get to them, in a thousand or so years from now they would've attacked as Primordial Children, not as the Fates." Percy told them, "And something will happen in 3 … 2 … 1." Percy said as a sudden boom shook the throne room as a figure smashed through the dome roof, a figure was standing in full black cloak which was flapping in the wind which was pouring into the room, blowing things around.

"Who are you?" Poseidon demanded, his trident at the ready, the being merely looked at him, his head cocked as he looked at Poseidon, he ignored Poseidon when his eyes found a smirking Percy. The thing roared as it dashed forwards to Percy, its hands forming black shadow blades which sucked the light out of the room, he suddenly went faster, creating a crater on the ground where he had lunged from, Percy spun to the side as he lunged past him, landing on the ground on all fours like a panther.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Leo roared, his blue flames travelling to the being, only for shadows to come out and stop it.

"Stand back Leo!" Percy called out, "Do not interfere with this, you are no match for him yet." Percy roared, "Roar of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared as black flames exploded from his mouth towards the being, only for it to disappear into the shadows, "Wing Edge of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared, slashing around with his elbow and catching the man in the face sending him flying back into one of the columns, Percy lunged forwards, his hand burning with black flames, "Burning Claw of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared as his hands connected with the column as it exploded, the being already shadow travelling away, "Vision of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared, a wave of black flames exploded off him, flying all around him as it slammed over the thrones, scorching them a bit, but finally smashing into the being and sending back into the walls of the Throne Room, Percy suddenly formed in his hand a bright looking orb which he threw at the being, it flew to him but instead of hitting him, it sunk into him. The being screamed as light began to shine forth from within him, it screamed again as white cracks started to appear on its body, it screamed on last time before it exploded, dark shards flying everywhere.

"What was that?" Malcom demanded recovering from his shock first.

"That was a Shadow Assassin, one of the weaker ones by the look of it." Percy stated calmly.

"What do you mean weaker ones? The power radiating off it was like a god!" Ares cried out.

"You aren't the most powerful force out there, you know that right?" Percy warned them.

"Wait are you saying that there are assassins more powerful then us?" Hermes asked, his face going pale.

"Oh yes definitely." Percy said as though it was the simplest things, "Some are more powerful then Primordials."

"Are these … assassins … by any chance Dragon Slayers?" Malcom asked him.

"Spot on there god of Wisdom." Percy said, appraising Malcom and causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Wait what does this mean?" Malcom asked when Percy started to walk away.

"What does it mean?" Percy asked him confused, "Don't you already know?" he asked them.

"Wait … are you saying …" Hermes said, his face paling.

"Oh yes Olympians," Percy said looking at them, his normal happy façade gone, replaced by a serious and cold face, "you are at war."

* * *

**Sorry guys for the short chapter guys I've been stuck with school exam and assignements sorry about this, I'll try and write more during the mid term break :(( I'm REALLY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I'll try and write more now**

**Till later**

**The Author**


	11. Chapter 10 - End of the Dragon War

**Chapter 10**

**End of the Dragon War**

_Flashback_

_The man was running through the jungle, roaring could be heard all around him, jets of flames exploded in the air, the ground shook as things slammed into them, the air chilled as they fought, the man kept running as he saw his target, a dragon was marble white in color, its orange fiery eyes glowing, the power rolling off it instantly froze mortals around it._

_"Dante!" the man roared, "Stop this war!" he screamed, "Dragons are dying, mortals are dying and you are causing this!" he screamed._

_"Shut your mouth Dragon!" the white dragon roared, "You like the mortals so much that you now look like one! Do you have no pride in your dragon blood?" he roared, waves of power flowed of him, "We will rule this world and you will bow before my power!" he bellowed._

_"Please Dante! I do not want to kill my brother!" the man screamed at the red dragon._

_"You are no brother!" the dragon sneered, "My brother took pride in his blood, you are no brother of mine!" the dragon roared, the man stopped there, faltering._

_"Br-brother wh-what do y-you m-me-mean?" the man stuttered, his heart shattered._

_"Silence you incompetent fool!" the marble white dragon roared._

_"Brother listen to me!" the man cried out, trying to reason with the dragon._

_"Die you mortal fool!" the marble dragon roared before a beam of white light exploded from its mouth._

_"I am sorry brother." The man said sadly before raising his hand, a wall of black flames exploded into the beam, stopping it._

_"Dragon Slayer of Life I call upon you!" the dragon roared._

_"Master you called?" a man asked him, falling from the trees, "You!" he sneered at the man._

_"Kill him." the dragon said._

_"Yes master." The man said before turning and roaring at the man._

_"You cannot defeat me Dragon Slayer." The man warned him._

_"Yes I can you are a dragon I am a slayer, I am made to kill you!" he cried out confidently._

_"Well then let us see." The man growled at him._

_"Roar of the Life Dragon!" the slayer roared as a beam of white light exploded from his mouth, flying towards the man, only for him to make a ripping motion and for the white beam to suddenly be split in half by a wave of black fire, "Wing Slash of the Life Dragon!" the slayer roared as he lunged forward towards the man, his elbow swinging down as bright white light followed it, the man just raised his hand, stopping the elbow, black flames destroyed the white light and burnt the slayers arm, he jumped back, "How dare you burn me?" the slayer roared._

_"Because you are an incompetent fool!" the man roared at him, "You are not worthy of the title of a Dragon Slayer." He growled._

_"You cannot say that to me! You would rather be a mortal then a Dragon!" the slayer roared, "Claw of the Life Dragon!" the slayer screamed as he lunged forward._

_"Brother, watch as your pathetic excuse of a Dragon Slayer dies." The man growled as his hand came down, black flames blazing and trailing it, before it smashed into the slayers head, instantly burning it away, leaving a headless corpse that swayed before dropping to the ground like a sack, "Is that all your slayers have now?" the man sneered at the dragon._

_"Brother," the thing sneered, "you will pay!" it roared as a burst of white light exploded from its mouth._

_"Brother stop this madness!" the man roared, "You know this is wrong!"_

_"Wrong?" the dragon roared, "Wrong? We are the dragons we are too worshipped not used like some slaves!" the dragon roared._

_"Please brother can we then not talk about it?" he screamed, "We do not need to fight!" he screamed._

_"Silence you pathetic excuse for a dragon!" the marbled colored dragon roared, "Do you not think mother told me what you are?" the dragon sneered as the man stumbled back, "Oh yes she told me what you are, abomination!"_

_"Brother we grew up together, we played together, we fought together please!" the man pleaded, dodging another spume of flames, "Stop this madness!"_

_"Silence! You are no brother of mine!" the dragon roared._

_"Brother! Listen to me!" the man screamed._

_"I am no longer your brother." The dragon sneered, "I am no brother of a mortal!"_

_"Brother I am a dragon." The man said, morphing into one, black wings exploded from his back, his hands and feet turned into razor claws which flickered with black flames, his face became more dragon like but still retained its humanity, his eyes seemed to burn your very soul by him staring at you, black flames seemed to dance in his orange colored eyes, "Are you happy now brother?" the man growled at him._

_"What is this!" the dragon roared, "Why do you retain your human looks." The dragon growled._

_"Because it is in this form that we are strongest." The man told him, "Brother please listen to me and stop this violence!" he cried out._

_"Never!" the dragon roared again, another beam of white light exploded from his mouth, burning the very ground which the man had been on before, he seemed to have disappeared entirely._

_"Then I am sorry brother, forgive me." The man said as he appeared in front of the dragon, moving so fast that even the dragon couldn't see him, his foot swung around and smashed into the marble white dragon, black flames trailed his foot and started to crawl up its skin._

_"What is this!" the dragon roared._

_"Soul Flames brother." The man said as his right hand, now like a dragon claw, came up and slashed his brother's face, black flames digging into the dragons face, he back flipped as the dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a beam of white light, missing him by centimeters._

_"Fool stay still and fight!" the dragon roared._

_"Brother you brought this down on yourself." The man said sadly._

_"Die you mortal fool!" the dragon roared as it lunged forwards, only for the man to spin around and bring his foot down, black fire trailing it once more, and smash it into the dragons side, black tendrils of darkness started to spread on its body._

_"How dare you touch me!" the dragon roared, darkness starting to spread on his body._

_"Stand down brother and I'll vouch for your sparring." The man pleaded his brother, "I know you aren't like this, please brother stop!"_

_"Never!" the dragon roared, "Feel the wrath of Life!" he said as he flew up strong flaps keeping him a float, an orb started to grow in his mouth it swirled white, being imbued with the life force of its surrounding._

_"Brother what are you doing!" the man roared, the trees around them withering and dying, some mortals immediately aged into dust, the very life force of their surroundings began to die, "Stop this foolishness!" he bellowed over the noise that thing was making, "Brother!" the man screamed before falling to his knees, tears trailing his face, "Brother, please!" he cried out._

_"Do not talk to me mortal!" the dragon roared, "You will be eradicated from this world!"_

_"Brother!" the man screamed as the dragon unleashed the orb, it flew through the air; the booming sound it unleashed blew many dragons and their slayers around them away, it slammed into the where the man was, the ground snapped under the pressure of the blast._

_"Brother you have failed!" the dragon roared, it had a smug look on its face, when the orb suddenly started to turn black, tendrils of black fire seem to engulf the orb before it disappeared in a plume of black flames._

_"Brother! Stop this!" the man cried as he destroyed the orb._

_"How did you do that?" the dragon roared, "You shouldn't have survived!"_

_"Brother this is not the time for this! Listen to me!" the man roared._

_"You insolent senile fool!" the dragon roared, "Do you believe that I will listen?"_

_"I am sorry my brother, forgive me." The man said as his eyes glowed white._

_"What sorcery is this!" the dragon roared as white lines appeared, binding his wings and limbs to his body; the earth shook as the dragon fell to the ground, "Unchain me you pathetic excuse of a dragon!"_

_"I am sorry brother." The man said one last time before twin white circles appeared above and bellow the dragon._

_"Stop!" a cry boomed out as a figure exploded towards the man, a funnel of water flying towards him._

_"Stop Najar!" the man cried out as white lines appeared on the water, exploding it, "Why are you attacking me?" he roared._

_"How dare you touch your brother!" the water dragon roared, her feminine body figure gave off a sleek look, blue wings that expanded into the sky and claws that were hooked shapped, her scales were blueish green like the sea, and her eyes pulsed blue with power._

_"He has started a war which is leading the demise of our kind and you are standing there demanding why I attack him?" the man roared back at her._

_"Shut up you mortal fool!" she sneered back at him, "You have no right to claim us as your kind! None of you do!"_

_"Najar you take this too far." He growled, "To go this length just to get the 'love' of my brother." He sneered._

_"How dare you talk to me like that!" the dragon roared at him._

_"Stand down Najar." The man growled, ignoring her, "And I will leave you until next time." He growled._

_"Do not talk to me, traitor of our kind." She growled, "You have no right to call us your brethren."_

_"Najar I have no abandon our kind! Humans have the right to live alongside us!" he cried out._

_"We are the higher order!" she screamed at him, "We should be in total control!"_

_"Why Najar why? Why have you let power cloud your mind?" he cried to her._

_"Silence you incompetent fool!" she screamed at him as she unleashed another torrent of water._

_"Then I am sorry Najar, but you must die." The man said as he lunged forwards, his dragon wings sending him soaring just over the ground._

_"You cannot kill me!" the female water dragon roared, letting loose an explosion of water at the man, only for him to dodge to the side; immediately the water dragon flew up and let loose another jet of water as the man got closer, only for him to spin to the right and fly upwards faster, catching up to her._

_"Najar!" the man roared, his body glowing with dark flames which flickered with white lines._

_"Die you incompetent mortal!" the water dragon roared as she unleashed another torrent of water, only for the man to raise one hand, stopping the torrent of water a meter from him._

_"I am sorry Najar, I am sorry." The man said as white lines exploded from his palm, enveloping the torrent of water and Najar, "I am sorry." He whispered before the water dragon screamed once more and fell to the earth, the torrent of water exploded and showered the ground with rain, Najar's body lay on the floor, smoking._

_"Najar!" a voice screamed through the air, the man turned around only to be blasted back by a golden beam, "You killed her! You killed Najar! You killed my sister!" a golden dragon roared, its body was black while the underbelly was golden, its wings looked like the night sky, stars shining on them._

_"Hemel, the Cosmic Dragon." The man said, flapping his black wings, "Have you too joined the them?" the man questioned him._

_"Yes." Was all the dragon said, as he morphed into a man who had golden wings protruding from his back, his hands and feet morphed into golden claws, a black tail appeared just above his but and his face morphed until only the center of it was human._

_"Then you must fall." Was all the man said as he flew forwards, black fire trailing his fist._

_"Oh I won't fall that fast." The Cosmic Dragon stated as he flew forwards, his fist trailed by golden light. The mans fist came down at Hemel, only for him to fly up and unleash a golden beam from his right hand, the man spun around and blocked it with black fire, he flew up towards him, spinning around as his foot came towards Hemel, only for him to block it with his right hand, "Is that all you've got?" the dragon sneered before punching the man in the stomach blowing him back. The Cosmic Dragon lunched forward after the man, his entire body being trailed by golden lights, he moved so fast that all he left of himself was snapshots of where he had been. The man spun to the left, only for the dragons claw to connect with his chest, blowing him into the ground ten meters away from where the marble white dragon lay, bind by white lines. The Cosmic Dragon stood up, looking down on the form of the man, "Pathetic." The dragon spat, "Is that all you have? I expected more from the great Black Dragon." Hemel sneered when suddenly the man jerked up, spinning as he did so that he appeared behind Hemel._

_"Don't be so quick to judge Hemel, I give you one chance, stand down and I will vouch for you sparring." The man pleaded into his ear, "I do not want to kill another of my brethren." He cried._

_"Then that will be your downfall!" the golden dragon roared as he elbowed backwards, only for it to be stopped by an opened palm._

_"I said I didn't want too Hemel, I did not say I wouldn't." the man told the golden dragon, as his eyes widen in fear._

_"No please I'll do anything! Please I beg I'll give you anything you want I'll give you –" he never finished as the man spun him around, his right hand chocking him as he gripped his neck._

_"It's too late Hemel, I'm sorry." The man said as white lines started to creep out of his right palm, spreading from the golden dragons neck like cracked lines on glass as they grew all over his body, "I'm sorry Hemel." The man said before the white lines exploded, the golden dragon screamed before a bright light covered the two of them; when the light cleared, the golden man swayed a bit more, the black mans hand by his side, before he fell down, dead, white smoke rose from him like Najar._

_"You killed them!" the marbled colored dragon roared, "You slay your own brethren!" the thing screamed._

_"You brought this upon us brother, you thirst for power led to this." The man growled turning around, his hands glowing black and white, "You said I was not your brethren but when I'm forced to slay two of them you start calling me that. How far have you fallen because of your lust of power." The man said, tears falling down his face, "Brother no one brought this on them but you." The man told him, crying._

_"You cannot defeat me!" the marbled colored dragon roared, ignoring that the man before him, his own brother, was crying, "I am the Lord of the Dragons you will bow before my law!"_

_"I do not care brother, it's over brother, you lost." The man said. Suddenly the dragon roared in pain as the two circles came closer and closer, "Judgment of the Twin Circles I now banish you to the depths of the Endless Pit." The man said before the two circles collided, a bright light shattered the afternoon as the dragon disappeared, his body and soul being sent to the Endless Pit, "I am sorry brother, forgive me." The man whispered one last time as the dragons stopped fighting, sensing that the tyrant ruler of the dragons, the power lusting ruler of the powerful beings, was gone. Silence reigned over the battle before the roar of the victorious dragons could be heard, them and their dragons slayers roared as their victory came, they had done it, they had made a change in history._

_Flashback end_

* * *

**Hey guys sorry about the slow upload, I'll try to upload faster from now on but it's a bit harder now :PP I'll try my best sorry about the crappy chapter.**

**Till later**

**The Author**


	12. Chapter 11 - The Rising and Destruction

**Chapter 11**

**The Rising and Destruction**

It had been two weeks since Percy told the Olympians, two weeks of sheer preparation, two weeks of pure training, two weeks since Percy demolished the Ancient Laws and two weeks since the war began. The day had started off nicely, the sun shone clearly in the bright blue sky, birds chirped from the tree's, as they knew nothing and mortals went on with their normal lives; and yet the demigods knew, they were coming, and they were coming in great numbers. A sudden blazing horn exploded the afternoon air, bird's squawked as they flew into the sky, darkening it.

"They're here!" a demigod sentry screamed before a diamond shard exploded through his chest, spewing blood in front of him, staining the grass crimson with the ebbing life force of the demigod, the crystal started to glow red as energy from the demigod was sapped out.

"Demigods." A voice said from behind the slumping form of the demigod, "Weak and foolish."

"Who are you!" a demigod challenged, his sword gleamed under the sun.

"I do not answer you mere peasants." Was all the man said as he stepped into the light, his skin was like crystals, shinning and sharp, his eyes glowed purple and blue, the man to his left had black hair and steel iron eyes, his body seem to give off a metallic aura, his skin was a light metal grey, the man on his right gave off a black aura that seem to suck the very light out of the afternoon sky, his eyes were black with a black cloak over himself which hid the rest of his face.

"Ahh Michael, Dragon Slayer of Tudan the Crystal Vanguard Dragon." A voice said from behind the demigods.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" the middleman roared, the ground around him started to crack.

"Logan, Dragon Slayer of Adranog the Metal Dragon." The voice said from a different place this time.

"How do you know so much about us?" Logan roared at the place where the voice came from.

"And Charles, Dragon Slayer of Shadowna the Shadow Dragon." The voice said finally appearing before them, the man stood in a black cloak, it swirled around him, his black army combats boots clearly seen and his fingerless gloves on his hands stood out as his arms crossed his chest.

"Who are you? And how do you know so much about us?" the Shadow Dragon Slayer sneered.

"Charles really? Can't remember me?" the man said shaking his head.

"Who are you? Answer us and stop talking in riddles!" Logan roared.

"Really Logan? I expect this from Charles but from you?" the man said, sighing and shaking his head again.

"How dare you talk to them like that lowly peasant?!" Michael boomed at him.

"Michael." The man growled, "Still haven't changed I see."

"Perseus." The Dragon Slayer whispered, suddenly white as chalk.

"How dare you talk to us like that!" the three dragon slayers roared at him, "Soldiers! Charge!" they screamed as beings rose out of the ground, they stood ten feet tall, with brown, black and grey scales, which littered their body, most of them held swords but some held shields and spears. The very sight of those golden, red and black shields seemed to make the demigods flinch and hesitate with every attack; they were afraid of the Dragon Soldiers.

"Please you three, really?" Percy growled, "Too weak to fight me? So you have to use your little army?" he mocked.

"How dare you talk to our leader like that!" one of them roared as it threw its shield like a boomerang, it whistled through the air before passing right through Percy and killing the soldier behind him.

"Poor poor soldier, can't even hit me." Percy said, shaking his head as he flicked his right hand, blowing the soldier back with black flames and eating away at the front portion of his body, "Come here Dragon Slayers, or are you too afraid too a god Slayer?" he mocked.

"You dare mock us? Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" Charles roared as darkness spewed from his mouth and flew towards Percy.

"Hand of the Black Dragon!" Percy thundered as his arm came up, black flames trailing it, and ripped apart the line of shadows, "You'll have to do better then that Charles." Percy said winking, enraging the Dragon Slayer.

"Blade of the Iron Dragon!" Logan boomed as he lunged forward, his right arm morphing into a sword, the air whistled as he lunged towards Percy.

"Talon of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared as he back flipped over Logan and kicked him, the force blowing him back and winding him, "Sad that the Iron Dragons Slayer has fallen this much." Percy said shaking his head.

"How dare you mock us_boy_." Michael spat as he said that last word, sneering at him, "You will bow before your superiors! Exploding Wing Edge of the Crystal Dragon!" Michael roared as crystals formed over his elbows, they hummed and glowed with power as he dashed forwards, jumping up five meters from Percy and falling down, spinning around so that he seemed like a spinning top.

"Really Michael that's all you've got?" Percy said in mock sadness, "Well then let me show you power." He growled as he looked up, "Claw of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared as he swung his left fist up, black flames forming around it like claws. It slammed into Michael and blew him back a good ten meters, Percy smirking at the three Dragon Slayers as they stood up and glared at him, "Is this the power of the Dragon Slayer these days? I'm using Dragon Slayer Wielding at its most basic form and you can't even touch me. I haven't even used god Slaying power yet." Percy said shaking his head, the battle between demigods and the Dragon Soldiers raged around him, no one wanted to be close to the current Dragon Slayers.

"Do not mock us you senile old fool." Logan growled, "Your time is up, it is time for us to rein this world!" he roared.

"No it is not, the Dragons time has passed, let it pass." Percy chided.

"Who ever said anything about the Dragons?" Michael said grinning, "Oh no we don't want the Dragons rein back, oh no we want our own rein." He said grinning evilly.

"Foolish child." Percy chided, "Do you really think that you can take on Olympus or even the world yourself?" he said shaking his head, "How do you plan on taking down the Immortals of East Asia? How do you plan to take down the gods of China and their own dragons?" he said stating facts, "While those dragons may not be the same as ours they are the descendants of the first Dragons, your power level now is nothing compared to that of one of the Elemental Chinese Dragons, you will fall before you can get close to them, you aren't a Dragon Slayer, you're just a little child wanting to play with the big toys." Percy scolded him.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Michael roared, "Cavern of the Crystal Dragon!" he roared as Crystals came down upon Percy like a cage, Michael lunged forward, "Back Leg Kick of the Crystal Dragon!" he roared as he kicked Percy out of the cage and towards Logan.

"Steel Storm of the Iron Dragon!" Logan thundered alongside with Michael as he let loose shards of iron into the air as Percy flew into them, "Iron Horn of the Iron Dragon!" Logan roared again as he dashed into Percy headfirst, blowing him back and out of the storm towards Charles.

"Forward Exploding Wing Slash of the Shadow Dragon!" Charles roared as he swung his right elbow down, connecting with Percy, and letting loose an explosion of Shadows, which wrapped themselves around Percy, "Purging Darkness of the Shadow Dragon!" Charles rasped as he made the shadows around Percy to blow him out, Percy landed in a heap in the middle of all three of them.

"The almighty Black Dragon god Slayer, brought to his knees by three mere Dragon Slayers!" Michael roared in laughter, "Looks like he is all talk and no walk." He said grinning.

"I wouldn't be so sure Michael." Charles warned softly, "He's gone through much worse than this and come out alive."

"Impossible." Michael scoffed, "No one can survive the power of three Dragon Slayers."

"But take into note Michael, he is a god Slayer." Charles said before a new voice spoke up.

"He's right you know?" Percy said as he got up as all three Dragon Slayers spun around to see who had spoken, "That was interesting I must say." Percy said looking Michael in the eyes before his face broke out into a grin, "But is that all you have?" he challenged.

"H-how ca-can yo-you sti-still b-be u-up?" Michael stuttered in shock, "No one sh-should be ab-able to surv-sruvive that!" he shouted out, stunned.

"Did you not here anything Charles said fool?" he growled.

"How dare you talk to me like that you mere peasant." He growled back.

"Stupidity will be your down fall." Percy said, shaking his head.

"You will bow before your betters!" Michael roared, "Crystal Energize." He growled as Crystals started to form a pattern on his body, leaking energy into him, before cracking and falling off.

"You will not stand against the power of three Dragon Slayers." Logan sneered at him, "Steel Scales." He growled under his breath as his skin started to change from a tan to greyish material, patterns appeared on them, forming armor, his skin became his armor.

"Foolish god Slayer." Charles muttered, as black tendrils of darkness seem to fly off from him, "Shadow Akin." He said finally as the shadows wrapped themselves around him, forming armor.

"Oh you want to play like that do you?" Percy said grinning as he looked upon their forms, "Lets play then." Percy said as he shifted his feet a little.

"What is this? Do you mock us Slayer?" Michael growled.

"No I just don't think you're worthy enough for me to try." Percy said laughing as the three Dragon Slayers went red in the face.

"How dare you! Drilling Roar of the Crystal Dragon!" Michael roared as he unleashed a torrent of crystal shards from his mouth, which spiraled like a drill, Percy just swiped his hand to the side, black flames erupted from them, burning away the crystals.

"Is that all Michael? I'm getting bored." Percy taunted him.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that god Slayer!" Logan spat, "You all think you're all high and might but you're nothing but dirt before us! Shearing Sword of the Iron Dragon!" Logan roared as he jumped forwards towards Percy, his right arm morphing into a sword while the edge spun around, he swung it down at Percy, the sound it made was like a gigantic chainsaw going off.

"Not bad, you're getting somewhere at least." Percy said as he dodge the swing, spinning on his back foot and bringing his front one down in an arch smashing Logan to the ground with such force that he bounced back up, Percy then spun and kicked him back to the other three Dragon Slayers, the metal scales on his body cracking where he had kicked him.

"You broke my scales?!" Logan cried out in shock and disbelief.

"Oh yes, they aren't that strong." Percy said nonchalantly.

"They are strong enough to withstand a blast from Ouranus how can you say it is not strong?" he growled at him.

"Simple because Ouranus isn't that strong." Percy said laughing.

"Percy just let us destroy this camp, you hate the gods anyway don't you?" Charles asked him, basically begging.

"No I hated a few of the gods not every single one of them and if I let you destroy them … I can't let you do that." Percy said shaking his head, "Why don't you back down Charles? I know you don't like this sort of thing, why are you there?" Percy asked him, gesturing to the other two Dragon Slayers.

"I can't Percy I'm sorry." Was all Charles said before he lunged forward, moving faster than anyone thought possible, "I've found the secrets of the shadows, I am no longer just a Shadow Dragon Slayer, I am the shadows." He said as he disappeared and phased right through Percy's blast of Soul Flame.

"You have started to learn Charles, but that isn't enough here, forgive me." Percy said one last time to him as he spun in a full circle, his foot came down on Charles head as he flew in as a shadow, it smashed right through his skull, a quick and painless death, grey matter exploded everywhere and bone skull fragments clattered to the floor, "I am sorry Shadowna." Percy said quietly under his breath.

"You killed him!" Logan roared, "How could you!" he roared again as he dashed forward.

"Know your place Dragon Slayer." Percy growled as he jumped over Logan, kicking his back, "I give you this choice, stand down and I'll let you live, attack and I will kill you." He promised.

"Shrapnel Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Logan roared as he unleashed a torrent of metal at Percy.

"Shield Wall of the Black Dragon!" Percy boomed as he wall of black flames exploded from the ground, protecting him from Logan's roar.

"Diamond Hand of the Crystal Vanguard!" Michael thundered as he lunged at Percy.

"Lotus Edge Bomb of the Black Dragon!" Percy boomed as he spun around, his right elbow smashing into Michaels stomach, winding him and blowing him back, "Roar of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared at Logan as he screamed, black flames eating away at his body and soul, leaving nothing there, "You've learnt some secrets Michael." Percy said as he turn to look at the last Dragon Slayer, "But it is not enough fool."

"It is more then enough! You will bow before the power of a vanguard!" Michael roared, the skies suddenly darken, rolls of black clouds covered the sky, Percy looked confused at this scene.

"Vanguards were always warring with the Dragons before they were destroyed were they not?" Percy questioned him, ignoring the now darkened sky, "They didn't stand up against the Archons did they? No they fled against them, leaving the Dragons to fight the Archons then later blaming it on the Dragons fault for causing the carnage and death." Percy growled, "Weakling they were then destroyed after the Dragons just fought the Archons, know your place you senile fool." Percy growled.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Crystal Cage of the Crystal Vanguard!" Michael roared as he charged up a single crystal shard in his hand and unleashed it at Percy, it glowed a purple and gold hue as it flew through the air, Percy just brought his hand up, black flames consumed the crystal before smashing it into pieces.

"Weak." Was all Percy said before he lunged forward, his sword appearing in his hand, "Come show me the battle powers of your stupid Vanguard!" he challenged as he attacked Michael.

"You will fall!" Michael roared as his right hand morphed into a diamond blade, he swung it at Percy. The two blades collided with each other in a screech, sparks flying off as the Frozen Styx edge blade smashed into the diamond one. Percy flicked his wrist, slashing back at Michael with a backhand, Michael leaned back, dodging the attack and lashed out with his crystal sword, the blade catching Percy across the chest, ripping his shirt open, "See your pathetic sword play is nothing compared to mine!" Michael boasted as Percy jumped back to dodge another stab.

"I wouldn't be too sure Michael." Percy growled as he lunged forward, his sword becoming a blur, moving so fast that Michael could just barely block them, barely but still blocking them, Michael quickly stopped the next attack and slid his crystal arm down the blades length, catching Percy's sword at the hilt and flicking it away.

"See you're disarmed, your swordsmanship is nothing compared to a Vanguard Apprentice." Michael gloated as he swung his crystal arm sword down at Percy, it closed down on him only for it to be blocked at the last second by another sword, looking like the exact one that Michael had disarmed.

"Do you think I only carry one blade fool?" Percy sneered as he pushed Michael off and slashed at him, his sword blurring as he swung his left hand's sword using a front hand motion, smashing the sword into Michaels blade arm and smashing the arm away, "You're using all the most complicated Vanguard maneuvers and you gloat at beating the Dragon sword form at its most basic level." Percy growled, "Let us see how good you truly are." He roared as he started to attack like he never had before, his sword moving so fast that it no longer seemed to exist but merely just phased in and out of reality, he spun and lunged, jumped and ducked, his body leaving images of where he had been, suddenly he slashed right only to spin around at the last second and slice off the right arm of Michael, the Dragon Slayer roared in pain, the battle ceased as everyone watched the almighty Dragon Slayer Vanguard Apprentice fell on his knees before the god Slayer, "For your crimes, you will be punished!" Percy boomed, his sword flashed down before shimmering and then disappearing, blue light crystals fell from it and shattered on the ground, flakes of blue light exploding everywhere as Michaels head rolled off his body and fell to the ground with a thud; soon accompanied with the falling of his body, "Dragon Soldiers I give you this chance now leave and I shall spare you, stay and you will end up like this man! But if you leave you must not come back into this war!" he roared throughout the battlefield, wreckage of the camp burned around him as Demigods, gods and Dragon Soldiers looked at him alike, stopping the havoc as lightning flashed in the sky, a singular scream of pain could be heard before it too was snuffed out, silence descended upon the battle field, suddenly one solider stepped forward, "Who are you soldier?" Percy questioned him, turning to face him.

"I am Adun Adar Second in command of the Dragon Soldiers, do you hold your promise with your life?" he questioned Percy.

"I am Perseus Jackson god Slayer of the Black Dragon, I swear upon my life that what I have said is true." He said.

"Very well then Perseus Jackson god Slayer of the Black Dragon we shall leave and swear upon our lives that we shall refrain from attacking in this war from now on." The Dragon Soldier promised.

"Then leave and never return Dragon Soldier." Percy told him.

"Move out Soldiers! We're going home!" the Dragon Soldier roared as hundreds of the Dragon Soldiers started to walk back, their armor glittering and shimmering before disappearing from existence as wings exploded from their back and they took flight into the air, disappearing from view, Percy spun around before fading into a clearing, he immediately closed his eyes.

Line break

Nico's head snapped around to where he had heard the conch horn blare, his eyes widen as he saw the demigod scout slump to the ground with a draining crystal through his chest. His eyes narrowed as they scanned the field, only to widen as he saw the army advancing towards them, immediately his bone armor appeared, pulsing through his skin, a dragon skull seem to cover his face, bones morphed together to form an impenetrable second skin for Nico.

"Just great." He muttered under his breath, "Come back from Tartarus to see a whole army." He growled, "Can't we be left alone for one second?"

"Nico what do we do?" Thalia asked him as she landed beside him.

"Well it looks like we're about to have some fun." Leo said as he appeared in a vortex of flames, suddenly a kid ran towards the three Dragon Slayers as a Dragon Soldier chased him, Thalia launched a blast of lightning at the Dragon Soldier, causing him to stumble back, a gaping whole in the middle of his chest.

"Run to Bunker 55 kid." Nico said looking at the kid, a small child of around ten years of age, bright golden hair with blue eyes, light caramel skin and a bow in his hand.

"Yes sir." The child gulped as he sprinted away to the bunker, Nico suddenly lurched backwards and cursed himself for his stupidity, he had looked away from the battlefield, cursing himself Nico turn and slashed at the soldier, the head flying off, blood trailing it. Nico's fingers morphed into blades, each one sharp enough to cut through the bones of a dragon. Nico jumped back as a sword sliced through the air where he had been, only for him to lean back as a sword flew over him as someone tried to stab him, Nico grabbed the arm of the sword wielder and flung him down into the ground with enough force that the soldiers back snapped with a sickening crunch, Nico spun around, his foot catching another Draogn Soldier in the face and sending the head away like a soccer ball. Nico then swung his left hand down, blocking a stab by the spear wielding soldier, he grabbed the spear and pulled it in, his finger blades punched right through the skull of the soldier and into the Dragon Soldiers brain, killing him instantly. Suddenly Nico lurched forward again as something slammed into him and broke his armor, he turned to look at his attacker, it was a Dragon Soldier holding a gigantic battle axe, the blade was red etched with black on the edges, the handle extended down into his hand was wooden, the thing stood at ten feet tall, it had a smooth dragon like skull with scales all over its body, "Well looks like I found my first victim." Nico said smiling evilly at the Dragon Soldier as his armor knit itself back together.

"Who are you? And how do you use bone magic?" the soldier growled at him.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?" Nico taunted him.

"Foolish demigod I am a Dragon Soldier Commander you will fall before my might!" the thing roared as horns pierced through its skull, a tail exploded from above its waist and wings protruded from its back.

"Well you look fine and dainty." Nico laughed, taunting him.

"You dare talk to me like that?" the Dragon Soldier roared, "You will bow before the might of the Dragons!"

"And how is a Dragon Soldier suppose to beat a Dragon Slayer?" Nico taunted him.

"By going through special training." The Dragon Soldier grinned as his sword started to shimmer blue, Nico's eyes narrowed.

"Vembrane Blades." Nico hissed.

"Oh you know that?" the Dragon Soldier grinned at him, "Well then you know what happens when I do this!" the thing roared as he swung its sword down, slaming into Nico's breastplate and sending him flying back.

"Oh must be one of those fake ones." Nico said when he checked his armor.

"No! Impossible!" the Dragon Soldier roared.

"Very much possible." Nico said grinning when suddenly the armor cracked, jagged lines started to appear from the middle of his armor, expanding outwards, wanting to eat more, "Oh … looks likes it's the real deal." Nico said, looking down at his armor.

"Foolish Dragon Slayer, you will perish by my hands!" the thing roared as it lunged forward at Nico, its sword humming with blue power, leaving blue lines which traced the air as it flew in the soldiers hands.

Nico back flipped away from the Dragon Soldier, "Thalia, Leo lets kill this guy." Nico said as the other two Dragon Slayers appeared by his side.

"With pleasure." Thalia said as she causing the winds to pick her up, flying up, lightning arching around her.

"Lets do this baby!" Leo said, laughing as the flames started to circle him.

"Foolish Dragon Slayers! Fall before the might of the Vanguards!" the Dragon Soldier roared.

"Claw of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared as he lunged forward, his finger blades appearing as he swiped them down, sparks flew as his finger blades connected with the soldiers sword, the bluish glow collided with the grey one, energy crackled in the air as the two beings pushed down with their might. Leo then ran up behind the thing as his sword held off Nico's finger blade.

"Ripping Wings of the Fire Dragon!" Leo roared as he swung both his hands in opposite directions, flames exploded from them, slamming into the Dragon Soldier forwards as Nico released his hold, spinning away as the Dragon Soldier stumbled, his sword flying out of his grasp.

"Lightning Strike of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia roared from the sky, arches of lightning slammed into the Dragon Soldier, finding chinks in its scale armor, it thundered backwards, falling to its knees, causing the ground to shake as he fell down like a mountain.

"Roar of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared in front of the soldier as shards of bones smashed into it, ripping through scales, blood poured down from its wounds.

"Wind Clam of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia boomed from the sky as she swung her palms together, the winds following it and smashing into the soldier, the Dragon Soldier cried out in pain.

"Roaring Fire Blast of the Fire Dragon!" Leo roared as he brought both his hands down like as though he was holding a ball at his hips, fire gathered in the middle of both his hands, they flared, seeking blood, "Be Unleashed!" Leo roared again as he flung both his hands at the Dragon Soldier, a streaming jet of fire exploded from it blasting into the Dragon Soldier, melting its armor scales and burning it onto its body, the soldier screamed again in pain as Leo let go of the blast, tiring.

"Storm Shard of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared as bones popped out from the ground, flying around him before flying towards the Dragon Soldier and cutting into it.

"Lightning Spear of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia roared as a lightning bolt appeared in her hand, she flung it, the amount of energy exerted from the blast made Zeus's lightning bolt look like a fire cracker, the Dragon Soldier flew back, the scale armor breastplate broken.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Leo roared as a jet of flames exploded from his mouth, smashing into the Dragon Soldier, it slowly started to melt its way through the armor, the Dragon Soldier screamed once more before everything went horribly wrong. Some how the Dragon Soldier had managed to grab his sword, which had fallen when Leo attacked him, and threw it behind him, it cut through the jet of flames as though it was bread, a blue hum surrounded it. Leo's eyes widen as the sword plunged itself all the way to the hilt through the middle of his chest, it had enough force behind it that it slammed Leo into a tree, his body suspended by a sword.

"Leo!" Nico screamed seeing his friend body being stuck into a tree.

"No!" Thalia cried out as she watched her friend dying.

"Opps." The Dragon Soldier said, faking innocence, "My sword slipped." the thing said, grinning, "Oh well one less Dragon Slayer to deal with." He laughed as he walked over to the tree, both other Dragon Slayers too shock to do anything, and slid out his sword from Leo's body, he inspected his blade when suddenly he swept it down beheading Leo in one smooth motion.

"Loe!" Thalia screamed.

"How dare you!" Nico roared as he lunged towards the soldier, "Fore Arm Blade of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared as his whole right arm morphed into a gigantic blade, the bone had a marking sketched onto it, swirls of red that seem to suck the light out of the sky and swirls of black that surrounded it seem to make the blade glow black, Nico slashed this down, cutting right through the Dragon Soldiers armor like it was paper, he then spun around and slashed the blade up, cutting through the Dragon Slayers mask before spinning around and slashing horizontally across the Dragon Soldiers exposed chest now, drawing blood, the red lines seem to draw it in and glow with even more power, "Bones Vengeance!" Nico roared as bones started to grow out of his skin, making even more blades pop out of his body, he then dashed forwards moving so fast that all the Dragon Soldier saw before pain exploded in his chest was a dust cloud floating up, Nico spun around slicing one leg off the Dragon Soldier, his elbow blade cutting through it like butter, he then spun around again swinging his left elbow blade at the soldiers exposed right arm, slicing it cleanly off, blood exploded from it, staining the ground a crimson red. Nico then swung his blade again at the Dragon Soldiers neck, only for the soldier to get lucky and punched Nico in the chest with its left arm, blowing him back, Nico screamed in pain as his bone armor broke and stabbed into his chest, puncturing his lungs and the area around his heart, his ribs broke along with this, Nico fell to the ground, his chest a heaving bleeding mess.

"Nico!" Thalia screamed watching another friend fall prey to this soldier.

"Pathetic." The Dragon Soldier gasped as blood flowed onto the ground from his missing leg and arm, "Even … with a … arm and le … leg mi-missin … missing I … can still … beat … you." The soldier said through ragged breaths.

"Nico!" Thalia screamed again, "No, no, no, no, no" she said shaking her head, holding her hands to her head as though she could block out the sound of their dying breaths.

"Oh look at how the might Dragon Slayers fall before the Vanguards, we will claim back what is ours you will die!" the soldier roared out laughing, his mouth covered in blood stained the blue sky as red crimson liquid flew out into the air with each word, "What was that?" the Dragon Soldier mocked Thalia as he heard her start to mutter, her hands still covering her ears, "Speak up, let me hear your last words." The Dragon Soldier gloated, suddenly Thalia's head snapped up, her eyes glowing an intense blue, the air around her picked up, clouds rolled over the sky turning it dark.

"Lighting of Heaven hear my cry, Listen to the please of your master, Strike down this fool leave nothing behind, May the Walls between Life and Death be destroyed, May they come crashing down upon him, May he be snuffed out of this world, Lightning of the Heaven strike him now." Thalia screamed, her hands still covering her ears as she let loose the Lightning Executors call of the Sky Dragon, a power that was known only to the best Dragon Slayers, secrets of the Sky Dragon. Blue lightning then arched down from the sky smashing into the Dragon Soldier over and over again, his screams of pain echoed out through the now silent battlefield, Thalia ran over to Nico as the lightning died down, not caring that all that was left was a pile of ashes, "Nico can you hear me?" Thalia asked him as she held his head in her hands.

"Call … Raquel." Nico gasped through his broken chest.

"Shhh don't talk Nico. Raquel!" Thalia screamed into the sky as she held him in her lap.

"Nico!" the Bone Dragon gasped when she appeared out of the ground, "Oh Nico." She cried as she took him from Thalia.

"Ra … quell." He said, his voice strained.

"Don't talk Nico, don't talk." Raquel said, tears spilling down her face, falling onto Nico's.

"L … e … o." Nico got out, Thalia spun around to see Sapphire there by the body pieces, crying.

"It's okay Nico, Sapphires here." Thalia said crying, she suddenly felt warm arms circle her body, "Enoch." She chocked on his name, chiding herself for feeling safe that she didn't die.

"Shhh Thalia, Nico will be fine, Dragon Slayers have gone through worse, especially hers." Enoch said holding the ex Huntress.

"Nico, please be safe." Thalia whispered, "I don't want to lose another friend." She cried.

"It will be okay Thalia." Enoch said, holding her tighter, Thalia just held on to Enoch like a lifeline.

"Nico." A voice said behind them.

"Percy please heal him! I know you can!" Raquel pleaded with Percy.

"Do not worry Raquel you know your Dragon Slayers have gone through worse." Percy told her as he placed his hands on Nico's chest, white lines appeared all over his body.  
"What are you doing stop!" Thalia screamed, she fought against the suddenly strong as iron grip of Enoch.

"Thalia what are you trying to stop him for, he's healing Nico." Enoch told her, but even he sounded skeptical.

"Healing? Those were the same lines he used when he blew up that Dark Dragon Slayer." Thalia screamed, fighting against Enoch's hold again.

"Dark Dragons?" Enoch asked, his grip suddenly slackned and Thalia fell face first into the dirt, getting a mouthful of it.

"Yes Enoch, they are rising once more." Percy told him as he drew his hand away from Nico's chest, the gaping hole which had burned its ways into Thalia's mind was gone, all that remained was skin, his normal pale skin.

"Nico?" Thalia asked in disbelief, "Nico!" she screamed as she shook him.

"Stop shaking him Thalia." Percy said as he gripped her two arms.

"Why isn't he waking up?" she cried.

"He needs to rest." Percy told her.

"Nico." She cried.

"How did you do that Percy?" Raquel asked him, "I have never seen that before and that is saying a lot." She told him.

"The power of Oblivion has the power to destroy and heal." Percy told her, "Instead of separating things I reversed it so that the Oblivion power reknitted everything together." He said still looking at Nico.

"Is it true Percy?" Sapphire asked him quietly.

"Yes." Percy said looking at her sadly.

"We're doomed, the last time we fought we had all the dragons, we are now nothing but a handful." Enoch groaned, momentarily forgetting Thalia as she held onto Nico.

"We will find a way." Percy told them.

"Let us hope, they are worse then the Archons."

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading very often things came up ahahh sorry guys :PP hope this makes up a little bit, SORRY!**

**Till Later**

**The Author**


	13. Chapter 12 - Call of the Void

**Chapter 12**

**Call of the Void**

"What!" Hermes roared, "Repeat that again?"

"In the one hour span which we fought we lost three hundred demigods, another fifty fataly wounded and estimated to die in the next two weeks, and the rest of the hundred and fifty demigods injured but nothing life threatening though there are some that will require heavy medication." The medic, a son of Apollo, told the council of Olympus.

"In one hour." Hermes groaned, his head in his hands now.

"What did you expect Hermes?" Percy asked him, "They are Dragon Soldiers, and even then I'm sure these are the new ones, original ones would've wiped out the whole camp in that time span." Percy informed him.

"We are doomed, this is no war this is a butcher of the gods." Hades cried.

"No we have a chance." Percy told them.

"And what is that?" Poseidon asked him, "Even with the might of the Sea and the power of the Underworld not only are we missing the Sky and the Sun, but our powers are no match for these blasted dragon beings."

Percy barked in laughter at this, "Where does a God go when they fade?" he questioned them.

"The voice but –"

"Exactly the void, Titan Helios and Primordial Aether are still there, the time in which we have taken is enough that these three beings energy signature have fused into one." Percy told them smiling.

"That would mean." Artemis said, her eyes widening, hope flared within them, "He could come back?"

"Yes Artemis." Percy said giving her a warm smile, "He would come back, but he would come back stronger." Percy said grinning.

"How much stronger?" Malcom, the new god of wisdom asked him.

"Stronger then the big three combined during the ancient times of Greece where their powers were maxed out." Percy told him, instant silence fell over Olympus; so thick you could cut it with your nails.

"How are you planning to get him back?" Hermes asked him, shattering the silence, asking the question everyone had on their minds.

"Do you know what the Void is?" Percy asked him, seemingly ignoring the question.

"It is the realm of the faded." Poseidon said, "But what has that got to do with this? We cannot access the Void, even the Primordials could not access it."

"There are beings beyond your control." Percy said simply.

"I think we've found them." Malcom groaned.

"You should've after all this time." Percy said, laughing a little.

"But you must still tell us, how do you plan to reborn Apollo?" Poseidon asked, no one realized Artemis's eyes flaring with hope.

Percy laughed at this, "Simple, I find an Artifact."

"An Artifact?" Malcom asked him confused, "How will that help us now? Most Artifacts do not even contain enough magical power to subdue a demigod how do you plan to use it to stop things more powerful then the Primordials?" he questioned him.

"This is no normal Artifact god of Wisdom. This is a Dark Archon Artifact." Percy said grinning.

"Dark Archon?" Crystal asked, piping up for the first time.

"Archons who did not like what their race were doing, they were extremely powerful; that was until they were eradicated by the Archons of Taldarah." Percy spat, "Destroyed for fighting in what they believed in." he growled.

"Where is it?" Hermes asked him, gulping.

Percy grinned, his previous show of anger gone, "Why where else but in Egypt and the Amazon Rain Forest?"

"What!" Malcom roared, "Both lands of beyond the gods!"

"True." Percy said grinning, "Which is why I require Nico and Thalia to go to Egypt." Percy told them, "I will go to the Amazon Rain Forest."

Line break

The morning light did little to nothing to penetrate the thick forest roof, leaves covered the sky turning it black, they rustled as the winds caressed them, singular beams of light cut through the thick vegetation and landed on the ground, small spots of light littered the floor. A single figure stood in a clearing, cursing under his breath as he stared at the vegetation in front of him, blocking him off like a physical wall, he growled again before stepping through, black flames covered his body burning away at insects and little animals that ventured too close to him for his liking, their last shrill cries of pain went unnoticed by the singular person; Percy cursed once more as he reached a section of vegetation, thicker then the rest. Suddenly his head snapped around as a single leave rustled out of place, immediately Percy's eyes narrowed, his pupils changing into slits as he looked through dragon vision, the tree's were just black shadows now as he looked for the warmth in a human body, Percy's head suddenly snapped back as his senses immediately went into over ride as his eyes saw himself surrounded by people; he sneered, Primordial assassins, he could sense the power of endless sky flowing through one, cold darkness that seem to seep out of another, power of the cold sea seem to wash through another and finally one which caught his attention, a singular being which seem just be a black figure in his vision, the body outline was there but darkness seem to draw everything into it. Percy growled as his eyes returned to normal, four Primordial assassins against him, he roared, fires lashed off from his body burning away his surroundings and exposing the four assassins.

"Look what we have here." Percy growled, "Dancing Spin of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared as he spun in a full circle, black fire covered his body and then raced out when he stopped, they burned towards the four assassins, each one dodging it in their own way. The assassin to his left just raised his hands, water exploded from the ground, stopping it, the one to his right just stood still and waited as the flames got near him, a giant gaping hole appeared, ripping the very fabric of reality, stopping his flame. The one in front of him just raised his right hand and darkness consumed him as he disappeared in it, the flames flowed right through the orb as though it wasn't there, suddenly the assassin gasped as he fell out of it, he grabbed his chest as though he could stop the pain, he screamed, his voice pierced the jungle, birds cawed before flying away, "Looks like the powers of Tartarus and Ouranus are not enough to save you assassin." Percy sneered as he felt the flames rise up against the assassin behind him, his screams soon joined the one with the assassin on the floor; his original plan to fly above the flames backfired on him, his soul burned in agony before all fell silent. The other two assassins stood in shock as they watched two of their comrades die in the matter of seconds by a singular person, they gulped wondering if their orders to hunt down this person was a good idea or not, "Why assassins afraid to take on a little god Slayer?" Percy smirked as he taunted them, both assassins looked at each other, fear obvious on their faces before hardness over took them, they both turned to look at him before dashing forwards, their hands glowed with power as one called upon the powers of Tartarus and the other called upon the power of the Void, "Oh? Primordial Assassins? Let's see what you're made out of." Percy grinned before he flipped over the two assassins as they released the energy stored in their hands, darkness erupted from both their hands ripping a part of the forest into shreds, "That isn't very nice you two, the forest didn't do anything." Percy said grinning as he flung out a wave of black flames, both assassins flying back as they rose up shields from their master's domain, "Soul Flame Rip of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared as he tore his hands in a tearing motion, flames exploded from his hands, spewing out like tentacles and flying towards the two assassins, they rose up a shield but the flame tentacles flew behind them, they screamed as the fire wrapped itself around them burning away at their soul; they screamed again before falling silent, their skin cracked as Percy let them drop instantly exploding into a million flakes of dust as they smashed into the ground, Percy shook his head, they were getting weaker and weaker, he grinned, this should be easier for him. His grin widens even more if that was possible as he looked upon the gigantic temple before him, "Temple of Shakuras." Percy laughed, "Let's find this Dark Archon Artifact." Percy said as he faded to the top of the temple, the door way stood before him, its dark entrance seem to want to devour his flesh; as Percy took one step to the gaping hole when a sudden flash of blue light exploded the temple, shards of the ruined old building flew into the sky, raining down rubble in the forest, forever to be lost. Percy's eyes fluttered open softly, the blaring gaze of the sun shone through the broken ruins, "What?" he groaned as he sat up, admittedly even with his powers that blast hurt, suddenly Percy snapped up as he saw it, a single orb that floated in mid air, the metal that made it was deep black while pulsing red lines of energy seem to flow in current lines on the metal, golden moon like shapes circled the orb, sparks of red-black lightning zapped from orb to moon sharp blades, the aura it gave out was more then a Primordial in all their power, "The Artifact." Percy whispered as he slowly edge towards it, wary of the latent Archon Energy stored within it, suddenly his eyes widen, realizing what the rune above the circle meant, he sprinted towards the ball, the moment he got within five meters of the orb the ground shook, a bright flash of black light exploded his senses. Percy's eyes widen as the ground around him started to be carved by an invisible thing, runes and symbols soon flowed in a circle around him, forcing him to step forwards as a blue light seem to rise from the black writing, once it formed a dome it disappeared, Percy lashed out with his power only for a ripple of blue light to flow from the point of contact to the invisible force field. Percy growled before turning back to look at the Artifact, he stepped forwards his hands soon cupping the fist sized Archon Artifact, suddenly pain exploded in his senses, he screamed as he fell to the ground, Archon Energy flowed in him; he was burning, his mouth opened in an 'o' as pain rippled through his very being, suddenly it stopped. Percy slumped down on his side, his breath coming in ragged drags as he struggled to get air into his lungs and down his sore throat.

"Who are you." A voice boomed from behind him, not a question but more of a statement, the voice was deep and seemed to draw into the Void.

"Dark Archon." Percy rasped, "Do you remember my voice?"

"Ahh Perseus Jackson, it has been a while old friend." Archon chuckled, his humanoid body, which floated in a sphere of energy, seem to shake as the being chuckled.

"Indeed it has Aradun." Percy said turning around and smiling at the first Dark Archon who had been sealed away within that sphere.

"I believe you have called me to open up the Void Tear and to assist you in the coming war?" The Dark Archon asked Percy.

"As always spot on Aradun." Percy said laughing.  
"You fooled the gods in believing that the Artifact could revive Apollo?" Aradun questioned him.

"They needed to believe something and I wasn't willing to go into detailed explanations of what the Archons could do to the Void and to this world, it would just cause even more chaos do you not agree?" Percy asked him back, smirking, "Plus Artemis would gut me for doing something as dangerous as this; a sudden screech exploded into the sky, both beings looked at each other before shuddering, they knew what it was.

"Indeed." Aradun said chuckling telepathically, "You must leave Perseus they are coming, they sense my presence." He laughed bitterly, "No you must not stay you must go and retrieve that immortal Sun Being for without him we are doomed." Aradun told Percy.

"No my friend I must stay here!" he roared.

"You will go!" Aradun boomed, "I bid you the best of luck." The Dark Archon said before the room darkened, the floating energy being seem to pulse with darkness as he rose his arms, red-black lightning crackled out of it flying to wards the wall when suddenly it stopped a meter from it, another lightning bolt joined the first one then another one and then another one, until a stream of lightning smashed into what seemed like an invisible barrier; a sudden ripping sound could be heard as the Fabric of Reality was ripped, this world was now joined with the world of the Void by the power of the Dark Archon before a sudden bolt of black lightning slammed into Percy and forced him to stepped through the rip. The Archon lowered his hands, lightning flowing back into him. "No Perseus it is I who am in your depth whilst you may have failed to save us from the hand of Taldarah you gave us a second chance in a different world, we are forever in yours to command." Aradun said before he looked to the ceiling, "You must find him Perseus for without him all is lost. My brethren I come to join you soon." The Dark Archon bellowed as he turned to see another rip in reality, dog sized creatures came out, they had four legs, each one with five razor claws, they had another two limbs protruding from their front shoulders, twin scythe like blades from them, their mouth were filled with teeth that could rip titanium asunder in the matter of seconds, their dog sized bodies were covered in spikes and bones, their scales a deep brown color, their eyes a deep crimson red, "Daldorians." Aradun growled as they rushed at him without a second thought, their scythe claws falling to attack him. the Dark Archon jumped backwards, his energy body letting lose bolts of black jiggered lightning which killed three of the monsters in a single hit, Aradun spun in a complete circle, darkness erupted from him as red lightning crackled over the wave of darkness, killing hundreds of them and giving him some breathing room before they charged at him once more. He flung out one hand, a lightning blast escaped from it, smashing into the Daldorians, slaying them but it wasn't enough. Already he could feel his personal energy shield waning from the continuous attacks from the blasted Void monsters; their Void bone claws drained him greatly. Aradun let one last shout out, "My brethren I come to join you." Aradun said as he closed his eyes letting out a roar as a wave of darkness erupted from him, cutting in half all the Daldorians in the cave, but more just poured out of the rip in reality, Aradun kept shooting lightning bolts but eventually they reached him, their claws and teeth drained him of his personal shield, whilst it was slow it was definite, Aradun screamed in pain as a hole appeared in his energy shield to his left and one of the Daldorians bit off his left arm, he roared as the shields in front of him fell and a tide of scythe claws and teeth ripped into him, his body destroyed into a million pieces as the energy orb around himself exploded, a ripple passed all the Daldorians before they ruptured; but it was too late Aradun lay on the ground his left arm missing and his body pierced by the millions of scythe claws and teeth, "It … is … all up … to you … Perseus." Aradun muttered one last time before his body erupted into blue flames and he disappeared in a last ripple of energy, the rippled spread outwards and entirely annihilated the temple, tree's bent under the power of the Dark Archons death and even through the Fabric of Reality Perseus felt Aradun's life force snuff out.

"I am sorry my friend, forgive me." Percy said, tears falling down his face, "Your sacrifice will not go unheard by the Dark Archons of Valdax." The endless weightless darkness around Percy did nothing to comfort him of his pain as he felt the passing of another he failed to protect, "I will avenge you my Aradun." Percy swore as his eyes flickered towards the single Void being, which flew towards him, "Roar of the Oblivion Dragon!" Percy roared as a stream of black flames exploded from his mouth, only seen by the white crackles of energy, which seemed like lightning, which flowed over the stream as it slammed into the being, the white lines enveloped the Void being, however it passed over him, flowing around him as though he had an energy shield. Suddenly the Void being started move both his hands together in sync, as though it was morphing a clay ball, the darkness seem to lean into the area in between its hands before it unleashed it, dashing forwards as it flew towards Percy, "Wing Protection of the Oblivion Dragon!" Percy roared as he raised his hands in an 'X' formation, a wall of white lines appeared in front of him, the orb of darkness immediately fell into shards as though they had ran through razor wires, the Void being just kept going, the white lines bend around it like as though there was a bubble around it, "Grasp of the Oblivion Dragon!" Percy roared as he swung his fist, the white lines tighten around the Void being but just before it enveloped whatever surrounded him completely, it teleported back, a shattering sound could be heard as the shield of energy the Void being had used was neutralized, "Siphoning Drain of the Oblivion Dragon!" Percy roared into the Void as white rings surrounded the Void being, runes littered in between the circles, "You will pay for your insolence! You will pay for killing Aradun!" Percy roared as he started to drain the energy from the Void being, "Your life will be transferred for Apollo!" Percy roared as the Void being screamed in defiance, "May the power of the Titan Helios and the power of the Primordial Aether, let them flow into the god Apollo of the Sun, may his power over light increase and may his power over fire increase, Lord Apollo god of the Sun I call upon you!" Percy roared as the Void being screamed once more before disappearing into a wisp of smoke only for the smoke to come back together but this time with a noticeably golden glow, it formed slowly first making the legs, then the waist, then the torso, ten the arms and then finally his face.

"Percy?" Apollo asked him softly, not believing it, "How am I here?"

"You are here because we need you back on Earth." Percy said looking him in the eyes.

"My time has finished Percy I am no longer needed." Apollo told him.

"That is where you are wrong, not only do we need you for the war but we need you on council of Olympus." Percy told him, looking at Apollo again, "The council is unbalanced and you know what happens when it is unbalanced." Percy told him.

"How can I help Percy? Those who return from the Void are extremely weak from the time spent in nothingness." Apollo told him, hoping to stay behind.

"Well isn't that why I forced the power of Helios and Aether to join yours?" Percy said smirking, "Do not think I did not think this through." Percy said grinning.

"Right … and how are we getting back?" Apollo asked trying to find a loophole in the plan.

"Well it should be appearing right about … now." Percy said as a ripping sound was heard, white light that pierced the darkness came forth from the rip, Percy grinned, "Time to go home Apollo." Percy said as he dragged a shouting Apollo through the portal, only to come across a horrendous sight, "No!"

Line break

"Thalia!" Nico cried as he ran forwards, the golden morning light shone throughout Mount Olympus and was especially breath taking within the Gardens of Olympus, "We've got a mission!" he cried out as he watched Thalia detach herself from Enoch's arms and looking at him before attaching herself back to him.

"Go my love." Enoch whispered into her ear, "I shall see you later." He said holding her, her face snuggling into the crook of her neck.

"I don't want to, what if I die and don't come back?" she said, holding on even tighter.

"You won't." Enoch said, "I have one hundred percent faith in your abilities."

"But I don't." she whispered softly into the crook of his neck.

"Thalia go, I will be watching over you." Enoch said softly into her head as he held her to his chest, the smell of pinecone filled his nose as he faded into nothingness, his hands cupping her face as she leaned into his hand as he faded to Tartarus.

"Thalia we need to go." Nico said fetish.

"Yeah yeah whatever lead the way so I can get back to Enoch." She growled, Nico kept quiet, understanding.

"Ready?" Nico asked her, she nodded before they both faded from the Gardens of Olympus. They both opened their eyes to see an Egyptian Obelix standing there, runes engraved into it.

"Trap … of the … of the … Gates?" Thalia said uncertain as she tried to read the runes, "Whatever." She said as she flung a massive bolt at the Obelix, it smashed into it, rocks chipped off it when suddenly it began to crack, white line shone forth from the cracks.

Nico's eyes widen, "Raise your shield Thalia!" he screamed as a wall of bones appeared before him just as the Obelix let out an explosion of light, both Dragon Slayers were flung back, a dust cloud settled over them.

"Thank you for freeing me Dragon Slayers." A booming voice laughed too them.

"Osiris." Nico growled.

"Oh? A Dragon Slayer who actually knows me?" the Egyptian god of death laughed, his green like skin stood out against the bright blue sky, in his hands he held a crook and a flail, as he stood thirty-five feet into the air, "Don't worry I'll reap your soul soon enough." The deity laughed.

"Why do you evil guys always say those lines." Nico sighed, "Get new lines please." Nico groaned.

"You will not be talking so much when I am done with you Dragon Slayer!" Osiris roared, dark green energy pulsed around him, drawing the air too him and making it stale, "Anubis! Seth!" Osiris roared.

"Yes Osiris?" Anubis asked him, the jackal head deity asked him, the curved tipped spear in his hands glowed under the afternoon sun, he totally disregarded

"Why have you called us Osiris?" Seth questioned his summon, his weird animal head spoke as he spun his staff around in circles like a toy.

"Destroy these two insolent mortal fools for me." Osiris ordered.

"Yes Osiris." They both said.

"I'll take dog head you take the weird guy." Thalia called as lightning arched around her.

"Fine bet you five –" Nico said.

"Stop talking and fight!" Seth roared, "And how dare you call me weird!" interrupting Nico as his fifteen foot staff smashed into the ground, spikes exploded from the contact of the staff and the ground, Nico jumped back to avoid being turned into pulp.

"Roar of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared as shards of bones exploded from his body, flying towards Seth at speeds that would put a mini-gun to shame, Seth just spun his staff, blocking the attack, but even then a few shards got past, imbedding themselves deep into the body of the immortal god.

"Stupid Dragon Slayer." Seth roared as bronze ichor flowed from their wounds, "Pay for your insolence!" Seth boomed as he swung his staff down again, only to connect to Nico's arm bone blade which fully stopped the swing, Nico then suddenly let go, Seth stumbled forwards from the sudden lack of resistance as Nico then started to spin, twirl and duck, his blade moving so fast that it seemed to be a blur that cut through the legs of the being, bronze ichor flowed from his wounds, burning the ground where it landed, "Enough!" Seth roared as he slammed the butt of his staff into the ground, a massive shockwave exploded from the contact and blew everything in a ten-meter radius back; Nico back flipped in mid air, landing on his legs.

"Storm Shards of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared, the winds started to pick up as bones popped out from his body before flying at Seth, they didn't stop at stabbing him but kept slashing, soon the Egyptian god of Chaos was surrounded in a full cyclone of bones, cutting him with each opportunity, his staff couldn't block anything as they dashed in and out, helping one another as though they were living breathing things. Nico dissipated the storm as Seth slumped down, bronze ichor flowed from the hundreds of wounds delivered to him by the Dragon Slayer, sand stuck to his wounds as the ground burned up from his ichor.

"I … I lost." Seth said, not believing it before his form flickered a few times and exploded into shards, dark brown shards flew into the wind before Nico lost sight of them, he spun around to watch as Thalia fought Anubis.

"Lightning Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia roared as lightning arched from her body, smashing into the weak points of his armor as she started to float upwards, "Lightning Shock of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia screamed down at Anubis, the previous lightning shock doubled in power as they smashed into him again, "Air's Cage of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia screamed again as the air around Anubis started to swirl, they ripped at his clothing, at his skin soon the air around turned brown from the bronze ichor which flowed out of him, Thalia let the wind drop and all that was left was his spear.

"Is that all you have Osiris?" Nico mocked the Egyptian god of death.

"Do you think I am?" Osiris said grinning, "That was just a test little Dragon Slayer. Rise Army of the Pharos! Rise and serve your god!" Osiris boomed as he faced his palm to the ground, immediately hands grabbed into the air, seeking a living thing to drag down to the depths of Egyptian hell.

"Please Osiris it's going to take more then that to kill us." Nico scoffed, "Shard Storm of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared as bones started to rise from the ground, circling him before shooting out and slashing at any mummy which rose from the ground.

"Lightning Storm of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia roared from the sky as dark clouds gathered above her, covering the sky for miles, as lightning arched between them, giving flashes of light as they appeared and disappeared like flashes, the golden beams of the sun slowly died as dark clouds gathered over them. Suddenly a large boom could be heard as lightning arches smashed into the ground vaporizing mummies entirely as they rose up, and destroying everything in the ground, each hit vaporized the ground, creating gaping craters that reached for the sky.

"Impossible!" Osiris roared.

"Anything is possible." Nico growled as he dashed forwards, "Dark Shards of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared as a single bone shard appeared in between his two hands, both hands curled into claws holding the shard with his power; darkness seem to wisp off it, the bone was slowly turning black. Nico jumped up just as Osiris unleashed a green pulsing orb that seemed to pull the very life out of everything. Nico twisted in mid air, missing the orb by a few millimeters but even with that he gasped, it felt like his soul was being sucked out of his body, he fell to ground landing with a thump, the bone shard falling away from him.

"Dragon Slayer? Please I've seen stronger!" Osiris roared as he summoned another orb, the ground around it seemed to wither as Osiris drew the life from within the ground and transferring it too himself; about to throw it at Nico when suddenly a loud boom echoed, Osiris stumbled forwards a charring black area on his back where lightning had hit him.

"Cage of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia screamed as lightning slammed into Osiris, once a bolt hit him it stayed there constantly sparking and humming with power as they held Osiris in place, "Nico hurry use the shard!" Thalia screamed, balls of sweat rolled down her face as she held he prison together; Nico nodded as confirmation. He got up, the bone shard flying back into his open right palm.

"By this shard I command the powers of the Bones of Death, may they fade your essence into nothingness, a punishment worse then the Void." Nico growled as he thrust the shard straight into Osiris chest; the Egyptian god of death screamed as the Dragon Energy within the shard ate away at his essence, darkness seem to be travelling from the point of contact, slowly crawling their way around the deity's body, Osiris scream's reached even higher as the darkness continued, where it had been nothing remained, all that remained after a minute was the screaming gods head and son that was silenced as the darkness overwhelmed him and sucked the god into nothingness. All was silent when a sudden piercing screech exploded into the sky.

"What was that?" Nico asked, his eyes wide.

"Nico hurry and open the portal!" Thalia shouted, Nico didn't even retort as he ran towards the floating Archon Artifact which hovered over the broken in half Obelix, it was a singular black orb which was hollow in the middle, three red orbs of Dark Archon energy swirled within them, "Nico hurry up!" Thalia screamed as she saw them, the Void monsters which spewed from what seemed like thin air, Nico sent a wave of darkness towards the Artifact, the darkness washed over it, swirling around it, suddenly it stopped, Nico could no longer see the sphere even with his Dragon Vision, it was fully enveloped in shadows. A sudden screech filled the air as the darkness started to spin faster and faster, slowly the shadows faded away leaving a single spinning black orb which had three other red orbs orbiting it, energy crackled out of it, black lightning seem to explode out of it, smashing into what seemed like an invisible cylinder by the way the lightning stopped, "Nico!" Thalia screamed as she sent a wave of lightning over the Void monsters, their figures burnt too crisp by her lightning, she spun around, golden hair flying in the sky as she let loose her orb of air, immediately ripping the closest Void monsters too shreds and pushing many of them back, "Nico!" Thalia screamed again as she made a lightning field around her, keeping the monsters at bay, "A little help would be nice!" she screamed.

"Coming!" Nico shouted as bones morphed over his body, creating armor, "Bone Army of the Dragons rise and serve me!" Nico roared as skeletal hands reached for the monsters, grasping them and holding them down as they pushed forth from the ground. The Skeleton Warriors which Nico had called might as well have been monsters as they rose; they were fully skeletal but instead of having red orbs for eyes as they normally did, these skeletons had black orbs which pulsed within their eye sockets, iron mesh armor covered them, all of them held weapons which gave off an aura of death, Nico even saw some animals within their ranks, "Attack the monsters." Nico commanded when they looked at him, one skeleton nodded its skull before charging to help. The battle raged all around them as Nico and Thalia joined the fray, lightning, air, darkness and bones exploded in the battlefield.

"Nico! It's not enough!" Thalia screamed as a scythe claw slashed down, cutting her left arm, leaving a gash from shoulder to elbow, lightning streamed from her hands, blasting another monster away.

"I know! Just keep going!" Nico screamed, taking a quick glance at the portal, which was forming, only to have his arm pierced by a spike, "The portal is nearly opened!" Nico roared to her as pain filled his left arm, he screamed in pain, ripple of power vaporized everything around him in a circle, "Bloody scythe claws." Nico growled as they closed up against him again, not being fazed that the ones before them had been vaporized by his scream of pain, "Skull Wall of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared as he raised a cylinder of bones around themselves, protecting them from the monsters.

"Thanks I needed that." Thalia groaned as she slumped down, fumbling with her pockets to get the Ambrosia stored there, finally getting it out and popping it into her mouth, instantly all her wounds started to heal, bruises started to be less purple and energy flowed back into her.

"I hope Percy –" Nico said before a roar exploded into the sky, shaking the cylinder down to its roots, "Looks like Percy's here." Nico said grinning as he opened a little porthole in the cylinder, "Yes! Percy's here!" Nico air pumped his fist.

"Thank the gods!" Thalia said as she stood up, wincing at the pain, which racked her body from that fight.

"Oblivion Aura!" Percy roared as white lines started to flicker on him, before expanding out like a bubble, encasing all that it came into contact with white lines before everything with the white marking exploded, their square and rectangular body parts flew into the sky before shattering into a dozen shards of light, "Thalia! Nico! Are you okay?" Percy screamed as he ran towards the bone cylinder, white lines flew to it before enveloping it, destroying the bone structure. Suddenly flashes of light beamed down into the area.

"Apollo?"

* * *

**Hey guys sorry from the slow upload from now on, hit a writers block and year 10 exams coming up ahhah sorry for the inconvenience thank you for staying with me guys ;) it keeps me going :D**

**The Author**


	14. Chapter 13 - Fallen Angels

**Chapter 13**

**Fallen Angels**

"Apollo!" Artemis cried as she flung herself onto her brother, "Apollo." She sobbed as she held him, although the two of them seem to hate each other in truth both parties cared deeply for one another, it was just hidden under millennia's of anger and disputes.

"Artemis." He said as he held on to her, tears streaming down his face at seeing his sister that he though he would never see again.

"Don't you dare every leave me again! Do you understand me?" she screamed in fury as she punched him full on in the stomach, "My one and only brother will not leave me!" she cried again, breaking down in his arms.

"Sorry." Was all Apollo said as he held his sister.

"Guys as touching as this is." Percy said grinning, "We have a problem."

"Which is what?" Malcom asked, "We have revived Apollo." He said.

"We need a Sky god." Percy told them, "The last element that this council of Olympus is missing."

"Why not –" Malcom started before a large bolt of lightning smashed into the clearing.

"Looks like Ouranus is not happy." Percy said grinning, "I'm going to go pay him a visit." Percy informed them, "He has an Archon Artifact that could help us with this war."

"Wait! Who are the Archons?" Malcom asked him, "You always mention them yet you have not given us even the slightest hint of an answer!"

"They are beings which came before the Dragons." Percy said, sighing, "Dragons came from another planet called Tyodyr the planet of Dragons." Percy said looking all the Olympians in the eyes, "They left their planet when the Archons invaded, they were running from beings so old and so dark that we will not mention their names." Percy said shivering, the room had noticeably darkened, "As their world fell they invaded Tyodyr and drove out the Dragons to Earth, back then Earth had only mortals, the Dragons came and resided in hidden places, finally one day a single human being stumbled across a Dragon that started the next phase. However eventually the Archons came to Earth in hope of taking over more land, they came and the war happened between Dragons and Archons, the Dragons manage to push them away back into the stars yet they left their relics here and the Dragons left them alone knowing that no one but them could understand how to use it, knowing their locations they knew in time of great perils the Artifacts would come in handy and the rest is history." Percy said.

"So … what are they?" Malcom asked him.

"Higher forms of Energized beings, their bodies are not joined at joints like ours but rather float in a single orb of energy." Percy said remembering what Adun looked like, "They had powers that would rival the powers of a Dragon."

"So that's why you keep going after the Artifacts." Malcom said slumping back down into his seat.

"Indeed." Percy said, "But that is not all."

"Then what is?" Hermes asked him, fearful.

"They are rising and with that a race of monsters so old and so numerous that they can devour the stars." Percy informed them, "Daldorians."

"What?" Hades asked, "I have never heard of them within the Underworld."

"Nor have I heard of them under the Sea." Poseidon said.

"That's because they are not of this world." Percy growled at them.

"Then how can they exist? For even I have never seen them." Hermes told him, his normal cheerful demeanor gone.

"They are of the Void." Apollo said, all heads turned to him, "While I was in the realm of the faded I saw them, they didn't sense me but I saw them, their numbers, their poweress in battle." Apollo said, his face paling, "They devoured the stars, literally I saw suns being eaten like candy, black holes being sucked up like juices and planets being crushed like dust." Apollo said, shivering, nearly breaking down.

"Why would they concern us?" Ares asked, not caring.

"Think with your head for once you foolish godling!" a voice thundered throughout the throne room, mist settled down around them as a being walked right through.

"Enoch." Percy said, not even bothering to look, "Was the mist needed?"

"Yeah." Enoch said grinning.

"Clear it." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Spoil sport." Enoch said as the mist retracted back to him.

"Don't ignore me!" Ares roared as he lunged off his throne, a blood red blade sliced at him, leaving nothing but a blur in sight as it flew in the war god's hand.

"Pathetic godling. Learn your place." Enoch growled as he tilted a bit to the left, the blade missing him entirely, suddenly he spun around his leg smashing into Ares mid drift, blowing him back into his throne dazed, "I will kill you like the mortal descendent you are." He growled, the throne room shook as he did.

"I am no mortal! I am the god of war!" Ares bellowed like a barbarian.

"Pathetic you don't even know your own history." Enoch growled.

"Ares sit down before we make you sit down." Percy warned him, glaring at him causing Ares to look away, "Now as I was saying before Ares interrupted us. The Daldorians are returning." Percy said simply, "And you Olympians have no chance at this war, you aren't even really "gods" just mere powered mortals."

"We are gods!" Poseidon thundered, "What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"You? Gods? Please don't make me laugh." Percy said, devoided of mirth, "Your Ancestors drained and slew the Dragons taking their power and making them immortal, you are nothing more than an immortalalized mortal with some small power of the Dragons flowing in your blood." Percy growled at him, "Daldorians are coming and we have only one way to stop them."

"Which is what?" Malcom asked him.

"We find the Artifacts of the Archons and raise up a defence before they come in numbers that will consume this world."

"If Dragons and Archons are on the same level why don't the Dragons fight them instead?" Malcom questioned him.

"Because god of wisdom," Enoch sneered, "We Dragons are on the same level as the Archons, if they were in war with these beings and were losing to their endless numbers, what makes you think we can do any better. Calling us to war is nothing more than calling us to fight to extinction!" Enoch thundered, the air around him thickened, tendrils of lightning crackled around him.

"I'm leaving now." Percy said turning his back and walking away, slowly fading out of view, "Enoch I'll trust you to take care of things here."

"As always Percy as always." Enoch said nodding not turning away from looking at the Olympian council, their radiating bodies of powers cowering before his as he lifted off his blocks.

"Lets have some fun. Look out Ouranus, I'm coming." Percy grinned, his orange eyes blazing as he disappeared from view.

Line break

Cold hard stone, dark clouds swirling around a castle; a castle in the sky, the fabled myth of man stood before a single silhouette, the light blue sky behind him darkened as clouds swirled in. Giant wings flapped down hard, the clouds dispersed around him, swirling as he forced the air up and down, he started to move forward, suddenly he spun, his wings folding around him like a blanket as he spun, missing a projectile by that much, lightning bounced between the clouds before smashing into his spinning body, lightning arched around his wings, he uncurled them from himself, lightning bouncing between the two Dragon wing tips. He brought his hands up to his chest as he suddenly unleashed the lightning back out, blasting right through a cloud, he spun around he slashed his right hand out, lightning exploded from it, blasting right through the dark clouds, the blue sky shining brightly before the darkness over took it again. He spun again unleashing a wave of lightning from his hands, the lightning in between his Dragon wing tips getting weaker, finally he flung his hands down, lightning circled him in an orb before he unleashed it, the dark clouds buffered it, folding back before forming back to its normality.

The single figure spun around, his head craning as he felt them moving, dark figures that seem to be running in air, their aura of death all around him, he stopped, there so many of them. He roared a challenge as they appeared, their shadow like bodies formed into the shapes of wolves, red eyes wisped with power, claws made of darkness seemed to draw in the clouds, the clouds swirled around them. Suddenly they flew forwards, their back bodies disappearing into nothing more than a swirl of darkness, the silhouette flew up, a blast of black flames exploded from his hands, burning away one of the shadows. Immediately he spun around, a shadow wolf missing him by centimeters, he grabbed the wolf's head, black flames flickered in his palm before engulfing it, howls of pain pierced the others, freezing the other shadows in place. He let go of the shadow, it feel from the sky like a fallen angel, falling from heaven, consumed by the dark clouds; making them darker. He flew up, a sword as black as the depths of Tartarus appeared, he lunged forwards, the sound barrier breaking, his sword became a blur cutting through the shadows as they lunged forwards, sometimes shaped like wolves, others like eagles, sometimes like humans; but all fell and then all was silent. The figure slashed downwards and a line of black flames exploded from the sword tip, cutting the clouds apart; he flew forwards, orange eyes blazing, he ignored the arrows as they bounced off his skin, flinging his right hand in a line as he flew, a wall of black flames exploded from the ground burning the defending archers. The sword in his hand disappeared in a swirl of darkness as he flew right into the castle, breaking into the throne room in an instant.

"Ouranus." The figure growled, rising from the ground like a shadow.

"Perseus" he spoke, monotone.

"Where is it?" Percy demanded, flames starting to come to life all around him, the castle lightning up.

"Where is what?" Ouranus said grinning.

"You know what I ask for." Percy stated.

"I do." Ouranus mulled, "Doesn't mean I would give it to you."

"You know what is on the balance Ouranus, give it or I will take it by force. This is no time for your games, the stake of the world rest on these artifacts." Percy growled, the flames in the castle started to flicker towards him, "It wasn't even yours in the first place!" he roared, the stones of the castle shaking by his very words, Ouranus looked around, his eyes darting around warily.

"It is mine!" Primordial of the Sky thundered, steeling his nerves, "You want it? Come get it!" he challenged.

"Right Claw of the Black Dragon!" Percy roared as he dashed forwards, black flames formed like claws over his right hand, he spun when he got close enough, bringing down his right arm like a guillotine, Ouranus brought his arms up in an "X" formation, blocking the attack, "Wing Slash of the Black Dragon!" Percy thundered as he brought his left hand down, a trail of Soul Fire trailing behind it before releasing a thunderous explosion, "Tail of the Black Dragon." Percy hissed as he spun around, his right leg coming down in an arch, smashing into Ouranus; the ground cracked around him creating a crater.

"Pathetic." Ouranus growled as Percy looked down to his palm placed up against his chest, "Let me show you real power." He growled as a full unleash of energy exploded from his palm, blowing Percy back through a wall, into the outer courtyard of Ouranus's castle, "Arbiter I call upon you!" he bellowed, a staff appeared within his hands, the body was smooth made out of a thin grey cylinder, blue lines pulsed with power along it, tendrils of energy coiled around it like a snake, flickering in and out of existence, on top of it sat a single crystal being held by four metal curved spikes each black in color.

"Arbiter also known as Sha'ak Enor, the Archons Light." Percy growled, black flames coiling around him as he stood up, the ground burning around his feet.

"Good you know it." The Primordial grinned evilly, "But let me show you even more." The Primordial bellowed as he slammed the staff into the ground, instantly the cobblestone ground of the courtyard cracked, before a beam of lightning blasted out of the crystal on the top of it. Percy brought both his hands up, creating a circle with both of them, the lightning struck the center and stayed there like an orb.

"Do you know what happens when you merge Soul Fire with Archon Lightning?" Percy asked Ouranus, "This." He said grinning, pouring some Soul Fire into the lightning, a single black ball of flame growing within the orb of lightning before unleashing it at Ouranus who just merely conjured a wall of wind to redirect the ball into the castle.

"Pathetic. You think I would fall to something as easy as that? I've faced worse in the Dragon Wars!" Ouranus boomed at the Dragon Slayer before he stumbled back, black tendrils of lightning crashing into his body.

"Looks like you forgot." Percy said shaking his head, "Burn." Was all he said as the flames rushed up the tendrils of lightning like fire rushing from a rope dipped in oil. Ouranus screamed as the Soul Flames enveloped him, burning him and his essence, suddenly the fire dissipated.

"Fool." Ouranus gasped, "You'll have to do better then that." The Primoardial said through ragged breaths.

"Roar of the Black Dragon." Percy roared as black flames explode from his mouth, blowing into Ouranus and consuming the wall of air that was conjured, blasting him back into the throne room of the castle.

"Enough!" Ouranus roared as he slammed Arbiter back into the ground, a wave of lightning and wind exploded from it, blowing Percy back through another section of the wall and into the sky, dark clouds surrounding him like an arena.

"You want to fight in air? Lets fight in air!" Percy roared as he lunged forwards, his Dragon Wings beating down hard as black flames trailed his hands.

"Fool! You think you can stand against the might of a Primordial? Taste my wrath!" Ouranus thundered as he spun the staff over his head before swinging it from his right like a baseball bat. Lightning jumped from black cloud to black cloud, a section of the dark cloud arena moved in response to the movements of Arbiter, smashing into Percy like a giant fist, lightning and wind blasting him to the left entirely off course before Ouranus swung it from the right again, another fist like cloud slammed into Percy causing him to tumble role. Ouranus then brought his left hand up like a claw, lightning arching between his fingers, before he brought it down over the small figure of Percy in the distance; lightning bounced between the dark clouds like a bouncy ball before a lightning bolt slammed into Percy driving him downwards towards Earth, "Foolish boy. Taste the wrath of the Sky!" Ouranus thundered as he started to spin Arbiter above his head faster and faster, storm clouds swirled above his head, lightning arching in between them, causing bright golden light to slash from the darkness. Suddenly the Primordial brought it down to his waist level, the blue crystal at its tip charging up, lightning and clouds started to gather into a single thing behind him, the staff began to shake, blue lines pulsing as more and more energy was pressed into the attack. A glowing blue orb, made of Archonic energy started to gather in front of the staff, clouds and lightning swirling around Ouranus to join it, suddenly he let it go, the sonic boom unleashed by it dispersed the clouds around Ouranus for a while, blue sky and golden sunlight shone around him before being consumed by the dark clouds again, cold darkness reigned once more, "Taste this you insolent Dragon Slayer!" the Primordial roared as he unleashed the energy.

Percy looked as Ouranus unleashed that large orb of energy, "Nice try." Was all the Dragon Slayer said before spinning to the side, both of his swords appearing in his hands, he flapped his wings down once, blasting him towards the Primordial, swords ablaze with black flames. He air rolled to the right dodging a blast of lightning from Arbiter, only to face an explosion in the face. A massive dust cloud settled appeared, slowly drifting to the ground before Percy exploded through the front, dust cloud swirling, swords drawn as he got closer and closer. The left blade swung up, blocking a lightning arch from Arbiter.

"Impossible." Ouranus breathed.

"Nothing is impossible." Percy said grinning as he reached him; both swords came down in an "X" formation at his throat, suddenly a flash of blue nearly blinded both of them, a blue field of octagonal shapes covered the area around Ouranus, "Plasma Energy Shield." Percy growled before spinning and slamming his right sword into a side of Ouranus, the shield flashing brightly as it stopped the attack; the left sword slashed downward, stopping mere inches from Ouranus head.

"Stupid fool." Ouranus growled as he bashed the butt of Arbiter into Percy's chest, blowing him back a bit, "You cannot destroy something made of the Archons."

"Let me show you power then." Percy growled before a soft white light seem to cover his blade.

"What trickery is this?" Ouranus demanded.

"No trickery, just power." Percy said before dashing forward again, his swords slammed into the energy shield, Ouranus's eyes widen even more as he looked as white cracks started to appear on the shield, the Primordial spun around, Arbiter being spun in his hand like a Shaolin monk's staff, then swinging it from the left towards Percy, only for him to flip over it in mid air then slashing downwards again, creating more cracks in his energy shield, "You forget Ouranus, I am not a Dragon Slayer, I am a god Slayer." He growled as he slashed again, white lines completely covered the shield before a exploding sound like glass could be heard, the energy shield fell apart. Instantly Percy took advantage of it, swinging his twin swords back upwards, black flames trialing it once more, the white disappearing, before exploding blasting him away. Percy flapped his wings hard into the air before swinging his swords down, slashing twin deep gashes into the shoulders of the Primordial, he spun away as Arbiter came back, raising both his swords to block the Archon staff; suddenly he started to attack again, swords moving so fast that it seem to phase in and out of reality, disappearing at times before reappearing, silver blood rained from the sky, then Ouranus made a mistake, over extending a strike from Arbiter for too long Percy let lose a blast of Soul Flames, forcing Ouranus down from his dark cloud area straight into the clear blue sky, "Right where I need you." Percy said grinning.

"Die you insolent fool!" Ouranus roared as he swung Arbiter towards Percy's head, only for his left hand to come back up, stopping the staff all together.

Suddenly Percy thrust his right hand out and grabbed Ouranus head, "Oblivions hand." He growled as white tendrils of light started to shine from his palm, white cracks started to spread from the point of contact, making a cracking sound like glass as it did. Ouranus screamed as silver ichor leaked out from these cracks, when suddenly Percy got blown back, the Primordials body, crackled with power.

"Your Oblivions power is nothing compared to an Archon!" Ouranus thundered, his voice suddenly rasping, "Oh yes Perseus Ouranus is nothing but a host to me."

"Aratadun, Taldereem Archon." Percy growled.

"Nice to know you remember me Perseus, or should I say Altardar Enotur, son of the High Archon Councilor Altadareem and Traldach Mother of Dragons." The Primordial body said.

"What?" Percy asked confused, before he suddenly clutched his head, screaming in pain.

"Oh, whoops I forgot you erased your memories of that time." The Primordial hosted being said nonchalantly, "Let me help you." He said before unleashing an arch of Archonic lightning right into Percy, blasting him back, his body spinning in the air as he hunched down, trying to stop the pain in his head. Aratadun unleashed another blast of lightning, blasting into Percy, he then spun it in his hand before holding it at his waist, the crystal charged blue before releasing a blast of Archonic energy, blasting into Percy and causing him to tumble from the sky. Aratadun readied another blast when suddenly Percy stopped tumbling, he unleashed the second shot only for Percy to catch it with his hands and ditch it back at Aratadun like it was a dodgeball.

"Aratadun!" Percy thundered, the sky shook with his very words, "Why have you awoken me!" he bellowed, tendrils of white and black smoked off him, "I have been sleeping for ten thousand years and now you awaken me!" he roared.

"What trickery is this!" the Primordial body host shouted in disbelief, "This is nothing more than a trick!" Aratadun screamed at him.

"A trick? A trick! I am Al'Shadar the Xel'Nagian Dragon of Oblivion, you Archon are nothing more than an ant." Percy thundered at him, the sky seem to literally rip apart at his words, the very fabric of reality was being torn apart by his words.

"Impossible." Aratadun breathed, "Xel'Naga's are nothing but fabled gods."

"Gods?" Percy asked him before he started laughing, "We are no gods you foolish Archon, we are just beings of a higher plane of existence; and your annoyance has awoken me, you will pay!" Percy thundered.

"You lie!" Aratadun challenged as he unleashed a blast of Archonic lightning at Percy.

"Pathetic." Percy growled as he merely just flicked his hand and the lightning dissipated, "Let me show you real power!" he roared as a wave of white and black exploded from Percy slamming into Aratadun hosting within Ouranus, "I strip both of you of your immortality." Percy commanded as the Primordial and Archon separated from each other, each captured within an orb of black and white which now glowed gold, "I strip you of your power." He demanded as a flow of blue energy travelled towards him, power of a Primordial and the power of an Archon merging together before stopping in front of him as an orb, "I take Arbiter as my own." Percy growled, "And I banish you from the sky. My word is law let it be heeded and done as I command!" Percy roared, "In the name of the Xel'Naga. Let it be done!" he thundered as a two beams of darkness slammed into both orbs, their screams could be heard. Percy waved his hand and the orbs disappeared, leaving two sickly looking things before gravity took them again, falling from grace like angels falling from the realm of the heavens to the realm of mere mortals. Suddenly Percy stumbled before he started to fall, Arbiter was still within his hands but he had lost conscious, he suddenly started to glow silver before disappearing in a flash of silver, appearing on the floor of Olympus. The Olympians looked at him in fear, Artemis looked shocked, never knowing this. Percy lay there in an unmoving heap, Arbiter the staff of an Archonic Mage started to float from his hands and fly towards the center of the throne room.

"Let it be done."

* * *

**Hey guys sorry about the late post I've been having exams and kinda lost my inspiration to write this story. Don't worry I'll finish it but I might not upload as often. I've already got an idea for the next story line but I'll leave that till later. Sorry about the late post from not guys and thanks for your patience.**

**The Author**


	15. Chapter 14 - Defense Of The Daldorians

**Chapter 14**

**Defense Of The Daldorians**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of Rick Riordan characters and the idea of this scene was not originally mine but Blizzards also the names used within my story so far have different names to the races of Blizzard but it was originally their idea.**

"Let it be done" the voice echoed throughout the throne room, resonating with power.

"Who is there?" Poseidon demanded.

"Calm down." The voice spoke, "It's just me." Enoch said as he came into view, no mist this time.

"Enoch." Hades said, his eyes flashing dangerously with Hellfire.

"Watch it." Enoch growled, before looking to Percy, "Wake up already." He groaned, "I know you're faking."

"You suck you know that?" Percy groaned at him as he stood up, his body protesting.

"Did you really have to snap awake?" Enoch asked him, one eyebrow raised.

"Well not really but I grew tired of sleeping." He yawned.

"Nonsense." Enoch huffed, "You just got bored."

"Maybe." Percy said grinning.

"Percy?" Artemis asked, scared.

"It's me Artemis." Percy said, turning to look at her and smiling warmly, "It's still me."

"That amount of power …" Poseidon mused.

"If you become like Zeus Poseidon I will not hesitate to rip you and your throne apart, piece by piece." Percy growled, the throne room shook, "I was more than capable before, what do you think now?" he questioned the new King of Olympus.

"Yes." Poseidon gulped.

"Good now if that's behind us." Percy said daring anyone in the throne room to question him, "We need to find someone to take the element of the sky or it will fall into chaos."

"Who?" Malcom asked, "Heracles? He's a son of Zeus."

"No too cocky." Percy mused, "Poseidon I give you a choice."

"What choice?" the Lord of the Sea asked him.

"Revoke your title as god of the Sea and become King of the Sky." Percy said, "Atlantis will move from the sea into the air, we would then have someone rule the sea in your stead."

"Wait!" Hermes called out, "What about taking a Roman demigod?"

"Romans?" Percy thought again, "Is there any surviving son of Jupiter?"

"I think so …" Hermes trailed off.

"Go fetch him." Percy told the god of messages as he flashed out, "Looks like you'll keep your title as god of the Sea Poseidon."

"Indeed Perseus, and if you do not mind I'd like to keep it that way." He told him grinning.

"Not at all Poseidon, not at all." Percy said shaking his head as a flash of light appeared.

"Lord Neptune." A roughly six foot boy kneeled, his golden hair shuffling around as he did so, sky blue eyes hidden by his head being down, "You summoned me?"

"Yes." Neptune said as his image shimmered from Greek to Roman, "We are missing the element of the Sky after the demise of your Father. You are aware of your fathers death are you not?"

"Indeed Lord Neptune." The Roman demigod of Jupiter stated.

"Well we need someone to fill the role of the Sky with someone who can wield it." Neptune explained.

"What has this to do with me Lord Neptune?" the demigod asked.

"Will you take the power of the Sky and become a god?" Neptune asked him, trident ready.

"You want to make me a god?" the demigod asked, awe shocked.

"Yes demigod of Jupiter we want to make you a god." Neptune repeated, sighing.

"I um … I accept your gracious offer Lord Neptune." The demigod said, bowing even further into the ground.

"Good." Neptune said, "Perseus, if you may."

"Excuse me Lord Neptune." The demigod spoke up; not looking up yet, "Isn't immortalization through the use of each god?"

"No." Percy said, the demigod turned around, eyes wide.

"Who are you?" he stated in disbelief, his golden gladius appearing in his hand.

"Put the weapon away boy." Percy said, waving his hand, forcing the gladius to fly out of his grip and into the darkness, "I am the person who is going to give you your power."

"My apologies my lord." The demigod said, bowing.

"No no no." Percy said annoyed, "Don't bow, my goodness what is wrong with you people. Stop bowing!" he growled, "What is your name?"

"Jason, Jason Grace." The demigod of Jupiter said, getting up, still looking down.

"Grace." Percy breathed, his eyes widen, "Thalia!" he thundered into the sky, Jason's eyes widen now.

"What Percy?" Thalia said, "You interputed me and Enoch."

"Look." Percy said, stepping back and letting her see Jason, "And I didn't need to know that." He gagged.

"Who is this Percy? And why would I care?" She growled at him.

"Jason introduce yourself please." Percy said grinning, Thalia's eyes widening.

"Wait Thalia as in Thalia Grace?" Jason asked, not believing his eyes. His ears.

"Jason? As in Jason Grace?" Thalia asked at the same time, neither believing it.

"Go on Thalia, meet your long lost brother the Son of Jupiter and the next god of the Sky." Percy said grinning as both siblings rushed forwards embracing each other in hugs tighter than Cyclops.

"New god of the Sky?" Thalia asked confused.

"He's taking over your fathers spot on the council." Percy told her.

"Is this true Jason?" Thalia asked, shocked.

"Yes." Jason said, head high, chin up, confident and proud.

"When?" Thalia asked him.

"Now." Percy said before throwing a sky blue colored orb into Jason's chest, "I am Al'Shadar the Xel'Nagian Dragon of Oblivion, I command the flow of Ouranus the Primordial of the Sky; may the power of his winds flow within you. I command the lightning power of Aratadun the Taldareem Archon to flow within your blood. May the Sky become your domain." Jason screamed as Percy stopped talking, the power of the Sky burned away his mortality and infused his blood with the golden ichor that flowed within the gods, blood of immortality; Jason finally stopped screaming, Thalia just stood there in shock, "You will not get the full power of either of those beings." Percy explained to him, "Until you are pure in heart and mind, until then there will always be blockades. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Jason said when he could talk again.

"Good now sit in your throne Jason Grace new god of the Sky." Percy declared, "He will need to be trained and taught about his duties and powers. I expect you the Olympians to help him do you understand?" Percy said, looking each Olympian in the eye, "He is family, you will help him, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." The council said.

"Swear it on the Styx." Percy demanded.

"We the council swear on the Styx to help Jason with his new duties as a god until he is proficient in them." they declared as one.

"Good but now we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Like what?" Malcom asked, a notebook and pen appearing once more.

"Daldorians." Was all Percy had to say, "They're coming."

"We know that, wasn't that the reason why you went to get that Archon artifact?" Crystal questioned him, pointing towards Arbiter.

"Yes but do you think that they would come just against you?" Percy questioned her, "Did you really believe that they would only come after immortals? The mortal world will fall prey to this as well as will you. The only hope of saving us in battle is the Archon artifact."

"So what if the mortals die? Let blood be shed!" Ares bellowed, "If they die we can just generate a race full of demigods, we would get stronger!" he thundered.

"Stupid fool!" Percy roared, "Without the mortals you would be overrun by the sheer numbers, even with mortals the fight would be tough." He growled, "The Mist will fall soon, they will see Olympus but before that we must talk to the governments of Earth."

"Too late." Hestia said, waving her hand, as a mist formed showing purple sacs slam various points on Earth.  
"They'll be coming straight for here, killing all the citizens along the way." Percy growled, "The more they feed the stronger they become, we need to meet them in battle."

"We don't have enough forces to fight each group." Malcom complained.

"If we can flock all of them into one area …" Percy mused, "We could beat them in one swoop."

"How?" Apollo asked, "I've seen them in action, they swallow worlds how are we suppose to take them into one area?"

"Easy." Percy said grinning, "We move our fighting force there. The amount of energy emitted will cause them to come, we'll stop them before they can feed anymore." Percy explained, "And then we can use Arbiter as an eradicator."

"Will this work Percy?" Artemis questioned, unsure.

"It will this is our only shot at stopping the Daldorian problem, and this is only the tip of the iceberg." Percy sighed.

"What do you mean?" Poseidon questioned him.

"Do not worry … yet." Percy said, spinning around and fading away already, "Just get ready our army. We're going to war."

Line break

Percy looked around the clearing, a few tree clumps here and there, soft mists seem to caress the land.

"I know you're there come out." Percy growled as an alien like figure walked out of the mist. Its back legs were like satyrs except instead of fur it had scales, from waist up until the neck it looked like humanoid being, scales and claws on its hands, yellowish pale scales covered its body like armor, its head was like a bird, sharp black beak with large whites eyes staring from the side of its head; it screeched.

"Daldorian." Percy growled, "Why are you here, what is the point of invading Earth?" the thing just looked at him, head cocked to one side, "Answer me Daldorian!" Percy growled; it just looked at him confused, Percy spat before turning around walking off.

"We require essence." The thing spoke; its voice was harsh and gravel, like nails being dragged across a blackboard, "You have essence." It spoke, pauses in between its words.

"True, very true." Percy said, turning to look at the Daldorian, now a good twenty meters away, "Is that it?"

"We will devour your essence. We will grow. We will conquer." The Daldorian rasped, "We will eat this world."

"Foolish Daldorian." Percy growled, walking forwards, "Do you know who you are dealing with!" he roared.

"No. But big essence, must devour." The Daldorian growled before launching itself forward, moving fast enough that the ground cracked and the sound barrier broke.

"Stupid simpleton." Percy growled before his right fist came down, smashing the Daldorian into the ground, the force bounced it back up, he then backhanded the Daldorian in the face, blasting him back on to its but on the ground, a good two meters away, "Do you really think you can beat the one's who made your race?" he growled, "Die for your incompetence." The Daldorian charged again, Percy's left hand snapped out, a hold as hard as iron around its throat area, "Burn." He growled, black flames immediately ignited, burning away its essence, flowing them into Percy; the Daldorian screamed, its voice breaking the still morning atmosphere, before it faded into nothing. The black corpse flaked off into dust in the morning wind, "Poseidon! Hades!" he thundered into the air.

"Yes Perseus?" Hades answered, appearing from a swirl of shadows whilst Poseidon came through a vapor cloud.

"Create an Earthian fort here." Percy pointed towards the ground he was standing on, "The walls have to be at least fifteen feet high, inside should have different smaller walls with hedgehogs as a secondary defense. I then want you Hades," Percy said pointing towards the god of the Underworld, "To create a bone like reinforcement towards all the walls with infused Stygian iron so that their essence will be absorbed the more they touch the wall. While you Poseidon I will need you to create a full water barricade around the fort; also we need an Atlantian crystal power source within this fort, we're going to need that energy shield for a while. You guys got that?" Percy asked both gods.

"Yes." Both replied.

"Good get started." Percy told them, walking away as both gods stretched their senses into the ground, getting ready to start.

"I'll be right back Hades." Poseidon told him, getting ready to vapor travel, "I need to get an Atlantian crystal."

"Very well Poseidon." Hades said as he flung his hands up, the ground shook as it rose, "I'll start on my part."

Percy cracked his knuckles before waving his hand, causing the entire of Camp Half Blood into the middle of the clearing, walls were rising all around them, "Malcom!" Percy roared, the air rippled as he did so, a flash of light came.

"Yes Percy?" the god of Wisdom asked, wondering why he had been summoned and why was the whole camp here.

"I want you to start organizing the Greek demigods into the defense." Percy told him.

"Sure thing Percy." He said before turning around and shouting at the kids.

"Oh and tell them about the Romans." Percy told him, Malcom paled.

"Do I have to?" he asked Percy.

"Yes, they're coming in a minute." Percy warned him.

"We're dead." Malcom said before turning to look at the Greeks.

"Hermes!" Percy boomed.

"Yes?" the god of travels asked him.

"Go to the Romans, tell them about the Greeks and bring them here." Percy commanded.

"What!" Hermes cried out, "Are you insane?"

"No, we need them." Percy said, "If we don't we're going to be overrun by their sheer numbers."

"They'll slaughter each other before it even begins!" he cried.

"No I'll keep them separate send them here." Percy said pointing towards a spot, "And we'll see what happens."

"Perseus, they're going to kill each other." Hermes tried one last time.  
"Just do it Hermes." Percy growled, "Now."

"We're doomed." Hermes complained, flashing away, his form flickering as he did so.

"Perseus, was that really a good idea?" a voice asked from behind him, a warm one that seem to cause hope to flourish.

"Yes Hestia." Percy said, turning around to look at the goddess of the Hearth, "We need them."

"Are you sure Perseus? You know what happened the last time they came together." She told him.

"Yes I know but without them we will fall and if we fall so will this world." Percy told her, "You know it Hestia."

"Is this the only way Perseus?" she asked him, "Is this our only hope?"

"You know the answer to that Hestia, you know." Percy said, softly.

"I hope you're right Perseus, I hope for all our sakes."

Line break

The defenses had been finished, a giant Earth fort held the Romans and Greeks, their old dispute placed behind them to stop this invasion, after a kind display of Percy. Water surrounded the Earth fort, an energy field held around the Earth fort, powered from the Atlantian crystal. Cyclops manned defenses on the walls with Apollo children and Artemis hunters, all on time duty. The gods of both Rome and Greece were present at all times, Olympus left to defend itself with the powers of the gods, another few Atlantian crystal protecting it.

"They're here!" a voice called on the ramp.

"Romans!" a Centurion roared, "Form ranks!" a defening crash as the tortoise was made, groups of hundreds making ranks of five as shields were held around them.

"Greeks!" an army leader called, "Phalanx!" he thundered as the Greeks crashed their round shields together, their long lances placed over the Romans tortoise.

"Forward!" Malcom boomed, his golden armor hugging his body, "Raise the gates!" he thundered as Cyclops rolled the large pins, lifting the gates up and letting their army through. Instant chaos. Daldorians were coming, soldiers walked forwards, their feet causing a dust cloud to rise. Their army just got out before the Daldorians crashed in, lances pierced through bodies after bodies, Roman gladius dashing in and out of the tortoise like snake tongue, stabbing into the mass bodies, coming away with blood. Flying Daldorians bombarded from the air, their mouths spitting spinning glaive shaped worms, only to be stopped by the multitude of Apollo and Hunters; some screeched as arrows found their places, some screeched before falling as the Cyclops threw boulder after boulder into the sky, knocking them down into the mass of Daldorians below.

"Fire!" a voice boomed throughout the field as gods rained down their powers, Poseidon using the water around them, bashing into large amounts of Daldorians, blasting them back, Hades caused the shadows don't by their bodies to spike from the ground killing them, Jason threw lightning bolts from the sky, frying multiple of them at a time; not a single Roman or Greek demigod had fallen yet, their plan was working. But nothing good last forever. Suddenly a new type of Daldorians could be seen, rolling large balls, green in color, parts of their body bulging as they came, they didn't walk, they didn't fly, they didn't dig, they rolled, "Spears!" a voice called to the demigods, spears raining down on them, Daldorians screeched in pain as the Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, slammed through their bodies, however one spear manage to go right through one of those green ones, it suddenly exploded, acid rained down, the ground dried up, withering, dying.

"What?" was all one Roman Legionnaire could say before the green bulging sac, the size of a car, smashed into the front tortoise shield line, instantly melting the front twenty Roman demigods into nothing, the front wide open Daldorians dashed in, slaughtering Romans by the tens. Their screams of pain and terror echoed throughout the battle field.

"We have Tortoise Five down, I repeat Tortoise Five is down!" a voice spoke throughout the Olympians.

"Cyclops Backup One move in as defense to Phalanx Section Five!" Malcom thundered, "Go, go, go!" he roared as Cyclops with large Celestial Bronze shields rushed out into the battle field, destroying Daldorians by the tens as their large clubs based right into their enemies, crushing them and their internal organs, their large shields pushed the hordes of enemies back as they moved in front of the Greek Phalanx.

"Roman Tortoise Nine down." A voice reported to Malcom.

"Roman Tortoise Ten dead." Another one said, "We require assistance here; we need – Die you stupid bug! Arghhhh! Ahhh, Ahhhh!" dead silence followed.

Malcom grimaced as he looked at the Olympian bored, Roman Tortoises disappearing so fast, Greek phalanx starting to get hit, "I want all Roman Tortoise to fall back and all Cyclops units to take their places. Now!" he thundered, looking on the board as Roman Tortoises started to retreat whilst the Cyclops took their places, "Spear throwers focuses those green orbs, I want them down now!" he roared through the telepathic link, "Greek Air units you are authorized for lift of. Go! Go! Go!" he commanded as Greeks flying on Pegasus came from behind the fort, Greek bombs dropping on the Daldorians, burning them up, "Roman Air units I want those flying Daldorians occupied. Lift off is authorized, go now!" Romans on Eagles flew into the air, their spears and gladius's flashing in the sun before slashing through the flying Daldorians. Malcom grinned, they were doing it the air Daldorians were preoccupied enough that they couldn't do anything whilst the ground were being destroyed with the Cyclops and the Greeks. Suddenly the tide changed again, fresh new reinforcements joined the fight, slashing and attacking like the first wave. Suddenly a godly screamed entered Malcoms mind, he looked that way and immediately regretted it, a minor god had been jumped by a Daldorian, their claws and teeth ripping into the minor godling, golden ichor spilled out, its essence being drained, its blood turning red.

"Help!" the minor god manage to say once before a claw came down on his throat, silenced forever as red blood spilled out, his limp body stopped shaking as it was dragged back into the horde.

"Fall back!" Malcom roared through the telepath connection, his eyes darted to the board, seeing as the army started walking back; the gates lifted, letting them through, before slamming back down, crushing a good few Daldorians, "Report!" Malcom snapped instantly after the gates closed.

"We lost two entire Roman Tortoises, another four have a quarter to half injured, and half of those are too sever to fight on for the next few days. We have lost a thousand Cyclops out of the three thousand we have, Greeks have faced a lost of twenty demigods, another forty fatally injured and another thirty unable to fight for the next few days. Our air units have suffered minor losses with only the Greeks losing three Pegasi and riders, whilst the Romans only lost four Eagles and three demigods." The reported looked up at Malcom before continuing, "We have lost five minor godlings and Hephaestus is wounded when a flying Daldorian shot its worm glaive right into his leg, he will be unable to fight for the next few days even with the help of Apollo children and Apollo himself, along side the nectar and ambrosia. On the rampart defenders we have lost five hunters and ten Apollo children whilst only two Cyclops have fallen. Our defenses still are strong however the Atlantian crystal is estimated to fall within the next thirty-six hours. That is the report Lord Malcom." The reported said, bowing.

"Okay, you're dismissed get ready for the next wave." He groaned, pinching his nose, as the reporter left, "We're screwed, first day and we've lost a quarter of our forces." Malcom growled.

"Did you expect any less?" a voice asked him.

"No." Malcom replied.

"Good." Percy said, stepping out of the shadows, "Gather the army we are attacking."

"What?" Malcom cried out, "That's suicide!"

"Not now." Percy said shaking his head, "When the shield falls we're pushing forwards. No, it is not up for discussion." Percy growled.

"Yes Perseus." Malcom said, gulping, an angry Percy was not what you wanted.

"Stop calling me Perseus." Percy said walking out, the tent flaps flapping down behind him, "Poseidon! Hades! Jason!" he roared into the sky.

"Yes Perseus?" Hades said, the shadows receding away from his body.

"You called?" Jason asked him, just appearing out of nowhere.

"What is it that you require?" Poseidon asked him, coming out of a swirl of water.

"I want you three to go around and strengthen the defenses, they're going to come in soon." Percy warned them, "I also need to take out their Hiveminds."

"What is that?" Jason asked him.

"A main brain for a large group of them, if I can kill these Hiveminds I can use Arbiter to eradicate them from this world." Percy told them, "While they're alive, the moment they know it's up they'll put up a telepathic defense rendering it useless."

"How do we come into this?" Poseidon asked him.

"I need you to strengthen the defenses of this fort as when that shield comes down, they're going to rush in and we're going to need to fight." Percy said, "Look now guys, if the defenses are over run I want all of you to zap yourself and any surviving demigod immediately into Olympus, strengthen it with all the power you have." Percy warned them.

"Why?" Jason asked him.

"Just do it." Percy growled, "Now go." He said before walking away. He walked around on the wall, looking as Apollo campers and Hunters talked, laughed and joked, putting aside their old prejudices; he smiled, this is how it's meant to be. He looked down as Poseidon caused water to come flooding into the stream around the fort, Hades causing the walls to thicken as more bones and stygian iron was placed into it, Jason who was now flying, sending stream after stream of lightning static into the air, charging it enough to fry any Daldorian which flew. Percy sighed walking a bit more, he looked as Apollo, Artemis and Hestia rushed around, healing people, Artemis looked at him and waved, smiling, he waved back, blushing. Everything was fine, campers and legionnaires sharpen their weapons, getting into position, laughing and joking in their last few hours. When suddenly everything went wrong.

"They've broken through!" a Roman scout boomed before screaming as a claw ripped right through his chest, sucking the godly essence out of him and throwing him aside, blood flying.

"Romans! Greeks! Formation!" Malcom roared as the Romans immediately formed tortoises and the Greeks formed their phalanx, the Daldorians poured over the walls in swarms, smashing into the Roman lines, battering them and forcing them back a bit before the Greek phalanx lances stabbed into their bodies.

"Jason the air!" Percy roared as he jumped down into the swarm outside the walls, finding the Hiveminds and moving towards them.

"Copy." Was all he said before lightning filled the sky, blasting the flying Daldorians down into their own hordes.

"Hades we need the undead now!" Malcom roared as he swung his shield around, blocking a stab before stabbing a spear right through the neck of a Daldorian.

"Done!" Hades roared as the skeletal hands reached for the surface, ripping at Daldorians.

"Poseidon the water!" Jason cried.

"I'm doing it!" he roared as the water outside the fort swirled, smashing upwards into the hordes of Daldorians, ripping some asunder and blasting quite a lot back.

Percy nodded before he engaged the first Hivemind, their heads looked like a mantis's except it was brown, their body was large humanoid bodies with large scales protecting them, standing up to fifteen feet in the air, their four arms swung in the air, each claw on them sharp enough to rip Archon energy shields apart, its eight spider like legs spread out in a circle around the base.

"Hivemind!" Percy spoke.  
"Who are you." The Hivemind replied, the telepathic words blasted in Percy mind as floated there, trying to send him to the ground.

"Xel'Naga!." Percy growled, his hands starting to give off a weird white glow.

"Impossible. Dead. Long ago. Essence." The thing rasped.

"Die." He growled, pointing a finger at the Hivemind, a single beam of Oblivion blasted into it, sending the thing stumbling back before screaming through its mind, instantly causing nearby Daldorians to combust from the sheer psychic scream; tendrils of Oblivion started to crawl from the point of contact, crawling around her like vines.

"What are you doing!" the thing bellowed.

"Destroying your DNA." He spoke, "You are an abomination to this universe. Be gone!" he thundered as she began to smoke.

"Kill him!" the Hivemind roared, Daldorians immediately responded; lunging at Percy, missing as he just rose higher into the air.

"Be gone you imbecile!" Percy boomed as the white lines cut right through the Hiveminds body, rending muscles, bones and DNA strands asunder, "One down, three more to go." Percy said, soaring over the mass hordes of Daldorians that now turned on each other, no one leading them, _I also need to find the Hivecluster that's what's leading them_,he thought, growling, more work for him. His eyes flickered over the battlefield trying to find the third Hivemind. Suddenly he spotted them, his eyes widening before stumbling into a barrel role just as a psionic storm exploded at where he had been just a second ago, he flung out his right hand a blast of Soul Flames sent flying, only for one of the other Daldorians to jump into the way of it, both Hiveminds grimaced as they felt that essence burn away right in front of them.

"Xel'Naga." Their voices rasped in his mind, his telepathic blockade stopping them from turning his brain to mush, "You should not be here."

"Foolish imbecile, do you think your opinion matters to me you pest." He growled, "We regret ever making you." He spoke.

"Why master? Did we not do everything you wished?" the Hivemind on the right asked.

"No. You didn't you slaughtered us." He growled, "And now I will avenge my brethren!" he roared as he flung out a wave of Oblivion, mass Daldorians jumped in front of them, blocking the wave only to be diced up by it, "Pathetic." He growled before dashing in, both swords appearing in his hands as he lunged at the one of the left, sword swinging through the air before being blocked by one of the arms, the other three coming down in an arch, he spun through them weaving like an acrobat, the other Hivemind unleashed a barrage of psionic attacks, storms and force pulses blasted the area around him, Percy started moving even faster, leaving nothing but images of where he had been.

"It is hopeless – aeiiiiiiii!" one of the Hiveminds screamed as Percy cut off one of the arms with the second sword, the tip slowly being burnt upwards as the frozen Soul Flames took effect.

"Stop talking." He growled before jumping up as another psionic storm erupted from where he had been, his sword flashing as he swung it around, cutting off the other claw at where it met its arm. It screamed again, causing the Daldorians around it to freeze, Percy dashed forwards, his sword spinning as he spun, cutting off the first three legs of the Hivemind, forcing it to its knees, "Die you maggot." He growled as he swung his sword at its neck, only to be stopped by a scythe claw from its back.

"Xel'Naga!" it roared as another five popped from its back, swinging at him like munching claws.

"Looks like the maggot fights." He growled before spinning around, white wisp of Oblivion whipping around his sword; he suddenly reverse grip it before sending it spinning at the Hivemind, the Oblivion powered blades cut through the scythe claws, burning them apart before they could stop it, then it hit one and fell to the floor, the Oblivion around it out as it cut through the void covered claws.

"Foolish Xel'Naga do you think we do not know of your tactics." The Hivemind growled, before it suddenly gasped, a blade protruding from its chest, black flames stuttering out, before suddenly reigniting and burning the Hivemind, its Daldorian horde instantly going into chaos, attacking everything around it.

"Stop talking." Percy growled, before jumping back, dodging a psionic blast, the other Hivemind looked at him, each of its four hands cupping an orb of psionic energy, waiting to be released, "Who sent you." Percy growled, waiting, ready to dodge, "You could not have found this world by random. Who sent you." He demanded.

"We will not tell. We are Horde. We will consume!" the Hivemind screamed before unleash all four of them, but not how he expected, instead the Hivemind crashed all four orbs together before releasing it, a psionic wave. Instantly Percy brought up an Oblivion shield, the white energy crackled as the wave pulsed over it, cutting through it like a wave smashing into a rock; he could hear the Daldorians nearby exploding into messes of guts and blood.

"Tell me!" he roared, unleashing a jet of Soul Flames, burning through the psionic shield that the Hivemind had brought up, burning away an arm, the Soul Flames slowly eating away at the stump.

"We will consume!" the Hivemind bellowed like the animal it was, rushing at Percy with blowing claws, psionic energy crackling off it. Percy back flipped, dodging a claw; the energy pulsing off the psionic claw could be felt, a sudden squishing sound could be heard as its chest split apart, launching a single spike, covered in psionic energy.

"Enough of this!" he thundered, the spike exploded in mid air as an aura of black and white surrounded Percy, "You." He said pointing a finger at it, "Will die now you useless piece of thrash!" he roared as a beam of black Soul Flames with white Oblivion crackling around it crashed into the Hivemind, its screamed echoed throughout the hordes before silencing, "One left." Percy looked to the sky; ready to jump when suddenly everything went bad. He felt it coming, his head snapped to where Poseidon was, his eyes glowed, too late he saw as Poseidon fell, red blood gushing out of his throat as he tried to protect the retreating army, he threw the Trident into the sky, it arched down before exploding, releasing the Atlantian crystal energy into the army of Daldorians, exploding. He looked as Hephaestus fell, his already damaged body further mauled as his turrets fell, his hammer fell from his hands, flame extinguished as his red blood gushed over the land turning it red. Demeter fell, her ropes of grass, wrapping Daldorians and crushing them but she didn't see the worm type, it burrowed out of the ground, right through her chest, the goddess of Nature screamed as it sucked at her essence, the scream became a gurgle before she went silent and limp, the worm retreating back into the ground, her body falling to the ground with a giant gaping hole in her chest, red blood pooling around her, "Hades fall back now!" Percy roared over the battlefield, his voice thundering over everything; he watched as a massive shadow fell over the fort and disappeared, every single living being gone.

Percy immediately faded to where Arbiter was, the center of the fort, they were coming, if they found this they would destroy humanity. He lifted it, raising it up, energy crackled as tendrils of Archon power smashed into the walls. He lifted it up, light seemed to be drawn to it, the world began to dim as Arbiter drew in its light, its power, he could hear them now, scratching on the outer wall surfaces, having broken through the first layers. He gritted his teeth how did this come so wrong, they were winning. He grimaced, they would get no breathing room, right after this the Dragon Slayers are going to invade then after them the Archons. He stomped his foot on the ground, a part of the outer wall fell, crushing a portion of the massing Daldorian hordes. Percy growled, he could see them now, their massing brown and yellow bodies, throwing themselves at the wall, clawing away the earth, he stomped again, the wall surrounding the inner courtyard fell, Daldorians by the hundreds swarmed in; looking for blood, before Percy slammed Arbiter into the ground, a swirl of blue energy exploded outwards, lighting the sky a bright electrical blue. Daldorians froze in their spots, their skins turning to stone, eyes glazing over, it was like as though they had looked into Medusa's eyes, they were no longer living, they were statues. As the wave passed over the broken fort, it turned it to stone, the ground and its leaves got turn into stone, Daldorians of all kind were turned into to stone, the remaining Hivemind screamed in rage as its scales slowly hardened before covering its face.

The Archon artifact had done it; it had frozen all of them in place, even the ground and its leaves, even the sky and its tree's were frozen in time, frozen in stone. Percy just stood there, breathing heavily as Arbiter fell from his hands, its sky blue crystal turned grey, its blue lines gone, its majesty used up; and as it fell from his hands parts of it flaked off, hitting the ground it exploded into shards, flying into the wind and disappearing. Percy stood there, swaying before dropping to his knees and letting darkness over take him; the last things he saw were the frozen faces of the Daldorians.

* * *

**Okay thanks to SuperCooper101 I realize how it can be a bit confusing as I haven't fully told you whats happening so here it is: The Lore (note this Lore was originally used in Blizzards game Star Craft) **

**Xel'Naga will be the start to this story, they are a race of beings in a different plane of existence entirely it was said that so technologically advanced were they that they could change entire species, entire races of beings by their power and technology. They found a world which hosted the Daldorians (Or if you play Star Craft you should know how this goes by now - AKA the Zerg). They were primitive and the Xel'Naga's thought it a good idea to capture some and use them in their army, they changed their genetic strands of the whole race, taking them in captive areas and forcing them to fight, seeing how they worked. These Daldorians were fierce in battle and woud swarm the enemies defences by sheer number, alone they were not good, together they could become unstoppable. However a fatal mistake was made, there was a single Xel'Naga who wanted power and detached himself from his race, he unleashed the Daldorians out from their prisons, they ripped apart the surprised Xel'Naga outpost's that were stationed around the world. However this one "evil" Xel'Naga knew that eventually the Daldorians would lose, the Xel'Naga were too powerful to just be taken down by such mere beings. Therefore he modified their genetics making them stronger, hiding caches of them away just incase something were to happen to the current Daldorians. There was a bloody war and eventually the Xel'Naga, the "good" ones, won the war, capturing and placing the "bad" Xel'Naga into a prison made by their power and technology, the Daldorians were eradicated and destroyed, however they did not know about the hidden cache and with his last bit of energy before he fell into slumber the "bad" Xel'Naga weaken the holds holding the Daldorians. The "good" Xel'Naga's left and never returned, the Daldorians exploded from their caches just as the Xel'Nagas left and thrived on that world.**

**The Xel'Naga's then founded a world with the Archons (AKA Protoss), originally they were three meter tall beings, with grey skin, their legs were reversed like that of a satyr and they had a humanoid body and face without a mouth, they had two long strips of skin coming down the back of their head crest (which was longer than that of a human) which allowed them to wield psionic powers to a large extent. The Xel'Naga's, instead of what they did last time, came down and manifested themselves into god like beings, the Archons worshipped them as gods. However they were experimenting on them in secret, trying to figure out if they could be used as host and warriors. Then one day their work fell into failure as the Archons battled amongst themselves, the Xel'Naga began to leave but as they did the Archons found their experimenting labs, angered they attacked the Xel'Naga's destroying them as they left, however the Xel'Naga's left their equipment on that planet, the Archons followed their technology and began to copy it, though they are still far from it they were powerful enough at its basic levels.**

**The Archons eventually encountered the Daldorians and a war broke out, they fought throughout the galaxies burning worlds into nothing, destroying entire solar system to survive and even one time creating a new black hole just to survive. However the Archons were losing, they had power and technology but the Daldorians were made to kill the Xel'Naga's they drew power from the Void itself, causing an eventually degradation of Archon society. Because of this the Daldorians eventually made it to the home world of the Archons (AKA Aiur for those Star Craft people) and there the world happened, eventually they manage to drive them off, however the result of this was a total wipe out of the Archon world, they fled knowing if they stayed the Daldorians would have ripped them apart.**

**They found Earth and came down to it, hoping to colonised, however when they landed they found the humans and they found the Dragons, they established bases in an instant, burning away Dragon nest and human cities. This caused a great war called the The War of Terra from Archon perspective and from Earth Dragon perspective it was known as the War of the gods as they saw Archons wielding powers and technology far beyond theirs. However during the war unknowingly a Xel'Naga came down and mated with the Mother Dragon, creating who we know in this story as Perseus. This tipped the war in the Dragon favor, however after this Perseus caged his memories realising the amount of power he had, it scarred him. The Archons were driven back into the deep coldness of space. **

**After this Perseus half-brother (this was a full Dragon not a half Dragon half Xel'Naga) wanted power causing the Dragon Civil War. After this came the Dragon War where Dragon Slayers took the power of their Dragons which resulted in the Primordials which resulted in Kronos and the rest is history.**

* * *

**Well thats the Lore guys. Hope that clarified things I may or may not be uploading soon as I have a biography and presentation due on Monday. We'll see how it works**

**The Author**


	16. Chapter 15 - Armageddon of the Five Rive

**Chapter 15**

**Armageddon of the Five Rivers**

He groaned, sitting up. Flakes of stone cracking before falling off him; breaking into fine dust. The Archon artifact had worked well, too well in fact, it had nearly turned him into stone. He grimaced, the Archon artifact had nearly managed to turn a Xel'Naga to stone, they were getting powerful; true that he had not been in contact with the Xel'Naga's, or Archons for that fact, in a while but for the Archon to gain such power, they must have advanced quite a bit. True that the weapon Arbiter was still nowhere near the power of Xel'Naga weapons but this was a very large risk; they were starting to advance. Percy looked up, the ceiling of the fort castle above him; the brown earth had turned into grey stone, he could see the cracks and fine points in it, creating a majestic like creation, turning things to stone. He stretched his senses out, he could sense the Olympians on Olympus, so the blast hadn't reach them, but he could sense something else as well. He grimaced again, the blast had manage to reach New York, it had trailed the Olympian teleporting trails and when encountering the problem with their power of the Romans and Greek gods, the energy had diverted into the city around them. New York was no longer a city bustling with life, but a ghost town of statues, frozen in time.

"Hello?" he called, nothing, no scurrying of Dalrodian claws on earth, no roaring of their voices, no screams of the demigods and gods as they fell, their bodies crushed by the Daldorian hordes, he got up fully, looking around for the first time. He looked out the hole area in the wall, masses of Daldorian bodies, frozen in stone, their mouths open, saliva now frozen, teeth showing, eyes glazed over, no longer colored blood red but now just a pale grey. He walked forward before suddenly tensing and jumping over the frozen horde, he grimaced again as he looked around, he could see a demigod frozen in stone as a Daldorian claw slashed into his stomach, the red blood now grey as it splashed into the air, his body caving around the claw, "Is anyone there?" his voice echoed the fort, he walked, kept walking his shoes making a slap sound as he walked, even the ground had turned to stone, he suddenly stopped, the area in front of him had turned to stone, even the grass, he started forward, his boots crushing the frozen grass, crushing them to fine dust, he looked at a Daldorian as it frozen as it ran, its legs muscles bunching up, its front claws razor sharp, digging into the ground, but now frozen in stone, the grass splayed out under its talons. Percy placed a hand on it when suddenly his vision tunneled, his eyes widen, before everything went black.

Percy opened his eyes only to see a dark cave.

"You have failed me!" a voice thundered sleepily.

"Master forgive us." A voice rasped, Percy felt instantly, he growled it was the last Hivemind on earth.

"I gave you a simple task." The voice growled, the ground shook, "And you failed!" the voice roared, blowing Percy down, "I have awoken after millennia's of slumber, I freed you, I gave you this power to kill them. And you failed!" the voice roared. Percy gulped, he knew who this was, one of the oldest Xel'Naga there was, he remembered his father referring to this thing as "The Darkness." As this Xel'Naga had manifested itself as darkness in space, creeping slowly; this was the being that freed the Daldorians into the galaxy, this was the being that was first evil to his race.

"Sorry master -" the Hivemind voice said.

"No! You will not apologize you imbecile maggot!" the voice roared before the Hiveminds screams echoed throughout, "I have no more use for you." The voice growled, immediately a squishing sound could be heard.

"You." The voice commanded, immediately Percy felt his body move, his "eyes" widen, he was within a Daldorian host, "You will be the new command, do you understand?" the voice growled, the power emenating from it rivaled, if not surpassed, Percy's own.

"Yes master." Percy felt the Daldorian host shudder.

"Good I have no more use for Hiveminds or Hiveclusters you will be know as Al'atadar The Mind." The Dark Xel'Naga spoke, "Do you pathetic maggots understand?"

"Yes master." Their voices responded as one, rasping.

"Good you shall stay in these rock forms as punishment until the given time when you shall be freed and reign down terror into the world. Do you understand!" the voice roared.

"Yes master." They replied, timid.

"Be gone!" the voice thundered, Percy's vision tunneled before blackening. When he opened his eyes, seeing endless darkness, but he knew their consciousness were out there, he could feel them, in a dormant state. Percy turned his head, to find that he finally could turn, he was no longer stuck within his host, but he was not himself on a telepathic level within the connection of the Daldorian psionic bond. Percy looked around, only to be able to see one glowing orb, five times his size. It glowed orange in color, constantly pulsing with power, tendrils of orange whipped of the sphere before dispersing. The Mind.

"So this is it." Percy whispered to himself, "The Mind."

"Who is this?" The Mind whispered softly, still slumbering from the Dark Xel'Naga's command. Immediately Percy unleashed his own telepathic tendrils from himself, tendrils of black and white whipped out from Percy, stabbing deep into the core of the glowing orange sphere, "What is this!" the voice shouted, waking up.

"Die." Percy commanded as the black tendrils increased, the screams of the Daldorian getting louder, "Silence!" Percy commanded, immediately a dome of white lines appeared everywhere around the area. The orange sphere slowly started to change color, tendrils of black and white expanded from the contact points like vines expanding from the ground, "Your mind is now my own." Percy growled, "Do you understand?"

"Yes." The voice came back to him, like it was in daze; the tendrils of black and white had not entirely consumed it.

"You will not awaken until I tell you to do you understand?" he growled.

"Yes."

"Do you know who I am?" Percy asked him.

"You are my master, I am your tool." The sleepy voice resounded back.

"Good." Percy said, smiling, he had the Daldorians in his control, "Now tell me, when did the Dark One come to you?"

"The Dark One came to us millennia's ago, demanding, right after he awoke from the black hole the Xel'Nagas created, that we were to travel here." The Mind responded.

"How did he escape?" Percy grimaced; he had awoken so long ago.

"An Archon ship encountered the black hole and unleashed its ultimate weapon." The Mind spoke, "The Inverse Beam, it was a weapon that would immediately change whatever it fired upon into the opposite. Male to female, light to darkness, antimatter to matter, ships into scrap metal, stars into a black hole, black holes into white holes. The black hole they came over was the first black hole created by the Xel'Nagian technology, it had sucked in the Dark Xel'Naga and held him prisoner, but the beam had changed the black hole into a white hole, blasting everything back out, rocks, meteors, starts, everything came back out and along with them so did the Dark One." The Mind told him.

"Stupid Archons, testing beyond their own good." He growled, "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Good." Percy spoke, "I will not leave, you will not awaken the Horde until I tell you to do you understand?" Percy questioned.

"Yes master." The Mind confirmed.

"Good." Percy said before fading out, his vision tunneling, before the darkness collapsed in. Percy opened his eyes, the light from the sun blared in, he took his hand away from the frozen statue of the Daldorian; grinning, he had managed to turn the Dark Ones plan against him. Looking around, the frozen figures of stone, "Looks like I need to go to the underworld.

Line break

His face was illuminated as he walked through the Underworld, following the River Styx back to its mouth; where the five rivers of the Underworld met together. What no one knew was that the Underworld was created originally as a base used by the Archons; originally it had been a lot brighter than what the Dragons had made it after the War for Terra. What only limited beings knew was that the original point of the five points of the rivers of the Underworld hosted one of the most destructive weapons made by the Archons. The Orb. They had used this to carve out of the Underworld the result of this was the five rivers and their base, each river was soon corrupted by Archonic energy and technology, causing them to be known for what they are. That Orb had been lost when the Dragons stormed the Underworld, the rivers had rose at the commands of the Archons, killing a few Dragons as the Styx burned away their essence, but by doing this the rivers had rose over The Orb, it had sunk into the depths of the five rivers, its real name lost forever along with it. The shadows were gathering, he could feel it.

"Erabus." Percy growled, the shadows retreated to show a dark skinned man, his black hair coming down to his shoulders, eyes made entirely black, a long black rove covered his six foot five body.

"Perseus." The Primordial of Darkness spoke, his voice was smooth like silk.

"Where is your wife Primordial." Percy questioned, his hands twitching.

"Right here." A woman's voice spoke as she stepped out of the shadows, she was dressed in a robe the same as Erabus, black hair reaching down to her waist, eyes as black as his, a slender frame.

"Nyx." Percy growled, back flipping over her when she appeared behind him; the river Styx was now behind him.

"Perseus." Nyx, the Primordial of the Night said.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Why are you here?" Nyx demanded.

"You know why." Percy said looking at her; the river gave off a soft green glow.

"You cannot have it Perseus." Erabus growled, the shadows swirled around him.

"Oh and why is that?" Nyx challenged.

"Because if you get that weapon." Percy said looking them in the eye, "The Dragons will die."

"The Dragons are old." Erabus, "It is our time to rule."

"You will bring chaos to this world." Percy growled.

"We will rule!" Erabus thundered as he unleashed spear shaped shadows at Percy.

"Nature is more powerful than any immortal." Percy growled, "No being can control Nature fully, we can control a part of it but Nature is Nature." Percy said, dodging each spear shot.

"We will not be ruled by Nature, we will rule Nature!" Erabus roared before charging at Percy.

"Stop!" Nyx shouted, wondering why her husband was so foolhardy; they had both seen Percy in battle during the Dragon Civil War; they stood no chance one on one, but they weren't one, they were two. She sighed as Erabus was blasted back by a wall of black fire.

"Foolish Primordial." Percy growled, "Do you really think that alone you can take me? You were there during the Dragon Civil War, don't you remember a Dragon when you see one?" he roared. His face became more sharper, black spines jutting out underneath his jaws, scales appearing. His fingers became more claw like, feet becoming more talon like. A black tail sprouted out from his waist.

"Foolish Dragon. Nyx lets take the first Dragon blood of this war." Erabus growled.

"Gladly." Nyx replied, her smile was cold.

"Stupid Primordial." Percy thundered, "You think you can defeat a Dragon?"

"Yes." Erabus growled before launching himself at Percy. Shadows wrapped themselves around his arms, dissipating to leave an arm blade gauntlet; the blade was pitch black, seemingly sucking the light out of the air. He jumped up, dodging Percy's arm as it came down, the ground cracked as the Dragon Claw smashed into it. Pebbles of the Styx bank flying. Erabus swung both his arms across, hoping to catch Percy's neck. Nyx suddenly unleashed a barrage of darkness, their tips hardened to pierce his Dragons Scales. Percy back flipped, dodging the arm gauntlets and letting Erabus get smashed by Nyx's shadow spears. Percy spun, pivoting on his left foot, the ground pebbles of the Styx banks crunching as he roundhouse kicked Erabus in the back, blasting him towards Nyx. Erabus disappeared mid air, the shadows consumed him, he reappeared behind Percy, his arms swinging fast enough that they became a blur. Nyx kept flinging her hands out, spears of shadows being released at Percy fast enough that it kept him on his toes as he dodged the incoming blurred spears. Percy flipped back again, dodging a barrage of Shadow Spears as they crashed into Erabus.

"Give up Perseus." Nyx said, shadow shafts floating around her, waiting like wolves.

"You may be able to beat one of us but two of us are too much for you." They growled.

"Oh really?" His eyes changed, glowing orbs of black fire pulsed within his irises, "We'll see about that." He roared before lunging forwards. Black flames whipping around his Dragon Claws, "Pay for you crimes against them!" he boomed. His claws spun around, smashing into the arm gauntlets that Erabus had, before exploding forcing him back. He then flipped over Erabus, his left hand holding on to the Primordials right shoulder, the Soul Flame burning him; before he landed behind Erabus, his tail wrapping itself around the Primordials neck, black flames rushing up it, burning. Suddenly he was blown back, his tail slipping off, Erabus going free. Percy brought his hand to his chest, feeling the long shaft of cold darkness, trying to seep into his very being. White wisp started to float around him. They crackled up the shaft like lightning on a lightning rod.

"What is this?" Nyx breath.

"What you don't know," Percy growled, getting up, the shafts of darkness exploding into nothing as Oblivion ate through it, "is that I was asleep during the Dragon Civil War. You do not know who I truly am." He growled as tendrils of black Soul Flames and white Oblivion wisped around him.

"You are a Dragon nothing more nothing less." Erabus growled, shadows whirling around him like a tornado.

"How sure of that are you?" Percy questioned him.

"Certain." Nyx said as shadows wrapped around her like a cloak.

"Wrong." Percy boomed, black Soul Flames and white Oblivion exploded around him, "I am a Xel'Naga mixed with a Dragon." He growled. The ground around him breaking; pebbles from the Styx banks jumping up and down, "You Primordial have no chance against me!" he roared.

"Lies!" Erabus roared, dashing forwards. His arm gauntlet blades spinning around; shadows following its trail.

"I do not lie!" Percy roared, anger flowed through him.

"Stop Erabus!" Nyx cried out; too little too late.

"Die." Percy growled, the cavern shook. His left hand latched onto the Primordial of Darkness's head. White wisp of white Oblivion shinning into his face. The skin around it started to crack, white light shinning forth from it, silver ichor leaking out.

"No!" Nyx screamed, the shadows wrapping themselves around his arm, trying to pull his hand away.

"Die!" Percy bellowed, Erabus head exploded. The Primordial of Darkness slumped down; the body flopped to the ground, still. Silver ichor poured out from his wound.

"Erabus." Nyx breath, her body shaking, "Erabus."

"Your foolishness brought this." Percy growled towards the Primordial of Night, "I know you are the master mind and he is the muscle. You caused him to die." He said, walking towards Nyx. Pebbles upon the Styx shores crunching underfoot, "It is your fault." Nyx screamed, no words. Just a primal scream of pain, "Let me put you out of your misery." Percy spoke, pointing a finger at the now slumped down Primordial on her knees, "For your crimes against the Dragons and crimes against your fellow Dragon Slayers and Primordials. For siding with the Dark Dragons I sentence you to death." White Oblivion swirled around the one finger, sparking like electricity. Like lightning, "Die." His voice thundered in the cavern before a single beam exploded from his finger, blasting right through the unaware Nyx. Her body slumped to the left, a gaping hole in her chest, the white smoke rising from that one blast. Silver ichor bled out of it, staining the ground and melting the pebbles of the shores of the River Styx.

Percy turned away from the two now dead Primordials their bodies melting into the shadows. His claws and talons changed back to human hands and feet, the tail receded back into his waist. The spines, which had jutted out, receded back into his skull, scales disappearing into his skin. He kept walking, the green glow of the River Styx was fading into the background as he got closer to the Mouth of the Five Rivers. His senses went out, looking for The Orb signature. Suddenly he stumbled back. He could feel them. A group of ten Archons. His eyes widen, they were here for The Orb. His Dragon form ripped out again, talons and claws hardening, tail coming into existence, wings ripping from his back. Eyes turned fully orange, teeth sharpening, scales appearing, spines coming out of his body. He would rip them asunder, they would not get The Orb.

"Ataranor I feel a presence." The telepathic voice spoke.

"So do I." they came into view, he hid in the shadows, "But that is impossible. No one knows what is hidden in these depths besides those blasted Trandium."

"I believe they are called Dragons." Another Archon spoke, "On this planet anyway they seem more like more evolved Daldorians."

"Enough." The lead Archon commanded, "I sense another presence in this place."

"Not bad." Percy congratulated, stepping out of the shadows like a wraith.

"Who are you?" the Archon demanded.

"Oh? Don't you remember the war of Terra?" Percy questioned, "Do you Archons not teach you your own history."

"Who are you?" an Archon spoke, his voice hinted the danger coming.

"Why are you here?" Percy questioned back.

"Answer us!" an Archon bellowed telepathically.

"Or what?" Percy growled, "You'll attack the Dragon which purged you of this planet? You think you can beat me?"

"Yes." An Archon's telepathic voice spoke back, "Attack." Was all it said simply.

"Die." Percy growled, his claws lightning up with Oblivion. Five Archons immediately changed into what could be deemed as their "attack mode". Which was basically removing their visible parts and turning into an orb, the size of a chest of the average fit man, made of their own Archonic energy. The other four unleashed Psionic attacks, "Foolish Archons." The Xel'Naga Dragon spoke, a spine exploded from both his elbows. Percy swung his right elbow down, catching one of the orbs. The Dragon Spine pierced right through their hardened energy shields, piercing into the orb and killing the Archon. The orb shook before imploding, blowing Percy back as the dying Archon released all of its Psionic energy.

"What." An attacking Archon asked, hesitating at the sudden death of one of their own.

"Dead." Percy said his left elbow spine pierced right through its shield. Percy stumbled back a bit after the imploding, right into the path of an Archon as it smashed into him, the energy sparking, "Fool." Percy growled as he unleashed a ring of Oblivion, catching another two Archons, disintegrating the shield and killing one of them, "Deceased." The Archon without a shield screamed as Percy spoke, his orb energy body slowly turning black as Soul Flames invaded his energy signature. The Archon being burnt, no implosion that time. Percy stumbled as the remaining six Archons unleashed Psionic attacks on him, lightning and electricity sparked the ground around him. Blackening the ground and blowing him around. A single bolt of Psionic Archon Lightning thundered into him, the lightning spreading all over him. Percy roared in pain as the Archon energy cut through his. He hissed, jumping to one of the Archon, he spun as he landed on the Energy Shield. Dragon Claws covered with Oblivion ripped through the Energy Shield like paper. The Archon beneath him screamed as Percy pushed a single black flame of Soul Fire right into the energy orb of the Archon. Percy arched his back as he was blasted off the Archon; the remaining five upped their attacks. He could feel it cutting through his scales. The Archon behind him exploded as the Soul Flames reached its core, the energy giving enough time for Percy to dodge out of the way as his scales smoked from Psionic Archon energy. Percy jumped out, his claws raised to kill. Suddenly he stopped. Runes of Power on top and underneath him, freezing him in place within an Energy Cage.

"Foolish Dragon." Ataranor spoke; his voice speaking through his mind, "Do you think all of us are young and foolish? I remember the Terra War. I remember how to stop you Dragons!"

"Then you forgot me!" Percy roared, the Energy Cage cracked, "I am the one Dragon that turned the whole war!"

"No." Ataranor spoke, "Impossible we saw him die!"

"I never died." Percy growled, the cage cracking further, "That was your mistake." He growled before the Energy Cage shattered, Percy instantly lunged forwards, Xel'Naga energy coating his claws. He spun, white and black light trailing his claw movements.

The Energy Shield of the Archon was fabled to be able to be able to withstand even a blast from the sun. So strong it was said that enemies would touch it and get disintegrated by its sheer power. It was said that they could destroy planets with their power. True that whilst some of it were exaggerated they held some merit. However the fabled shield fell before the Xel'Naga powered claws. Aratanor let loose a telepathic scream as Percy's claw ripped right through his Energy Shield, the claw struck deep within the Archons orb of Energy. Deep within his very self.

"Die." Percy whispered, black tendrils of Soul Flame spread from the five contact point of his claws.

"Al Da'Reem!" an Archon screamed as it lunged forwards, trying to save his leader.

"Foolish Archon give up when you see it's hopeless." Percy growled before his he unleashed a torrent of Soul Flame right into the on rushing Archon. Its Energy Shield held for a moment before crashing under the sheer power of the flame, his screams echoed throughout the telepathic connected minds of the Archons. He ripped his other hand right out of Aratanor's energy orb, the Archon screamed before his body imploded, the energy whip lash killing another Archon who then knocked back the last two.

"You killed the Al Da'Reem!" an Archon screamed, unleashing a bolt of Psionic energy.

"Stop Alnador don't!" the second Archon cried.

"You should heed your fellow Archon." Percy said as he stopped the attack, "I do not want to kill if I don't have to."

"You just killed them." Alnador snapped, indicating the blackened ground.

"If I hadn't they would have killed me." Percy snapped back, "You plan to invade my home planet and you think I will idly sit around playing with my thumbs?" Percy roared, furious, "If you think for a moment I will sit by and watch you rule then I will kill you right here right now." the Dragon threatened, his eyes glowing orange, "Tell your master this. If he so much as comes to this world I will destroy him." Percy thundered, "Now go!" the Archons flashed out.

Percy grimaced; he shouldn't have let them go. He was going soft with age. He looked around. The mouth of the five rivers. There. In front of him. The Archons had fought him right in front of the mouth. He gritted his teeth. He could've pushed them into it, even their Archon shields would not have stopped that much destructive energy. Percy stretches his senses, looking for The Orb. He looked down into the waters, the steady flowing of it could hypnotize a god. The green waters of the Styx mixed with the pale red waters of Acheron, the pale milk water of the Lethe swirled out slowly, the crimson red of Phlegethon flowed out Percy could see it falling into an endless darkness, Tartarus; and finally the pale white cream color waters of the Cocytus came out.

"Rivers of the Underworld I command you to rise." Percy said, his body began to float, the ground underfoot cracking from the power, crumbling as he unleashed his Xel'Naga energy, "Styx the river of Hatred rise." Percy commanded, the green waters of the Styx exploded into the air, swirling, steaming, "Acheron the River of Pain rise." The pale red waters swirled up in a funnel, the green waters of the Styx circled around it in a hollow circle, "Lethe the River of Oblivion rise." The pale milky white waters swirled around the middle of the funnel, "Phlegethon the River of Fire rise." The red crimson waters shot up, circling the funnel in a stairway motion, "Cocytus the River of Wailing rise." The final last amount of creamy white water exploded into the air, filling the middle of the funnel. The ground stretched down and down and down. He could see nothing beyond endless darkness, like the fall to Tartarus, "Rise! The Orb of the Archons rise! See the light of this world once more!" his voice exploded into the darkness. The darkness seemed to swirl around something, trying to hold it back as it rose. He couldn't see a thing, nothing was coming. Then a single small beam of light, pale white light shone softly in the darkness, cutting through it like a knife. It rose more, he could see it now. It was a transparent sphere. It pusled with power.

"Orb Striker X556N31." A robotic female like voice spoke from the Orb, "Authorization required."

"Code 55839126N." Percy said.

"Confirmed. Finger Print DNA sample required." The Orb said as it floated forwards, the glass grew a sharp part. It pierced Percy as his scales retracted there, "DNA blood test enabled. Completed. DNA authorized. Voice command required." The Orb said, floating closer to him.

"Armageddon, Orb Striker X556N31." Percy spoke, his feet touching the now broken ground.

"Voice recognition confirmed." Armageddon, The Orb, landed on his outreached palm.

"Its been along time Perseus." A voice said from behind him.

"Al'A'Shar or better known as Yvonne." Percy said turning around to see a women with long luscious brown hair, marbled colored eyes that seem to bore into ones soul, her frame was slender and she held herself with confidence.

"Perseus." Yvonne said smiling.

"Please Yvonne drop the formalities and come five me a hug." Percy said grinning.

"If you insist _Perseus_." Yvonne teased grinning before hugging the Xel'Naga Dragon.

"Its been along time."

"It has. No one has found Armageddon since you threw it into that godforbidden river." Yvonne laughed.

"Yes and along with it the smart mouth AI mind." Percy winked at her.

"Oh please I am no AI, I am a soul placed in it since my body was dead." Yvonne chided.

"True." Percy said.

"I know why you're here Perseus you can drop the act." Yvonne said smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry." Percy said, not looking up, not bearing to look into those marbled colored eyes that held understanding.

"Hey look at me." She said, her hand pushing his chin up, "My time has come Percy. I have been alive for millennia's and more thanks to this device. I want my rest."

"Your soul will be destroyed Yvonne not just dead or faded but destroyed." He growled.

"Do you love someone on this planet Percy?" she asked him.

"Yes." He said, his heart starting to break.

"Are you willing to lay down your life for them?"

"Yes." Everyone around him was dying.

"Then you know the answer."

"I can't do this!" he screamed.

"You can." She slapped him, hard, "Snap out of it Percy a world is at stake."

"And so is your life!" he growled back.

"You know without using my device this world will fall to the Dragon Slayers. You won't even make it to the final destination." She scolded him.

"I don't care!" he roared, the ground broke.

Slap. The sound echoed throughout the cavern as Yvonne's hand once more made contact with his face, "Snap out of it Percy you have not just a world but your loved one as well."

"But I –"

"No Percy." She said, hushing him.

"But –"

"No Percy. You know you need to."

"Yvonne." He pleaded, his hand grabbing her arm.

"Percy, please. I have seen enough death. I have seen enough pain. Will you not let me go?" she asked him quietly. Nothing could be heard anymore. All was silent. His hand fell back to his side, "All I ask Percy is that if no one remembers me, you will. Remember the good times we had. Remember the time before all of this. Before the war. Remember me as who I was not who I am now. As the innocent girl not the blood thirsty murderer. Please?" she pleaded.

"Okay." Was all he said. He was broken. Broken that he was going to use her soul to destroy those pathetic Dragon Slayers. To save the world. To save Artemis.

"Don't be sad Percy. It's my time to leave." She said as she faded back into Armageddon.

"Okay." He replied. Short. Simple. Quick. Dead. The Orb flew into his right palm, "Lets save them one more time Yvonne." He said as a rip in reality appeared.

"Together one last time Perseus. One last time." Was all he heard before stepping through the rip, and the world came crashing down.

* * *

**Okay guys sorry for the sort of semi different writing style I had to write an alternate ending towards one of the novels being read in class and kind of adopted the style. The novel is ****The Road**** by Cormac McCarthy, its a good book, post-apocalyptic genre. Quick heads up I might or might not be updating soon. This story is also nearly done ;) maybe 2-3 more chapters? **

**Till Next Time**

**The Author**


	17. Chapter 16 - Landing of Olympus

**Chapter 16**

**Landing of Olympus**

The main throne room of Olympus was now for strategic displacement. Once the throne room for majestic Olympian gods now bloody and dim. They watched as a wave of grey energy slammed into Olympus, the remaining gods groaned as the shield they had raised was pressed by an Archon attack.

"Bring the shield in! We can't hold it if the shield encompasses such a large area!" Malcom roared

"All demigods to the throne room now!" Hermes roared as they poured in, carrying the dying and the wounded.

"Now!" Hades screamed. The shield contracted immediately, instantly the grey wave of Archon energy slammed through, the gardens on Olympus turned to stone, New York itself turned to stone, humans froze as the wave passed them, birds fell from the sky, breaking as they landed. Cars froze in the middle of the road. Bikers stopped. Coffee in a cup stopped swirling. Liquid hardening. Brown turning gray.

"It will not hold!" Artemis screamed.

"It will! It must!" Apollo roared, pouring even more solar power in. As soon as it came, it disappeared.

"It stopped." Hades said, slumping to the ground.

"Why?" Aphrodite questioned, her makeup gone.

"Percy." Artemis breathed, slumping down to her knees.

"Where is he?" Hermes asked, splayed out on the ground.

"Percy?" Artemis asked, looking around, hopeful. Silenced followed her question, "Percy?" her voice held desperation.

"He's back there." Hades wheezed out. Last of the Big Three and he was tired.

"What?" Artemis asked, her head snapping towards Hades, " What!" she screamed, "You left him there? How could you Uncle Hades! I thought you better!" she screamed.

"Silence Artemis." Apollo spoke; childish act had begun to disappear after his trip to the void.

"He left him to die!" she screamed, lunging forwards despite the fatigue, hunting knives flashed silver as she leaped at the god of the Underworld.

"Artemis." Apollo spoke, his eyes glowed for a moment before she stumbled back, a scorching black circle on her silver hunter outfit.

"You dare touch me." She growled, "You dare touch your own sister!" she screamed, unleashing a beam of lunar energy.

"Stop this foolishness Artemis" Apollo responded, bright golden light blasting into the beam of silver energy.

"Get out of my way!" Artemis screamed, dashing forwards fast enough to be nothing but a silver blur.

"Artemis stop." Apollo said softly, his hand stopping her arm as the knife flashed close to his face. She spun, using the grip point as a pivot point as she swung and kicked him in the face, "Artemis." His voice held warmth, trying to calm her. She screamed, feral, as a covering of lunar energy surrounded her knives. She swung them, the air cut as they swung, "Artemis." His voice held warning as he stopped another swing, her knee coming up and blasting him back. She dashed forwards again, jumping over his attempt to swipe at her and swing her knife down at his head. Apollo ducked and caught her arms, bringing her down to his height, "Artemis stop." He pleaded.

"You would protect Hades? He basically sentenced him to death!" she screamed.

"He is a Xel'Naga Dragon I'm pretty sure some Archon technology won't kill him." he told her, trying to sooth.

"I don't care." She said flashing out.

Apollo sighed, rubbing his eyes, fatigue catching up with him, "Why did you stop her?" Hades asked from behind him.

"Because," he said looking at the Eldest Big Three, "Percy wouldn't want us fighting amongst ourselves. I do not agree with your choice. But I will listen to Percy." Apollo informed the King of the Underworld.

"He told me too." Hades said like a child who had been caught.

"I know but I don't agree with your willingness to agree." Apollo told him.

"We would be dead like those people in stone." Hades growled, "Do you want all of Olympus to fall? I trust Percy that he could look after himself."

"Maybe. Maybe." Apollo said before disappearing in a flash. The ground charred by the sun god.

"Malcom!" a voice cried out across the throne room.

"Yes Tracy?" he asked, turning to watch the last demigod of Demeter running towards him.

"We've got a problem." She said, gasping for air.

"How bad?" Malcom asked, grimacing. No longer even daring to ask what it was.

"Dragon Slayer bad."

Line Break

After that news Olympus had instantly become alive once more. Immortals and demigods ignored the frozen stone gardens of Olympus and New York and instead starting preparing. Any remaining Children of Hephaestus were immediately sent to work on weapons and armors. Trying to stock up since the attack of the Daldorians. Children of Hades and any surviving demigods of Poseidon were immediately sent to raise walls around Olympus. Children of Zeus started to pour lightning and electricity into the air, waiting to zap any Dragon Soldier or Dragon Slayer that would fly into the air. Undead soldiers walked the grounds of Olympus; weary of anything that may ambush them. Remaining Children of Athena looked around the defense, ensuring that it would be as flawless as it could be. Sons and Daughters of Apollo along side with the Children of Aphrodite help patch up any of the remaining injured demigods. Children of Hectate and Children of Hermes planted bombs and traps made by the Children of Hephaestus. Children of Iris were sent to the top of Olympus where a single tower, made of Olympian stone with an Atlantean Crystal at the top. However Iris had modified this crystal to a model she had been designing on. With the help from Children of Athena and Children of Hephaestus they created this tower and a modified Alantean Crystal. The Children of Iris were given the duty to charge this crystal with energy.

"Malcom!" a voice cried out, over the din of Athena's children debating about the defenses of Olympus, along side with a very serious Hades.

"Keep going." Malcom mentioned to them, "Yes Tracy?" he asked the Daughter of Hermes.

"We have no way down into New York." She said.

"Why would we need contact with the ground below?" Hades asked, the room went quiet. As the last of the Big Three, Hades was seen as the leader amongst the Olympian gods.

"The frozen New York could help to our advantage in defense." A Child of Athena said.

"However it could also cause our demise." Another spoke.

"How so Daughter of Athena?" Hades spoke.

"By hiding ourselves within a place where everything is frozen in stone. The enemy could just break down a building and crush us all." The Daughter of Athena said.

"That is true however what if we used those buildings towards our advantage?" another commented, "What if we hid within those buildings or pushed them down to crush the Dragon Soldiers?"

"That is true as well." Another said.

"Malcom what do you think?" Tracy asked him.

"It's a risk …"

"If you do not risk things you will never truly gain anything." Hades said softly, but that soft voice held enough power to silence everything.

"That is true my lord." Tracy said bowing.

"Do not bow. Olympus will fall soon no matter what we do." Hades said sighing, "We do it." He said looking at all of them, "It's a risk we have to take. We have to slow them down until Percy arrives."

"What if Percy doesn't come?" that one question had enough power to shut up even the god of the Underworld.

"He will come." A voice said, the silver flashing with it.

"Artemis." Malcom said, inclining his head.

"Malcom." She greeted, "I will take myself and any remaining Hunters down to the city and start to fortify the buildings we can. I will need Children of Hephaestus to build cannons and other turrets at certain areas." She informed them, slamming her hand on the marble table to make her point.

"Take what you need." Hades said.

"Thank you Uncle." She said before flashing out, another flash came in, gold this time.

"Apollo." Hades said immediately.

"Uncle." He said, "I will take half my children and place them around the city along side with any of the turrets or cannons Children of Hephaestus makes."

"Exactly like your sister." Hades said sighing, pinching his nose, "Go do what you need to do."

"Thank you Uncle." He said flashing out.

"Exactly like your sister." Hades said softly.

"The defenses have finished." Malcom said when Hades tuned back into the conversation.

"We need to land Olympus." Tracy said, the last Daughter of Demeter, standing beside her idea once more.

"We will get destroyed if we do." The same Daughter of Athena said again.

"Lord Hades has already said for us to do it. You dare go against the last remaining Big Three and the Eldest at that?" the Son of Athena growled across her, Hades grimaced when he said that, reminding him that he was indeed the last.

"Lord Hades are you sure?" the Daughter of Athena asked, wanting confirmation, this could be their death warrant.

"Yes. If we do not take risk we will never gain." Hades said, sighing.

"Very well my lord." The Daughter of Athena said, bowing from her waist.

"How do we land Olympus?" Malcom asked.

"Hermes!" Hades boomed into the sky.

"Yes?" Hermes said, appearing.

"Gather the gods of Olympus." Hades said, "I want all of them here."

"Why?" Hermes asked.

"We are landing Olympus." Malcom said, Hermes's eyes widening.

"What! Why?" He basically screamed.

"Just do it." Hades growled, "Before I get mad."

"Can't you just call them?" Hermes growled back.

"I am not Zeus, I cannot blast lightning into the air." Hades, getting angry.

"Does it matter?" Hermes snapped back.

"Stop!" Malcom pleaded.

"Go now!" Hades roared, shadows swirling and shaping around him even more.

"No!" Hermes roared back, his staff materializing in his hand.

"You dare defy me?" Hades thundered, "I am still a Big Three." His Stygian Iron Sword appeared in his hand, the shadows fell away like water.

"And you are the last Big Three!" Hermes screamed at him.

"Even more reason to listen to me!" Hades screamed back.

"Do it yourself!" Hermes bellowed before attacking, the staff swinging down in a sharp arch.

"Stop Hermes!" Malcom screamed. Useless.

"Hermes!" Hades boomed before swinging his sword, stopping the staff. He then spun to the side, the Stygian Iron Sword gathered the shadows around itself before Hades unleashed it, the sword cut right through the simple clothing Hermes was donned in, Hermes screamed in pain as the Stygian Iron cut into his essence. Hermes swung his staff around, knocking another sword stab and slamming the end of his staff into Hades head, knocking him back.

"Stop Hades!" The god of Wisdom and Battle Strategy screamed.

"You dare hit me?!" Hades roared, ignoring Malcom.

"Yes." Hermes said before dashing forwards, the god of Thieves and Trickery moved fast enough that when Hades swung his sword Hermes ducked to the left before smashing his staff into Hades stomach. Knocking the breath out of Hades. Hermes reeled back as Hades sword flashed upwards, nearly cleaving his head in two. The god of Thieves and Trickery narrowed his eyes, his grip on his staff changed from holding a staff and into a baseball stance and swinging the staff down on Hades head, crushing the god of the Underworld into the ground, cracking the ground.

"Stop!" Malcom screamed, "Now!"

"Shut up Malcom." Hermes growled, "I've had enough of these up-stuck Big Three thinking just because they're so powerful that they can act however they want." He spoke, bitter.

"Enough Hermes." A voice carried throughout the throne room.

"Apollo?" Hermes asked, his eyes widening.

"Stop Hermes." Apollo said, glaring at the god of Thieves and Trickery.

"You would stop me?" Hermes asked, disbelief.

"Yes."

"You agreed with me!" Hermes screamed at Apollo, "What happened to you!"

"The Void." Apollo said.

"I'm leaving." Hermes spat bitterly.

"You're staying." Apollo said glaring, a sudden aura of gold surrounding him, getting brighter and brighter, "Or I will make you stay."

"You and what army?" Hermes asked, unaware that the surviving Olympians had flashed in, including Artemis.

"No army just myself." Apollo said, glaring at Hermes.

"You could never beat me in close combat don't even try." Hermes scoffed.

"Try this." Apollo growled, a solar beam smashed into Hermes, knocking him back.

"You would hit your best friend?" Hermes asked, disbelief evident.

"Yes. We are at war. No more time for nice when we are about to die in a few months or weeks. Heck even days." Apollo growled, "Snap out of it Hermes before I snap you out. Now sit down and shut up." Apollo snapped at him, solar energy swirling around his hand like a golden gauntlet. Expanding as he got angry as though it was breathing. Hermes just slumped down to the ground, "Now why are we here Uncle Hades?" Apollo asked as the Lord of the Underworld stood up and dusted himself.

"We are going to land Olympus into New York the point of contact will be the Empire State Building." Hades informed them. immediately the remaining gods of Olympus started roaring.

"What?" a minor god screamed.

"Why?" another one yelled.

"We can't land Olympus!" a few minor gods screamed. The Major Olympians just grimaced.

"It is possible." Hades tried to speak over the din.

"Impossible!" the minor gods screamed.

"Order!" Hades thundered, the shadows swirled around him menacingly, "I said. Order!" bellowed this time, and silence fell across the room. Last of the Big Three talking.

"Is it even possible to land Olympus Lord Hades?" a minor god asked.

"Yes." Apollo said, speaking on behalf of Hades.

"Impossible!" a minor god cried out.

"The Olympian Council has known about this for a while." Apollo informed them, "However we never used it before because we didn't need to. Now we do."

"You lie!" a minor god screamed at him.

"I am the god of Truth I cannot lie." Apollo reasoned with him.

"You expect us to believe you? Friend of Hermes." Another minor god growled.

"Silence!" Hades boomed, "Malcom." Hades said, beckoning the god of Wisdom and Battle Strategy.

"With the landing of Olympus upon the building known as the Empire State Building." Malcom stated, "Olympus will not be harmed by the frozen building in stone and with the walls risen on the outer edges of Olympus it would become the main source of protection. We have taken an Atlantean Crystal and placed it on the peak of Olympus alongside with a hidden shield generator within Olympus itself. Apollo Children and Hunters will be littered throughout the city of New York, hiding in the buildings and raining arrows down on the invading army; whoever they may be. Whilst it is true that when we land Olympus it gives the enemy a chance to drop any of the frozen buildings on us. However if we rig these buildings with Greek made bombs whilst having the Roman Long Artillery from the high grounds of Olympus. We can ensure a higher survival rate. Worse come to worse we will raise Olympus." Malcom concluded, a thin hope for those fearful of dying.

"What do we have to do?" a voice spoke out, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Apollo raise them." Hades stated.

"Yes Uncle." Apollo replied, his eyes glowing bright gold before a rumbling was heard throughout Olympus.

"What's this! They're going to kill us!" a minor god screamed, fear radiating of him like waves.

"Silence!" The voice of Hades boomed throughout the throne room again, silencing them; it wasn't working. The minor gods screamed in panic as the ground within the Throne Room began to shake even more, cracks began to appear, snaking out like vines waiting to devour.

"The Olympians are going to sacrifice our godly bodies to land Olympus!" a minor god screamed, "They act all good and mighty, now they're going to sacrifice our very essence! Attack! For the minor gods!" the minor godlings roared in approval.

"Uncle I cannot raise the Four Corners if these minor godlings attack me." Apollo said, his face scrunched up as he poured energy into Olympus, trying to get the Corner Statues out.

"Stop!" Hades roared at the minor godlings that were now charging energy.

"Olympians!" Malcom roared, Hermes immediately got up, his staff twirling in his hand. Artemis, Hestia and Jason jumped up to help Apollo as they poured energy. Ares rushed forwards with Malcom, shields in their arms as they held back the barrage of godly energy being poured in. Hades just conjured a dome of shadows around the four Olympians trying to raise the Corners.

"Stop this!" Hades roared, "Do you want Olympus to fall?"

"You are going to sacrifice us to land Olympus! We will not be destroyed!" they screamed, unleashing a barrage of godly power into Hades, a wall of shadows coming up just in time to block it.

"Done! Hold them off Hades, we'll land Olympus!" Apollo yelled across the roar of energy that was slamming into them.

"Lets get this done and over, they cannot hold off forever." Hestia said softly.

"I agree Aunt Hestia." Apollo said, his eyes landed in the middle of the throne room. Just behind the defensive line of Olympians. A single circle had appeared to be scorched into the ground, another smaller circle within it, runes flowing in between, moving in a clockwise rotation. A single pedestal rose from the ground, its pure white colour shaped like a crystal as it rose from the ground like some sort of gift from hell, four transparent white crystal grew out of the pedestal, exactly like itself, as though it reached out towards the energy in the throne room.

"Now." Hestia said, stepping towards one of the crystals.

"Let us begin." Apollo spoke, his hands glowing bright gold as he placed them on the crystal, instantly he felt his power start to drain, "May the Light of the Sun guide Olympus in its descent."

"May the Light of the Moon show Olympus its path." Artemis said, her hands glowing silver as she placed them on the crystal.

"May the Sky and its Winds bring Olympus down." Jason said as he placed his hands on a crystal, the winds whipping around him.

"May you always be a hearth towards the gods." Hestia said finally, her hands placed on the crystal glowing a soft orange as her energy was drained.

"May you cast your shadows forever more over the land." Hades roared as shadow arched towards the pedestal, slamming into the sharp tip on the top and finished the landing call. Immediately Olympus shuddered, everyone stopped fighting to look around. Energy pulsed at the tip of the crystal. Brightening to the extent that gods could no longer look at it without going blind. Lightning crackled off the tip, slamming into the ground around the four Olympians. The rune within the circle now staying under their feet. Shadows wrapped the base and slowly crawled upwards, a ring of fire appeared above the crystal, waiting. Golden and Silver lights clashed with each other as they spun around the single Olympian Crystal. The energy stored up was suddenly unleashed, a giant beam of energy exploded into the sky, reaching towards space, and another exploded from the bottom of Olympus crashing into the frozen Empire State Building and eradicating away the stone frozen building. They knew this was a risk, the enemy would probably see the beam and the light; but they needed to land Olympus or their fate would be set in stone.

"They're crashing Olympus!" a minor god screamed.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you! You have caused enough trouble as it is today!" Hades roared at that minor god before blasting him back with darkness. Shadows swirled around him and smoke seem to rise off his shoulders. Suddenly everyone lurched forwards, gods crashed into other gods as Olympus started to descend. They could hear the crunching, as stone was broken apart, as stone was crunched by the beam of energy being called forth from the Olympian Crystal. Clearing the way before them. A giant boom caused every immortal in the room to fall down, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia and Jason fell to the ground in a heap, their chest rising and falling as they tried to get air back in. That single fall call had drained them of a lot of energy.

"What happened?" a minor gods voice carried out as a dust cloud settled over them. Brown in the air, swirling like it waited for them, gray now as the stone particles carried into them. The world was just a world of dust as the gods of Olympus tried to get back up, some cried out in pain as they felt their broken body parts. All they saw were outline figures. Nothing more but a silhouette in the dust cloud. All of them could still feel the power in the air, the crystal had unleashed enough energy that all the gods were now feeding off it, becoming bigger, faster, stronger; more powerful. Minor gods kept feeding off it, their power levels growing to that of an Olympian. The Olympians fed off whatever energy, flowing into them, their power level rising to that of the Titan Pantheon, which no knew if it still existed. But that single questioned made no one realize any of this. Instead mass confusion broke out. Their inability to see, the strong sense of power in the air and silhouette everywhere around them. it struck fear into them. Fear of the unknown. Hades could feel it radiating off them like beacons. He knew that if he didn't say anything soon the whole of Olympus would be in chaos. Hades growled a little before waving his hands, shadows came over everyone before destroying the dust. Removing the dust clouds. Everyone looked at him. The Last Big Three.

"Olympus has landed."

* * *

**Hey guys sorry about the lack of action in this chapter. My next few uploads may take a little longer as I try to make the last few chapters of this story a little bit more epic. ;) Please be patient I can guarantee that the next chapter will be one of the best so it may take a little while. Thanks guys.**

**Till Later**

**The Author**


	18. Chapter 17 - Fall of Olymopus

**Chapter 17**

**Fall of Olympus and Death of the Dragons**

* * *

**Disclaimer some scenes belong to the idea of Star Trek**

**Disclaimer all PJO characters belong to Rick Riordan**

**Disclaimer Dragon Slayer and god Slayer idea belong to Fairy Tail**

* * *

.

"Olympus has landed." That single phrase held so much power. More than that of the stars. More than that of a Primordial. Chaos erupted.

"This is a hunting ground!" a godling screamed.

"We're doomed." A voice groaned.

"Silence!" Hades boomed, the ground shook as he brought in his earthen powers, "We are going to assemble our defenses do you understand?" he growled, "I said. Do you understand?!" he thundered at them, the gods of Olympus flinched, fear radiated off him like a beacon of death. They stood frozen. "I asked, do you understand!" he roared. The gods scurried in every direction; that dark primordial feeling, fear. Paralyzing your senses, stopping your movement. The gods fled in every direction possible going to obey his words but not even telling him they heard.

"That worked." Apollo said, his eyes darker, grimmer; not like his previous self.

"Go now." Hades spoke to the remaining Olympians, "And make your peace with anyone and everyone. I feel not many of us will survive this encounter." The Olympians, the powerful ones, the Council, just nodded their heads and flashed out.

Hades sat on the ground, Olympian marble all around him. The colors of the Olympian Throne Room swirled around him. The pattern of brown, gold and white swirled all around him like a whirlwind. He looked over to the blackened throne of Demeter, the vines had long gone disappeared, rotted off. Persephone, her daughter, had tried to take her own life. But that was impossible. The golden Ichor of the gods spilled out of her stomach as she plunged a knife into herself over and over again; trying to join her mother. He remembered holding his wife in his arms, her form flickering as though she was about to flash away. An escape from this world. To join her mother; but going to the Void wouldn't help. Demeter was dead. Slain by a worm Daldorian. No matter how much she groaned and complained about her mother's cereal addiction; she missed her now that she was gone. Perhaps, just perhaps, the humans had got it right. You do not understand the true value of something until it was gone. He remembered those first few nights where she had been happy. Joyously rejoicing. A little. Only for the next few nights to be in tears when it finally hit her once when she walked around, wondering where her mother was. Demeter was gone. Dead. Not faded. Not in the Void. Incapable of being joined. But dead. He looked up, around. This silent peace, this quite moments. They might not happen again for him. This was a war that would raze Olympus to the ground. The irony was that, it was already on the ground; all it needed now was a raze.

Whilst Hades was there brooding about what was happening to them, Malcom was patrolling the new defenses being set up, Children of Hades and Poseidon rising the ground, strengthening the walls with water then hardened into ice. The remaining Children of Poseidon had gotten a lot stronger as the power from their father was passed down to them. The same went with every single child of a god which had fallen in battle.

"Tom!" Malcom shouted at one of the five remaining children of Hades. He never really had a lot of children in the first place, "I want those spikes on the wall to be infused with Stygian Iron!"

"Yes Supreme Commander, sir!" Malcom just nodded and walked on; use to them calling him that after the fight with the Daldorians.

"John!" Malcom bellowed at one of the remaining seven demigods of Poseidon left, "I want water trenches around the walls!"

"Yes sir!" immediately the roaring of water could be heard, carving out the rock. For even the hardest things will eventually be broken and carved, shaped by a constant caressing of an always-present force.

"Alright demigods! All those who are not scheduled for patrol duty on the Last Walls of Olympus come with me now!" Malcom commanded.

"Sir yes sir!" the demigods shouted in unison. Gear could be heard being taken up from the ground, crashing of feet as hundreds of demigods, both Roman and Greek, as they started to walk towards the outer areas. The frozen city of New York. No more was it bustling with color and life instead the cold grey dark stones looked down upon the world with lifeless grey eyes. Like angels, frozen angels in time and stone. Waiting. Silently sitting and watching.

"Move out demigods!" Malcom boomed like a commander in the army, "Hermes I'm sending a fresh wave of demigods to the front lines." Malcom spoke into what seemed like thin air.

"Finally." Hermes sighed, relief evident in his telepathic voice, "I was afraid you guys forgot about the Frontier."

"Apollo how many buildings have been filled?" Malcom asked through his mind, stretching out his senses to find Apollo.

"As many as I could. We have turrets, cannons, archers, satyrs and dryad's ready to pummel anything that comes down the road." Apollo spoke, his voice grim and serious.

"Artemis?"

"Done." Her voice spoke, he could still hear the sadness in it.

"Percy will come, don't worry." Malcom said, trying to give her hope. But they both knew that the chances of that happening was slim.

"Hestia can you keep that Main Cortex Crystal up?" Malcom questioned across the gods telepathic minds, "It's powering everything up, making demigods as powerful as gods, Olympians as powerful as Titans and minor godlings as powerful as Olympians."

"Okay Malcom." Hestia's warm voice spoke into his mind, filling him with hope and warmth against the cold grey stones all around him.

"I want half of all the gods stationed at the Last Walls of Olympus to immediately report to Hestia. We require you to channel some energy into the Main Cortex Crystal to continue to strengthen our forces." Malcom commanded.

"Yes sir." A chorus of those rang through the telepathic communication of Olympus.

Malcom sighed as they appeared at the Frontier.

"How is the defense here coming along?" Malcom asked Apollo as he flashed in.

"Ask my sis." He said.

Malcom sighed again, "Okay." He said before he stretched his senses out, finding that lunar powered signature, "Artemis report." He spoke as he set up a telepathic communication line again.

"Everything is set up fine." She stated.

"Good. I want you to send out some wolves alongside with Lupa and scout the surrounding areas. I need to have a constant tab on where the Dragon Soldiers are." Malcom stated.

"Okay." She replied tiredly.

A sudden flash appeared before disappearing, before him stood the silver wolves of Artemis, "Lupa!" he called into the sky, as though something that Percy would do.

"Yes Malcom?" the Wolf of Rome asked, appearing before him in a flash of black and gold.

"Take your wolves and these and go scout the area I want to know where and when the enemy is coming." He commanded.

"Yes sir." She said before growling at the wolves around her, yipping and barking at them.

"Go. Now." Malcom told her before he turned around to survey the rest of the defenses. Lupa bowed at the turned back of god of Wisdom and Battle Strategy before turning and running off, "Artemis I want you to bring the moon across the sky right now. Apollo I need you to land the sun immediately."

"What? It's the middle of the day!" both twins voices exploded in his mind.

"Just do it!" Malcom growled through the telepathic connection.

Line Break

Grey buildings turned into streaks of dull colorless life as Lupa, the Wolf of Rome, ran through frozen New York; pass those frozen cars. Pass those frozen buildings. Pass those lifeless grey eyes. Her claws not even making a sound on the frozen stone road. Her black coat nothing more than a blur as she dashed forwards, the thumping bodies of black and silver followed her. Their claws soundless on the never ending stone. The sky began to darken as Artemis and her brother Apollo worked in unison to bring the night across during midday. But Lupa didn't mind that, she worked best in the shadows of the night. Wolves ran across the streets, splitting up and disappearing into shadows of the giant skyscrapers that littered across New York.

Their eyes glowed as they ran; the soft padding of their feet patting the ground. Suddenly one spun in mid air as something whizzed pass it. The wolf immediately turned and growled into the darkness.

"Looks like some god is around." A voice said, before something flashed in the darkness, the wolf yelped as it felt a blade pierce right into its chest, it howled before another flash, and it lay still, its neck ripped open by a blade. The being then cursed as three more wolves jumped from the building, landing on it and biting. Their claws doing nothing but scratching the surface, their teeth breaking on the beings hard armor and skin, "Stupid beast!" the being roared, "You are nothing more then a mere nuisance!" it thundered, its sword flashed around, the dead bodies of wolves fell to the ground.

"Let us hunt the bigger one." A voice behind it said.

"Agreed." The being spoke as both ran, their feet thudding on the ground. Both beings swords flashed as they ran, the wolves dropped to the ground, dead, as they tried to protect their mistress to their fullest extent.

"We're close." The second voice said as the wolves ferocity increased.

"Indeed." The first being said, his sword hanging by his side.

"Up ahead, I sense her presence." The being behind the first spoke, their voices were like silk. Calm, soothing and chilling; but their bloody sword was anything but nice.

"There. Lupa." The first one said, raising his sword to point at a being entirely in black, fingers covered with golden claws, face covered by a wolf mask, long silky black hair coming down in waves behind her head, body was slim and athletic, a single tail protruded from her back golden tipped fur covered it.

"Who are you?" she hissed; she had heard them coming long ago.

"Us? Nothing much. Just some foot soldiers." The first being said, simply, before dashing forwards in such speeds that the ground broke around him, it was nothing but a blur as it attacked. Lupa jumped back, her claws swinging through the air at the same speed, blocking each swing from the being. Sparks flew in the air as Lupa's Imperial Gold claws slashed against the beings sword. The second being jumped into a building, its left arm smashing through the stone and into the building holding on before bunching up energy in his legs and blasting through. Its sword swinging in the air, blue lines tracing up the sword and down its path. Lupa spun, dodging the blade by mere centimeters, only to be smashed back into a building by the other being. Lupa ducked down, her tail swiping around and slicing into the armor of the being, the Imperial Gold fur tips stabbing into the armor and holding there. Instantly she ripped it out, shards of the armor falling out; Lupa flipped back into the building her claws stabbing into the wall ass her tail and feet cut through the mask and smashed the beings head backwards.

"Imbecile!" the thing roared, stabbing his sword; hoping to gut right into Lupa's chest.

"Who are you!" the goddess roared as she dodged it, jumping over the being, only to be bashed back into it from the second one.

"Something you will never know." The thing she had bumped into growled before a dagger appeared in its right hand, the thing spun around before stabbing the dagger hilt deep into the goddess side of the chest. Immediately Lupa spat out golden ichor, but it was no longer so strong golden. Instead it was slowly turning red. Lupa spun before punching the thing in the face, the mask of the helmet cracked from the force behind the punch. Lupa back flipped as the second being swung its sword horizontally, she could feel the energy pulsing from that thing. She landed on her left foot and pivoted, bringing her right leg up and smashing it into the side of the beings face, cracking the head forwards. Suddenly Lupa jerked back, a javelin had stabbed itself right through her stomach, her golden ichor was now brown.

"Wh…What?" she gasped, her hands gripping the shaft of the javelin, screaming as she ripped it out. Screaming more. The first being was behind her, she could feel its hands bringing her up.

"Stupid goddess." The second thing snarled before swinging its sword down. Lupa leaned forwards in a dodge, grunting in pain as she did. Blue lines trailed the sword, as it sliced right into the first beings shoulder; cutting into its arm.

"What are you doing!" the first thing screamed in pain. Lupa's eyes widened as she saw the Dragon engraving at the hilt.

"Dragon Soldiers." She snarled. Her clawed hands gripped into the wrist of the second Dragon Soldier, the Imperial Gold tip dug straight through the thin armor there and into the skin, she ravished in the feeling of her fingers dipping into the blood of her enemies; her wolf side was taking over. The Soldier screamed into the air as blood spurted out of its wrist artery, the fist unclenched itself as Lupa basically ripped the hand from the arm. The Dragon Soldier screamed in pain as it gripped its right arm stump. She swung her left claw arm across, scratching through the mask of the Dragon Soldier, three deep cuts. The Dragon Soldier screamed against as both its eyes were sliced in half, blood squirted out of its face wounds, another across its nose bridge and under both its eyes and the final one across mouth, ripping the jaw apart. The Dragon Soldiers screamed as much as it could, it brought its left hand up to its face, trying to hold back the blood. It swayed before falling to its knee's, still crying and moaning in pain before it fell face first itno the ground; red blood pooled around the dead Dragon Soldier like a puddle of dark red water. Lupa suddenly lurched forwards as she was kicked from behind. The other Dragon Slayer looked at her in fury as a sword stood out on its back.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds!" it roared before dashing forwards, catching Lupa and blowing her into a building. The concrete stonewalls cracked from the pressure. Lupa immediately kicked out, grimacing as she did. Brown blood leaked out of her wounds. The Dragon Soldier stumbled back as Lupa's feet claws ripped into its armor. She jumped down and ducked, the Dragon Soldier sword slamming into the frozen building behind her and smashing it. Her tail came up, cutting a scratch into the mask of the scouting Dragon Soldier. She thank the Fates that this was not one of the remaining Dragon Slayer's or she would be dead long ago. Her eyes narrowed warily as the Dragon Soldier roared at her, the thing dashed forwards, the ground breaking as he dashed. The sword came down, blue lines trialing it like some sort of ribbon. Lupa leaned to the left as the sword cut deep into the ground to her right, she brought her right leg up, smashing it into the beings right part of the mask, cracking it as it stumbled back from the blow. Lupa leaped up, her claws ripping at the mask and upper-body armor of the Dragon Soldier before its hand came up around her neck and smashed her into the building behind her.

Lupa struggled in the Dragon Soldiers grip before its hand came up and backhanded the mask off her face, exposing her face to the being. Lupa head-butted the Dragon Soldier; her forehead crunched the nose of the Dragon Soldier through the mask, before she gasped. A knife hilt protruded from her stomach. Immediately she lunged forwards as much as she could, her canines sunk into the Dragon Soldiers neck and through the thin armor around its neck. The being screamed as blood gushed into the mouth of Lupa, the Wolf of Rome. She moved her head to the left and to the right. Ripping through arteries and major veins in the neck. She reached behind and pulled out the sword, the Dragon Soldier arched his back in pain; a bad mistake. Lupa immediately sunk her teeth even deeper into the beings neck, it screamed more in pain. Lupa pointed the sword tip at the Dragon Soldiers back before stabbing it down into the Dragon Soldier, and right through him. She gasped, her mouth releasing its victim as she felt the sword stab right into her chest. She looked right in the Dragon Soldiers mask its eyes going blank as the life rushed out through its neck wound. Lupa could feel her life draining. No longer was her blood golden or even brown but it was now red.

_Must've happened during the battle_ she thought. The other Dragon Soldier had stopped screaming long ago. She looked at the dead face of the Dragon Soldier, only to find herself staring into its helmet, she could see her reflection. Red mortal blood trickled down the corner of her mouth, her canines had broken during the bite, her face was pale from the loss of blood. She closed her eyes, her time was coming near; she knew it. Darkness rushed in like a cold embrace.

"Mal … Malcom … its … do … done." She whispered, her breathe ragged, she could feel her message crossing the telepathic connection all gods had. She had to stay awake until it reached the end, fighting off the cold darkness that she could see, eating away at her vision, "They … They have … ariv .. arrived." She said one last time; she struggled to stay awake, desperately trying to get the message across. She could hear the cries and howls of her wolves as they were slain where they stood; killed trying to protect her. But eventually Fate caught up with her; and darkness came crashing down like a cold wave of the sea; the Sea of Death.

Line Break

Malcom reeled back, he could sense her words.

"Mal … Malcom … its … do … done. They … They have … ariv .. arrived" he cringed at those mere words. Suddenly his eyes widen.

"Diana!" Malcom screamed through the telepathic connection.

"What? Why have you called me in my Roman form." A voice growled back.

"Reach out and feel." Malcom told her, for a second he could feel her angry and wondering why, then it hit her. A primal screamed echoed not just through the connections of the Olympian gods but in the real world as well. Demigods stared in shock as they heard one of the most primal screams.

The voice repeated again, "They … They have … ariv .. arrived", Lupa had ensured that in her last moments she would tell as many gods as she could. The Dragon Soldiers had arrived.

"I am sorry Diana." Malcom said softly.

"Leave me alone. You don't know how it feels." She spat before the connection as cut. He sighed. This was his fault. He knew they had arrived, he didn't know where. So he had sent Lupa out and she had died. Malcom sighed again; he probably wouldn't survive through this last battle. At least he now knew where they were. They were roughly just at the edges of New York. That was where her last message had been heard. He stood up, gathering energy to broadcast another message.

"All demigods and gods are now to report to their designated areas. The Dragon Soldiers are at the edges of New York. Artemis and Apollo have ensured that night stays but that means do not expect any aerial assistance from both gods. We will hold them until Perseus arrives. We will win. We will survive. We will show them that Olympus is not to be fought with. For Olympus! Down with the Dragon Slayers!" he roared.

"Down with the Dragon Slayers! For Olympus!" he could hear the demigods and gods roaring. He sat down, feet dangling off the edge of a skyscraper he had been on to broadcast the message. Malcom stopped focusing on the connection and felt it fade to the back of his mind. Instead he looked around. The sight of frozen New York surrounded him. Instead of the bustling of movement and activity, the colorful surroundings of a normal New York; he was greeted with cold grey stone. A city frozen in time, forever stuck in the cold embrace of the night. He sighed. There was nearly nothing nice about his surrounding now a days. Just sadness, depression, violence. Happiness and joy did not exist in this world anymore. No more did anything good live in the world of war. Not a single spark.

"Malcom!" a voice cried out, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned his head, to be greeted by Tracy, "Tracy?" he asked, confused; why was his heart thumping faster.

"Aren't you suppose to be at your post?" she asked him, a single eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Malcom said, looking back down; confused.

"Thinking? About what?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Things." He spoke.

"What things?" she asked him, innocently.

"You're not going to let me go are you?" he asked her, looking at her.

"No not really." She said, smiling. Her hair covering her blush forming.

"You are crazy." He said, shaking his head again.

"You need some crazy." Tracy told him, "We need something or someone to keep us crazy in this war driven world."

"This world has nothing good left." Malcom said, sighing, "All good left long ago."

Silence.

"You know." Tracy said, musing, looking into the night sky and seeing just an explosion of stars, twinkling happily in the sky, "I wonder was that how the world felt when Pandora unleashed everything in that jar."

"Probably."

"Malcom." Tracy said softly.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to look at her. Her hair came down, covering the side of her face.

"Do you really think that nothing good last in this world? What about hope? Love?" she asked, softly, timidly.

"Hope. What is hope? And love?" he shook his head, "I don't even know anymore."

"Do you think that hope has finally left the box?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"They gave Hestia the box didn't they? Those Children of the Big Three?" he asked her.

"Yes." She confirmed, "But anything can happen right?"

"Tracy where is this leading?" he asked her.

"Malcom." She said turning to look at him finally. He was mesmerized. Her ever-changing features, blessed by Aphrodite herself, changed again. Long luscious hazel brown hair flowed down around her face like a frame in waves. Brown eyes looked at him, he could almost feel the pain radiating from the depths within them. Her heart shaped face was just brought out more by her hair, mouth poised in perfection. Rosy red. He wanted so bad to just lean down and feel how soft were they. They parted a bit; he wanted to do it now.

"Malcom." A voice snapped across the communication lines, "We need you now. The Dragon Soldiers have been spotted moving at the edges of New York."

"Copy that, I'm coming right now." he said, seemingly to thin air, "Tracy I have to go." He said looking at her, she had looked down now, chewing her lips, "They're coming. I'll flash you there." He said as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Malcom." She said, softly. That stopped him. Froze him like stone.

"Tracy?" he asked softly, the energy had gathered at his finger tips, waiting to flash someone somewhere, "Tracy what –" he was cut off. Instantly Tracy had got up and leaned in, her lips capturing his, he was shocked. Her lips were softer then they looked, the taste of roses filled his mouth. His hand came up and clasped down on her shoulder, just as he deepened it. Immediately she started to glow gold, the energy swirling around her, ready to flash her out.

"I love you." she said, before disappearing in a flash of gold. Malcom just stood there. Her words swirled around within his mind, just as the energy of gold has swirled around him like they had for her before. Tracy loved him? Was that why she kept asking him, she was something good. He touched his lips, the feeling of hers pushed against him still lingered. But already he could feel it fading. The soft taste of rose disappearing into the sky as he breathed each time. His heart fluttered even more. A heart beating in a dead mans body. A dead man surrounded by stones and statues. A dead man in a world stuck in time. The words kept replaying in his head. Tracy loved him. Did he love her back?

"Malcom." A voice snapped him out, "We need you now!"

"Copy, I'm coming now." Malcom said before flashing into the Throne Room of Olympus. The feeling of her lips already nearly gone, "What is it?" he questioned.

"Didn't you hear our previous messages?" a demigod of Athena growled "They're here at the outer rims and are pushing in."

"Where's Nico and Thalia?" he asked, sitting into a red throne with twelve various demigods of Athena spread out in front of him, their backs to him as holographic images from godly technology and power were placed in front of them.

"They reported here a few hours ago. They've gone to different sites where there wasn't an Olympian Council god there." The one to his far right reported.

"Which was where?" he asked.

"North and South." A demigod stated as a gigantic circular holograph map appeared, "Hades has taken the North East. Apollo the West. Artemis East. Aphrodite North West. Ares South East. Hermes South West. Whilst Hestia stayed here to power up the Cortex."

"Sir, I'm receiving communication lines requesting to engage the enemy." A demigod spoke.

Malcom groaned internally, this was like a movie, "Tell all units to hold, if we engage now they'll be caught and ripped to pieces."

"Yes sir." The demigod said, spinning back into place as his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.

"Sir, Dragon Soldiers are now two hundred meters away from our front lines all across New York and rapidly closing." Another demigod warned him.

"Tell me when they are a hundred meters out." Malcom commanded.

"Sir I have various messages from Hunters requesting permission to fire." A demigod said, "And one is saying they're going to do it anyway."

"Tell them hold." He growled, "Just for a little longer."

"Sir Dragon Soldiers have reached the hundred meter mark."

"All Roman front lines are to now shield lock. Any demigods residing within the buildings are to hold fire." Malcom spoke as a giant circle appeared in front of him, a blue as the holographic 3D map of the city splayed out in front of him. Green dots were littered around Olympus, representing demigods, satyrs, dryads and Hunters; whilst the red were the enemy, "Roman javelin fifth line ready. Fire!" he roared, what seemed like into empty air. Immediately he saw a few numbers of the front line reds reducing. Small, but still falling, "It's not enough." He growled, "Romans javelins fourth line, fire!" his voice thundered, again he saw red dots disappearing; still not enough. "Roman javelins third, second and first line. Fire!" he roared. Instantly he saw a different number change as more fell, but still not enough, "Everything within a building fire on my mark." He said, he could feel the nervous tension all the way from the Throne Room of Olympus, "Now!" he bellowed. Instantly he saw a falter in the rushing red dots as they were bombarded from the buildings, their numbers getting cut down by the sudden increasing strength of the demigods as Hestia kept the Cortex running and pumping out power for the Olympian side, "Greeks Phalanx position!" he ordered, he could almost feel the ground shaking as the Greek demigods placed their long massive pikes on top of the front Roman shields, "Hold. Thrust!" Malcom cried out, instantly the front line of Dragon Slayers fell, "Bring me up minor images of the entire battlefield for each location." Malcom ordered.

"Yes sir." A demigod of Athena responded. Instantly he looked at the damage caused, Dragon Soldiers were falling, their bodies riddled with holes from the Greek pikes.

"Roman slow advance." Malcom ordered as he watched another field, the Romans demigods now flickered in and out their Gladius's like tongues out of a snakes mouth. Stabbing anything they could see. Their Imperial Gold Gladius's stabbed deep into the Dragon Soldiers armor and penetrating a bit of the flesh as they started to shove forwards a bit, "Do not advance too much." Malcom warned, "We do not want to be caught."

"Sir Dragon Soldier reinforcements have been spotted."

"Where?" Malcom asked.

"Everywhere sir." The demigod replied.

"Roman Shield Lines stop slow advance. Transit to Turtle frontal mode." Malcom ordered, "Greek Phalanx line hold. Building Archers fire with caution. Ground Archers fire at will." Malcom told the soldiers of Olympus. His knuckles turning white from the grip he had on the chair.

"Sir we are being pushed back on all fronts." A demigod said.

"Building Bunkers drop the Present. I repeat drop the Present." Malcom ordered as the demigods within the frozen buildings dropped Greek Fire Bombs, along side with gigantic boulders and glass shards. Malcom watched as the red charging front lines across the whole map started to flicker before disappearing. The Dragon Soldiers had just lost quite a bit.

"Sir more reinforcements have arrived."

"How many blood forces do they have?" Malcom growled, they seemed to be endless, "I want another round of Presents to be dropped." Malcom ordered, the feeling of relief washed over him as he watched more red dots disappear, "Romans hold shield. Greeks stab now. Archers continue fire." Malcom ordered, more red dots disappeared, but along with them went some green dots.

"Sir Section Eight reports a brief power signature spike appearing." A demigod reported.

"Ignore." Malcom spoke.

"Sir Section Three is reporting being pushed back." The demigod reporter for that area told him.

"I want Section Three Building Bunkers to drop a third round of Presents before resulting to godly powers or arrows." Malcom commanded from the Throne Room of Olympus.

"Sir enemies are reported to be pushing us back on all fronts again. Section Five have run out of Presents and Section Nine is reporting a sever lost in demigods."

"Send Centaur reinforcement squad One and Two to Section Five and Section Nine." Malcom ordered.

"Yes sir." The demigod acknowledged.

"Sir Section Twelve is reporting severe losses."

"Tell Nico he has go to use Dragon Slayer power." Malcom responded.

"Yes sir."

"Sir Roman Front Shield Lines have lost most of their demigods all across New York."

"Roman Front Shield Lines are to retreat and Shield Line Two is to take their place." Malcom ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Good." Malcom murmured to himself, watching as front line green dots moving back towards Olympus whilst the red dots started to slowly disappear as they faced new and fresh demigods, with the power level of a god, "Section Five halt advance." Malcom ordered through the mental communications, "Section Nine hold ground reinforcement on the way. Centaur reinforcement squad Three you are given go to support Section Two." He said, watching the 3D map as though it was his lifeline, "Demigods fall back one block." Malcom ordered as he watched a new wave of red dots smash into the green front lines.

"Sir Sections Five is about to be overwhelmed."

"Section Two is about to be overwhelmed."

"Section Four is about to be overwhelmed."

"Section Three has sustained heavy loses and are moving back another block to hold off to being overwhelmed." Malcom's eyes darted around, his mind grinding for an answer. All the forces were being pushed back as they tried toavoid being overwhelmed. He had no idea what to do. The new god of Battle Strategy and Wisdom had no idea what to do. They didn't have enough soldiers or resources to hold them off.

"Sir they seem to be falling back." Another demigod reported, the voice piercing through his thoughts.

"What?",

Malcom asked, shocked, he started at his 3D map, not believing his eyes as the red dots fell back, "I want all Sections to fall back another three blocks taking along with you any wounded or equipment in use. The dead have to be left where they are. They will get their burial rights in a future time. But for now we must focus." Malcom commanded. He watched in sad silence as the green dots fell back, "Give me a report on Dragon Soldier numbers." Malcom ordered, the 3D map still in front of him.

"Sir according to some records that Perseus had given they are not that numerous." A demigod reporter spoke, "They are to have been estimated to have a number around ten thousand."

"Give me a number count." Malcom ordered.

"We have lost a hundred demigods. Another fifty are fatally wounded. Hundred more are expected to be dead by tomorrow or will be unable to fight for the next few weeks. We have four hundred and fifty demigods in good condition and ready to fight." The demigod to his far left reported.

"We're doomed." Malcom groaned, "Give me the estimated time till the next attack."

"Twenty-four hours sir maybe less." The demigod reported.

"One day." Malcom sighed, "Tell all Children of Hephaestus that we need more turrets and cannons ready."

"Yes sir." The demigod responded, a mental message gone out.

"Nico." Malcom spoke, getting up from his chair, "Get to the Throne Room now."

"Yes? What do you want?" Nico asked, the shadows falling off him as he appeared from the shadows behind the throne of Hades; falling like how Olympus seemed to be falling.

"Thalia!" Malcom called into the air.

"What?" the Dragon Slayer of the Sky questioned; appearing in a rustle of the wind.

"I need you and Nico to remain here with me." He informed them.

"What?!" Thalia screamed.

"No." Nico growled.

"Nico –" Malcom started.

"Are you trying to get Olympus killed." Thalia hissed, "Doing that will destroy the Northern and Southern Sections, they were already being massacred from where we stood. Do you think that is all?"

"Section Eight reported a brief power spiking in their location, that can mean only one thing right now. Dragon Slayers." Malcom said seriously, "I need you two as backup to any Section which reports a Dragon Slayer sighting." Malcom tried to reason with them, "No one here can stand up against a Dragon Slayer. Their average power levels are that of a minor Primordial." He basically screamed, "Olympian Council gods have only just reached a Titan King power level."

"My Section has nearly lost half their demigods. If I leave they will get wiped out entirely." Nico snapped; seemingly ignoring his cries.

"I'll send the god squadrons over. Heck I'll even send two over, even three or four." Malcom tried to bargain, "It'll be enough, for both Sections." Malcom tried to convince them.

"That's what you think." Thalia hissed again, "You weren't there in the front lines."

Malcom just kept quiet, he knew he couldn't retort, "If you don't every single Section will fall." Malcom told them, "Every single demigod will die and Olympus will fall because you didn't want to help." He really didn't want to play this card, but he had no choice. Thalia chewed on her bottom lip, Nico just stood there passively.

"Fine." Nico said finally, Thalia whirled around to look at him, "I'll do it."

"Nico!" Thalia cried out in shock.

"Thalia if we don't they will die." He told her, soothingly, not angry, "Dragon Slayer of a the death Dragon. I know when death is nearby." He told her.

"Couldn't it just be that you're sensing the death of everything on the battlefield?" she asked, pleading.

"Thalia. You know the answer to that." He said softly, Thalia bowed her head.

"Nico –" she tried.

"Thalia, no." he said, "I'm doing it, and I know Raquel would have done it too. What are you going to do?" he asked her, stepping forward and then turning around to face her when he was shoulder to shoulder with Malcom.

Thalia looked at Nico, then back to Malcom, her eyes darting back and forth like how lightning would dash forwards back and forward, "Fine." She said finally, "I'll do it."

"Thank you Thalia." Malcom breathed out, relief evident, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. If my Section falls I will promise you that I will kill you before any Dragon Soldier gets to you." She hissed in his face, like a dragon.

"That won't happen." He promised.

"We'll see. We'll see." Thalia said, "Don't make promises you can't keep." She spoke, "Or I'll show you how the Styx was being nice." She hissed, threatened. Malcom gulped involuntary, "Are we clear?" she whispered menacingly; he nodded, "I said are we clear." She hissed in his ear.

"Y-Y-Yes." He stuttered.

"Good." She said, before disappearing in a rustle of the wind.

"See you later." Nico said disarmingly over his shoulder before disappearing through the shadows. Malcom sighed again. He walked back to his chair and sat down. His back slumping down as he did, he could feel the weariness of being in constant use of his domains. He felt sleep coming like a claw, grasping and pulling at him like the skeletal hands of the Underworld. Darkness came over his eyes like a blanket and sleep took hold of him and black darkness overwhelmed him.

Line Break

Nico stalked down the corridors of Olympus. He had just shadow travelled out of the Throne Room, right to the outside door. He looked at the once majestic columns and colors of Olympus, now seeming ever more vibrant as energy was spread from the Cortex by Hestia. But the world was anything but vibrant. He knew that outside of those nice swirling colored walls; laid a world wasted and frozen in stone. The battle with the Dragon Soldiers was evidence. Even Olympus itself held evidence of it. Nico looked at the sky as he stepped out into the garden. The frozen in stone garden. The night sky exploded above his head. He looked to the East, already the Sun was rising. Even with the combined powers of Artemis and an over powered Apollo, they could not stop Nature. Nothing could stop Nature. Nature was the ultimate force that the gods only could control part of. Even the Titans and the Primordials could only control a part of Nature. Dragons could control a larger portion, Archons the same, and Xel'Naga's even a larger portion. True that whilst they learnt how to control Space and Time, Black holes, White holes, Wormholes even a Super Nova explosion. But even they could not hold off Nature forever.

"All units report to your Sections." The voice rang out, "Dragon Soldiers have started to move faster than expected. I repeat all units report to your Sections." The voice boomed throughout Olympus, Nico could hear the patter of feet as demigods rushed to their Sections in New York. Running out at the entrances of the newly landed Olympus. Nico sighed, a nervous wave flowing over him, he had to get to the Throne Room. He looked to the sky; only twelve hours had passed since the fall back of the Forces of Olympus. Nico's black boots clacked on the ground as he walked, so obviously heard.

"Nico." Malcom's voice spoke through his mind, "Hurry up."

"Yeah I'm here." He said, pushing the doors to the Throne Room open.

"Good." Malcom said, the back of the chair facing him.

"Sir Dragon Soldiers sighted at three hundred meters." A demigod reported. Nico and Thalia stood side by side as they watched Malcom direct the defense of Olympus from a tree.

"All units are to hold positions." Malcom ordered, "Attack on my mark." Nico and Thalia watch in anticipation, their nervousness rolling off them in waves, "Building Bunkers fire now." Malcom ordered, "Land Archers Fire in three seconds … Now." his voice was calm; totally unlike what he felt inside, "Roman Front Line Shields lock, Greek Phalanx ready." Malcom spoke, and it was done. Roman demigods locked their giant rectangle red shields together, the Imperial Gold Eagle ensign on it standing out and gleaming in the early morning Sun. The long pikes points of the Greek Phalanx over them, the Celestial Bronze shinning as they readied to be bathed in the blood of the Dragon Soldiers.

"Sir Dragon Soldiers one hundred and fifty meters and closing."

"Cyclops Artillery Fire." Malcom ordered, boulders the size of cars were launched from the Cyclops shoulders, smashing into the charging lines of Dragon Soldiers. Some stopped, their swords slashing through the boulders; others getting crushed by the large rocks.

"Sir Dragon Soldiers have reached the fifty meter mark." A demigod reported.

"Operation Jack Surprise in the Box commence." Malcom ordered; Greek fire bombs exploded from right under the feet of the Dragon Solders. The green magical fire burning on their armor and melting through it. Their screams echoed throughout New York as their skin was burnt through the melting armor, the metal scorching into the flesh. More red dots disappeared off the 3D map.

"Sir we have sight of more reinforcements arriving." The demigod reported.

"Roman Eagle Air Force you have green. Go! Go! Go!" Malcom roared.

"Copy that. Roman Eagle Air Force on go." A voice responded. They watched as huge Roman Eagles took to the air from Olympus. Giant boulders and Roman A type grenades held in their Imperial Gold claws. Helmets with dual horns on either side of it fit snuggly on their heads. Their large calls broke into the morning sky, Dragon Soldiers looked up, only to see their death as boulders smashed into the ground, dirt and soil blown into the sky from the Greek Fire bombs from underneath them and the Roman Air Force dropping boulders and grenades in. Shards of Imperial Gold exploded into all directions, the shards ripping through Dragon Soldier armor and into various body pieces. Malcom watched, hopeful a bit, as red dots disappeared at a fast pace. Suddenly golden dots on the 3D map started to disappear.

"What's going on?" Malcom roared, "Why are our Air Forces disappearing!"

"Sir Dragon Air Units have been sighted. Dragon Soldiers are riding on Dragons." The demigod reported.

"Dragons?" Malcom asked, in disbelief, they would destroy the Army of Olympus.

"Sir Perseus foresaw and readied a small elite Air Group." A demigod told him.

"Where are they?" Malcom questioned, maybe there was hope.

"They are called the D.A.F.C, Dragon Air Force Counter." The demigod answered him.

"All D.A.F.C you are given green to go. Slay those Dragons." Malcom immediately spoke, taking in the information and using it.

"Thank you sir." A voice came back, a voice he knew all too well.

"Tracy?" he asked softly.

"Hey Malcom." Her voice came back, sweet, warm, like nectar; godlike.

"What!" he roared, "What?!" he couldn't believe it.

"Sorry Malcom I can't talk now. I'll tell you everything later." Tracy said, before the line went dead.

Malcom slumped into the chair.

"Snap out of it Malcom." Thalia growled, a shock of lightning sparked through him, "We do not have time for you to seize up over one girl. I'm calling Enoch."

"I'll get Raquel and Sapphire." Nico said.

"No need." A voice said from behind them.

"We're already here." A voice Nico knew all to well mocked, jockingly.

"Raquel!" Nico shouted, turning around before meeting the Dragoness, their lips mashing together.

"Enoch!" Thalia squealed, rushing into his open arms and kissing him.

"Guys break it up. The others are coming." Sapphire said, no jokes, no joy, just sadness; her body already of that in a Dragoness.

"Lets go." Enoch said, letting go of Thalia; his body morphing into a Dragon.

"See you later Nico." Raquel said, before her body began to change as well. Nico and Thalia stepped away from them, as their Dragons and their lovers looked at them one more time before beating their wings once, as a shimmer before a cloth appeared over their backs, the Olympian symbol clear on it, and launched themselves into the air. The dome above the Throne Room receding to let the Dragons out.

"All units we have Dragon reinforcements on our sides I repeat there are Dragon's reinforcements with the Olympus Symbol on their back, do not attack them. I repeat they are allies do not attack them." Malcom thundered too the Army of Olympus.

"Sir more Dragon Air Units have been sighted." A demigod told him.

"Greek Pegasus Air Force you have green to go." Malcom informed them.

"This is Greek Pegasus Air Force Alpha One. We copy. Green to go." A voice came back to him.

"Good hunting Air Force." Malcom told them.

"Thank you sir." The voice replied.

"Sir we have engagement all across the battlefield." A demigod of Athena informed him.

"Sir Roman Front Shield Lines are falling all across the field."

"Roman Front Shield Line swap, Second Shield Line take place." Malcom ordered, seeing the Romans change quickly, "Cyclops Artillery aim far back."

"Sir more Dragon Soldier reinforcements have arrived." A demigod reported to him, an edge to their voice.

"Sir Sections Five, Six and Seven are reporting heavy enemy reinforcements on their side." The reporter told him. Malcom could feel the power and energy radiating off Thalia.

"I want god Squadrons Nine, Ten, Twelve, Thirteen, Fifteen and Seventeen to report to those three Sections." Malcom ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Sir we have five Dragon breach approaching Olympus." A demigod told him, fear was evident now.

"Give me a status update on the Iris Crystals." Malcom demanded.

"All are at full power." The demigod answered.

"Bring them on commission." Malcom ordered.

"Yes sir." The demigod replied as five points in Olympus, the Iris powered Atlantean Crystals were charged and raised.

"Give me status on the Shield." Malcom ordered

"Shield is fully charged and green to go sir." The demigod responded.

"Bring the Shield online." Malcom commanded.

"Yes sir." The demigod said, her hands flying around in the holographic board in front of her. Pressing, raising and lowering holographic buttons on the board, "Starting sequence in T-minus five, four, three, two, one. Shield Start." The demigod said, putting her hands into the middle of the holographic board, both hands seemed to cup a glowing orb, spinning there, "Shield Engage started." She informed everyone, the orb was now turning blue, slowly, she then pulled her hands apart, a 3D image of Olympus appeared as she stretched the blue orb over it, "Shield of Olympus sequence confirmed." She stated as a bluish dome covered Olympus; an energy shield crafted by the surviving Atlantean scientist and Iris Children, "Shield at 100% sir." She told Malcom.

"Fire." Malcom commanded, nodding to show her that he had heard her, as he watched the Dragons appear on his 3D holographic map. Instantly beams of energy, in the color of rainbows, slammed into the five approaching Dragons. The energy beam crystals powered by Children of Iris and tempered by Atlantean scientist, had enough power to blow a Dragon out of the sky and damage them.

"Sir Dragons have stopped approaching, but are still alive."

"Fire again." Malcom ordered. Watching as beams of energy slammed into the Dragons, cutting through their tough scales.

"Sir two Dragons are down." A demigod reported. Everyone in the Throne Room, besides Thalia and Nico, shouted as their newly founded weapons manage to bring down two Dragons.

"Fire again." Malcom ordered. Watching as the five Iris Powered Crystals split fire on the remaining three Dragons.

"Sir Dragons are blasting fire back. Shield at 90%." The female demigod sitting in front of an entire image of Olympus reported.

"Fire." Malcom ordered, calmly.

"Sir another Dragon has fallen." Another demigod reported.

"Olympus Shield at 70%." The demigod shouted as she watched the thin surrounding over the 3D image of Olympus turn from blue to green.

"Fire." Malcom stated, an edge to his voice as he watched beams of energy slam into the Dragons, pushing them down and blasting their scales apart. But yet still they unleashed their powers of Nature.

"Shield at 40%. Sir we have shield breaches at Quadrant Ten, Four and Five." The report resounded in Malcom's mind.

"Sir we have confirmation that another Dragon has fallen." Another voice told him.

"Sir Olympus Shield is at 20%." The demigod shouted frantically, "Estimated time remaining, one minute." Malcom cursed, that last Dragon was just too strong. He cursed again as the Throne Room shook.

"We'll go." Thalia told Malcom, wings exploding from her back.

"Tell us when another Dragon Slayer appears." Nico told him before his wings unsheathed themselves. Both of their wings beat once before blowing themselves out of Olympus and at the angry Dragon at their doorstep.

Nico's eyes filtered through the air as he flew. He could see the Dragon below them. It wasn't anything like those Dragons from England tales of the big red dragon that took the princess. No. This Dragon was silver in color; its scales flowed towards the tail, lapsing over each other to create a chainmail like armor over its body. Its eyes pulsed white with Dragonic power, its tail whipped around as it blasted what seemed like nothing to the shield of Olympus. Its claws dug into the ground, their sharp tips looked like it could rip through even Olympian Marble like it was nothing. The power from each Dragon blast shook Nico and Thalia even from the sky.

"Wing Slash of the Bone Dragon!" bones grew out of his elbows, he slashed both down. The Dragon looked up only for twin sharp jagged bone shards to slam into it, the blades cut deep into its scales, drawing a bit of blood.

"Lightning Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia's voice boomed as lightning erupted from her mouth, blasting into the Dragon, a blackening its scales.

"Roar of the Bone Dragon!" Nico thundered as a whirlwind of bones shards flew towards the Dragon, sharp blades stabbing deep into its scales and drawing more blood. The Dragon roared, not one of power but one of pain. Nico and Thalia both stumbled back.

"Dragon Slayers." The Dragon growled, its mouth did not move instead the voice came through their minds.

"Who are you?" Thalia demanded.

"I am Khazilk, Dragon of Sound." The Dragon spoke to them.

"Khazilk, Dragon of Sound let the name be known to all as we, the Dragon Slayers of Death and the Sky, slay you." Nico growled back.

"Come puny Dragon Slayers, show me your power!" the Dragon roared.

"Wind Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Thalia screeched, a funnel of wind blasted into the Dragon, doing nothing but blinding and pushing it back it as it lowered its head so that its forehead held the winds.

"Claw of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared from behind the Dragon, as his newly morphed bone claw hand slashed into the Dragons back, sinking through the scales and ripping through flesh and muscle. Red blood squirted out like a fountain. The Dragon roared in pain. Nico flipped over its head as the tail came whipping from the back only for the Dragon to open its mouth and unleash a blast of sound. Nico screamed as his heighten hearing took the blast fully; the Dragon Slayer of Death was blown back, his hands over his ears as they bleed.

"Nico!" Thalia screamed, "Lightning Amor of the Sky Dragon!" a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and smashed into Thalia, Khazilk, the Dragon of Sound, turned away as the light blinded it. The light faded. The Dragon blinked its eyes, trying to get rid of the blindness. Thalia immediately took advantage, lightning arched around her body, covering it like a medieval knight armor would. A shaft of lightning held in her hands like a javelin. She dashed forwards, yelling a battle cry, as the lightning shaft came down, sparking, arching. The Dragon roared in pain as the lightning shaft stabbed right into its right eye. Thalia screamed as she unleashed a pulse of lightning from the shaft right into the head of the Khazilk. The Sound Dragon roared in pain before unleashing a wave of sound, blasting Thalia back ten meters.

"You will pay for that Dragon Slayer." Khazilk growled through its mind, "I will destroy your soul and force Enoch to watch as I devour your body." Thalia didn't answer but instead roared and rushed forwards, twirling and swinging down the shaft of lightning at the end, the shaft smashed into Khazilk's head, smashing it down into the ground and cratering the ground, lightning exploded from the point of contact. She lifted the shaft up again, for another strike, only for the Dragon to suddenly launch forwards, the forehead lined with spikes covered in sound energy, ripped right through her lightning armor, the lightning curving around the sound covered spikes. They stabbed deep into her body, she screamed. The sound covering of energy was ripping her from the inside. Suddenly she was in the air, the pain was gone, only for a new one to burst from her back as she landed on the ground a few meters away after Khazilk had thrown her off, then head butted her using the fore bone of its skull. Her ribs were cracked, definitely, she could feel them snapping and grating against each other as she breathed, she screamed in pain, before gritting her teeth.

"Thalia!" a voice echoed in her mind, "Listen it's Malcom, we're going to try and change location of the Main Control Room, keep it occupied." she growled, obviously he had no idea how badly hurt she was.

"Foolish Dragon Slayer." that telepathic voice snapped her back to reality, the Dragon, the size of a bus, was stalking towards her, "Do you think that I, Khazilk, the Dark Dragon of Sound, survivor of the Civil Dragon War, can be defeated by a mere lowly Dragon Slayer of the Sky Dragon?" it sneered as much as Dragonly possible. Thalia tried to scramble backwards, only to cry out in pain as her broken ribs rubbed against each other, "Look at this the Sky Dragon Slayer of Enoch, can't even scramble backwards." it taunted, "Maybe I should take you as a captive." it spoke to her sadistically, "It'll be interesting to see Enoch's face as he watches his precious lover tortured," it said, close enough now that she could feel its breath, "and maybe we'll have more fun after that." it whispered in her mind, the tongue of the Dragon licking her.

"How about another time." a voice said behind it before a flash of white flew across Thalia's face, the Dark Dragon of Sound screeched in pain as a bone shard sliced off its tongue. Thalia's eyes widen.

"Nico!" she screamed, before coughing up blood.

"Shut up." he growled, "You do not talk until later. No do not nod do not do anything. You've injured yourself badly." he scolded.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"Shut up." he growled, "Silly girl." he said grinning, before turning back to the screeching Dragon with a scowl, "Now I got a Dragon to slay for touching my friend." he sneered.

"I will take great pleasure in ripping your body apart in front of Raquel." the Dragon roared in Nico's mind before dashing towards him.

"Sure, if you can hit me that is." Nico taunted, jumping up to dodge the dash, his right hands turning into claws, "Claw Throw of the Bone Dragon!" he roared, his bone blade fingers stabbed into the head scale armor of the Dragon, drawing its blood as Nico threw the Dragon further away from Thalia. The Dragon roared, raising up to its back feet and then slamming back into the ground. Two large boulders were ripped from the ground as sound vibrations shook them loose, suddenly a giant boom echoed as Khazilk threw the twin boulders at Nico.

"You cannot block that." it taunted.  
"Really?" Nico mocked, raising one hand, both rocks stopped a meter from him, Nico's left hand curled into a fist as he drew it back, before punching forwards, both boulders flew towards Khazilk. Smashing into him and blowing him back, causing him to stumble. Nico dashed forwards, "Wing Strike of the Bone Dragon!" his voice boomed as both elbows came down, bone covering them like some sort of gauze chainmail, it smashed into the fore-bone of the Dark Dragon, the scales shattered on impact. Cracking like it was some sort of reinforced glass window, "Claw of the Bone Dragon!" Nico thundered as his left hand came up, the razor bone blades already above each of his fingers as they stabbed into the Dark Dragon side of the face. Scales snapping and cracking before it. Nico jumped up as the Dark Dragon swiped its right claw across, leaving a distorting sound behind it, "Roar of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared right in front of the Dark Dragon. Instantly shards of bones exploded from around him and flew in a constant circle motion. It smashed into the Dark Dragon, its screams echoed as a fine mist of red blood covered the air. Nico stopped and bent down to pick up a bone shard that had fallen at his feet. It had impaled a weird grey object that looked to have been torned apart. He looked back at the Dragon and grimaced. What was left wasn't a nice picture. The Dark Dragon had lost all its skin and scales from the left side of its face all the way to its right, only the bottom right section of the Dark Dragon's mouth was still there, though scales hinged off it like a broken door. Nico could see its brain through the broken skull bone, or what seemed to be the remains of the brain. Both eyes had been pierced out by the Bone Dragon Roar. Nico could see the red muscle around its jaws, around the base of its neck. Red blood was misted on the ground like a blast radius.

Nico turned only for a gurgle sound to be heard from behind him, "You … you may … have beaten … me … but you … will … all … die." Nico turned around, the Dark Dragon was still alive, he still had the one bone shard in his hand, he swiped it across the grass, removing what he now knew to be a part of the brain.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we will all die." Nico said as he knelt down in front of the dying Dragon, "But you seem to be forgetting two things." Nico said, holding up two fingers from his left hand, "One," he said, putting down one finger, "is that you won't be there to see it, and two," Nico said putting down his other finger as his fist curled around the shard, "you're already dead, and that's what you said before." he snarled before driving the shard deep into its brain. Killing the Dark Dragon instantly. It did not explode into Monster Dust, it did not dissolve into the shadows, it did not ripple away in a show of sound. It just laid there, dead and bleeding. Just like any other normal thing. Nico turned around to find Thalia passed out from the pain. He grimaced, Enoch would kill him. He sighed before carefully laying her out straight, looking at the wound. He grimaced again. There were twelve small puncture wounds, each the size of a twenty cent coin. He could see the inside where the organs had been bruised and cut in the matter of a few seconds. Thank goodness the Dark Dragon had thrown her off when it did, or she'd be dead. He looked again, he could sense the broken rib cage from the bone shattering head but of the dead Dark Dragon. He could fix that. He placed both his hands over the broken rib cage and sent small amounts of Dragon Slayer power in, instead of ripping bones out, he melded them back together. He stopped, her rib cage was fine. But as a Son of Hades and a Dragon Slayer of Death from Raquels hidden side, he knew Thalia was still dying. He snarled again before closing his eyes, an aura of black surrounded him. Bones started to rise from the ground. Covering Thalia entirely like a giant bone armor. It left holes at the mouth and nose but that was it. Nico immediately sent pulse after pulse of Hades and Death Dragon energy into the bones, the life energy that was leaching out of her because of the wounds hit the bone and flew back into Thalia. True that whilst it didn't stop everything from getting out, it should've stopped enough for him to get help, problem was that he was losing energy, the fight against the Dark Dragon then using the Death Defibrillator was draining him, "Malcom!" he screamed into the air, "Get me to the Emergency Room now!" he roared, before a blinding flash exploded around him and he appeared in the E.R section. Apollo children immediately ran towards them, questions bombarding them. But everything was a brief voice, fading, like it was far away. He slumped to his knees as the Death Defibrillator around Thalia broke apart and receded back into the ground. He could see the darkness tunneling his vision. He saw the Children of Apollo screaming at each other as he slumped down next to Thalia, and darkness embraced its child.

Nico's eyes fluttered open. Light pouring in from above.

"He's up." a voice said at the foot of his bed.

"Nico, how do you feel?" a familiar voice asked him, he turned his head to see Hades sitting there.

"Tired." Nico said, half smiling.

"Of course." Hades smiled a little.

"Where's Thalia?" he asked, worried.

"She's fine. The Apollo Children have taken care of her, they say she's stable currently and should be up in the next day or so." Hades shook his head, "She definitely won't be fighting for the next few weeks." he told his son.

"At least she's alive." Nico replied, letting his eyes close, "How did the battle go?" he asked his father.

"We were pushed back." he grimaced, "We simply do not have enough troops." he said, "They are at the wall of Olympus." Hades sighed.

"Our last stand." Nico muttered.

"Yes." Hades just spoke. Simple. Plain. This was not the time for extravagant speeches nor fancy words, but now was the time to make your peace before death claimed you. Hades got up from the chair, "I'm going Nico." he said as he walked away.

"Oh." Nico said, "Okay. Goodbye father." he spoke at the retreating figure of Hades.

"Nico." Hades said over his back as his hand leaned on the door frame, "I'm proud of you." he told him, before disappearing entirely. Unaware of Nico's grim face.

"I know father. I know."

Line Break

After Nico had recovered, the battle started. Two hours ago the Dragon Soldiers were sighted. One and a half hours ago, the fighting began. He stood in the new Command Center for the Olympian Forces.

"Sir Shield is at 50%." a demigod reported to him. Nico looked around warily. Something wasn't right. These were Dragon Soldiers, their weapons were crafted under the eyes of the Dragons themselves, they should be breaching the shields like it was nothing.

"Start Operation Underworld Rise." Malcom ordered them.

"Operation Underworld Commencing." one of the demigods reported, "Operation completed."

"Sir large Dragon Soldier force approaching from East side." the demigod said as her hands flew across the holographic screen.

"Fire the boulder slides." he told them.

"Yes sir." the demigod reported as Cyclops on the Eastern wall rolled boulders down from the top of the wall, the wall itself curved down a bit. These boulders rolled down, smashing into the running front lines of the Dragon Soldiers. Such large rocks being rolled at such speed, even the Dragon Soldiers were being smashed back and dazed.

"Archers fire at will." Malcom spoke, his voice would thunder throughout the Olympian forces.

"Sir we're picking up twin large energy signatures in coming South Western." the demigod spoke frantically, "Energy signature are Dragon Slayer level."

"Nico." Malcom sighed.

"On it." the Dragon Slayer said as he vanished through the shadows onto the front wall of the Southern Western side. But when he got there the carnage was nothing like he expected. He looked as the Dragon Soldiers crashed into the Roman Legion front lines, their Dragon armor covered bodies punctured as the Greek Phalanx behind them stabbed them with spears. There was fire everywhere, small flames that just burnt the grass ground. Nico grimaced, understanding why the shield had only fallen to 50%. The demigods were fighting outside the walls along side with the gods. Trying to hold back what seemed like an endless wave of Dragon Soldiers. Their blood red armor, massed like a tide of ants. An endless wave of blood as they came, swords trailing with blue lines as they charged into the shields of the Roman Legion. But Nico wasn't here for that. He was here for something entirely different. His eyes scanned the battlefield, senses stretched out. He snarled, there they were. But he could feel their ancient power. They were old Dragon Slayers. One seem to have a grey and gold aura, whilst the other had what seemed like a white blinding middle one was what shook him, the aura this one had was white, like the other, except it had weird swirls of green, yellow and red, even the one with the grey and golden aura power seem to pale in this guys. But that gold and grey aura, Nico could feel it. That overpowering aura, he remembered feeling this presence to what now seemed like a minor degree, during the Second Titan War. He growled. A Dragon Slayer of Time. The one next to him, he knew from when the Dragon Slayer came to camp, was Xavier. His aura was weak though, compared to the other two. Nico knew they were looking at him. The middle one smirked, even from here Nico could hear him as he spoke.

"Xavier, kill him." the middle Dragon Slayer ordered.

"Yes your majesty." Xavier said, bowing, before looking at Nico across the field and snarling. Nico growled back, his legs tensing as he went down, the ground around the top part of the wall cracked as Nico got ready. Both Dragon Slayers roared before launching into the air.

"Claw Arm Blade of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared as he neared Xavier.

"White Arm Blade of the Holy Dragon!" Xavier roared back at him, they were like the very Dragons they had been taught under. White bone claw blades, clashed with a singular long white arm blade. An explosion blasted both away from each other, they would've fallen to their deaths had their Dragon wings not exploded from their backs.

"Roar of the Bone Dragon!" Nico thundered as shards of bones flew from where he stood in a small whirlwind.

"Roar of the Holy Dragon!" Xavier thundered back just as loud as a beam of white light collided with the bone shards. But there were too many shards for the single beam to destroy. Some got past and slammed into Xavier, the sharp ends stabbing deep into his body. His screams echoed throughout the sky.

"Wing Slash of the Bone Dragon!" Nico's voice boomed in the blue sky, the war for Olympus still going on below him, as he dashed forwards, twin bone blades protrude from his elbows as he swung both down towards Xavier as he held his right shoulder; blood poured down that arm as bone shards had stabbed deep into it.

"White Scale Shield of the Holy Dragon!" Xavier screamed, as white hexagonal shapes appeared in front of him, blocking Nico's attack but the sheer force behind the blow forced him back in the sky.

"Tail Kick of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared as he spun in the air, his leg coming down in an arch. Xavier twisted to the side, dodging the attack, only to get caught in the re-whip of Nico's left leg. The bone blade on his left foot cut across Xaviers face. The Dragon Slayer of Witang, the Holy Dragon, screamed as blood ran down his face, "Arm Claw of the Bone Dragon." Nico growled as his right hand morphed into a singular bone blade, he thrust it, only for his arm to snap as it hit some sort of invisible force.

"Stupid Dragon Slayer." Xavier snarled as he looked at Nico, a scar ran across from the bottom of his right jaw line all the way to the top of his left temple, "I have survived the Dragon Civil War for a reason. Freezing White Emblem of the Holy Dragon." Xavier snarled before punching Nico in the chest, Nico screamed as a white circled appeared in front of his body. Runes cicling it as it slowly spun there.

"What … what is this!" he cried, he couldn't move.

"An immobilization technique." Xavier gloated, "White Wings Edge of the Holy Dragon." Xavier snarled as his left arm was surrounded by white light, before smashing Nico across the throat and blasting him back, "White Eradicating Roar of the Holy Dragon!" Xavier roared as he flapped higher into the sky, Nico's limp body visible, Xavier opened his mouth as a beam of white light exploded from it. It flew towards Nico, blasted into his abdomen, his body curled around the beam in a fetal position as he slammed into the ground. Scattering Dragon Soldiers and demigods alike, "Do you see now?" Xavier roared, "Do you see? I am Xavier, Dragon Slayer to Witang, the Holy Dragon! You cannot beat me scum of the Underworld." he snarled.

"Don't be so sure." a voice growled from behind him, his eyes widen, impossible; Xavier turned around only for a fist to be driven into his face. The fist belong to a very angry Nico, "Storm of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared as bone shards started to swirl around him, Xavier couldn't see out of it. The bone shards that were spinning around them had formed an orb around Nico and him.

"Do you think such a lowly trick and defeat me?!" Xavier roared, "Secret Dragon Art: Holy Shield of Witang!" Xavier roared as an orb of white energy gathered around himself.

"Secret Bone Dragon Art," Nico roared, his eyes turning pure red, like blood, like death, like a demon, "Bones Embrace!" he thundered finally as the bone shard swarming around them flew against Xavier's white orb.

The first few waves were turned aside easily enough, the bone shards cracking or being disintegrated . The second wave got Xavier worried, from inside the white orb, Xavier floated curled into a fetal position now as he looked as the second wave bone shards pierced through the shield. Xavier's eyes widen. Impossible. This shield was suppose to be impenetrable. The third wave brought more fear as the bone shards now sank ever more deeper into the orb. Xavier screamed as he felt some stabbing through at the bottom. Xavier's eyes darted around, he was dead. The fourth wave brought more pain, bone shards stabbed deeper in, right into his arms, body and legs. Not entirely through, but deep enough. He screamed in pain as bone shards the size of a sausage stabbed into his head, he wasn't dead. Not yet. He screamed more as the fifth wave pushed them even deeper. Yet he still didn't die. Suddenly the shield started to crack, more bone shards pushed deeper, he screamed as he felt one piercing right into the back of his skull. Xavier screamed, he looked like a giant pincushion, blood was coming from all his wounds. Then the sixth wave came, and he still didn't die. Xavier screamed even more as more blood exploded inside the white orb, the orb was turning pink. He was screaming and crying now. The pain was immense. His eyes were stabbed, his fingers, stabbed, legs, temples, head; everywhere. He screamed again, tears were flowing down his face, he wanted it to end. He wanted to just die instead of feeling this pain. The seventh wave brought just that.

Nico, on the outside, just looked at the orb as it went from pure white, to light pink, to darker pink, to a red, before the entire thing went red. Nico pulled away the shard storm, light filtering in after he had covered himself and Xavier's orb in bone shards. Nico looked at the hovering white orb, he looked back down at the remaining two Dragon Slayers. Nico flew until he was above the orb, "Blast of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared as he unleashed an energy blast that blew the white orb right into the ground at the remaining two Dragon Slayers, feet. The white orb flickered, before exploding into a million shards of white energy, dissipation in the wind. At their feet lay Xavier. Or what had been Xavier. His body was so stabbed through with bone shards he looked worse than a pincushion. Both Dragon Slayers just looked into the sky to see him.

"Kill him." the one with the overpowering white aura commanded.  
"Yes your majesty." the one with the golden and grey aura responded before exploding into the sky as his Dragon wings came out. The Dragon Slayer looked at him, Nico looked back at him. Grey eyes. Golden blond hair. Tan skin.

"Who are you?" Nico asked warily.

"I am El'Erich." he said simply, "I already know who you are." he stated, monotone, "No need for introductions."

"Dragon Slayer of Emit, Dragon of Time?" Nico asked him.

"Correct." El'Erich said simply, "And you must die." the Dragon Slayer said, before moving forward at speeds that Nico could not follow, his stomach curled around something as it was driven into his stomach, before his back arched as an elbow found its way right down into the middle of Nico's backbone. Blowing him from the sky and smashing the ground, cratering it.

"Roar of the Bone Dragon!" Nico thundered, only for El'Erich to be right next to him by the time the blast got out.

"Weak." was all he said before punching Nico in the stomach again.

"Wing Slash of the Bone -" Nico roared at him. Only for El'Erich to punch him in the face.

"I expected more." he sighed, almost sadly.

"Earthen Claw of the Bone Dragon!" Nico roared as a giant bone claw ripped from the ground and flew towards El'Erich.

"Time Shield." was all he said, not even bothering to say the Dragon part, just a simple, Time Shield. The bone claw stopped.

"Your attacks are useless." the Dragon Slayer mocked him, "Look." he said pointedly, Age." and right in front of Nico, the bone claw aged so much that it became dust.

"Storm of the Bone Dragon!" Nico thundered.

"Time Orb." El'Erich said, a dome of time covered him, every bone shard that touched it froze instantly, "Age." he said and again, they all turned into dust.

"Secret Bone Dragon Art." Nico thundered, "Bone Jaws of Death." Nico growled, unleashing it at El'Erich, who just merely raised his hand and said.

"Time Stop." and time literally stopped. The jaws stopped a meter from El'Erich, and cracked before disintegrating into dust.

"Claw -" Nico roared as he jumped forward, only for the Time Dragon Slayer to punch him in the face, shutting him up and blowing him right into the Roman Legion Shield lines. Nico snarled. He knew this wasn't working. He had to change something, something absolutely unexpected for him to win.

"Is that all you have Dragon Slayer?" El'Erich asked, his body disappearing in the massing number of red Dragon Soldiers.

"Death Drive." Nico whispered. Tattoos started to appear. Vine like designs curling around his arms and going up his face.

"Oh? The Second side?" El'Erich asked, a hint of surprise in his voice, "Well I'll kill two in one go then." he said grinning for the first time.

"Roar of the Death Dragon!" Nico roared at him, cold shadows of death flew at El'Erich.

"Time Roar." was all he replied with, golden and grey swirls of energy flung themselves at Nico's on coming death shadows. Both roars clashed together, both sides fueling them with their power. Suddenly Nico broke it, jumping over the roar.

"Reverse Claw of the Death Dragon." he growled when he got close enough to El'Erich, Nico's left hand came up, five dark death shadows covered his hand as he swung it at the Time Dragon Slayer; who just tilted his head to the side and dodged it before his own fist caught Nico in the stomach again, knocking the wind out of him and blowing him into the ground as he followed it through with a double fisted punch.

"Orb of the Death Dragon!" Nico roared from the ground as an explosion orb of death shadows flew from himself.

"Time Shield." El'Erich said as he flew backwards from the sheer power of the explosion.

"Exploding Crimson Edge of the Black Dragon!" Nico thundered as he brought his body in before unleashing a wave of death at everything around him, Dragon Soldiers fell where they were as the wave passed over them.

"Time Wall." El'Erich countered bored, "Useless." he sneered.

"Claw of the Death Dragon!" Nico roared in rage, a single black blade covering his right arm. Nico dashed at El'Erich, jumping up when he got close enough, the black death blade came down; only for it to be stopped by El'Erich as his hand came up, gripping where the blade meet the arm. El'Erich held him in the air.

"Foolish Dragon Slayer." he said dismissively, before throwing Nico back again.

"Black Fire of the Death Dragon!" Nico roared as he spewed blackfire right at El'Erich.

"This is not Soul Flames." the Time Dragon Slayer sneered before dashing forwards, Nico's death roar stopped as El'Erich hands came around his throat, "But we'll let him decide." he sneered. El'Erich's wings extended before pushing him and Nico towards the last Dragon Slayer, "Your majesty." El'Erich said, bowing, "I have caught him." he reported like a dog.

"Dragon Slayer." this last one said, not even looking at him. The man had a nice face, except for twin black marks on either side of his cheek, "Tell me. Why do you fight for Perseus?" he asked Nico. Straight to the point.

"How do you know Percy?" Nico growled at him.

"Answer the majesty." El'Erich snapped at Nico, punching him across the face.

"Hold Erich. He does not know a superior when he see's one." the man said, calmly. Holding up one hand to stop Erich.

"Who are you?" Nico spat.

"Who am I?" the man asked back, before bursting out laughing, "I am Tel'A'Shanak. The Life Dragon and original son to the Dragon Mother." he said. Nico kept a straight face, but inside only a single thought went through his mind. He was dead, "Now tell me." the Dragon said calmly, but Nico could tell it was anything but, "Where is Perseus?" he asked, looking at Nico in the face. His eyes blazed with power.

Nico spat on the mans face, "I'll never tell you." , he snarled. The man just close his eyes for a second, before they opened again, they blazed with even more power now. It was like Nico was looking into a Neutron Star, the gravitational pull of it was immense, the power that it radiated, it was more than anything he had felt.

"I'll ask you again _Dragon Slayer_, where. Is. Perseus." The man asked, slowly, carefully, powerfully. Nico could hear the anger that lay behind it.

"And I'll say it again." Nico snarled, "You can go shove that question up your ass." The man roared before his hand came and gripped a part of his hair, forcing it back, Nico screamed as pain flooded through his senses. The man spun Nico around. Snarling. The man didn't even have to say anything. What he was seeing was enough. It was as though it was like those movies. Everything seem to be going in slow motion as dread filled Nico. He watched as Hermes fought five Dragon Soldiers, his staff moving like a blur as he wielded it. He knocked away weapons, moved at his fast speed, delivering his killing blows left and right. Suddenly he jerked back as a sword stabbed through his left shoulder. He screamed, swinging his staff around and killing the Dragon Soldier who had done that. Golden Ichor leaked from that stab. But by doing that he left his right open. A single quick thrust from another Dragon Soldier and a sword went right through his right ribs. He swung the staff around again, killing the Dragon Soldier. Brown blood spewed forth from that wound. Suddenly a spear that was thrown stabbed right through his chest, pinning him to the ground. He couldn't even scream. Red blood began to pool, his last image before his face was a Dragon Soldier as it swung a sword down, cleaving his head and letting a squirt of red blood come out, "No." Nico whispered, but he kept watching. Watching as Dionysus was beheaded in a one swipe. Watching as the leading D.A.F.C squadron leader was blasting back to down to Earth as a Dark Dragon unleashed its power. Watching as Aphrodite was speared multiple times by multiple different Dragon Soldiers. Watching as Crystal, the new goddess of marriage was slain by an axe, lodging itself into her chest. Watching as he saw Jason and Apollo; fighting back to back as Dragon Soldiers charged from every direction. They fought valiantly, Jason keeping up an electric field to keep them safe. But that all failed when a Dragon Soldier Commander charged up his weapon and threw the sword right into Jason's head. Killing him instantly. Apollo fought on, knowing about Jason's death. But even with the powers of a Primordial and a Titan, numbers overwhelmed him. In minutes all that was left was a dead husk as crimson blood flowed out, swords stabbed, hilt deep into his body, "No." Nico whispered. He watched as the Roman Legion Shield Line was smashed, a massacre occurring as the Dragon Soldiers got inside, he watched as the Roman and Greek Air Force fell from the sky, like stones, as the Dragons killed them. Watching as immortals fell. Watching as the immortals die.

"You see that part of the building there? You see your so called Command Center?" he snarled, after he decided Nico had seen enough, "Well look at this." he hissed in Nico's ear. He man rose his other hand into the sky, immediately Nico felt a sense of dread fill him. Death was near. He flinched when a sudden cry of pain, so loud, exploded into the sky. The battle field started to slow down as both Dragon Soldiers and demigods looked. A single demigod was writhing on the ground, along side with a Dragon Soldier. Both were screaming, blood was leaking out of their eyes, mouths and ears. Veins pressed themselves on the top of their skin. Suddenly the demigod closest to the pair fell to his knees screaming, immediately everyone around him stepped back, trying to get further back. Then another Dragon Soldier screamed as he too fell to the writhing.

"What is this?" Nico asked, he was afraid.

"This?" the man asked, "Nothing much, just revenge." he growled. He suddenly clenched his fist. The reaction was immediate. Demigods and Dragon Soldiers fell to their knees in such numbers that the Olympian forces immediately ran back into the walls of Olympus. The Dragon Soldiers all were on the floor screaming and writhing in pain. But fourth fifths of the Olympian Army was as well out there, writing on the floor, "Good go into Olympus you little maggots. Right where I need you." he snarled. Suddenly some bodies stopped moving. White light seem to fly out from all of the bodies, gathering above Olympus. Nico could almost imagine the chaos that would be happening inside. He opened his eyes, scanning the field and regretted it almost instantly. Artemis was on the ground, shaking, Screaming. Writhing. When suddenly. It stopped.

"No." he breathed.

"Yes." the man roared as he suddenly flung his hand down. The white energy gathering above Olympus suddenly unleashed a beam of energy right down. The shield was ripped through like wet paper. Nico could hear the screams. The beam cut right through the Command Center, where Malcom was. The place exploded. The beam hit the right into the center of Olympus, hitting the Throne Room. Suddenly the beam stopped. There was no more orb flying in the sky, oh no. The orb was now at the very center of Olympus. The Throne Room. When it then exploded. Nico watched, his senses stretched out, as Olympus was engulf in a sudden explosion of white light. He could feel his fathers presence snuffed out, he could feel every remaining immortals presence snuffed out. Every demigod presence gone. Even Hestia, hope, the hearth. Was dead.

"No!" Nico screamed. It hit him. Olympus was no more. It was dead. They had lost. They had fallen.

"The reinforcements are here your majesty." El'Erich said, as more Dragon Soldiers came up behind them.

"No!" another voice roared over the battlefield. From just that roar Nico felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He looked at the mans face, even that was white with fear, "Artemis!" the voice screamed. Nico's eyes widen, Percy was here. Nico watched as Percy skidded next to the body of Artemis. Her body was already flickering. Percy just stood there numbly as her image flickered, and disappeared, "Void." was all he said. He was broken.

The man holding Nico threw him at Percy, the man was laughing, "Yes! After all those millennia's." the man said grinning sadistically, "How does it feel to have everything ripped from you, everything you worked for, everything you strove for to be gone. Just like that." the man goaded.

"_Brother_." Percy spoke softly, his body was suddenly surrounded by Soul Flame, "I will rip your living soul from this world!" Percy roared, looking up. His eyes were entirely black now, black veins came from his eyes, spreading out slowly. Green energy circled his hands.

"You cannot beat me!" the man snarled.

"No I can't." Percy growled as he stood up, "I will not beat you. I will kill you." he roared before launching himself straightforward. Black Soul Flames tracing his body as he dashed. The man reeled back before launching a white shield in front of himself, the ground around it was yellow and dead. But Percy just broke through, he roared, louder than a dragon. The man tried to get away, running, his form changing to turn into a Dragon, but Percy just pounced on him, his knee crunching his spine in half.

"Majesty!" El'Erich roared, running at Percy, "Time Claw!"

"Die." was all Percy said, looking at the chargin Dragon Slayer from his kneeling position. Instantly El'Erich fell to the ground. Dead.

"Brother please have mercy." the man cried out when Percy grabbed him up, facing him, by the neck. Soul Flames travelling up his arms.

"I gave you mercy once, _brother_." Percy sneered in his face, "I will not give it to you a second time." Percy roared in his face, as the Soul Flames rushed up his arm and engulfed his brother, "I stopped you because you were going to destroy a world. You came back from the very depths of Tartarus after that. I will ensure that doesn't happen again." Percy screamed in his face, Soul Flame reaching up. The man just looked Percy in the face, before trying to spit on him. The spit didn't get past his mouth as when he opened his mouth to spit. Soul Flames rushed in, burning away his tongue, and eating down through his throat. His silent scream no one heard. Percy threw the burning corpse on the floor. He snarled once more before crushing the skull underfoot. He looked at the massing army of Dragon Soldiers. He roared once more, they couldn't even move, fear was all they felt. Percy raised his hand, his fingers curled around an orb. Suddenly an orb materialized in his hand, "For helping in the destruction of Olympus you all will die." Percy snarled as the orb suddenly brightened. An overwhelming light shone forth from the orb. Nico suddenly appeared next to Percy. He gulped, the power coming off him could potentially vaporize Earth, "Stay close Nico." Percy whispered to him, "Stray off and you'll die like them."

"Y-y-yes P-Percy." Nico said shaking, if Percy heard he gave no acknowledgement.

"Die." Percy snarled at all the Dragon Soldiers, white lines exploded from the orb. Coming wave after wave into the Dragon Soldiers. Their skin smoking. Burning. Eradicating. Their screams echoed throughout the frozen New York. Suddenly the orb shattered. But it was no longer needed, Percy's hand was smoking, but every single body of the Dragon Soldiers were dead smoking square cubes of flesh, muscle and bone. Percy slumped to his knees, shoulders down.

"P-Per-Percy?" Nico stuttered.

"Go to Tartarus." Percy whispered, "Go back to Raquel and the others. Thalia is already there, Enoch took her there before the beam was unleashed.

"O-ok-oka-okay." Nico stuttered. He started to fade away, he looked at the slumped figure of Percy before everything went black. Darkness embraced him. When his eyes reopen. When his eyes re-saw the light. All he saw was the worried face of Raquel, and he slumped down into her arms. Falling unconscious from his energy drainage. Darkness once came again, like a blanket to embrace its child.

* * *

**Okay for those who saw the deleted Author Note, ignore it. The new story will be done when this is finished. I am writing from Gmail Drive so please forgive me if I'm writing slower. No for those who read my previous story. This is not the ending. I repeat ****NOT**** the ending. There is still what another 2-3 chapters? So don't worry. This is ****NOT**** the end.**

**Till Later**

**The Author**

**PS. I repeat this is ****NOT**** the ending like ****Fall of Olympus**

**PPS. I hope this is epic enough for you guys. If it isn't sorry.**


	19. Chapter 18 - Tears for the Past - End

**Chapter 18**

**Tears for the Past - End**

Percy just sat there, until Nico left. The moment he felt the Death Dragon Slayer's presence return to Tartarus, he immediately got up. He stabbed one finger into the air and then joined it with his thumb. The air around it seem to darken, not everywhere, just there. A single cracking line split the sky. Like a doorway to endless darkness. Percy just walked through it before it closed with a pop. Nothing remained to show the world, no evidence. Nothing. Percy eyes remained open, their orange glow shone in the darkness like twin lights.

"The Void." Percy whispered, "Endless cold darkness controlled by Chaos … and where gods go when they fade."

"Indeed Perseus." a voice said from behind him.

"Lorraine." Percy said, "Sister."

"Brother." the voice said as it floated to the front of Percy. All that was there was a single floating orb of light.

"Your subconscious." he whispered.

"Yes." the voice spoke back to him, warm and light. Percy just shook his head, this wasn't his sister but the remains. Old bones should be put to rest.

"Where is Artemis." he asked, but he already knew the answer.  
"You know the answer to that." the voice said softly. Percy's hand flicked on with Soul Flames.

"The Old are meant to rest." Percy said.

"We are." the voice replied.

"May you find rest in death." he told the orb, "My sisters time is up. May your bones rest in peace." he spoke as a tendril of black fire, softly wrapped themselves around the orb, black vines of fire stretching over it, until they covered it completely. Percy clenched his hands, and the orb dissipated. He felt his fury raging within himself. His sister. Chaos. He remembered that day.

_Flashback_

"_Percy!" a voice screamed across the bright plains._

"_Yes Lori?" he said, "Did you find a butterfly?" he teased._

"_No!" she chided, smacking his arm. Even in the midst of war, they could act like this._

"_Then?" he asked, raising one eyebrow._

"_I got my first Dragon Slayer!" she screamed, jumping up and down in joy. Immediately Percy's stomach sunk, a bad feeling filled in. But he could not break her joy. For that was all they had. Joy. That was all that remained within this war. He could not break her heart like this._

"_Thats great Lori!" he exclaimed, the perfect facade up as she squealed in joy._

_Flashback_

He he slumped down on his knees as tears fell from his tears. The scene coming back perfectly well.

_Flashback_

_Percy was rushing through the battle, his black flames whipping around, killing Dragons and their Slayers the same. His aura was a black one, the Dark Dragon's basically parted before him. They were afraid. As they should be. Percy was a thing of rage. They had just survived the blasted War for Earth and then these Dragons decide they wanted more power. Pathetic. Taking the greedy qualities of humans. Percy refocused back into the fight, his power raining down on those Dark Dragons._

"_Percy!" Lori screamed as a Dragon Slayer snuck behind him, unleashing a wave of power towards her brother. Percy grunted as he stumbled, the energy signature was oddly familiar. He roared turning around only for his eyes to widen. A blade stabbed into his stomach. But that wasn't what shocked him. No, he could survive such a wound. What shocked him was the person who had done it, "Percy!" his sister screamed. Not seeing the person who had done it. A cloak was seen from her side of things as the being circled the power of Chaos around himself like clothing._

"_Ready to see your sister die?" the Slayer sadistically said._

_Flashback end_

Percy screamed in rage, immediately a castle materialized in front of him. His black surroundings blurred. Things were being shifted. Changed. He appeared in a room. A single circle stage at the center, Artemis lay there, her form remade within the Void. He rushed down to her side. Scooping her into his arms. No wound visible, but she wasn't moving.

"No! No! NO!" he screamed, this was the exact same position they had been in.

"Perseus." a voice spoke. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Chaos!" Percy roared, the very room began to crack.

"Stop Perseus! I can fix this!" Chaos, the beginning of Greek mythology screamed.

"Fix this? You took her! And now you take Artemis!" He screamed in fury, the room split in half.

"I'm sorry!" Chaos screamed as winds began to pick up, ignoring the fact that there wasn't suppose to be any wind.

_Flashback_

_Percy could do nothing as he stood there, immobilized as the Slayer casted a Dragon Freeze spell. He could do nothing as he watched his sister run to him. Unaware of the Slayer there._

"_Percy!" Lori screamed as she reached him. Percy couldn't do anything. No words would come out. His Dragonic powers raged at the immobilization spell, "You're wounded!" she screamed._

_Those were the last words she ever spoke. Suddenly she arched her back, her hybrid Human-Dragon form writhing in pain. Her mouth open in a painful silent scream. He didn't hear anything else. He didn't even get to see her face another time. A suddenly bang blew him and her back. He immediately got up. The immobilization spell falling apart from the explosion. The dust cloud parted._

"_Lori!" he screamed, as he rushed to her side. Her blank eyes staring emptily into the sky. He knew it was coming, "No! No! No! Lori!" he screamed, "No! Please!" he screamed again and again; and it happened. Her figure exploded into a cloud of glowing black dust. Whirling itself into a whirlwind, a single figure there, a hand reached out to cup his cheek, before it evaporated into the battle. He watched as the dust cloud ventured too close to a blast of fire, and it was destroyed. The laughing voice behind him boomed._

"_Yes! After all those years of planning! Finally!" the Slayer roared, laughing._

"_Chaos!" Percy roared, his eyes widen in rage as he dashed onto the Dragon Slayer of Lori, the Dragon of Chaos._

_Flashback end_

"Sorry?" Percy roared, the room split even more, "Sorry doesn't cut it!" he screamed, power whipping out from him, smashing into Chaos and blasting him into the wall. Suddenly Percy screamed in pain. A needle had stabbed itself deep into his right arm, before another one hit his left, another through his right and a finally one through his left.

"I am sorry Perseus." Chaos said, teleporting in front of him, "I know where the Forgotten Xel'Naga is. Everything I have done is to ensure he dies one last time." Chaos told him.

"Lies!" Percy roared, trying to destroy the disgusting being before him, only to fail as the needles drained more power.

"Stop." Chaos said, the needles retreated out, "Your father came to me." Chaos said, his face was crestfallen, "On the day you were made he came to me. Told me that one day I would be taken as a Dragon Slayer. That one day I would fight in a war. That one day I would fall in love." he said, his voice breaking, "But he did tell me. About everything. The Dark Xel'Naga. The Forgotten Xel'Naga. The Evil Xel'Naga. Whatever you want to call it. And he gave me a single Xel'Nagian Artifact called the trader. It was a hand held device, crafted under his critical eye to destroy life. It was created right at the findings of this Evil Xel'Naga. The one problem was that it required great power to charge up. He did not have that power since the Xel'Naga's needed to leave." Chaos explained to him, "He told me I would have to make difficult choices. I am sorry Perseus but I am just doing what your father told me." he said softly.

"That is no excuse to kill my sister!" Percy screamed, an outflow of power exploded, only to curve around Chaos whilst the room exploded.

"I needed to. As her Dragon Slayer I needed her energy signature in it first." he said, pulling out a pyramid that fitted in his palm, "It is powered through a Khalian Crystal and I have been pouring power in for the last few millennia's. Every single immortal which ended up in this Void has met the same fate. To be killed for their essence and power to be absorbed into the Trader." Chaos said, still soft.

"You maggot!" Percy screamed as he lunged forward, only to be wrenched back down in chains.

"I'm sorry Perseus for everything I have done to hurt you or your family. Artemis will reawaken when the Trader goes off. I will finish what your father told me to do." Chaos said as he stepped back into the shadows, only for Percy to suddenly break free and grab Chaos face. A singular bright light exploded in the room before it faded. Both beings still there, a black ring of ash around them

"What have you done!" Percy screamed.

"What I needed to do." Chaos said.

"You -" Percy started.

"Enough!" Chaos thundered, "Promise me. Promise me you'll do it." Chaos snarled.

"I ... I …" Percy stuttered.

"Promise me!" Chaos roared like a Dragon, "Or I will eradicate you where you stand."

"You think I fear death?" Percy roared back, "I was made to die! I was called to die!" Percy screamed into Chaos's face.

"Promise me or I will show you what the Forgotten Xel'Naga fears." Chaos snarled.

"You wouldn't -"

"I would and I will. Promise me NOW!" Chaos roared.

"I … I …. I …" he said, suddenly finding the ground very interesting, 'I promise." he finally said, swallowing.

"Good." Chaos said; before he disappeared in a single blast.

Percy turn around to find Artemis waking up.

**The End **

* * *

**Anyone who wants to know the FULL BACKGROUND ENDING AND UNDERSTANDING OF THE ENDING please PM me. Sorry for the quick ending, but felt it was getting repetitive. My next story will be Son of Hera, which should be up soon. Thanks for reading guys.**

**Till Later**

**The Author**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**This is Epilogue is just going to explain what happened after that final scene**

* * *

Percy and Artemis stayed in the Void, creating a new home and brightening it. They created connections to Tartarus, or know known as Dragon Home as when Chaos died, so did every other Primordial asleep or alive. Nico and Raquel got married two months after this and were now expecting a child. Thalia and Enoch (after he saved her from the explosion and after he explained everything) were married a month ago and were also expecting a baby. Sapphire just sat there, smiling sadly as she watched both weddings. Wishing how Leo could be there with her. But there were things even beyond the powers of a Xel'Naga.

At first Percy seemed to act weird for the first few months. But after a while came back to normal. Everything was good.

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

**Well guys that's it. No more. Finished for this story. Next one out will be the Son of Hera. If anyone has any complaints about the ending PM me.**

**Till Later**

**The Author**

**Ps. Sorry about the short Epilogue, was not sure what to write for one.**


	21. New Story

**Percy Jackson, Son of Hera and the Great Prophecy prologue is up.**


End file.
